The 101 - Where anyone can live (Clexa)
by SilviaKa1
Summary: The 101 son 9 guiones cuya acción empieza tras el episodio 316 de The 100. De vuelta a Arkadia, Clarke llora a Lexa. Mientras, Raven busca pistas de ALIE en el ordenador central. En un lugar desconocido, a muchas millas de allí, Lexa despierta después de 10 días inconsciente… El nuevo objetivo de todos será salvar el mundo. / Universo canon.
1. EPISODIO 401 - ACTO UNO

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Este _fic_ está escrito en formato de guion. Cada uno de los 8 guiones que lo integran corresponde a un episodio de 40 minutos, compuesto, a su vez, por cinto actos y encabezado por un resumen del episodio anterior. Si no se está familiarizado con este tipo de formato, al principio puede resultar extraño, ya que el texto está escrito en presente y dividido en secuencias. Pero no os preocupéis, lleva poco tiempo acostumbrarse… ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Gracias por leer y animaos a comentar. ¡Besos! ;)

* * *

 **EPISODIO #401 –** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA) (PARTE 1)**

 **EN EPISODIOS ANTERIORES:**

Tras la traición de la comandante de los terrestres _(grounders)_ , Lexa, la líder del pueblo del cielo _(skypeople/skaikru)_ , Clarke, no tiene más remedio que matar a todos los habitantes del Monte Weather (enemigos de los terrestres y amenaza para los del cielo). Su sentimiento de culpa la lleva a perderse para el mundo durante tres meses… Pero ya se ha convertido en el mito Wanheda, la comandante de la muerte, y todos quieren su poder… matándola. Lexa la rescata de sus perseguidores y de sí misma, y la retiene en Polis. Poco a poco, la comandante le va demostrando lo mucho que le importa y Clarke va dejando caer sus defensas.

Mientras tanto, en Arkadia, Pike ha tomado el poder y ha matado al ejército que Lexa envió para protegerles. Aunque ha convertido al pueblo del cielo en el decimotercer clan de la alianza, su nuevo líder lo rechaza, lo que pone a la comandante en una difícil posición. Además, la gente del cielo tiene que lidiar con otra amenaza: ALIE, la inteligencia artificial que provocó la destrucción nuclear de la tierra. Su intención es conseguir adeptos para su Ciudad de la Luz a la que se llega tomando una pastilla azul: allí no hay dolor, solo felicidad… aunque a costa de perder los recuerdos.

Finalmente, tras un nuevo ataque de "su gente", Clarke tiene que marcharse con ellos y abandonar a Lexa. Cuando se despide de la comandante, no tiene más remedio que reconocer sus sentimientos por ella. Poco después de consumar su relación, Titus, el guardián de la llama _(flamekeeper/fleimkepa)_ intenta matar a Clarke con una pistola, porque cree que es un peligro para la comandante. Sin embargo, paradójicamente, mata accidentalmente a Lexa. De la nuca de la comandante sale un dispositivo que resulta ser un chip elaborado por Becca, la creadora de ALIE.

97 años antes, en el espacio, en un intento por detener a ALIE y enmendar su error, Becca creó a ALIE 2, un chip capaz de interactuar con la mente humana. Ella misma alteró su sangre para poder servir de receptor del chip. Después bajó a la tierra, convirtiéndose así en la primera comandante, y el chip, en el "espíritu de los comandantes". También inyectó la nueva sangre negra en los que serían los primeros "sangre nocturna" _(nightbloods/natblida)_ … Supuestamente, esto modificó su ADN, alteración que pasó de generación en generación dando lugar a los demás _natblidas_.

En Arkadia, Pike ejecuta a Lincoln por traición. Poco más tarde es capturado por ALIE, que ya ha atrapado a la mayoría del pueblo del cielo en la Ciudad de la Luz.

Tras la muerte de Lexa, Ontari, la _natblida_ de la Nación del Hielo, mata a todos los demás aspirantes y se convierte en la nueva Heda (comandante). Clarke se lleva la llama para implantársela a Luna, la _natblida_ que desertó del cónclave de Lexa. Pero Luna rechaza el ofrecimiento de convertirse en Heda.

Mientras tanto, con Jaha, Abby y Emori al frente, ALIE se dirige hacia Polis con la intención de conseguir más adeptos entre los terrestres. Doblegan a Kane y encarcelan a Pike junto a Indra y Murphy.

En el ordenador de Arkadia, Raven descubre cómo vencer a ALIE: sólo es posible usando el chip… así que siguen necesitando a un sangre nocturna. Monty y Harper están con ella, al igual que Jasper, que ya ha sido captado por ALIE.

Sin Luna como opción, junto con Bellamy y Octavia, Clarke decide regresar a Polis para detener a ALIE de la única manera que cree que es posible: implantando el chip en Ontari… Pero el plan es descubierto por ALIE y deja a la _natblida_ en muerte cerebral.

La única solución es usar la sangre de Ontari para "engañar" a la llama. Con la ayuda de Abby y Murphy, Clarke se la implanta a sí misma y, de algún modo, sabe que tiene que tomarse la pastilla azul. Así entra en la Ciudad de la Luz: allí se encuentra con Lexa, que la defiende cuando es atacada. Tras un momento de emotiva conexión entre ambas, se vuelven a despedir: Clarke le dice que la ama, y Lexa, que siempre estará con ella.

Con la ayuda de Raven, Clarke consigue llegar hasta el interruptor que desactivará a ALIE. Pero antes de hacerlo, ALIE le revela el porqué de la Ciudad de la Luz: muchas centrales nucleares se están fundiendo, la radiación está en aumento y la tierra será inhabitable en seis meses.

Finalmente, Clarke desactiva a ALIE y regresa a la realidad, donde todos los que tomaron el chip "vuelven" a ser ellos… Además, Octavia venga a Lincoln matando a Pike.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 EXT. PRADERA DE ALTA MONTAÑA – DÍA (FLASHBACK)**

RÓTULO: HACE 17 AÑOS.

A los pies de la ladera de una montaña de picos nevados, se extiende una planicie de matorrales. El sol brilla, una suave brisa mece la hierba y agita las hojas de los árboles del bosque cercano. Un joven terrestre _,_ de unos 30 años (CAREY), recolecta hierbas medicinales. Es corpulento y tiene una espesa barba pelirroja. Las plantas que recoge las va metiendo en una bolsa que lleva colgada del hombro. Un caballo pace junto a él.

CORTE A:

Momentos más tarde, el joven terrestre monta a caballo, paseando tranquilo mientras observa las plantas que alfombran la tierra a su alrededor.

Tras una roca algo se mueve. Aparecen frente a él dos figuras con trajes protectores antirradiación, como los que llevaban los habitantes del Monte Weather, los llamados "hombres de la montaña". Un rayo de sol se refleja en la visera de uno de los hombres, el caballo se deslumbra, relincha y eleva con violencia sus patas delanteras. El terrestre cae al suelo y se golpea la cintura contra unas rocas. Se retuerce de dolor y sus esfuerzos por levantarse son en vano. Uno de los hombres (DOCTOR TAYLOR), de unos 40 años, deja en el suelo una jaula con un par de conejos dentro y se acerca al hombre caído, que lo mira con terror.

CAREY  
¡No! ¡No me llevéis! ¡Dejadme!

Manotea con rabia, pero el dolor le impide defenderse.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No te muevas, déjame que te vea… soy médico… no vamos a hacerte daño.

El hombre de la montaña intenta moverle una pierna, la otra, pero los gritos de dolor hacen que detenga su exploración.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A su compañero)  
Creo que se ha roto la cadera.

El chico (DAVID), que apenas es un adolescente, observa la escena impasible. Entonces, el hombre mayor le indica con la cabeza hacia un sendero cercano.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Trae el todoterreno hasta ahí. Nos lo llevamos.

El terrestre, sobrepasado por el dolor, ya no opone resistencia. El chico mira severo a su compañero.

DAVID  
Papá, es un terrestre…

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Si lo dejamos aquí morirá.

El chico acata la orden a regañadientes y camina hacia el sendero. A lo lejos, en lo alto de un monte cercano, una decena de espigados molinos de viento blancos giran sus aspas sin descanso.

 **2 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" (PICO DEL VIENTO) – HABITACIÓN**

El terrestre despierta en una habitación de colores claros, que recuerda a la de un hospital. No puede incorporarse, tiene las manos atadas a la cama y el dolor le traspasa. En ese momento entra el hombre que le salvó la vida, el doctor Taylor. Su aspecto cuidado y relajado inspira confianza.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No te muevas, te acabamos de operar, tenías la cadera rota, pero te pondrás bien.

El paciente le mira interrogante durante unos segundos, sin comprender.

CAREY  
¿Por qué?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Eres el sanador de tu pueblo, ¿no es así? Estabas recolectando hierbas medicinales…

El terrestre le mira sin afirmar ni negar.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Yo soy el sanador del mío. Y eso es lo que hago.

CAREY  
¿Esto es el Monte Weather?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No. Pero venimos de allí… Unas cuantas personas lo abandonamos hace cinco años.

El doctor le desata las manos como muestra de confianza.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
No aprobábamos sus… métodos. Nosotros somos diferentes, no tienes nada que temer. Bienvenido a "El pico del viento". Soy Eliah Taylor.

El doctor extiende su mano derecha a modo de saludo, pero el terrestre se resiste a corresponderle.

 **CABECERA**

 **3 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – CORREDOR COMPUERTA SALIDA**

SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Carey, ya en pie y recuperado, está frente al doctor Taylor. Extiende su brazo hacia él y este le agarra del antebrazo, según el modo usual de saludo terrestre. El gesto de ambos es amable, como si ya fueran dos viejos amigos que se desean lo mejor. Sus brazos se separan.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿Qué vas a contar cuando regreses a Polis?

Carey recoge una bolsa de cuero del suelo y se la echa al hombro. Ambos hombres comienzan a caminar.

CAREY  
La verdad: que me caí del caballo y que un buen hombre me curó las heridas, y también que aprendí mucho de él.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
También nosotros hemos aprendido de ti… Espero verte pronto.

El terrestre asiente transmitiendo confianza. Llegan a la altura de una compuerta cerrada herméticamente.

CAREY  
Cumpliré mi promesa, Eliah.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Gracias. Confío en ti, Carey.

El doctor pasa una tarjeta por el sensor de la puerta y esta se abre. Carey se mete en el habitáculo y la puerta se vuelve a cerrar herméticamente tras él.

 **4 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO**

Una mujer joven con bata blanca, la doctora Grimm, coloca una muestra de lo que parece sangre negra en un microscopio. Se acerca y mira a través del visor.

En otra zona cerca de ella, el doctor Taylor observa la pantalla de un aparato médico y apunta unos datos en un cuaderno.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
(Intrigada)  
Esto es… Ven. Mira.

La doctora levanta la vista del microscopio al tiempo que su compañero se dirige hacia ella con el papel en la mano.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Esta sangre tiene propiedades asombrosas contra la radiación.

La doctora lee los datos del papel.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
También parece tener otras propiedades. Mira.

El doctor Taylor observa la muestra a través del microscopio y levanta la vista con un brillo especial en los ojos.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No será suficiente con la sangre…, pero puede que sí funcione otra cosa… Me temo que necesitamos pedirle otro favor aún mayor a Carey.

La doctora lo mira sin comprender.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Necesitamos la médula ósea de un _natblida_.

FUNDE A:

 **5 EXT. ARKADIA – DÍA**

TIEMPO PRESENTE

Vista general de Arkadia. Dentro de sus muros, sus pobladores están inmersos en una frenética labor de reconstrucción.

Abby, en mitad de la explanada, mira hacia la entrada frente a la puerta de acceso principal y observa cómo la arreglan entre varios hombres. Con gesto preocupado, eleva la vista hacia el cielo: el sol ya está alto en el horizonte; da media vuelta y se dirige hacia el interior de las instalaciones.

 **6 INT. ARKADIA – ENFERMERÍA – DÍA**

Abby entra en una sala repleta de enfermos en camas e improvisadas camillas. Su ayudante, Jackson, examina las heridas de uno de los pacientes. Kane está intentando ponerse en pie, a su lado está Jaha, que se duele del hombro. Kane fue crucificado en Polis y tiene heridas en las muñecas y en los pies.

ABBY  
Aún no debes caminar.

KANE  
Estoy bien.

Finalmente, se queda apoyado en la cama.

JAHA  
Tenemos que reunirnos ya y decidir qué vamos a hacer…

Abby asiente.

KANE  
¿Ha podido recuperar Raven algo del programa de ALIE?

Abby niega. Los tres se miran preocupados.

ABBY  
No tenemos nada con lo que empezar…

JAHA  
Hay que empezar por elegir a un nuevo canciller.

Abby y Kane se miran con cierto disgusto.

 **7 INT. ARKADIA – DORMITORIO CLARKE – DÍA**

Clarke está acostada sobre un camastro, en posición fetal, los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared cercana. Gesto inexpresivo, ausente que, sin embargo, expresa un profundo dolor.

ABBY (OFF)  
Clarke.

Clarke cierra los ojos con pesadez e inspira profundamente. Su madre se acerca y le acaricia el hombro.

ABBY  
Por qué no te levantas y comes algo. Es casi mediodía.

CLARKE  
Enseguida.

Su voz es ronca. Abre los ojos sin alterar su expresión.

ABBY  
Cariño… En una hora nos vamos a reunir… Deberías–

CLARKE  
(Interrumpe)  
He dicho que enseguida. ¿De acuerdo?

Abby desiste y se marcha. Clarke endurece el gesto, se sienta en la cama y se mira el puño cerrado de su mano izquierda. Lo abre y queda a la vista el chip… la llama, "el espíritu de los comandantes". Saca la caja metálica con la calavera de uno de sus bolsillos y coloca el chip con delicadeza en su interior. Se lleva las manos a la cara y cierra los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas.

FUNDE A:

 **8 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN DE CLARKE (FLASHBACK)**

Se intuye que es el recuerdo de Clarke: Lexa está frente a ella, tumbada en la cama, muriendo, con la mirada acuosa y un hilo de sangre negra en la comisura de sus labios; Clarke la besa entre sollozos…

Como si fuera el punto de vista de Lexa, la cara de Clarke se separa de la suya tras el beso… Y todo se vuelve blanco.

FUNDE A DESTELLO DE LUZ BLANCA:

 **9 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK"– HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa abre los ojos de golpe al tiempo que inspira profundamente, como si despertara de un mal sueño.

LEXA  
¡Clarke!

Lo dice de forma automática, como un acto reflejo: su muerte acaba de ocurrir para ella. Tiene la boca seca e instintivamente traga saliva y se humedece los labios con la lengua. Mira a su alrededor sin comprender: está acostada en una habitación sin ventanas (la misma que 17 años antes ocupó Carey, el sanador terrestre). Junto a la cama, una máquina registra sus constantes vitales. Intenta levantarse, pero el dolor en el abdomen la detiene y se lleva la mano al lugar donde recibió la bala de Titus.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	2. EPISODIO 401 - ACTO DOS

**EPISODIO #401 –** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA) (PARTE 1)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **10 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – DÍA**

En la sala donde años antes analizaron la sangre nocturna, la doctora Grimm, con 17 años más, observa la pantalla de un monitor: una cámara alta, ubicada frente a la cama de la habitación de Lexa capta su imagen. La doctora, que la ve moverse, corre hacia una mesa cercana donde hay un intercomunicador y habla a través de él.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
¡Eliah! ¡Ha despertado!

 **11 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa se mira por primera vez: está tendida en una cama, con un gotero puesto en el brazo derecho y varios cables que miden sus constantes vitales pegados al cuerpo. Se abre el camisón de tela blanca y ve una herida en la parte superior de su abdomen con varios puntos aún sin retirar. Inmediatamente, se lleva la mano libre a la nuca y comprende que le han extraído el chip. En ese momento entra el doctor Taylor, que ahora tiene casi sesenta años. Lexa le mira severamente, con mirada de "Heda".

LEXA  
¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El doctor se acerca lentamente hacia la cama y Lexa intenta incorporarse con evidentes gestos de dolor.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Por favor, no intentes levantarte. Poco a poco. Has estado diez días inconsciente.

LEXA  
(Confusa)  
¿Diez días?... ¡¿Quién eres?!

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Soy el doctor Taylor, y quien te ha salvado la vida.

Lexa le mira intentando procesar lo que siente que sí, que es real. Baja la vista, desiste de levantarse y se deja caer sobre la almohada. Se tapa la cara con las manos, inspira profundamente y deja escapar unas lágrimas. El doctor se acerca y le acaricia el brazo.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Tranquila. Te lo explicaré todo.

Lexa consigue dominarse, se aparta las manos de la cara y aparta la mano del doctor de su brazo. Se incorpora levemente, no sin esfuerzo, y permite que el doctor le coloque la almohada de forma que pueda estar más erguida.

LEXA  
¿Por qué estoy viva? ¿Qué es este lugar?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Hace diez días te dispararon. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lexa estudia los ojos del doctor.

LEXA  
Sí. Y también recuerdo morir. Dime algo que no sepa. Explícate.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Hace poco más de quince años conocí a uno de los sanadores al servicio de los Hedas, Carey.

Lexa le mira ahora con una mezcla de incredulidad y de curiosidad.

LEXA  
Continúa.

FUNDE A:

 **12 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – PASILLOS (FLASHBACK)**

Carey camina por un pasillo junto al doctor Taylor (con el aspecto de hace 15 años), que empuja una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana. El doctor habla con entusiasmo.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Esta sangre se mantiene en buen estado, intacta, durante más tiempo que la normal… espero que podamos usar la médula para generar la medicina que necesitamos, aunque el cuerpo esté muerto.

Carey lo escucha serio.

CAREY  
No quiero saber los detalles; cuando termines, haremos el funeral que se merece un _natblida_ y me llevaré las cenizas.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Sí, por supuesto.

Llegan a la puerta del laboratorio y el doctor se detiene para mirar a Carey.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Gracias… Sé lo mucho que te ha costado hacer esto. Estamos en deuda contigo.

Carey asiente serio y el doctor abre la puerta del laboratorio.

 **13 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO**

Entre la doctora Grimm y el doctor Taylor colocan el cuerpo del _natblida_ sobre una mesa de trabajo: es apenas un niño de doce o trece años. En su cuerpo desnudo hay dos heridas de arma blanca en su torso. Las marcas en relieve de su rostro revelan que pertenece a Azgeda, la Nación del Hielo.

El doctor parece extrañado al sentir el contacto del cuerpo con su mano. Entonces, se quita los guantes de látex y toca el pecho del chico con su mano desnuda.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿Cuándo murió? ¿Cuántas horas hace?

El sanador terrestre se acerca.

CAREY  
Unas doce horas…

El doctor lo mira atónito.

CAREY  
(Excusándose)  
Tardé un poco en poder cambiar el cuerpo por otro…

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Está aún caliente…

El doctor le palpa el cuello.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No tiene pulso… ni _rigor mortis_ …

Carey toca el cuerpo y mira interrogante a su amigo. El doctor vuelve a tocar la piel del chico.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(Para sí)  
Y está caliente…

El doctor pasea su mirada por el laboratorio… pensando. Algo se le ocurre y se dirige a un armario de donde saca un maletín del que extrae un desfibrilador. El doctor señala al chico.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A la doctora)  
Conéctalo.

La doctora Grimm lo mira con media sonrisa de incredulidad y, ante su pasividad, el doctor le indica la máquina que recoge las constantes vitales.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¡Vamos!

La doctora le coloca los sensores con rapidez. Se empieza a oír el sonido continuo de un corazón que no late. El doctor aplica el desfibrilador al pecho del chico y su cuerpo se convulsiona con la descarga. El sonido sigue constante, y una línea recta en la pantalla de la máquina indica la ausencia de latidos. Carey da un paso hacia atrás, entre temeroso y horrorizado. Nunca había visto nada igual.

CAREY  
¡Eliah!

El doctor aplica de nuevo otra descarga. El sonido continúa inalterable. Aplica otra descarga con más intensidad y el sonido continuo se transforma en intermitente ante la mirada atónita de la doctora y la media sonrisa triunfal del doctor. Carey observa la máquina, donde la línea continua ahora es sinuosa.

CAREY  
¿Qué es eso?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Su corazón.

El doctor suelta las palas del desfibrilador, palpa las heridas y observa cómo vuelven a sangrar ligeramente.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¡Hay que tratar esas heridas!  
(A Carey)  
Este chico va a necesitar más sangre negra… cuanto antes…

Los dos doctores se ponen en acción ante la mirada desconcertada de Carey.

FUNDE A:

 **14 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Quince años después, en la habitación ahora ocupada por Lexa, la doctora Grimm se lleva los aparatos médicos y el gotero. Lexa está libre y sentada en la cama, un poco encorvada por la tirantez de la herida. Sus ojos están clavados en los del doctor Taylor.

LEXA  
(Ofendida)  
Carey no profanaría el cuerpo de un _natblida_ , él no haría eso…

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Le fue difícil hacerlo… sí. El primer _natblida_ lo trajo por mi insistencia, porque se creía en deuda conmigo, pero después lo siguió haciendo cuando creía que otro _natblida_ podía ser salvado… creía que era lo correcto… A lo largo de estos años, gracias a él, cuatro _natblidas_ han sido salvados; tú has sido la última.

Lexa baja la mirada, intentando procesar toda la información.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
La vuestra es una sangre muy especial: cuando el corazón deja de latir, la sangre negra conserva los órganos intactos más tiempo… como en una especie de catalepsia…

Lexa frunce el ceño sin acabar de comprender.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Cuando tú… dejaste de respirar, ese mecanismo de defensa impidió que te desangraras. Además, tu herida no era mortal, y una vez aquí, conseguimos que tu corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, y por lo que veo, sin secuelas.

Lexa mira al doctor con una mezcla de esperanza y temor.

LEXA  
¿Sobrevivió alguno de mi cónclave?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Sí.

Lexa lo mira expectante.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
River.

A Lexa le impresiona esta revelación y, aunque intenta mantener su gesto serio, claramente la noticia la ha emocionado.

LEXA  
¿River?

El doctor asiente. Lexa respira profundamente para regular su alterada respiración.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Un gran chico… Carey me contó que las heridas del resto eran… definitivamente mortales en todos los casos.

Lexa medita unos instantes antes de volver a preguntar.

LEXA  
¿Alguno del cónclave tras mi muerte?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No, lo siento.

Lexa asiente intentando mantener el rostro inexpresivo, pero está claro que le habría gustado saber que sí.

LEXA  
¿Quién es el nuevo comandante?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No lo sé… Carey no ha vuelto desde que te trajo.

Lexa baja la mirada pensativa y vuelve a mirar al doctor.

LEXA  
(Con menos convicción que al principio)  
El destino de esos _natblidas_ era morir, igual que el mío.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Quizá tu destino era vivir y por eso me puso a mí en tu camino. TÚ querías vivir. Si tu destino era morir, créeme, has luchado contra él con todas tus fuerzas. Has estado diez días peleando por vivir.

Lexa pone los pies en el suelo e intenta caminar.

LEXA  
Tengo que irme.

Lexa entrecierra los ojos como si se hubiera mareado y el doctor la sujeta para que no se caiga.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No, no, no. No puedes, necesitas más tiempo.

Lexa se vuelve a sentar en la cama y respira hondo para recuperarse. Mientras el doctor habla, ella endurece el gesto, pensando, ideando algo.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
Tenías heridas internas, perdiste mucha sangre. Te recuperas rápido, pero necesitas más tiempo para estar bien. No te puedo dejar ir.

LEXA  
Entonces debo enviar un mensaje.

El doctor Taylor la mira sin responder.

 **15 INT. ARKADIA – SALA COMÚN / PASILLOS – DÍA**

La sala está llena de gente comiendo. La animación del ambiente parece indicar que no saben nada de la amenaza desvelada por ALIE a Clarke.

La chica acaba de terminar de comer y se levanta de una de las mesas con la bandeja en las manos: apenas ha tocado la comida. Su rostro es serio y sus andares indolentes. Bellamy entra en la sala y la busca con la mirada. Cuando repara en ella, se acerca y le habla con urgencia.

BELLAMY  
Clarke, te estamos esperando en el consejo.

CLARKE  
Ya he terminado. Ahora voy.

Su tono es monótono. Clarke deja la bandeja junto a las demás, y el chico se da cuenta de que apenas ha comido.

BELLAMY  
¿Estás bien?

Clarke asiente. Bellamy la coge del brazo para que se detenga y la mira frente a frente, en actitud protectora. Clarke le mira con resignación.

BELLAMY  
Hiciste lo correcto.

Clarke rechaza su consuelo y se suelta.

CLARKE  
Ahora no.

La chica sale de la sala ante la mirada preocupada de Bellamy.

 **16 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL CONSEJO – DÍA**

Reunión en una de las salas de Arkadia. Alrededor de la mesa central están sentados Jaha, Abby, Kane, Clarke, Raven y Bellamy. Clarke parece ausente durante toda la conversación.

JAHA  
Deberíamos elegir un canciller antes de hablarle de esto a la gente.

KANE  
Primero se lo contamos y después que decidan en consecuencia.

JAHA  
Yo conozco a ALIE mejor que nadie.

KANE  
No hables de… eso como si fuera una persona.

JAHA  
Precisamente porque no era una persona estaba programada para lograr por todos los medios, buenos o malos, lo que consideraba mejor para la humanidad.

ABBY  
¿Incluso mintiendo? ¿Podría haber mentido para lograr lo que ella consideraba "mejor", aunque no sea lo que nosotros consideramos "mejor"?

JAHA  
Dudo que alguien considere que lo "mejor" sea morir por radiación.

KANE  
(Alzando la voz)  
¿Entonces qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Que deberíamos estar todos ahora en la jodida Ciudad de la Luz?! ¡¿Es eso?!

JAHA  
Estoy diciendo que deberíamos dar por hecho desde ya, que lo que dijo ALIE a Clarke es verdad y así no perder el tiempo en divagaciones absurdas.

Abby mira a su hija, que observa la discusión con gesto indolente.

ABBY  
Clarke, ¿qué viste exactamente?

Clarke parece salir de su letargo y mira a su madre.

CLARKE  
Fuego… inmensas hogueras por toda la tierra.

Todos la observan hasta que Raven rompe el silencio.

RAVEN  
Pero eso tuvo que ser una recreación. ALIE no podía "ver" desde el Arca… ¿Qué parte de la tierra viste?

CLARKE  
Creo que era… el Mediterráneo, Europa…

RAVEN  
¿Lo veis? Los drones sí pudieron detectar los fuegos de las centrales cercanas, pero los del resto del mundo tuvieron que ser una extrapolación, un cálculo de probabilidades.

KANE  
Que podría estar equivocado… O ser mentira.

CLARKE  
ALIE no estaba programada para mentir, lo que dijo lo dijo porque lo creía, en eso tiene razón Jaha.

BELLAMY  
Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vagamos por el mundo buscando un fuego que apagar?

RAVEN  
La información puede estar todavía en el chip… tenemos que recuperarla.

CLARKE  
ALIE ya no existe.

RAVEN  
Pero sí ALIE 2… y Becca, y si está ella puede estar también la información que necesitamos, al menos saber dónde están esas centrales, o cómo apagarlas…

Todos la miran con pocas esperanzas y Raven se deja caer resignada sobre el respaldo de su silla.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
… O al menos saber dónde está ese único cuatro por ciento de la tierra que será habitable dentro de seis meses…

JAHA  
¿Y la mansión de ALIE? ¿No podríamos conectar de alguna forma ese chip al holograma e interactuar así con Becca?

RAVEN  
No funciona así… necesita estar conectado a una mente para funcionar, así que hay que darle una mente.

JAHA  
Pero en la mansión estarán aún los datos de los drones. Yo los vi, eran de centrales cercanas… puede que haya algo más…

RAVEN  
Primero el chip… Está claro que necesitamos un "sangre nocturna" y ya sabemos dónde está la única que queda.

BELLAMY  
Luna…

Raven asiente. Todos la miran menos Clarke, que resopla con sorna.

 **17 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa mira severa al doctor Taylor.

LEXA  
Así que… ¿soy una prisionera?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No, eres nuestra paciente. Simplemente no podemos exponernos, nadie más debe saber de nuestra existencia.

LEXA  
La persona que recibirá el mensaje es de mi total de confianza.

El doctor niega levemente con la cabeza.

LEXA  
¿Y los otros tres _natblidas_ que sobrevivieron?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Hasta donde yo sé… los tres viven sin desvelar su identidad.

LEXA  
(Irónica)  
¿Y no habrán vuelto con sus familias?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿Cuál es la familia de un _natblida_? Además, no saben dónde estamos, como no lo sabrás tú cuando te marches.

LEXA  
Entonces toma todas esas precauciones que dices, pero necesito que traigas a alguien, a una sola persona.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿No bastaba con un mensaje? ¿Ahora quieres traer a alguien aquí?

LEXA  
Jamás lo creería, pensaría que es una trampa: ella… me vio morir. Tiene que verme.

El doctor Taylor endurece el gesto.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No, lo siento. Podrás verla en dos semanas, cuando te recuperes y te puedas marchar.

 **18 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DE ORDENADORES – DÍA**

La mochila de ALIE está cableada al ordenador. Raven teclea rodeada por Bellamy, Monty y Jasper.

RAVEN  
Nada… Ni rastro de "la mujer de rojo"… Estoy ya harta de repetir lo mismo… no hay nada.

Se da la vuelta y les mira.

MONTY  
Entonces nuestra única posibilidad es el chip… está claro.

JASPER  
Pues si Luna es la solución lo llevamos claro.

RAVEN  
Pues la obligaremos, haremos la transfusión a la fuerza.

BELLAMY  
Tampoco es que Clarke esté muy por la labor.

JASPER  
Cómo no va a querer… podrá volver a ver a su Lexa.

Bellamy lo mira con gesto serio y Raven esboza una leve sonrisa.

 **19 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa acompaña al doctor Taylor por las instalaciones subterráneas. Camina ligeramente encorvada por la tirantez de la herida. Lleva puestas ropas al estilo "Monte Weather": vaqueros y camiseta holgada, por supuesto, oscuros.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Verás que nuestro espacio es reducido… me temo que tendrás que quedarte en la habitación de recuperación… Llevaremos algo de mobiliario para que estés más cómoda…

Mientras escucha las explicaciones del doctor, su mirada escruta disimuladamente todo lo que ve a su alrededor: puertas, objetos, personas, mobiliario…

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Tras veinte años aquí, nuestra población ha crecido.

LEXA  
¿Cuántos sois?

Lexa observa de reojo al hombre uniformado que se cruza con ellos, lleva en el cinturón lo que parece una pistola eléctrica (probablemente Lexa no sepa lo que es, pero sabe que es un arma).

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Llegamos veintiocho… ahora somos cuarenta y uno, y alguno más en camino.

El doctor pasa una tarjeta magnética por un sensor y se abre una puerta: entran a una especie de huerto–granja iluminado por potentes focos. Ahí se cultivan sobre todo hortalizas y también se crían pequeños animales (conejos, gallinas, alguna cabra…).

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Nuestra despensa. Nos quita mucho espacio, pero es necesaria.

CORTE A:

Vuelven a caminar por un pasillo. Pasan junto a una puerta que da a una sala estanca (es la compuerta de la salida, en la que se despidieron años atrás Carey y Eliah). Lexa se percata de que da a la salida.

Más adelante, el doctor abre otra puerta con su tarjeta.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Esta sala sirve para todo… ahora mismo es un aula.

Lexa saluda con un leve gesto de cabeza a la docena de chiquillos de distintas edades que atienden a una joven profesora embarazada. Además de pupitres y sillas, las paredes están cubiertas por estanterías con infinidad de libros.

 **20 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

A un lado de la cama hay ahora un sofá y al otro, una pequeña mesa de escritorio y una silla. Sobre la mesa, Lexa dibuja un plano con un croquis que, claramente, es el plano de las instalaciones que ha recorrido momentos antes con el doctor: estancias, puertas, salida, guardias… También sobre la mesa hay un voluminoso libro de historia.

Llaman a la puerta. Lexa dobla rápidamente el papel y lo esconde entre las páginas del libro.

LEXA  
Adelante.

El doctor Taylor abre la puerta y se asoma.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Disculpa que te moleste, pero tienes visita. Os dejo solos.

Lexa se levanta con gesto de extrañeza, el doctor Taylor se retira y aparece en la habitación Carey (quince años más envejecido de como se ha visto en escenas anteriores). Inmediatamente, se inclina reverencialmente ante Lexa.

CAREY  
Heda…

Lexa le reconoce y parece dudar entre mostrar enfado o agradecimiento. Se mantiene a cierta distancia y su pose es… de Heda. Hablan en _trigedasleng_ (el idioma terrestre).

LEXA  
Ya no soy Heda.

CAREY  
Para mí sí. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Carey mantiene la vista baja y Lexa le mira severa.

LEXA  
No debiste hacer lo que hiciste…, pero te estoy agradecida.

Carey hace un gesto de modesta aceptación con la cabeza, en actitud de súbdito.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
¿Quién es el nuevo Heda?

A Carey se le ensombrece el rostro.

CAREY  
No hay nuevo Heda… aún.

Lexa le mira interrogante.

CAREY (CONT'D)  
Han ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos once días… cosas malas.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	3. EPISODIO 401 - ACTO TRES

**EPISODIO #401 –** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA) (PARTE 1)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **21 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa está de espaldas a Carey, con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Su expresión es de total devastación.

LEXA  
Así que los _skaikru_ tienen la llama… ¿Sabes si su líder estaba con ellos?

Lexa cierra los ojos temiendo la respuesta.

CAREY  
¿Wanheda?

Lexa asiente.

CAREY (CONT'D)  
Cuando todo acabó y me sacaron de la celda, me contaron que los _skaikru_ regresaron a Arkadia, no sé más.

La incertidumbre acelera la respiración a Lexa. Se vuelve para mirar a Carey a los ojos.

LEXA  
Cuando te llevaste al primer _natblida_ no fuiste leal a las leyes, cuando te llevaste mi cuerpo fuiste leal a mí, ¿lo eres, Carey?

Carey asiente inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

CAREY  
Sí, Heda. _Jus no drein jus daun_ (no sangre por sangre) es también mi camino.

Lexa desvía la mirada y empieza a caminar despacio.

LEXA  
¿Qué le pasaría a mi herida si tuviera que enfrentarme a dos o tres guardias, correr durante varias millas… hasta encontrar un caballo, y galopar durante cuatro o cinco horas?

CAREY  
Que tus heridas internas probablemente se abrirían, tendrías una hemorragia y, sin la intervención adecuada, podrías morir.

LEXA  
¿Cuánto tiempo necesito para que eso no ocurra?

CAREY  
Unas dos semanas… Pero no hay necesidad de escapar, Eliah te dejará marchar libremente cuando te recuperes.

Lexa detiene su deambular y le mira a los ojos.

LEXA  
¿Confías en él?

CAREY  
Le confiaría mi vida, sí.

LEXA  
¿Qué sabe de los _skaikru_ y del final del Monte Weather?

CAREY  
Lo que yo sé.

LEXA  
¿Y qué es lo que tú sabes?

CAREY  
Que los _skaikru_ no tuvieron otra opción para salvar a los suyos.

A Lexa le duelen esos recuerdos.

LEXA  
¿No quiere venganza? Mataron a sus hermanos.

CAREY  
Él ya les había abandonado hace mucho, precisamente porque no aprobaba lo que hacían con nuestro pueblo.

Lexa reflexiona unos momentos y le vuelve a mirar.

LEXA  
Entonces necesito que le convenzas para traer aquí a alguien.

Carey comprende inmediatamente.

CAREY  
¿Wanheda?

Lexa asiente, Carey inclina la cabeza como afirmación.

LEXA  
Encuéntrala.

 **22 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – SALA – DÍA**

Lexa, Carey y el doctor Taylor hablan en la sala multiusos, la que anteriormente hemos visto como aula de enseñanza. Algo se acaba de decir que al doctor le ha parecido interesante.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(Intrigado)  
Alguien del pueblo del cielo…

Carey afirma y Lexa observa la reacción del doctor, que medita unos segundos sus próximas palabras.

LEXA  
No es relevante que sea del pueblo del cielo, es una cuestión personal. Y yo tendría una enorme deuda contigo… lo que podría ser muy interesante para tu pueblo si recupero mi posición.

El doctor la mira durante escasos segundos y se decide… sorprendentemente rápido.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
De acuerdo.

Lexa y Carey se miran extrañados por la rápida aceptación del doctor.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
Creo que el pueblo del cielo y los hombres de la montaña podríamos tener una constructiva colaboración. Buena para ambas partes.

 **23 EXT/INT. POLIS – HOSPITAL EN TIENDA – DÍA (AMANECER)**

A las calles de Polis ha vuelto el bullicio. Cerca de la torre de Polis, una improvisada tienda hecha con palos y telas alberga a decenas de heridos.

Carey camina entre los heridos hasta ver a Indra, sentada en el suelo sobre unas mantas. Arrodillada junto a ella está Octavia, revisando las vendas de sus muñecas. El sanador se dirige a Indra y le habla en _trigedasleng_.

CAREY  
Hola, Indra. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

INDRA  
Peor que mañana, espero. No te vi ayer…

Carey se pone en cuclillas junto a ella para examinar las heridas de los pies.

CAREY  
Tenía… un asunto pendiente.

Mira a Octavia como a una intrusa e Indra se da cuenta de que no quiere hablar delante de ella.

INDRA  
Puedes hablar.

CAREY  
(A Octavia)  
¿Eres una _skaikru_?

OCTAVIA  
Ya no… Soy de los vuestros.

CAREY  
(A Indra)  
¿Puedes montar a caballo?

Indra afirma.

INDRA  
¿Qué ocurre?

CAREY  
(Mirando a Octavia)  
Tenemos que ir a Arkadia.

Octavia le mira sorprendida.

 **24 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL ORDENADOR – DÍA**

Raven está sentada de espaldas a los monitores y Clarke de pie frente a ella. Su lenguaje corporal y su rostro reflejan un inmenso cansancio.

RAVEN  
Lo he mirado de arriba abajo. No queda nada en el ordenador, Clarke…

CLARKE  
Si lo que esperas encontrar en el chip es lo que vi, ya te lo he dicho todo.

RAVEN  
Clarke, con ese interruptor se borró la fuente, el original del programa…, pero ALIE estuvo en la llama… se pudo haber descargado como una conciencia más… no lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo. Podría haber algún rastro de ella, algún tipo de información que nos pueda servir.

CLARKE  
Yo lo vi todo en la Ciudad de la Luz… pude interactuar con ALIE y Becca como si fueran reales… Pero ya no existe, Raven, ¿de qué serviría ponerse el chip?

Raven piensa y, tras unos segundos de silencio, vuelve a hablar.

RAVEN  
Cuando te pusiste el chip supiste que tenías que tomar la pastilla y que la llama te protegería, ¿cómo lo sabías?

Clarke desvía la mirada y traga saliva. Su voz sale grave.

CLARKE  
No lo sé, simplemente lo sabía, como si fuera un recuerdo… Una sensación…  
(Tras una pausa)  
La pude sentir… Sentí a…

Su voz se quiebra y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Intenta retener el llanto, pero ya no puede y rompe a llorar tapándose el rostro y girándose para estar de espaldas a Raven. Esta se levanta y le pasa el brazo por los hombros y la atrae hacía sí hasta que Clarke la abraza y entierra sus sollozos en el hombro de su amiga.

RAVEN  
Lo sé, lo sé…

 **25 INT. ARKADIA – ENTRADA SECRETA Y PASILLOS – DÍA**

Octavia entra por el acceso secreto de Arkadia. Camina por los pasillos intentando no ser descubierta. Pero, tras cruzar una puerta, su hermano la ve.

BELLAMY  
¿Octavia?

Bellamy sonríe, pero la chica se muestra distante.

OCTAVIA  
¿Dónde está Clarke?

BELLAMY  
Octavia, no tienes por qué esconderte.

OCTAVIA  
No me escondo.

BELLAMY  
Kane ha convencido a los de la Estación Granja para que no tomen represalias por la muerte de Pike.

OCTAVIA  
Me importa una mierda. ¿Dónde está Clarke?

Bellamy desiste.

BELLAMY  
Con Raven… en el ordenador.

Octavia se encamina hacia allí y Bellamy la sigue.

OCTAVIA  
No necesito un guardaespaldas.

Bellamy ignora su comentario y la sigue igualmente.

 **26 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL ORDENADOR – DÍA**

Clarke ya está algo más calmada, aunque un brazo de Raven aún rodea sus hombros.

En ese momento entra Octavia seguida de Bellamy.

OCTAVIA  
Clarke.

Clarke se seca las lágrimas apresuradamente con el dorso de la mano y se gira. Entonces, Octavia saca una porra eléctrica y le da una descarga a su hermano, que cae al suelo inconsciente. Las chicas miran a Octavia perplejas.

CLARKE  
(Interrogante)  
Octavia…

RAVEN  
¿Pero qué…?

OCTAVIA  
Clarke, tienes que venir conmigo, Indra está fuera, quiere hablar contigo.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurre?

OCTAVIA  
Confía en mí.

Y tras mirar a Clarke fijamente a los ojos, se dirige a Raven.

OCTAVIA  
(Señalando a su hermano)  
Indra sólo quiere que venga Clarke. Volveré para explicároslo. Confiad en mí.

RAVEN  
Pero…

A Raven apenas le da tiempo a reaccionar. Octavia tira del brazo de Clarke y salen de la sala.

 **27 EXT. ARKADIA – BOSQUE – DÍA**

Clarke y Octavia se adentran en el bosque, allí se encuentran con Indra.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurre, Indra? ¿Estás bien?

INDRA  
Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

De entre los árboles sale Carey.

INDRA  
Este es Carey, el sanador de la torre de Polis.

CLARKE  
Lo sé, lo he visto por allí…

INDRA  
Es un leal amigo mío y también de Lexa.

Clarke lo mira confundida. De pronto, dos hombres con trajes protectores aparecen tras ella. Clarke los ve acercarse, pero no puede articular palabra, su expresión es de absoluto desconcierto. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, uno de ellos le clava una jeringuilla en el cuello y le inyecta algo. Antes de perder el conocimiento, Clarke mira interrogante a Octavia.

 **28 EXT. SENDERO FORESTAL – TODOTERRENO – DÍA**

El todoterreno de los del Pico del Viento avanza entre árboles por un sendero con una ligera pendiente ascendente.

En su interior, uno de los hombres con traje protector conduce y el otro va de copiloto. En la parte trasera, Carey viaja sentado, mientras que Clarke está tumbada en el asiento con las piernas encogidas. Aún está inconsciente, tiene las manos atadas a la espalda y los ojos vendados.

Clarke despierta poco a poco, gruñe e intenta soltarse.

CAREY  
Tranquila, Clarke, soy Carey, el amigo de Indra.

El sanador la ayuda a sentarse.

CLARKE  
¿Dónde vamos? ¿Quiénes son los del traje protector?

CAREY  
Su pueblo quiere hacer una alianza con el pueblo del cielo.

CLARKE  
¡¿Quiénes?!

Clarke se remueve con impaciencia.

 **29 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DE ORDENADORES – DÍA**

Bellamy y Abby están en pie, hablando con gestos tensos. La única sentada es Raven, que se frota con expresión de dolor su maltrecha pierna.

BELLAMY  
No están por ningún sitio… ¿Por qué no has avisado antes?

RAVEN  
Confía en Octavia, debe de tener una razón. No haría nada que pusiera en peligro a Clarke.

ABBY  
(A Bellamy)  
Raven tiene razón. Quizá Indra esté enferma y hayan ido a Polis.

BELLAMY  
No me gusta esto.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Abby habla.

ABBY  
Si mañana no han aparecido, iremos a Polis.

Bellamy aprieta la mandíbula y asiente. Entonces entra Octavia y Abby se dirige a ella.

ABBY  
¿Dónde demonios está Clarke?

OCTAVIA  
Está bien… se ha marchado… ha ido a reunirse con Lexa.

Abby hace una mueca de absoluta incomprensión, como la de todos.

OCTAVIA  
La comandante está viva.

Todos la miran con incredulidad.

 **30** **INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – CORREDOR – DÍA**

La compuerta que da a la salida principal se cierra tras Clarke. Un guardia le desata las manos y le quita la venda de los ojos. Frente a ella está el doctor Taylor, que la recibe con una sonrisa.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Bienvenida, Clarke. Soy Eliah, el líder de mi pueblo.

El doctor extiende la mano en señal de saludo, pero Clarke le responde con una mirada severa. El guardia saca su pistola eléctrica y la acciona ante sus ojos a modo de advertencia.

GUARDIA  
No intentes nada estúpido.

CLARKE  
(Al doctor Taylor)  
¿Qué queréis?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Antes de hacerte mi propuesta, quisiera que vieras a alguien.

El doctor empieza a caminar, pero Clarke no le sigue, así que Eliah se gira hacia ella.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Por favor. Es alguien que conoces.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	4. EPISODIO 401 - ACTO CUATRO

**EPISODIO #401 –** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA) (PARTE 1)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **31 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa deambula despacio por la habitación, con una tensa calma, las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se detiene, respira hondo cerrando los ojos y vuelve a su caminar inquieto.

 **32** **INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – CORREDOR – DÍA**

Clarke camina al lado del doctor Taylor, escuchándole en silencio, mostrándose recelosa del entorno, de él y de sus palabras.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Gracias a Carey supimos de la existencia de los "sangre nocturna". Él nos proporcionó muestras e incluso nos trajo el cuerpo sin vida de un _natblida_ …

Clarke sigue escuchando sin, aparentemente, inmutarse. Mira al frente, como si esta historia no fuera con ella.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Lo que descubrimos fue sorprendente…

El doctor mira a Clarke esperando un interés por su parte que no llega.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
A lo largo de estos quince años hemos salvado a cuatro de ellos… después de que los dieran por muertos.

Por primera vez, las palabras del doctor captan la atención de Clarke, que le mira con recelosa incredulidad. El doctor Taylor se detiene, porque están frente a la puerta de la habitación de recuperación, donde espera Lexa.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
El cuarto _natblida_ salvado es la última comandante…

El doctor Taylor abre la puerta. Clarke, paralizada, intenta procesar el significado real de las palabras del doctor.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Está viva.

 **33 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa está de espaldas a la puerta cuando esta se abre. Se gira para mirar hacia ella con anhelo e inquietud. Clarke entra despacio en la habitación y la ve: ve lo que parece ser la imagen de Lexa. Petrificada en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos se clavan en esa visión, después explora el resto del habitáculo, como buscando una explicación de dónde está y de cuál es el significado de lo que ven sus ojos.

Lexa avanza hacia Clarke y le habla con un tono de voz suave.

LEXA  
Clarke, soy yo.

Clarke da un par de pasos hacia Lexa hasta colocarse frente a frente. En su rostro se refleja la pugna de su cerebro por creer a sus ojos. Está en _shock_.

Lexa coge la mano de Clarke, se levanta levemente la camisa dejando al descubierto la herida ya cerrada que dejó la bala.

LEXA  
Te lo explicaré todo.

Clarke toca la piel de Lexa, donde está la herida, y rompe a llorar de una forma absolutamente descontrolada. Se tapa la boca con la mano y, después, abraza a Lexa con todas sus fuerzas, temblando por la intensidad del llanto, hipando y respirando entrecortada y sonoramente. Lexa también la rodea con sus brazos, cierra los ojos y un par de lágrimas recorren su rostro.

LEXA  
Shhh… no llores, cariño…

Desde la puerta, el doctor Taylor presencia turbado la escena; es manifiesto que no se esperaba esto. Se marcha discretamente, dejando a las dos mujeres abandonadas en la profundidad de su abrazo.

Clarke se serena un poco y se separa lo justo para mirar el rostro de Lexa, sus ojos, su frente, su boca; le acaricia con urgencia la cara, el pelo… Sonríe con el rostro anegado de lágrimas y Lexa le sonríe de vuelta. Clarke cierra los ojos con alivio y nuevas lágrimas aparecen, lágrimas de alegría. Se abrazan de nuevo, con fuerza, incapaces de perder el contacto de sus cuerpos.

 **34 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DE ORDENADORES – NOCHE**

Kane está ahora también en la sala, junto con Raven, Bellamy, Abby y Octavia.

KANE  
Ni una palabra de esto a nadie… ni siguiera a Thelonious.

ABBY  
¿Y si preguntan por Clarke?

KANE  
Ha ido a Polis con Octavia para tratar las heridas de Indra. ¿De acuerdo?

ABBY  
Al menos Thelonious debe saberlo, Marcus. No se lo dirá a nadie.

Kane asiente con escasa convicción.

KANE  
De acuerdo.

Bellamy agita la cabeza.

BELLAMY  
No me pienso quedar aquí sentado mientras Clarke está en un nuevo Monte Weather.

OCTAVIA  
No sabemos dónde está. Y sólo habrá que esperar unos días… supongo.

RAVEN  
Tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos.

Bellamy se encara con su hermana.

BELLAMY  
No sabemos dónde está porque tú la has sacado de aquí.

OCTAVIA  
Carey contactará con Indra y le dirá algo.

BELLAMY  
No me fío de ningún hombre de la montaña.

OCTAVIA  
Pero yo me fío de Indra e Indra se fía de Carey.

Bellamy aprieta la mandíbula.

 **35 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – NOCHE**

Clarke y Lexa están acostadas de lado sobre la cama, frente a frente: Lexa sobre su costado izquierdo y Clarke, sobre el derecho, con la cabeza más elevada, apoyada sobre el brazo. Se miran a los ojos. La mano izquierda de Lexa descansa sobre la almohada, junto a su cabeza. Clarke lleva su mano libre hacia la de ella, la acaricia y ambas entrelazan sus dedos.

Dos pequeños focos amarillos a baja altura en la pared se apagan y la habitación queda iluminada sólo por la tenue luz de una lámpara sobre la cama. Clarke mira interrogante hacia los focos apagados.

LEXA  
Se apagan con la puesta de sol y se encienden al amanecer… así no pierden la noción del tiempo.

CLARKE  
Está bien pensado.

LEXA  
¿Algo más acerca de tu visita a esa… Ciudad de la Luz?

Clarke hace un gesto negativo.

CLARKE  
No… Accioné la palanca y… todos se liberaron de ALIE… Eso es todo.

Su negativa no parece muy convincente, aunque sí lo es para Lexa. Sin embargo, sin que ella la vea, el gesto de Clarke puede inducir a pensar que oculta algo.

LEXA  
Así que… dos espadas, ¿eh?

Clarke asiente con una sonrisa.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Nunca he llevado dos espadas a la espalda… Creo que tienes demasiada imaginación… Pero lo probaré…

Lexa sonríe con suficiencia. En cambio, el rostro de Clarke está más serio.

CLARKE  
Parecías tan real…

LEXA  
Y lo era… mi mente hasta mi muerte está ahí dentro y ahora la tuya también… supongo que lo que viste era un producto de tu conciencia, de la mía y de la de todos los comandantes… pero tu mente tenía el control, eras tú la que buscaba lo que necesitabas… Y parece que lo encontraste…

CLARKE  
Así que ahora nuestras mentes están juntas en la llama… interesante… ¿qué estarán haciendo?

Clarke lo dice con cierto doble sentido y las dos sonríen.

LEXA  
No funciona de ese modo…

Tras un breve silencio, Clarke habla de nuevo.

CLARKE  
¿Te pondrás otra vez la llama?

El rostro de Lexa se ensombrece.

LEXA  
Supongo…

CLARKE  
Quieres volver a ser Heda…

Su tono suena más a afirmación que a pregunta.

LEXA  
¿Qué otra cosa puedo ser?

Se miran en silencio por unos instantes, serias. Lexa desvía la mirada y, con gesto dolorido, se pone poco a poco bocarriba.

CLARKE  
¿Estás bien?

LEXA  
Mejor así.

CLARKE  
¿Te duele?

LEXA  
Sólo si me muevo.

CLARKE  
Entonces no te muevas.

Clarke sonríe de nuevo.

CLARKE  
Nadie sabe que estás viva… ahora eres libre. Puedes ser quien quieras ser.

LEXA  
Soy quien soy.

CLARKE  
Pero ahora puedes elegir.

Clarke juguetea con el pelo de Lexa, esparcido por la almohada.

LEXA  
¿Qué podría elegir?

CLARKE  
No sé… De momento puedes elegir venir conmigo a Arkadia… y ya veríamos después…

LEXA  
Me temo que en Arkadia tampoco deberían saber que estoy viva. Seguro que no sería un secreto por mucho tiempo.

CLARKE  
(Suspira)  
Ya pensaremos en eso. Ahora tienes que recuperarte.

Lexa asiente levemente y, tras unos instantes en silencio, Clarke le toca el brazo llamando su atención.

CLARKE  
¿Sabes qué?

LEXA  
¿Qué?

CLARKE  
Que me han secuestrado dos veces bajo tus órdenes.

Lexa sonríe ampliamente.

LEXA  
Pero esta vez no me has escupido.

Lo dice orgullosa de su pequeña victoria. A Clarke le hace gracia el recuerdo y su sonrisa se convierte en risa.

CLARKE  
No… Me gusta innovar…

Lexa también ríe, pero se lleva la mano al abdomen con gesto de dolor. Clarke deja de reír y posa su mano sobre la de Lexa.

CLARKE  
Shhh, ya está. No risas.

Se miran sonreír, están felices. Lexa le acaricia la cara con suavidad y Clarke cierra los ojos. Y se miran de nuevo, con amor y con deseo… Lexa lleva su mano a la nuca de Clarke, que se inclina sobre ella y la besa dulcemente en los labios. Se besan despacio, sintiendo cada roce, cada caricia húmeda y cálida. Poco a poco, el beso va subiendo de intensidad, sus bocas se abren y se exploran, una mano en el pelo, en la cara, sus respiraciones se aceleran… Lexa intenta incorporarse, pero Clarke se separa y niega con la cabeza mientras toca la parte superior del abdomen de Lexa.

CLARKE  
(Delicada, pero firme)  
No, no, no. No te muevas.

Lexa deja caer su espalda sobre la cama con resignación y permanece inmóvil. Clarke vuelve a acariciarle el rostro con su mano izquierda y Lexa cierra los ojos para sentir cada roce: la mano de Clarke se pasea por su cuello, después por el hombro y desciende despacio y suavemente por la parte interna del brazo hasta su mano. Entonces la besa, primero suave, después más intensamente. Clarke suelta su mano de la de Lexa y le acaricia el vientre, para después descender y perderse entre las sábanas… Entonces Lexa inspira profundamente y separa sus labios de los de Clarke para gemir en su boca.

 **36 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – DÍA**

Las luces amarillas están encendidas, lo que indica que ya es de día. El doctor Taylor y David hablan frente a frente, el padre sentado en su mesa de trabajo y su hijo de pie al otro lado. Su lenguaje corporal indica que están discutiendo.

DAVID  
Así que ese es tu plan.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Sí.

DAVID  
¿Y el resto del consejo lo aprueba?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Así es.

DAVID  
Cómo no… Traes a la asesina de nuestro pueblo a nuestra casa y encima le ofreces un trato.

El doctor respira hondo con resignación y le pregunta a su hijo en tono conciliador.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿Qué harías tú?

David sonríe irónico.

DAVID  
No quieres saberlo, créeme.

David camina hacia la salida.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Si esa es tu actitud es mejor que no vengas a la reunión.

David se detiene frente a un monitor, mira a su padre observarle y lo enciende desafiante. Eliah se levanta inmediatamente.

En la pantalla aparece la imagen en blanco y negro de la cámara de seguridad que enfoca la cama de la habitación de recuperación, ahora ocupada por Lexa y Clarke. Están acostadas: Lexa rodea con su brazo el cuerpo de Clarke, que duerme bocabajo con la cabeza apoyada entre el hombro y la cabeza de la ex Heda.

El doctor Taylor ve de reojo la escena y apaga con furia el monitor. Su hijo le lanza una sonrisa desafiante.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Es que ya no respectas nada?

Padre e hijo se miran durante unos instantes: el primero con disgusto, el segundo con media sonrisa de superioridad o de rebeldía.

DAVID  
Nos vemos en una hora.

David da media vuelta y sale del cuarto dando un portazo.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	5. EPISODIO 401 - ACTO CINCO

**EPISODIO #401 –** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA) (PARTE 1)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **37 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – DORMITORIO – DÍA**

Lexa y Clarke continúan en la misma posición que se ha visto en el monitor del laboratorio. Ahora que se aprecia la escena con más claridad, vemos cómo Lexa acaricia con suavidad la mano y el brazo de Clarke, apoyado sobre la parte inferior de su torso.

Lexa abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde hay sobre una mesilla un pequeño reloj digital que marca las 9:21.

Lexa se vuelve hacia Clarke y le besa la cabeza con delicadeza.

LEXA  
Tenemos que levantarnos ya… Has dormido casi diez horas.

Clarke se incorpora lentamente y la mira, aún con ojos adormilados.

CLARKE  
Apenas puedo creerlo…

Se miran durante unos instantes y Clarke se acerca al rostro de Lexa para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

 **38 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – SALA COMÚN – DÍA**

El doctor Taylor, junto a un guardia y su hijo David esperan de pie, situados tras la mesa. Suena un timbre y el guardia abre la puerta dando paso a Clarke y Lexa. Las dos visten ropas prestadas por sus anfitriones.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Buenos días.

CLARKE  
Buenos días…, perdón por el retraso.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No importa.

El doctor señala con el brazo un par de sillas delante de la mesa.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Sentaos, por favor.

Clarke observa de reojo al guardia y se percata de la mirada desafiante de David. El doctor se sienta frente a ellas al otro lado de la mesa y habla dirigiéndose a Lexa.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes alguna molestia?

LEXA  
No, estoy cada vez mejor.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Luego te haré una revisión… De todos modos, sé prudente. Aún tienes que guardar cierto reposo.

Lexa asiente e intercambia con Clarke una sonrisa cómplice apenas imperceptible.

CLARKE  
(Al doctor)  
Me aseguraré de que así sea… Y ahora, ¿cuál es vuestro ofrecimiento?

Con ese "vuestro" incluye así al hijo del doctor, que se remueve visiblemente incómodo por la presencia de Clarke.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Bien. No es exactamente un ofrecimiento, sino una petición… Bueno, en realidad es un intercambio, favorable para ambas partes.

El doctor hace una pequeña pausa y se pone de pie.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
Nuestro hogar se ha quedado pequeño. Hemos explorado hasta donde hemos podido llegar con el oxígeno de los trajes, pero no hemos encontrado nada que nos sirva para vivir.

Lexa y Clarke se miran con cierta intriga. El doctor se dirige ahora a Clarke.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Podemos poner a vuestra disposición nuestra tecnología, el instrumental médico, nuestros conocimientos… A cambio sólo os pedimos a la gente del cielo que nos busquéis un lugar más grande que este en el que podamos vivir.

Clarke le mira con media sonrisa de incredulidad.

CLARKE  
No creo que pueda convencerles… mi gente no guarda muy buen recuerdo de los "hombres de la montaña".

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Nosotros no somos esos "hombres de la montaña".

David se adelanta un paso y habla cargado de rabia.

DAVID  
Vosotros los matasteis a todos. Incluso a los niños. Creo que esta sería una manera de pagar bastante rentable para tu pueblo.

El doctor le reprende tocándole el brazo.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
David…

CLARKE  
Mi pueblo tiene otras… preocupaciones ahora mismo. No van a aceptar.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Como garantía de que sí lo hagan, la comandante se quedará con nosotros hasta que lo encuentren.

Lexa lo fusila con la mirada, comprendiendo ahora todo: accedió a traer a alguien en cuanto supo que era "Wanheda".

LEXA  
Así que al final sí que soy una prisionera.

Clarke se levanta, el guardia se tensa y se lleva la mano a la pistola eléctrica. La chica traspasa al doctor con la mirada y le habla con su tono más grave.

CLARKE  
Eso no va a pasar.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A Lexa)  
Serás tratada como una invitada, como hasta ahora, no como una prisionera.

LEXA  
Pero lo seré… ¿Crees que al pueblo del cielo les importa algo el destino de una excomandante terrestre?… Ni siquiera saben que estoy viva.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
A ellos quizá no, pero a su líder sí.

CLARKE  
Ya no soy su líder.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Wanheda será siempre Wanheda.

Clarke gesticula mostrando su disgusto al oír ese "título".

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
Y por lo que he oído, resultas muy persuasiva… Cuando tu gente nos encuentre un lugar para vivir, estaremos totalmente expuestos, ¿qué mayor muestra de confianza necesitas? Podréis hacer de nosotros lo que queráis, pero confío en que sepan ver a través de ti que no somos como los hombres del Monte Weather y que podemos ser de gran ayuda: la mitad de nosotros tiene formación médica y la otra mitad de algún tipo de ingeniería; así es cómo sobrevivimos, eso es lo que os ofrecemos. Además, en una de nuestras exploraciones encontramos mucha pólvora y maquinaria para hacer munición… Y me parece que eso es algo que le interesa bastante a tu pueblo.

CLARKE  
Entonces me vas a mandar de vuelta a Arkadia con el mensaje: ¿Y si no acceden?, ¿qué harás con Lexa? ¿Y si acceden y tardan meses en encontrar el lugar idóneo? ¡Eso que pretendes no va a pasar!

Lexa coge a Clarke del brazo para llevársela hacia la puerta.

LEXA  
Hablemos en privado.

Clarke la mira a ella y luego al doctor Taylor. Este hace un gesto de asentimiento y Lexa tira de Clarke para que acceda a salir de la sala.

 **39 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Las dos mujeres están de pie en mitad de la habitación. Clarke alza la voz con el gesto fruncido.

CLARKE  
¡No voy a dejarte aquí! Mi pueblo no va a aceptar. No ahora.

LEXA  
Pero AHORA mismo no podemos hacer otra cosa. Quieras o no te van a dejar en las puertas de Arkadia y yo me quedaré aquí. No me van a hacer daño, no son así… simplemente están desesperados.

Lexa resopla apesadumbrada, consciente de su error.

LEXA  
Siento haberte traído… era una trampa… y no lo he visto venir.

Lexa se lleva las manos a la frente con pesadumbre.

CLARKE  
No lo sientas, Lexa. Yo… yo habría hecho lo mismo.

LEXA  
En unos días, cuando esté recuperada, me escaparé.

Clarke la mira soltando un resoplido de incredulidad.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
He estudiado el lugar y su sistema de seguridad… simplemente no existe. Esto no está pensado para tener prisioneros. Saldrá bien.

CLARKE  
No me fío de ellos… no me fío de su hijo. No voy a irme sin ti. Eso es todo.

Clarke desvía la mirada pensativa y le da la espalda.

LEXA  
Escúchame–

Clarke alza una mano para que calle.

CLARKE  
(Interrumpiéndola)  
Déjame pensar.  
(Para sí)  
Son ingenieros… quizá nos puedan ayudar… y nosotros a ellos…

LEXA  
¿Qué?

Clarke se vuelve hacia ella con un brillo especial en los ojos.

CLARKE  
El pueblo del cielo les puede ofrecer algo más que un agujero bajo tierra…  
(Intensa)  
Les podemos ofrecer el exterior.

Clarke mira fijamente a Lexa.

CLARKE  
YO se lo puedo ofrecer a Eliah, y que lo vea con sus propios ojos.

Lexa comprende y su temor se refleja en sus ojos.

LEXA  
No. No lo hagas. No ahora. Estamos en una posición demasiado vulnerable como para hacer esa… revelación. No puedo protegerte.

CLARKE  
No me harán daño, me necesitan para convencer a mi gente, saben que no pueden enfrentarse a ellos: será por las buenas, o no será.

Clarke da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

LEXA  
¡Clarke!

Lexa hace un movimiento brusco para ir a detenerla y un gesto de dolor se refleja en su rostro; se echa la mano al abdomen mientras ve con impotencia cómo se marcha Clarke.

 **40 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – SALA COMÚN – DÍA**

De vuelta en la sala multiusos, Clarke y el doctor Taylor se miran frente a frente. Lexa se encuentra más retirada, apoyada en una mesa, observándolos con cara de circunstancias. Ahora sólo están ellos tres.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿Permanente?

CLARKE  
Para siempre.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
La médula de los _natblidas_ no funcionó con nosotros, ¿por qué funcionaría la vuestra?

CLARKE  
No lo sé, quizá la sangre negra sea demasiado diferente de la vuestra, pero no la nuestra… Sólo sé que funciona.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(Irónico)  
Así que ¿tu gente no buscará un lugar para nosotros, pero sí nos donará su médula?

CLARKE  
Podríamos buscar y buscar durante semanas o meses, pero puede que ese lugar ni siquiera exista. Esto, en cambio, es real e inmediato.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Entonces las condiciones son las mismas: la comandante se queda aquí hasta que ESO que prometes sea real para nosotros.

CLARKE  
No. Sólo YO puedo convencer a mi gente. Así que estos son MIS términos: nos quedaremos los diez días que Lexa necesita para recuperarse.

Lexa levanta la vista seria, atenta al razonamiento de Clarke.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Si nos retienes más tiempo a Lexa o a mí, no hay trato; si algo nos ocurre, no hay trato; si me llevas a Arkadia a la fuerza, no hay trato.

El doctor Taylor medita sus palabras y le habla con cierta ironía.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Entonces, tu plan es que me tengo que fiar de tu palabra. Y en diez días os marcháis con la promesa de que el tratamiento con médula ósea no sólo funciona, sino que nos lo vais a facilitar.

El doctor sonríe sarcástico. Clarke lo mira seria.

CLARKE  
Tú mismo podrás comprobar que funciona… porque yo seré la primera donante.

Lexa cierra los ojos con pesadumbre y el doctor esboza una mueca de sorpresa. Pero el gesto de Clarke es de clara determinación.

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Puedes descargarte el episodio completo en:** **silviakablog . wordpress . com**


	6. EPISODIO 402 - ACTO UNO

**Episodio #402** **–** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA)** **(PARTE 2)**

 **EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR:**

Hace diecisiete años, se encontraron Carey, sanador al servicio de los Hedas, y el doctor Eliah Taylor, el líder de un grupo escindido del Monte Weather. Su relación provocó que cuatro _natblidas_ fueran "revividos" gracias a las características especiales de su sangre… El último de ellos es Lexa.

Efectivamente, la excomandante despierta diez días después de ser disparada por Titus. Por Carey conoce parte de lo acontecido en Polis tras su "muerte", y le pide al doctor Taylor que Clarke acuda al secreto Pico del Viento, para que pueda sepa que está viva. El doctor accede al saber que ella es "Wanheda", la líder del pueblo del cielo.

Mientras, en Arkadia, Raven no encuentra ningún rastro de ALIE en el ordenador. Así que cree que la única posibilidad de rastrear alguna información sobre cómo hacer frente a la amenaza nuclear es que Clarke vuelva a insertarse el chip ("el espíritu de los comandantes"). Y para ello necesitan de nuevo a Luna, la última _natblida_.

Carey se comunica con Indra para que contacte con Clarke. Tras sedarla, es llevada al Pico del Viento.

Cuando Clarke se reúne con Lexa rompe a llorar al darse cuenta de que es real, ¡que está viva! Tras el emocionado reencuentro, Clarke le explica lo acontecido en Polis y la Ciudad de la Luz… todo menos la amenaza nuclear.

El doctor Taylor pide a Wanheda que su pueblo les encuentre un nuevo hogar a cambio de su vasto conocimiento y tecnología. Pero Clarke se niega, ya que pretenden retener a Lexa como garantía. Clarke no quiere dejarla allí sola y decide quedarse los días que sean necesarios para su recuperación. Además, intuye que los conocimientos de la gente del doctor quizá puedan servirles con el "problema" nuclear… Por ello, les ofrece algo que no podrán rechazar: el exterior. Y ella misma será la primera donante de médula ósea.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 EXT. COSTA FLOUKRU (BOAT CLAN) – CRUCES – NOCHE**

Jackson, el médico que colabora con Abby, sostiene un voluminoso maletín médico. Junto a él, alrededor de un fuego de llamas verdes, están situados Raven, Monty, Jasper y Harper. Raven arroja unas hojas y el fuego revive. Están en el punto de encuentro para contactar con los hombres de Luna.

MONTY  
Quizá esto no haya sido una buena idea. Llevamos horas aquí…

RAVEN  
No podíamos esperar diez días más por Lexa. Vendrán.

JASPER  
Ya sólo quedan siete…

RAVEN  
Son todavía muchos.

De repente, de la nada, salen media docena de hombres y mujeres armados y los rodean. Uno de ellos, Gareth, habla mirando a Jasper.

GARETH  
¿Tú otra vez?

JASPER  
Me gusta el mar.

GARETH  
¿Qué queréis ahora?

RAVEN  
Queremos hablar con Luna.

GARETH  
Esa no es razón suficiente.

RAVEN  
Lexa, la última comandante, está viva. ¿Te parece una buena razón?

Otro de los hombres de Luna, Vic, toma la palabra.

VIC  
¿Cómo lo sabes?

RAVEN  
Lo sé.

Vic la mira impasible durante unos segundos.

RAVEN  
¡Es cierto!… Traigo un mensaje suyo para Luna.

Monty la mira de reojo porque, obviamente, ha mentido. Gareth duda unos segundos y, finalmente, saca un pequeño frasco que ofrece a Raven.

 **2 EXT. PLATAFORMA – CONTENEDOR – DÍA**

La puerta de un contenedor se abre y el sol de la mañana entra hasta el fondo donde, poco a poco, van despertando los cinco chicos. Raven se levanta con dificultad por el aturdimiento y por el dolor en su pierna.

Fuera les espera Luna con su voluminosa melena característica. Seis de sus hombres la rodean.

LUNA  
¿Qué queréis?

Raven le sonríe altanera.

RAVEN  
Así que tú eres la famosa Luna…

LUNA  
¿Famosa?

RAVEN  
En realidad no tanto…

Luna se impacienta.

LUNA  
¿Qué es eso de que Lexa está viva?

RAVEN  
Es una laaarga historia.

LUNA  
Entonces deberías empezar a hablar ya.

 **3 INT. PLATAFORMA – SALA – DÍA**

Los cinco chicos del pueblo del cielo están sentados alrededor de una mesa. Todos miran expectantes a Luna.

LUNA  
Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora: no me voy a poner la llama. Habéis vuelto a venir para nada.

RAVEN  
Me la voy a poner yo, sólo necesito tu sangre.

Luna sonríe con sorna y se levanta.

LUNA  
Es mejor que busquéis a Lexa, si es que es verdad que está viva, y se lo pidáis a ella. Seguro que acepta encantada.  
(Para sí y con resentimiento)  
Su capacidad de sacrificio es legendaria…

Monty también se levanta.

MONTY  
Hemos venido hasta aquí porque no tenemos tiempo. Tú tampoco. ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te hemos dicho?

Luna continúa escuchando en silencio, dándoles la espalda.

JACKSON  
Ninguna de las dos correréis peligro con el intercambio de sangre, es seguro e indoloro.

RAVEN  
Haremos lo que nos pidas, pero, por favor, créenos. Si es verdad lo que dijo ALIE, esto os afectará a vosotros también: todos estamos condenados a muerte.

Luna continúa en silencio unos segundos, pero su gesto cambia, como si estuviera contemplando su oferta. Se vuelve para mirar a Raven.

LUNA  
Sabes de ingeniería, ¿verdad?

RAVEN  
Entre otras cosas…

LUNA  
Tengo un par de barcos con los motores estropeados… arréglalos y haré lo que me pides.

MONTY  
No te van a hacer falta los barcos si el mundo se acaba.

LUNA  
Esa historia es realmente difícil de creer.

RAVEN  
Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar.

LUNA  
Ya he puesto mis condiciones.

Raven resopla impaciente.

RAVEN  
¿Cuántos motores son?

LUNA  
Cinco.

RAVEN  
¿Cinco? ¡Eso me va a llevar por lo menos una semana, si es que tienen arreglo!

LUNA  
Pues entonces empieza cuanto antes. A no ser que no seas capaz de arreglarlos.

Raven la mira con actitud desafiante.

RAVEN  
Yo puedo arreglar cualquier cosa…

Se miran retándose durante unos instantes, hasta que Raven desvía la vista hacia su cabeza y relaja el gesto.

RAVEN  
… menos tu pelo.

Jasper a duras penas puede reprimir una carcajada, mientras que Monty y Jackson cierran los ojos con pesadumbre. Luna mira a Raven con ojos asesinos, pero esta, lejos de asustarse, le responde con una leve risa que no puede disimular, seguida por un gesto de disculpa con el brazo.

RAVEN  
(Entre risas)  
Perdona…

Raven se da media vuelta y le da la espalda a la _natblida_ para que no la siga viendo sonreír. Poco a poco, Luna relaja el gesto y, muy sutilmente, un amago de sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

 **CABECERA**

 **4 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – AMANECER**

La habitación está en semioscuridad. La mano derecha de Lexa acaricia sin apenas rozarlo el pelo de Clarke, que duerme de espaldas a unos centímetros de ella. Quedan al descubierto la parte superior del tatuaje de su espalda y el del brazo. Sus ojos transmiten cierta melancolía.

Los dos pequeños focos amarillos indicadores de la luz diurna se encienden, y una tenue claridad llega a los ojos cerrados de Clarke, que se remueve y musita algo casi inaudible.

CLARKE  
Buenos días.

LEXA  
Buenos días.

Lexa posa su mano en el costado de la chica y le da un leve beso en su hombro desnudo. Clarke, sin darse la vuelta, tira de la mano de Lexa para atraerla hacia sí, de forma que la excomandante acaba por abrazarla, acoplándose totalmente a su cuerpo. Su rostro, de gesto impenetrable, apenas está visible oculto por la melena rubia.

LEXA  
Hoy es el día.

CLARKE  
Se acabaron las vacaciones.

Lexa emite un sonido afirmativo. Entonces, Clarke se agita levemente y una ligera risa llega a los oídos de Lexa. Esta abre los ojos y esboza también una leve sonrisa que ilumina su rostro, segundos antes tan apagado.

LEXA  
¿Qué?

CLARKE  
Qué mal deben de irnos las cosas para que estar de vacaciones sea recuperarse de una intervención quirúrgica… encerradas… y bajo tierra.

Clarke gira la cabeza y mira con una sonrisa, y Lexa le responde con otra.

LEXA  
Mis primeras vacaciones… no puedo comparar.

CLARKE  
(Cariñosa)  
Pobre…

Ambas se pierden por unos segundos en los ojos de la otra, hasta que Clarke rompe de nuevo el silencio.

CLARKE  
¿De verdad que estás ya del todo bien? Podemos esperar unos días más…

LEXA  
No, me siento totalmente recuperada. ¿Y tú?

CLARKE  
Perfectamente. La donación de médula es sencilla y segura… ya te lo dije.

Clarke se coloca otra vez de espaldas a Lexa, se acomoda de nuevo a su cuerpo y continúa acariciando su brazo.

LEXA  
Algún día tendremos otras vacaciones y tendrán mejores vistas, lo prometo.

CLARKE  
Eso espero…

Ahora es a Clarke a la que se le ensombrece el rostro.

 **5 EXT. PRADERA ALREDEDOR DEL "WIND PEAK" – AMANECER**

El doctor Taylor respira profundamente con los ojos cerrados y el gesto placentero, recibiendo el primer sol de la mañana sobre la piel desnuda de su rostro. Junto a él, dos figuras con trajes protectores: su hijo David y la doctora Grimm. En el fondo, sobre la cumbre ligeramente nevada de la montaña a cuyos pies están, emergen las figuras del grupo de molinos de viento.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
¿Y si el efecto fuera temporal?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Ha pasado ya una semana…

DAVID  
Déjalo, va a hacer lo que quiera, como siempre.

El doctor abre los ojos y mira a su hijo.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Me llevaré mi traje, por si acaso.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
¿Y si no te da tiempo a ponértelo?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Solo voy a estar tres días fuera, y confío en Clarke.

Su hijo sonríe despectivo.

DAVID  
Claro… solo es una genocida.

El doctor mira severo a David y le habla masticando las palabras.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
ELLOS eran los genocidas.

DAVID  
¿ELLOS? Ellos somos nosotros. Y tan sólo intentábamos vivir… Aquí apenas sobrevivimos, asfixiados en una tumba, hacinados… hasta los putos animales de la granja tienen más espacio que nosotros. ¡No tenemos a dónde ir!

La doctora interviene tocándole el brazo a David para que no siga hablando.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Está bien, David.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A David)  
¿Y eso también es culpa de Clarke?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, David endurece aún más el gesto para hablar a su padre.

DAVID  
Mamá murió por tu culpa.

El comentario sorprende a Eliah… y le duele.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Sabes que fue un accidente.

DAVID  
Si hubiéramos estado en el Monte Weather se habría salvado con la sangre terrestre.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Nosotros no somos así.

DAVID  
Yo sí.

Se mantienen la mirada unos instantes hasta que el doctor la retira, se da media vuelta y se marcha en dirección a los molinos. La doctora y David se miran como si fueran cómplices de algún secreto.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Nos iremos en media hora. Que los escoltas estén preparados.

La doctora y David lo observan alejarse. Y después se miran de la misma manera misteriosa en que lo hicieron antes.

DAVID  
(En voz baja)  
Esta noche nos reuniremos en la habitación de Thomas. Dos horas después de que se apaguen las luces. Avisa a los demás.

La doctora asiente. David también da media vuelta y sigue los pasos de su padre.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	7. EPISODIO 402 - ACTO DOS

**Episodio #402** **–** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA)** **(PARTE 2)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **6 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Clarke, sentada en el sofá, hojea el voluminoso libro de historia donde Lexa escondió el plano de las instalaciones.

Lexa está de pie junto a una pequeña estantería con varios libros. La excomandante tiene en sus manos un ejemplar de _La odisea_ , pasa distraída un par de hojas y lo deja en el estante junto a media docena más de libros.

Clarke levanta la vista.

CLARKE  
No te va a dar tiempo a acabar ninguno.

Lexa no comenta nada. Sus dedos acarician distraídamente el lomo del libro que acaba de dejar, pasan al siguiente y continúan alineando el resto de libros, todos ellos clásicos universales traducidos al inglés.

Clarke la observa y se percata de que sus pensamientos están muy lejos de allí.

CLARKE  
Debes de estar deseando salir de aquí.

Lexa vuelve de su abstracción y la mira.

LEXA  
¿Por qué lo dices?

CLARKE  
Yo crecí en un lugar parecido a este, estoy acostumbrada a los sitios cerrados. Pero tú no.

Lexa aparta su atención de los libros. Clarke la sigue con la mirada mientras se dirige cadenciosamente hacia ella. La excomandante se sienta a su lado con las piernas flexionadas sobre el asiento y el rostro vuelto hacia ella.

LEXA  
No tengo prisa por salir, pero hay que hacerlo.

Clarke asiente con resignación. Lexa le indica con un movimiento de cabeza el voluminoso libro de historia que tiene aún sobre sus piernas.

LEXA  
¿Interesante?

CLARKE  
La historia de la humanidad es deprimente: guerras, violencia, muerte…

Clarke deja el libro sobre el sofá.

LEXA  
El mundo real que nos espera ahí fuera no es muy diferente.

CLARKE  
Esto también es el mundo real.

Clarke le coge la mano y Lexa le responde acariciándosela.

CLARKE  
Estarás bien en Arkadia… por ahora.

LEXA  
Os convertiré en un objetivo.

CLARKE  
Siempre hemos sido un objetivo… Y, además, tú sigues muerta para el mundo.

LEXA  
Pero no lo estoy… La coalición podría caer… si no lo ha hecho ya…

Clarke desvía la mirada y empieza a hablar, dudando cómo terminar la frase.

CLARKE  
Una vez en Arkadia… sabremos cómo están las cosas… Ya iremos viendo qué hacer…

Lexa asiente y le acaricia el pelo, de nuevo con una sombra de melancolía en sus ojos. Clarke se gira para mirarla sin decir nada más. Las dos parecen preocupadas, pero por motivos distintos que no se han confesado. Entonces Lexa se inclina para besarla en los labios: un beso suave, lento y delicado. Pero alguien llama a la puerta y su beso queda interrumpido.

CLARKE  
El mundo real llamando a la puerta.

Se separan un poco, aunque permanecen sentadas en el sofá.

LEXA  
Adelante.

El doctor Taylor aparece.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Ya está todo listo.

 **7 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – PASILLOS – ACCESO – DÍA**

Lexa y Clarke caminan por los pasillos detrás del doctor Taylor. Lexa lleva al hombro una pequeña mochila. Se detienen frente a la puerta que da paso a la sala herméticamente cerrada, que es el acceso a la salida del complejo. Dos hombres ya vestidos con el traje protector los esperan junto a ella con tres cazadoras en las manos. Sabemos sus nombres por las chapas de sus trajes: Bill y Jonas. Lexa se fija en la hora que marca el reloj digital junto a la puerta: las 7:26 de la mañana.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Nos vendrán bien durante una parte del trayecto.

Tanto él como las dos mujeres se ponen las cazadoras. El doctor abre la puerta con su tarjeta, los cinco pasan a la sala y la puerta se cierra herméticamente tras ellos. Uno de los hombres, Bill, acciona una manivela y otra puerta se abre dando paso a un almacén de pequeñas proporciones con apenas espacio para unas estanterías, una pequeña caravana y un todoterreno.

Tras pasar todos a esta nueva sala, la puerta se cierra con un sonido hermético. Bill se dirige hacia un pasillo con una pronunciada pendiente ascendente.

Mientras, el doctor Taylor coge de un estante un par de pañuelos y se los muestra a las dos mujeres.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Lo siento, pero tiene que ser así.

Lexa asiente y Clarke la mira con reprobación. El doctor le venda primero los ojos a Lexa y después a la contrariada Clarke. A continuación, coge la mochila de Lexa y se la pasa a Jonas.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Por favor, métela en el coche.

Cuando el doctor se dispone a atarle a Clarke las manos a la espalda, la chica se revuelve.

CLARKE  
¿En serio? ¿Esto también es necesario?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No podemos exponernos a que sepáis dónde estamos, aún no.

Después de Clarke, el doctor le ata las manos a Lexa.

CLARKE  
Literalmente te he dado una parte de mí, me he puesto en tus manos, he confiado totalmente en ti, ¿y aún no es suficiente?

LEXA  
Es inútil, Clarke, no malgastes energía, lo van a hacer a su manera de todos modos.

Clarke resopla con resignación al tiempo que uno de los hombres del traje protector la coge del brazo para que entre en el todoterreno.

Clarke entra por la parte izquierda del coche y se sienta en los asientos traseros, mientras que el doctor Taylor dirige a Lexa para que entre por la parte derecha, y después lo hace él. Jonas se pone al volante.

A las dos mujeres les sobresalta un ruido metálico: una compuerta casi horizontal se abre al final del pasillo ascendente, y una oleada de claridad inunda el habitáculo. La figura de Bill queda oscurecida y recortada por la luminosidad del exterior. Su compañero arranca el motor.

 **8 EXT. ENTRADA INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – DÍA**

El todoterreno se detiene a unos metros de la entrada. Mientras que Bill se dirige hacia el coche, la compuerta se cierra hasta quedar totalmente mimetizada con su entorno, camuflada por la vegetación que la cubre. El todoterreno se pone de nuevo en marcha, dejando atrás la montaña de los molinos de viento.

 **9 EXT. BOSQUES – TODOTERRENO – DÍA**

El sol ya está alto. El todoterreno desciende por un angosto camino de tierra lleno de baches. Clarke y Lexa tienen que hacer fuerza con las piernas para no dar tumbos de un lado a otro. El doctor Taylor, sentado junto a Lexa, mira absorto el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

Lexa siente el sol en su piel y cómo, al dar una curva, este se mueve de un lado a otro de su cara. Su gesto concentrado cambia al notar la mano de Clarke sobre las suyas, detrás de la espalda. El traqueteo del todoterreno disimula sus movimientos. Lexa sonríe levemente y se aproxima a la cara de Clarke para susurrarle algo al oído.

LEXA  
Ya me he soltado.

Clarke también sonríe orgullosa, al mismo tiempo que esconde su mano de nuevo tras la espalda. A través del retrovisor, el conductor las ha visto cuchichear y sonreír, pero no parece haber notado nada extraño, así que vuelve su atención al camino.

 **10 EXT. ARKADIA – ENTRADA – DÍA**

Octavia se dirige al galope hacia las puertas de Arkadia, que se abren para ella.

 **11 INT. ARKADIA – ENFERMERÍA – DÍA**

Octavia busca a Abby en la enfermería. La encuentra atendiendo a Bryan, el novio de Miller.

ABBY  
Esto va muy bien, en un par de días te daré el alta.

Entonces la doctora ve a Octavia.

ABBY  
Hola, Octavia, ¿ocurre algo?

Octavia la lleva aparte.

OCTAVIA  
Han adelantado la vuelta. Llegan hoy.

ABBY  
Aún faltan tres días.

OCTAVIA  
Carey dice que Lexa ya está recuperada. Sólo sé eso.

 **12 INT. ARKADIA – ARMERÍA – DÍA**

Abby, Bellamy y Miller se preparan para ir al búnker… con armas. Octavia los mira con severidad.

OCTAVIA  
Van a estar encantados con este recibimiento tan amistoso.

BELLAMY  
No sabemos sus intenciones.

MILLER  
No vamos a atacar, sólo las llevaremos por si acaso la cosa se pone fea.

Octavia interroga a Abby con la mirada.

ABBY  
Mi hija está con ellos… es sólo por precaución…

OCTAVIA  
Carey dice que ellos no tienen armas. Esto no es precaución, es una provocación. Mostrémosles nuestras buenas intenciones.

BELLAMY  
Los cementerios están llenos de buenas intenciones…

Octavia le fusila con la mirada.

OCTAVIA  
Gracias a gente como tú.

Abby se coloca entre ellos.

ABBY  
Ya está bien.

OCTAVIA  
No, no lo está.

Octavia da media vuelta y se marcha. Su hermano resopla.

 **13 EXT. LÍMITES DE ARKADIA – PRADERA – DÍA**

El todoterreno se detiene en una pradera tras la cual, a unos cientos de metros, comienza otra zona boscosa: son los límites del territorio controlado por Arkadia.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿Es aquí ya?

JONAS  
Sí.

El doctor le quita la venda primero a Lexa y después a Clarke. Al pasar su mano por delante de la excomandante, esta observa la hora de su reloj de muñeca: marca las 12:14, por lo que han pasado casi cinco horas desde que salieron del Pico del Viento.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A Clarke)  
Ya hemos llegado a los límites de Arkadia. Ahora tienes que dirigirnos tú hasta el búnker.

Clarke mira a su alrededor y le habla al conductor.

CLARKE  
Hay que seguir por este sendero. Ya te iré indicando.

Clarke y Lexa se miran cómplices, sabedoras de que ambas tienen las manos desatadas.

 **14 EXT. ALREDEDORES BÚNKER – DÍA**

El todoterreno se detiene. Jonas ve lo que parece un arma apuntándoles entre los árboles y, tras decirle algo al oído a su compañero, salen del vehículo. El doctor Taylor también sale, seguido de Clarke y Lexa, que aún mantienen sus manos fingidamente atadas a la espalda.

Con un movimiento rápido, Jonas sujeta a Clarke y le pone una pistola eléctrica en la sien. La chica intenta defenderse con las manos ya liberadas, pero el hombre, bastante más corpulento que ella, le inmoviliza los brazos con la mano libre.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Bill intenta hacer lo mismo con Lexa, que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que está sucediendo con Clarke. Sin embargo, con una ágil defensa, la excomandante desarma a su atacante, lo lanza al suelo y le rodea el cuello con la cuerda que ataba de sus manos. El doctor Taylor observa paralizado la escena.

LEXA  
(A Jonas)  
¡Suéltala!

JONAS  
(Hacia donde ha visto el arma)  
¡Os he visto!

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Muy despacio, a una decena de metros, salen de entre los árboles Bellamy, Miller y Abby empuñando sendas armas. Octavia aparece unos pasos más atrás blandiendo su espada.

BELLAMY  
(A Jonas)  
Eso ni siguiera es una pistola.

JONAS  
(A Bellamy)  
A máxima potencia le puedo freír los sesos… ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

Jonas presiona con más fuerza la cabeza de Clarke, y Lexa también hace un movimiento brusco sobre el cuello de Bill.

LEXA  
Puedo romperle el cuello o el traje, tú decides.

El doctor Taylor levanta las manos en actitud pacificadora.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Bajad todos las armas, por favor, no hemos venido hasta aquí para hacer daño a nadie.

ABBY  
(A Jonas)  
Suéltala, por favor… hemos venido armados por precaución. Tampoco queremos haceros daño.

Abby deja su arma en el suelo. Jonas mira a su compañero caído y, finalmente, suelta a Clarke. En cuanto la chica se ve libre, lanza a la cara del doctor Taylor la cuerda que ataba sus manos. Lexa también suelta a Bill, se dirige preocupada hacia Clarke y la toca suavemente en el brazo.

LEXA  
¿Estás bien?

Clarke asiente seria y señala con el dedo al doctor Taylor.

CLARKE  
(A los demás)  
Este es el doctor Eliah Taylor. Es un aliado… podéis bajar las armas.

BELLAMY  
¿Y ellos?

Bellamy señala a los dos hombres con traje antirradiación.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Podéis marcharos ya. Estaré bien.

Los hombres se miran entre sí, dudando.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¡Vamos!

Bill recoge su pistola eléctrica del suelo ante la mirada severa del doctor.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No debisteis hacerlo.

Bill le ignora y se dirige al todoterreno. Una vez allí, Jonas lanza al suelo la mochila de Lexa.

JONAS  
Volveremos pasado mañana.

Y se da media vuelta sin esperar comentario alguno por parte del doctor. Abby llega hasta su hija y la abraza.

ABBY  
¿Estás bien?

Clarke asiente de nuevo.

CLARKE  
Sí.

Abby se aproxima a Lexa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

ABBY  
Me alegro de verte, Lexa.

Y, ante la sorpresa de la excomandante y de Clarke, le da un abrazo también a ella. De fondo, se escucha arrancar el motor del todoterreno, que da media vuelta y se aleja.

Las tres se dirigen hacia donde están Bellamy, Octavia y Miller seguidas por el doctor. Al llegar a su altura, Lexa saluda a Octavia con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

LEXA  
Siento de veras la muerte de Lincoln, Octavia.

OCTAVIA  
Me alegra saber que estás bien.

A pesar de su aparente frialdad, las palabras de ambas parecen sinceras. Durante este intercambio, Clarke se ha quedado rezagada con su madre para susurrarle algo al oído.

CLARKE  
Ninguno de los dos sabe nada de las centrales nucleares… díselo a los otros.

Abby la mira interrogante.

ABBY  
¿No se lo has dicho a Lexa?

CLARKE  
Habría querido venir antes, y tenía que recuperarse bien primero.

Abby mira fijamente a su hija, comprendiendo la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Lexa.

ABBY  
El chip no está aquí…

Clarke se detiene y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

ABBY  
Raven se lo llevó hace cuatro días, a Luna…

Clarke la mira unos instantes y reemprende la marcha con el gesto serio. Todos se reagrupan y se encaminan hacia el interior del bosque.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	8. EPISODIO 402 - ACTO TRES

**Episodio #402** **–** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA)** **(PARTE 2)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **15 INT. BÚNKER – SALA PRINCIPAL – DÍA**

El interior del búnker es lúgubre, de paredes oscuras y sucias, sólo iluminado por la pequeña claraboya del techo.

Abby, Bellamy y Octavia están sentados alrededor a una mesa junto al doctor Taylor.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Podríamos convertir el Pico del Viento en un hospital… todos serían bienvenidos…

ABBY  
Eso es precisamente lo que intentaba hacer en el Monte Weather…

CLARKE (OFF)  
También tienen conocimientos en energías renovables… y en energía nuclear… ¿no es así, doctor Taylor?

Clarke está junto a Lexa. Ambas observan la escena apoyadas en una estantería llena de los más variopintos objetos: radios, piezas de otros aparatos, velas, ropa, munición…

Abby y los otros tres chicos del cielo se miran entre sí con complicidad.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Claro… pero estamos más interesados en las renovables… la nuclear sólo la usamos a pequeña escala.

ABBY  
Tu propuesta me parece interesante, Eliah. También nosotros, además de la médula, podemos aportar otro tipo de conocimiento… y de protección. Pero no sé si podré convencer a suficiente gente. Lo que nos pasó en el Monte Weather fue terrible… Pero lo intentaré, lo prometo.

Bellamy habla en tono amenazador.

BELLAMY  
Si conseguimos voluntarios, sólo iremos allí con los ojos bien abiertos y si llevamos nuestras armas.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Sólo revelaremos nuestro enclave cuando todos podamos salir al exterior sin el traje protector.

Bellamy va a decir algo más, pero Abby alza la mano para que no lo haga.

ABBY  
Resolveremos el cómo más tarde… primero tenemos que saber cuánta gente estaría dispuesta a donar. ¿De acuerdo?

Abby mira a Bellamy y a Octavia esperando respuesta.

Clarke sigue con atención la discusión hasta que Lexa se inclina hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

LEXA  
Necesitas clases de autodefensa.

Clarke la mira y comprueba por su gesto firme que lo dice totalmente en serio. La chica vuelve la vista al frente y responde con resignación.

CLARKE  
Lo sé… ¿Me enseñarías?

LEXA  
Bellamy podría enseñarte, creo que es un buen luchador.

Clarke arruga la frente contrariada, sorprendida por la respuesta de Lexa.

CLARKE  
¿Bellamy?

En ese momento todos se levantan de la mesa.

ABBY  
Clarke, nos marchamos a Arkadia. Voy a comunicar la propuesta de Eliah. Te quedas, ¿verdad?

Clarke asiente y Abby se acerca a las dos chicas.

ABBY  
(A Lexa)  
Quisiera echar un vistazo a tu herida.

Lexa duda unos instantes antes de asentir.

LEXA  
Claro.

CLARKE  
Está ya bien, mamá.

ABBY  
Puedes pasar aquí.

Abby ignora el comentario de su hija y le indica a Lexa una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Las dos se dirigen hacia allí seguidas por Clarke. Abby abre la puerta e invita a pasar a Lexa, después lo hace ella, pero cuando va a entrar Clarke, su madre la mira a los ojos y le cierra la puerta en las narices. La chica eleva las cejas con sorpresa y esboza una sonrisa irónica. En sus labios se lee perfectamente cómo vocaliza para sí un claro "o–k–e–y".

 **16 INT. BÚNKER – DORMITORIO – DÍA**

La habitación es un dormitorio con una cama, un par de estanterías, un armario y una pequeña mesa de escritorio con dos sillas.

Lexa se tumba en la cama y se sube la camiseta hasta dejar al descubierto la cicatriz de su estómago. Evita la mirada de Abby y parece un poco incómoda con la situación. La madre de Clarke se sienta al borde del colchón y palpa con firmeza alrededor de la herida.

ABBY  
¿Te hago daño?

LEXA  
No.

Abby presiona más fuerte y Lexa hace un leve gesto de dolor.

ABBY  
¿Te has hecho daño cuando has derribado al hombre de la montaña?

LEXA  
He notado algo de tirantez… eso es todo.

ABBY  
Los tejidos han cicatrizado realmente rápido… internamente también lo parece.

LEXA  
El doctor Taylor lleva años estudiando nuestra sangre y me trató con una… especie de suero que aceleró la curación.

Abby enarca las cejas con admiración mientras continúa palpando el abdomen de la chica. Su gesto se vuelve serio cuando habla de nuevo.

ABBY  
Sólo voy a pedirte que hagas una cosa por mi hija.

Abby se detiene, levanta la vista y se encuentra con la mirada expectante de Lexa.

ABBY  
No te mueras otra vez.

Lexa se relaja y sonríe ligeramente.

LEXA  
Haré lo que pueda.

Pero la relajación sólo le dura hasta que Abby habla de nuevo, esta vez, mirándola intensamente.

ABBY  
Y no vuelvas a traicionar su confianza.

La doctora se levanta y camina hacia la salida antes de que la chica pueda decir algo.

ABBY  
La herida ha cicatrizado bien…

Abby se detiene y la mira justo antes de abrir la puerta.

ABBY (CONT'D)  
(Irónica)  
Pero si puedes evitarlo… intenta que no te ataque nadie más hasta dentro de unos días.

Abby sale de la habitación y Lexa se queda inmóvil, intentando procesar las palabras de la madre de Clarke.

 **17 INT. PLATAFORMA – HANGAR – DÍA**

Raven desatornilla una pieza de uno de los motores fueraborda que tiene destripados sobre la mesa de trabajo. Tiene grasa en las manos, en la ropa y en la cara. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. Junto a ella, Monty y Harper limpian varias piezas.

Jasper entra en el hangar y se acerca a Raven.

JASPER  
¿Cómo vais?

RAVEN  
Lento.

HARPER  
¿Y Jackson?

JASPER  
Haciendo cosas de médico…

MONTY  
Menudo chollo tienen con nosotros.

RAVEN  
(A Jasper)  
Ahí te siguen esperando las piezas para que las limpies.

JASPER  
Tampoco tienen que quedar perfectos, ¿eh?… con que arranquen… Llevamos aquí ya cuatro días.

RAVEN  
Hago lo que puedo… Esta gente hace mantenimiento cero.

En ese momento aparece Luna seguida de Gareth y Vic. La _natblida_ se acerca a la mesa donde están esparcidas las piezas del motor y mira interrogante a Raven.

LUNA  
Esto no pinta muy bien.

RAVEN  
(Irónica)  
Luego se puede unir todo otra vez, ¿sabes? Mira.

Y le señala con la cabeza otra zona donde tres motores perfectamente montados y brillantes cuelgan de un estante, con sus aspas al aire dispuestas para girar.

RAVEN  
(A Harper)  
Enciende el generador.

La chica obedece y Raven llega cojeando hasta los motores. Uno a uno los va encendiendo y arrancan a la primera.

LUNA  
Bien. Te quedan dos.

RAVEN  
¿Sabes que esas placas solares no te van a durar ni un año?

JASPER  
No le des ideas…

RAVEN  
Están totalmente oxidadas y llenas de salitre. No cuidáis nada las cosas importantes.

LUNA  
Quizá tengamos distintas prioridades.

RAVEN  
Cuando os quedéis sin energía y os tengáis que comer el pescado crudo y a oscuras, no me llaméis.

Raven se da media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa, pero se detiene y se gira hacia Luna.

RAVEN  
Ah, y preparaos para remar mucho, porque sin energía estos motores tampoco funcionan.

Luna suaviza el gesto.

LUNA  
¿Tienen arreglo las placas solares?

RAVEN  
Dile a tus chicos que desmonten una, que me la traigan y vean cómo lo hago, y el resto que se lo curren ellos.

Luna asiente en silencio, y Raven la mira con desdén.

RAVEN  
De nada.

 **18 EXT. BÚNKER – ENTRADA – ANOCHECER**

Anochece rápido en el bosque. La escasa luz solar apenas se filtra entre los árboles.

En un claro, camuflada por las ramas se ve brillar la compuerta metálica que da paso a las escaleras que descienden al búnker.

 **19 INT. BÚNKER – HABITACIÓN – ANOCHECER**

Sobre la mesa de la habitación está el ejemplar de _La Odisea_ que había en el Pico del Viento. A la luz de una vela, Lexa dibuja un rudimentario mapa sobre el que hay marcadas varias localizaciones: Arkadia, Polis, Monte Weather… A la izquierda (el oeste), justo al otro extremo de donde está situada Arkadia, hay dibujadas unas montañas con una "equis" encima. Lexa levanta el papel y debajo aparece la hoja arrancada de un atlas. Alisa los pliegues que tiene por haber estado doblada, vuelve a colocar encima su rudimentario mapa y comienza a calcar con la mayor fidelidad posible algunos detalles más: un río, el mar al este, los límites de varios territorios con sus nombres en _trigedasleng_ : Trikru, Yujleda, Sankru, Floukru, Azgeda…

Clarke entra en la habitación con un par velas.

CLARKE  
Sólo he podido encontrar dos velas más.

Se dirige hacia la mesa y ve lo que está haciendo Lexa. Mientras le habla, enciende las velas con la llama de la que ya arde.

CLARKE  
¿Qué es eso?

LEXA  
Creo que sé dónde está el Pico del Viento.

Clarke frunce el ceño con incredulidad. Mira el mapa y señala la equis.

CLARKE  
¿Ahí?

Lexa asiente con convicción. Clarke resopla con media sonrisa y se sienta a su lado.

CLARKE  
¿Cómo lo sabes?

LEXA  
Durante la primera hora de la ruta hacía mucho frío, el camino era sinuoso y cuesta abajo. Así que tuvimos que salir de un lugar bastante elevado. Después, durante casi el resto del camino, la posición del sol indicaba que íbamos del oeste hacia el este.

CLARKE  
Pero cuando nos quitaron la venda estábamos al norte de Arkadia.

LEXA  
Eso fue un truco. Poco antes de llegar viraron al norte para hacernos creer que veníamos de allí.

Clarke eleva las cejas.

CLARKE  
¡Vaya! ¿Todo eso por el sol? Yo apenas lo notaba…

Lexa continúa su relato señalando varios puntos sobre mapa.

LEXA  
No sé exactamente a qué velocidad íbamos, pero fueron cinco horas… y las únicas montañas con molinos de viento que me cuadran con esa distancia y en esa ruta, están aquí… justo después de las tierras del clan Broadleaf.

Clarke observa la zona en la hoja del atlas y ve que en él están indicados todos los lugares con algún tipo de producción de energías renovables.

CLARKE  
¿Molinos de viento?

LEXA  
En la biblioteca había varios libros sobre molinos de viento: tecnología, mantenimiento… y estaban muy usados… Además, está el nombre: el Pico del Viento… Tiene que haber molinos de viento funcionando aún, esa es su fuente de energía. Y en esas montañas hay nieves perpetuas… de ahí pueden sacar el agua…

CLARKE  
¿Y no habría sido más fácil preguntárselo a Carey?

Lexa sonríe ante la obviedad.

LEXA  
Seguro… pero no quería ponerlo en esa situación… de todos modos, en caso de necesidad, él sería el plan B.

CLARKE  
Espero que no tengamos esa necesidad… Realmente creo que podemos confiar en Eliah…

Clarke señala el mapa.

CLARKE  
Pero estoy impresionada.

Clarke le sonríe brevemente, le coge la mano y Lexa baja la vista para ver cómo se entrelazan sus dedos.

CLARKE  
Hay algo que no te he dicho aún.

Lexa la mira atenta, Clarke inspira hondo y empieza a hablar de carrerilla…

CLARKE  
ALIE creó la Ciudad de la Luz porque creía que era la única forma de salvar a la humanidad: antes de destruirla me dijo que hay centrales nucleares fundiéndose por todo el planeta, que la radiación ya está en aumento y que en seis meses… ahora cinco y medio, la tierra será inhabitable.

Lexa la mira incrédula, abre la boca para decir algo, pero la vuelve a cerrar… no sabe qué decir.

CLARKE  
Raven se llevó hace unos días la llama al clan de Luna, para ver si podía averiguar algo más de cómo… detenerlo…

Lexa traga saliva y desvía la mirada procesando tal cantidad de información.

LEXA  
¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

CLARKE  
Te lo digo ahora.

Quedan en silencio, perdidas en sus pensamientos.

CLARKE  
Si mañana no han vuelto, iremos a buscarlos… el tiempo corre…

LEXA  
Si eso es verdad, mi gente también debe saberlo.

Clarke asiente.

CLARKE  
Por supuesto, pero ni siquiera la nuestra lo sabe aún. No podemos causar pánico… tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos primero y nuestra única opción es ver qué hay en la llama. Pero sea lo que sea tenemos que estar unidos… los del cielo, los de la montaña y los terrestres.

Lexa asiente, consciente de la gravedad de la situación.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	9. EPISODIO 402 - ACTO CUATRO

**Episodio #402** **–** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA)** **(PARTE 2)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **20 INT. ARKADIA – SALA CONSEJO – DÍA**

Kane, Abby, Bellamy, Miller, Octavia y Jaha están reunidos en la sala del consejo. Abby y Jaha se mantienen la mirada y el excanciller se levanta contrariado.

JAHA  
No tenemos tiempo para esto… Nuestra prioridad es ALIE y la amenaza de las centrales.

KANE  
Pero ellos nos pueden ayudar, Thelonious: tienen conocimientos en energía nuclear, trajes antirradiación…

JAHA  
Pues si vamos a pedir a nuestra gente que sean donantes este es el momento de decirles toda la verdad. Y de elegir al canciller.

KANE  
Sólo vamos a desatar el caos.

ABBY  
Estoy de acuerdo con Jaha.

Kane la mira sorprendido.

ABBY  
Lo que vamos a pedirles es muy serio, tienen que saber lo que ocurre y que los hombres de la montaña nos pueden ayudar, sólo así accederán…

OCTAVIA  
Yo también opino lo mismo. La gente tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa y opinar por sí misma.

Kane asiente vencido.

KANE  
De acuerdo… Pero intentemos suavizarlo un poco, no lo pongamos muy negro…

 **21 EXT. ARKADIA – EXPLANADA – ATARDECER**

Kane, Abby y Jaha, como excancilleres, hablan alternativamente subidos a una tarima. La mayor parte de los habitantes de Arkadia les escucha.

KANE  
Aún no sabemos el alcance real de la situación de las centrales. Raven lo está averiguando en este momento. Pero tenemos que adelantarnos a los acontecimientos.

ABBY  
Estos hombres de la montaña no son como los del Monte Weather, son buenas personas… y, sobre todo, nos pueden ayudar. Pero primero tenemos que ayudarles nosotros a ellos. Mi hija ya ha donado su médula, yo también seré donante… ¿Con cuántos de vosotros podemos contar?

Las gentes empiezan a comentar entre ellos y los murmullos suben de intensidad.

HOMBRE  
Por mucho que sepan de energía nuclear, ¿cómo nos van a ayudar si es cierto lo que decís?

ABBY  
Tienen trajes antirradiación con los que poder acercarnos a los focos, con su conocimiento podríamos revertir el estado de algunas centrales… además, queremos transformar en Pico del Viento en un hospital…

HOMBRE 2  
Si lo hacemos, ¿qué garantías tenemos de que no van a hacer lo mismo que los del Monte Weather?

JAHA  
Son apenas treinta adultos, además, irán un par de nuestros guardias con cada grupo… A ellos les interesa tanto o más que a nosotros que esto salga bien.

KANE  
Aún no saben nada de esta amenaza y así debe seguir siendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienen que creer que la donación es desinteresada.

Un murmullo afirmativo recorre la multitud.

ABBY  
Pero antes de eso, elijamos al nuevo canciller: aparte de Kane y Jaha ¿hay algún voluntario más?

Nadie levanta la mano.

 **22 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN THOMAS – NOCHE**

Habitación de dimensiones parecidas a la de la habitación de recuperación. En ella hay una cama de matrimonio, dos literas, una mesa de trabajo y un pequeño sofá de dos plazas. Un grupo de diez personas están sentadas repartidas entre el sofá, unas sillas y las camas: la doctora Grimm, Bill y Jonas, además de tres hombres (Thomas, Henry y Douglas) y tres mujeres (Rose, Candice y Mary). David les habla de pie.

DAVID  
El plan comienza con la última tanda de donantes… cuando todos tengamos la médula asegurada, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asienten.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
Arkadia habrá caído incluso antes de que se den cuenta de nuestro plan.

La doctora Grimm le mira seria, con dudas.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Los nuestros se van a volver contra nosotros cuando se enteren de lo que hemos hecho.

THOMAS  
Muchos de ellos estaban dispuestos a volver con nosotros al Monte Weather… Nos apoyarán. Los del cielo mataron a nuestros hermanos y nos condenaron a nosotros… Ojo por ojo…

ROSE  
Eliah jamás nos perdonará.

DAVID  
De mi padre me encargo yo. Él y los del consejo estarán solos, están viejos y cansados. Ellos también nos condenaron cuando nos trajeron aquí… y estas son las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

 **23 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL CONSEJO – NOCHE**

El guardia de la puerta deja pasar a Abby y Kane. El doctor Taylor espera en la sala. Abby le sonríe ampliamente.

ABBY  
Por ahora hemos conseguido veinticinco voluntarios… y hay gente que se lo está pensando, así que espero que en los próximos días seamos los suficientes.

El doctor sonríe y toma de las manos a Abby como señal de agradecimiento.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Gracias, doctora Griffin, no se arrepentirán.

ABBY  
Yo iré con el primer turno. Estoy ansiosa por ver vuestras instalaciones.

Abby mira a Kane para que intervenga.

KANE  
Y yo soy el nuevo canciller. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nuestra alianza sea fructífera.

Kane extiende su mano y el doctor Taylor se la estrecha.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Gracias. Funcionará, estoy seguro.

 **24 INT. BÚNKER – DORMITORIO – NOCHE**

Clarke duerme abrazada a Lexa en la cama del dormitorio del búnker. La excomandante, de espaldas a ella, está despierta, y una sombra de preocupación empaña sus ojos.

 **25 EXT. BÚNKER – ÁRBOLES JUNTO A ENTRADA – AMANECER**

Amanece. La escotilla de entrada del búnker se abre, Clarke emerge y mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien. A unas decenas de metros ve a Lexa de espaldas, entre los árboles, mirando hacia el este, hacia los primeros rayos de sol que se filtran entre las hojas. Cuando Clarke está a unos metros de Lexa, esta se gira.

CLARKE  
Hey… ¿cuándo te has levantado?

LEXA  
Hace diez o quince minutos.

CLARKE  
¿Ocurre algo?

Lexa la mira fijamente.

LEXA  
Tengo que recuperar mi puesto de comandante. Ahora más que nunca es necesario que todos los terrestres estemos unidos.

CLARKE  
Lo entiendo.

LEXA  
Sin la llama y sin _natblidas_ las luchas internas y las guerras están aseguradas… la alianza se romperá. Pero no puedo regresar a Polis con las manos vacías, sería un blanco fácil…

CLARKE  
¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Lexa desvía la mirada.

LEXA  
Voy a buscar a los otros tres _natblidas_ supervivientes, les convenceré para que lideren sus clanes e iré con sus ejércitos hasta Polis.

Clarke la mira y esboza media sonrisa escéptica.

CLARKE  
Aunque los encontraras, lo que parece algo difícil… ¿accederían sus líderes sin más?

LEXA  
En nuestra cultura, un _natblida_ es casi un ser sagrado… así que sí, accederán.

Tras un breve silencio, Lexa continúa.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
También voy a pedírselo a Luna.

CLARKE  
Perderás el tiempo.

LEXA  
Uno de los _natblidas_ que sobrevivieron… River, es su hermano.

Clarke se sorprende, va a decir algo, pero Lexa continúa.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Clarke… Me marcho mañana, con Indra y Octavia…

Clarke la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, entendiendo lo que quiere decir. Y cuando habla, su tono es más áspero.

CLARKE  
¿Te vas a ir sin mí?

LEXA  
Clarke, va a ser peligroso, en cuanto me exponga seré un objetivo. Tu lugar está aquí, organizando con el doctor–

Clarke la interrumpe masticando las palabras.

CLARKE  
¡Lo tenías ya todo pensado, joder!

Lexa desvía la mirada de nuevo.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
¿Octavia puede acompañarte pero yo no?

LEXA  
Ella es una guerrera.

CLARKE  
¿Y yo sería un lastre? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo, Lexa?

LEXA  
No. Sabes que no es eso.

CLARKE  
Porque te recuerdo que te salvé la vida una vez.

LEXA  
Te puse en peligro cuando pedí llevarte al Pico del Viento, me precipité, no pensé con claridad… no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

CLARKE  
No puedes protegerme siempre, Lexa.

LEXA  
No me llevará mucho tiempo… porque no lo tenemos… Nos podremos ver en unos días, haré escalas en Arka–

CLARKE  
¡No! No va a haber más despedidas, ¿me oyes?

Lexa inspira profundamente, su gesto es serio y su tono firme.

LEXA  
Tu labor está ahora en Arkadia, consolidando la alianza con los hombres de la montaña… Tu gente te necesita.

Clarke se remueve impaciente.

CLARKE  
Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?: TÚ eres mi gente.

Lexa cierra los ojos, en su rostro se refleja su lucha interna. Se sorprende cuando Clarke le coge la mano y, acto seguido, se deja caer de rodillas frente de ella. Lexa niega levemente con la cabeza, azorada por la situación.

LEXA  
No, Clarke, no tienes que–

Pero Clarke la interrumpe repitiendo palabra por palabra el juramento que semanas antes le hiciera Lexa a ella.

CLARKE  
Te juro lealtad a ti, Lexa kom Trikru. Juro tratar tus necesidades como las mías y a tu gente como a mi gente.

La mirada de Clarke es firme, en cambio, Lexa está al borde del llanto. Se miran a los ojos en silencio. Silencio que rompe la voz rasgada de Clarke.

CLARKE  
Y te quiero.

En vez de levantar a Clarke, Lexa se arrodilla también y cierra los ojos con aceptación. Los abre de nuevo y habla, y su voz a duras penas consigue sonar firme.

LEXA  
Yo también te quiero.

Y así, arrodilladas, llevan sus manos alrededor del cuello de la otra y unen sus frentes. Se acarician la cara y se besan en los labios delicadamente. Lágrimas tranquilas recorren sus rostros.

CLARKE  
No más despedidas, Lexa…

LEXA  
No más despedidas.

El sol se eleva en el horizonte y sus rayos recortan y acarician el abrazo de las dos mujeres.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	10. EPISODIO 402 - ACTO CINCO

**Episodio #402** **–** **"BLACK BLOOD"** **(SANGRE NEGRA)** **(PARTE 2)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **26 EXT/INT. PLATAFORMA – HANGAR – DÍA**

Jasper está recostado en la cubierta de la plataforma, justo a la entrada del hangar donde Raven trabaja con los motores. Tiene pose bohemia, media sonrisa tonta, los ojos entrecerrados por el sol del atardecer y el cabello arremolinado por la brisa.

Dentro del hangar, Raven pasa cerca de la entrada al dirigirse hacia donde están los motores arreglados, que ya son cuatro. Jasper la ve y alza la voz para que le oiga.

JASPER  
Cinco días… tic tac tic tac tic tac…

RAVEN  
(Irónica)  
No te molestes, ya me encargo yo de todo, ¿eh?

JASPER  
Pero si te encanta.

En ese momento, Luna entra en el hangar, no sin antes dedicar una mirada reprobatoria a Jasper.

LUNA  
¿Me has mandado llamar?

RAVEN  
Sí.

Harper enciende el generador y Raven arranca el cuarto motor. Monty observa la escena desde la mesa de trabajo.

LUNA  
Muy bien, mañana, en cuanto arregles el último, lo haremos.

Luna va a marcharse, pero Raven la coge del brazo para detenerla. Luna la mira como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que alguien invada así su espacio personal. Incluso cree notar cómo Raven le acaricia el brazo innecesariamente antes de retirar del todo la mano.

RAVEN  
Espera.

Raven no se percata de la reacción de la chica, en realidad ni siquiera la mira. Tras soltarla, se dirige hacia el tercer motor y lo enciende, pero no arranca.

RAVEN  
(Con fingida sorpresa)  
¡Uh! Vaya…

Pulsa el encendido del segundo, pero no arranca.

RAVEN  
(Irónica)  
¡Qué raro!

Y pulsa, por último, el encendido del primer motor, que tampoco consigue arrancar.

RAVEN  
Vaya, vaya…

Luna la mira altiva y se cruza de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

RAVEN  
Si nos haces la jugarreta de drogarnos y mandarnos de vuelta a tierra… te quedarás sin tus preciosos motores: sólo yo sé qué hay que volver a conectar, o soldar, o desconectar, o cambiar para que vuelvan a funcionar… Sólo después de usar tu jodida sangre los dejaré en condiciones. ¿Está claro?

Luna la fulmina con la mirada y le habla cortante.

LUNA  
Cenaremos en una hora. Y asearos un poco.

La chica mira a Raven de arriba abajo para que se note su desdén. La verdad es que todos tienen bastante grasa encima.

 **27 INT. ARKADIA – HABITACIÓN MILLER – DÍA**

Bellamy sostiene en sus manos la hoja del atlas que le dio Lexa a Clarke.

KANE  
Ese lugar podría estar escondido en cualquier parte a cientos de metros a la redonda de los molinos.

MILLER  
Usaremos una baliza, como las que tenían las estaciones.

BELLAMY  
Si la cosa se pone fea nos podemos acercar lo suficiente como para poder detectarla en el radar.

ABBY  
El doctor Taylor es un buen hombre. Todo esto no es necesario.

BELLAMY  
¿Acaso los conoces a todos?

Abby no dice nada.

KANE  
Usaremos la baliza, puede ir camuflada en una mochila… o un abrigo…

MILLER  
Es grande…

KANE  
Pues en un abrigo grande…

BELLAMY  
Y nuestros guardias llevarán sus porras eléctricas… Si ellos tienen pistolas eléctricas, no nos pueden negar eso.

ABBY  
Convenceré al doctor.

Todos se miran con aprobación por el plan.

 **28 INT. BÚNKER – SALA PRINCIPAL – NOCHE**

Clarke y Lexa cenan sentadas a la mesa de la sala principal. Los restos de comida indican que han comido algo guisado, probablemente traído de Arkadia. Clarke está mordiendo una manzana mientras que Lexa pela un pera.

LEXA  
Voy a echar de menos a los cocineros de Arkadia.

Un ruido les indica que la escotilla se ha abierto. Clarke coge despacio su pistola de la estantería y Lexa suelta la fruta para empuñar con fuerza el cuchillo.

OCTAVIA (OFF)  
Somos nosotras.

Las dos chicas se relajan al oír la conocida voz.

Primero aparece Octavia seguida de Indra. Lexa se levanta y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Se acerca a la guerrera con el brazo extendido a modo de saludo.

LEXA  
Me alegro de verte, Indra.

INDRA  
Heda…

La mujer ignora el brazo extendido de Lexa y le da un sentido abrazo, que la chica corresponde con igual intensidad.

En ese momento, Murphy aparece por las escaleras seguido de Emori, y Lexa mira interrogante a Indra.

INDRA  
Vendrán con nosotras… Murphy me ayudó cuando… todo ocurrió.

Murphy no aparta su mirada de Lexa y esta se da cuenta.

LEXA  
Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

MURPHY  
Te vi morir… así que eres lo más parecido a un fantasma que he visto en mi vida.

Lexa extiende su brazo hacia Murphy y el chico se lo estrecha.

MURPHY  
Indra es muy convincente. Estamos aquí porque en Polis las cosas se están poniendo feas… si aquí también se ponen feas, nos iremos.

Indra se encara con Murphy.

INDRA  
Cállate, no hablas en serio.

OCTAVIA  
Oh, sí que habla en serio.

Lexa mira a Clarke y esta asiente.

INDRA  
(A Lexa)  
Será leal. Y es duro de matar.

LEXA  
¿Qué es lo que pasa en Polis?

INDRA  
Uzac quiere alzarse con el poder, cada vez tiene más adeptos entre los embajadores.

CLARKE  
¿Quién es Uzac?

LEXA  
El embajador del clan Broadleaf… Yujleda…

INDRA  
Se cree con más derecho que el resto de embajadores porque es el único que no se tomó la pastilla de ALIE…

MURPHY  
Y odia a los _skaikru_ …

LEXA  
¿Carey continúa de sanador en la torre?

INDRA  
Sí. Él nos lo ha contado.

Lexa asiente pensativamente y mira a Indra y a Octavia.

LEXA  
En cuatro o cinco días volveréis a Polis para recabar más información.

Indra asiente y la excomandante se fija ahora en los tatuajes de la cara de la chica que acompaña a Murphy.

INDRA  
Ella es Emori.

LEXA  
¿Trikru?

EMORI  
Nómada.

La chica enseña su mano deforme y Lexa mira interrogante a Indra.

EMORI  
Tu pueblo me repudió, me pregunto por qué debería servirte ahora.

LEXA  
Tú sabrás, yo no te lo he pedido.

INDRA  
(A Lexa)  
Habla demasiado, pero aprendió la lección después de sufrir a ALIE.

LEXA  
Cambié la ley para aceptar al pueblo nómada.

EMORI  
Pero no sirvió de nada.

LEXA  
Puedo cambiar las leyes, pero no puedo cambiar las creencias de la gente. Aunque si vuelvo a ser Heda prometo hacer todo lo posible para que el pueblo nómada sea acogido en la coalición.

Emori la mira con recelo, sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras. Lexa extiende su brazo y la chica tarda unos segundos en estrechárselo.

 **29 INT. PLATAFORMA – SALÓN – NOCHE**

En la amplia mesa hay restos de la abundante cena. En otra zona de la estancia, una docena de personas descansan y beben repartidos por desvencijados sillones. A un lado están Luna y su gente, al otro, los chicos del cielo: Monty y Harper haciéndose arrumacos, Jasper (visiblemente bebido) y Jackson. A su lado está Raven, pero enseguida se levanta para ir a sentarse junto a Luna. Esta la mira con sorpresa, pero no dice nada. Entonces, Raven levanta su copa a modo de brindis.

RAVEN  
Por la sangre negra.

Luna también tiene una copa en la mano, pero no la levanta. Raven eleva un poco más su copa enlazando con otro brindis.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Y por la simpatía del pueblo del mar.

Luna le sonríe con condescendencia.

LUNA  
¿Estás borracha?

RAVEN  
No, pero lo voy a seguir intentando.

Raven se levanta con dificultad debido a su pierna, se echa más vino en la copa y se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá junto a Luna. A la ingeniera se le desvía la mirada a su enmarañado pelo, pero esta vez no dice nada, tan sólo sonríe divertida y toma un largo trago de vino.

RAVEN  
¿Siempre eres tan seria?

A Luna le sorprende la pregunta y desvía la mirada. La actitud de Raven podría interpretarse como de flirteo y esto parece incomodar un poco a la _natblida_.

LUNA  
No deberías beber más. No quisiera tener resaca cuando reciba tu sangre.

Raven le sonríe la gracia.

RAVEN  
Guau, pero si tienes sentido del humor…

Luna recupera su gesto serio.

LUNA  
La verdad es que tarde y aún tienes un motor que arreglar.

Raven resopla y se recuesta en el sofá mirando al techo.

RAVEN  
Okey…

Luna se fija entonces en el aparato que rodea la pierna de la ingeniera.

LUNA  
¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pierna?

RAVEN  
Explosiones… dos… o tres, no sé, he perdido la cuenta… y una bala en la espalda… no podría caminar sin esto…  
(señala el aparato)

… y duele.

Le muestra la copa de vino.

RAVEN  
Esto ayuda… pero poco.

Ahora el lenguaje corporal de Luna ya no es tan defensivo, incluso se gira un poco hacia la chica. Tras un breve silencio, la ingeniera habla de nuevo.

RAVEN  
¿Y tú…? ¿A ti qué te ha pasado?

Luna vuelve a tensarse.

LUNA  
¿Por qué?

RAVEN  
Vives encerrada aquí, escondida del mundo, en esta cochambrosa plataforma.

Luna se repliega de nuevo y mira al frente.

LUNA  
No es asunto tuyo.

Raven sube las cejas con sorpresa. La _natblida_ la mira otra vez y Raven le guiña un ojo con ironía al tiempo que eleva su copa de nuevo. Inmediatamente, le da la espalda, mostrando así su hartazgo por la actitud de la chica. Luna parece arrepentirse de sus palabras, mira al suelo… Pero, finalmente, se levanta y se marcha. Raven la observa irse con gesto serio.

La ingeniera mira entonces hacia sus amigos: Harper y Monty se hacen carantoñas; Jasper lloriquea borracho perdido, mientras Jackson le da palmaditas en la espalda. El chico se encuentra con la mirada de Raven y se encoge de hombros. Raven pone los ojos en blanco ante el panorama y apura su copa de un trago.

 **30 EXT. BÚNKER – ENTRADA – NOCHE**

Indra, Octavia, Murphy y Emori están fuera del búnker alrededor de un fuego. Indra mira con fiereza a Emori.

INDRA  
Nadie os ha obligado a venir. Si hacéis algo estúpido o traicionáis a la comandante os perseguiré hasta los confines del mundo.

Murphy y Emori se miran.

EMORI  
No lo haremos.

Octavia sonríe resoplando.

OCTAVIA  
Ya veremos.

Murphy intenta sonar convincente.

MURPHY  
No lo haremos. ¿Crees que quiero morir de radiación? Lo hago por mí… Yo también quiero que esta mierda se solucione. ¿Te convence eso?

Octavia se encoge de hombros y pierde su mirada en el fuego.

 **31 INT. BÚNKER – DORMITORIO – NOCHE**

Sobre la mesa, a modo de rudimentario mapa, hay repartidas fichas con los nombres de los cinco _natblidas_ vivos y de sus respectivos clanes. Clarke lo observa con el ceño fruncido. A su espalda está Lexa, que la mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, apoyada en la estantería.

CLARKE  
Los clanes de los _natblidas_ vivos no podrían estar más separados: Luna de Floukru al este, Ossian de Azgeda al norte, Thalia de Sankru al sur… y River… ¡quién sabe dónde!

Lexa la mira fijamente. La intensidad de su mirada recuerda a la de la Heda de los primeros encuentros con Clarke.

LEXA  
Seguro que Luna nos da alguna pista de dónde puede estar su hermano.

CLARKE  
Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

LEXA  
Luna se ha convertido en la líder de su pueblo. Los _natblida_ hemos sido educados para liderar, donde quiera que estén no pasarán inadvertidos.

CLARKE  
¿Y si Luna no tiene ni idea? ¿Entonces qué?

Lexa se incorpora y se dirige hacia donde está Clarke caminando cadenciosamente, con mirada y movimientos felinos. Su lenguaje corporal desprende confianza, arrogancia, incluso deseo: se encuentra segura y fuerte tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Su actitud hacia Clarke parece haber cambiado, ahora que ya se siente totalmente correspondida. Y el amor es fortaleza…

LEXA  
Es inútil gastar energía en lo que aún no se sabe. A lo largo del camino sabremos qué hacer.

Lexa se coloca detrás de Clarke, le aparta el pelo y la besa en el cuello. La chica del cielo se estremece y se gira con una sonrisa. Aún así sigue hablando de "planes".

CLARKE  
Pero cuanto más planifi–

Nada más ponerse frente a Lexa, esta pasa directamente de besar su cuello a besar su boca, acallando así sus palabras. Le agarra la cintura con fuerza para atraerla hacia sí y la besa con energía al tiempo que empieza a quitarle la ropa. La respiración agitada de Clarke descubre también su deseo. Se besan con ímpetu y profundidad. Se desvisten con urgencia, acariciándose en el proceso el cuello, la espalda, la cadera…, como si quisieran abarcar y sentir todo el cuerpo de la otra de una vez.

CORTE A:

Acaban en la cama: Lexa está a horcajadas sobre Clarke quitándole la camiseta y esta cae de espaldas sobre el colchón. A continuación, se quita la suya dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de su espalda. Lexa se inclina para besarla con profundidad, después le muerde el labio inferior y continúa besándole la barbilla, el cuello, la clavícula, el hombro. Sus respiraciones se agitan cada vez más. La excomandante vuelve a la boca de Clarke y su lengua asoma para profundizar el beso. Mientras, la mano derecha de Lexa desciende acariciando el costado de Clarke hasta ocultarse entre las sábanas. La excomandante se recrea observando cómo la respiración de la chica se hace más sonora y cómo su cuerpo se balancea según el ritmo que ella marca. Lexa se inclina de nuevo para llenarle el cuello de besos y el pecho y el mentón… mientras su brazo continúa su balanceo. Pero detiene su reguero de besos para presenciar con deleite cómo el cuerpo de Clarke se contrae al mismo tiempo que la chica deja escapar un sonoro gemido*.

*Lexa también puede ser "top"… _she can do both_ ;)

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Puedes descargarte el episodio completo en:** **silviakablog . wordpress . com**


	11. EPISODIO 403 - ACTO UNO

**EPISODIO #403 -** **"THE FAR SIDE OF THE MOON" (EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA)**

 **EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR:**

Lexa está viva. Ella y otros tres _natblidas_ más han sido salvados gracias a Carey, sanador terrestre, y al doctor Taylor, líder del grupo escindido del Monte Weather.

Lexa y Clarke se reencuentran y la líder de la gente del cielo decide quedarse con ella en el Pico del Viento hasta que la excomandante se recupere de sus heridas.

Clarke dona su médula al doctor Taylor, pues cree que sus conocimientos les pueden ayudar con la amenaza nuclear. Sin embargo, no les ha contado nada de esto a ninguno de ellos.

Ni en el ordenador de Arkadia ni en la mochila de ALIE hay restos de la IA, así que, cuando Raven sabe que Lexa permanecerá aún diez días escondida, decide buscar a Luna. Quiere usar su sangre negra para poder implantarse el chip y ver qué encuentra sobre la amenaza nuclear. Sin embargo, Luna sólo accederá si primero arreglan cinco motores de sus barcos, lo que les retrasará prácticamente una semana.

Una vez Lexa, Clarke y el doctor están en Arkadia, Abby plantea la situación a los arkadianos. La madre de Clarke consigue suficientes donantes de médula, y Kane es elegido canciller al vencer a Jaha en una votación.

Clarke le cuenta a Lexa la amenaza nuclear, y esta le dice que quiere volver a ser Heda, pero que para ello necesita encontrar a los otros _natblidas_ vivos, uno de los cuales es el hermano de Luna. Lexa le pide a Clarke que no la acompañe, que se quede en Arkadia por su seguridad. Pero Clarke no lo acepta, se arrodilla ante ella y le hace el mismo juramento que ya le hiciera Lexa… Y ambas se dicen "te quiero".

A Raven sólo le falta un motor por arreglar. Tras la cena todos tienen un momento de relax. La ingeniera se interesa por Luna, por lo que la ha llevado a recluirse en medio del mar, pero la _natblida_ se pone a la defensiva y se marcha.

En el búnker cerca de Arkadia, Lexa, sabiéndose totalmente correspondida y con seguridad y fuerzas renovadas, reclama el afecto de Clarke y hacen el amor apasionadamente.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 INT. BÚNKER – DORMITORIO – AMANECER**

Clarke despierta sin abrir los ojos del todo e, instintivamente, extiende la mano esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Lexa, pero no está. Abre los ojos sobresaltada y se incorpora mirando la cama vacía junto a ella.

LEXA (OFF)  
Estoy aquí.

Clarke se gira y ve a Lexa al fondo de la habitación. Se está vistiendo con ropas terrestres.

LEXA  
Buenos días.

El pelo enmarañado de Clarke apenas deja ver su sonrisa.

CLARKE  
Buenos días… Ven aquí.

Lexa también sonríe ante esa visión de Clarke tan adormilada y cariñosa. Coge más ropa del respaldo de la silla y se acerca a ella.

LEXA  
Esto es para ti.

Clarke se incorpora y coge la ropa que le tiende Lexa.

CLARKE  
¿No puedo elegir?

LEXA  
Yo me he despertado antes.

Clarke deja la ropa sobre la cama al tiempo que Lexa se sienta en el borde. Clarke la rodea con sus brazos por detrás y llena su cuello de delicados besos. Lexa se gira para encontrarse con sus labios, y empiezan a besarse pausadamente. Tras unos segundos, Lexa se separa, le coge la mano a Clarke y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

LEXA  
No más secretos.

Clarke le contesta sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

CLARKE  
No más secretos.

 **2 INT. PLATAFORMA – DORMITORIOS – DÍA**

Monty y Harper duermen abrazados en una de las camas de la habitación. En otra, Jasper empieza a despertarse con evidentes síntomas de jaqueca. Se incorpora lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y se echa las manos a la cabeza.

JASPER  
¡Dios!

 **3 INT. PLATAFORMA – HANGAR – DÍA**

Cuatro motores ya están perfectamente ensamblados y limpios. En la mesa de trabajo, Raven intenta abrir otro motor. Al hacer fuerza para separar la carcasa exterior, hace un gesto de dolor, cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a la frente.

RAVEN  
¡Joder!

Respira hondo intentando ignorar la resaca y vuelve a abrir los ojos. Quita del todo la tapa y queda al descubierto el motor: lo que ve es un auténtico desastre de grasa negra y reseca, polvo, corrosión, cables sueltos…

RAVEN  
Madre mía…

Luna aparece en ese momento con una taza en las manos.

LUNA  
Buenos días.

Raven cierra los ojos con dolor.

RAVEN  
Dios, no grites.

La chica no ha gritado, pero su resaca es monumental. Raven mira el líquido amarillento de la taza que le ofrece Luna.

RAVEN  
Si eso es para dejarme inconsciente, dámelo.

LUNA  
Es para la resaca… ¿Cómo estás?

La _natblida_ la mira y le habla sin la sequedad de días anteriores. Raven coge la taza y se la bebe de un tirón.

RAVEN  
Es difícil que esté peor.

LUNA  
¿Y el motor?

La ingeniera pasea su vista por la ennegrecida máquina.

RAVEN  
Es difícil que esté peor…

Luna sonríe levemente.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Esto es chatarra. Me estás desafiando, ¿verdad? No crees que lo pueda arreglar.

Luna se pone seria.

LUNA  
Seguro que puedes.

La chica baja la vista, abre la boca para hablar, pero la vuelve a cerrar.

RAVEN  
¿Qué pasa?

Luna la mira seria.

LUNA  
Perdona por marcharme así anoche.

Raven se encoje de hombros.

RAVEN  
Así tocamos a más alcohol.

Luna sigue seria, mirándola fijamente.

LUNA  
Mi historia es… que tuve que hacer algo terrible, y no pude soportarlo… así que abandoné ese mundo… No quiero formar parte de un mundo que te obliga a hacer cosas como la que yo hice… Que te obliga a matar o a morir.

Raven despega los labios para decir algo, pero Luna da media vuelta y se marcha antes de que pueda hablar. Raven la observa irse con una expresión mezcla de comprensión y de pena.

 **4 EXT. BÚNKER – DÍA**

Un grupo de seis personas montadas a caballo están a punto de iniciar la marcha. Lexa va a la cabeza, a lomos de un precioso caballo negro, imponente con sus nuevas ropas de guerrera terrestre. Mira hacia atrás, hacia Indra, Octavia, Murphy y Emori. Luego lo hace a su derecha y se encuentra con los ojos azules de Clarke: se miran y se sonríen antes de iniciar la marcha.

Lexa alza el brazo y habla proyectando la voz.

LEXA  
¡En marcha!

Todos espolean sus caballos y se pierden al galope entre los árboles.

 **CABECERA**

 **5 EXT. ARKADIA – PUERTA DE ENTRADA**

El todoterreno de los del Pico del Viento llega a las puertas de Arkadia. Lleva un remolque enganchado a su parte trasera que se asemeja a una pequeña caravana, con las ventanas cegadas con planchas metálicas.

Bellamy, Miller y Bryan los reciben con armas en las manos. Bill y Jonas salen del vehículo con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus rostros.

BELLAMY  
Hola.

BILL  
Me encantan vuestros recibimientos.

Bellamy hace un gesto con la cabeza y Miller y Bryan inspeccionan el todoterreno y el remolque para comprobar que no hay nada extraño.

BELLAMY  
Es solo rutina.

Los dos chicos terminan de revisar los vehículos.

MILLER  
Pueden pasar.

Bellamy grita a los vigías de la torre tras los muros.

BELLAMY  
¡Abrid las puertas!

Los del Pico del Viento se montan de nuevo en el todoterreno al tiempo que las puertas de Arkadia se abren de par en par para ellos.

 **6 INT. ARKADIA – ARMERÍA – DÍA**

El sargento David Miller prepara la baliza. En ese momento entran su hijo Nathan y Bryan.

MILLER (HIJO)  
Ya están aquí, papá.

El sargento asiente.

SARGENTO MILLER  
¿Podréis esconderla?

BRYAN  
Sí… será fácil.

El sargento asiente, coge un par de porras eléctricas y se las extiende.

SARGENTO MILLER  
Están cargadas… espero que no tengáis que usarlas.

MILLER  
Son unos arrogantes, pero creo que son inofensivos.

SARGENTO MILLER  
De todos modos, tened mucho cuidado.

Los dos chicos asienten y el padre abre sus brazos para abrazar a los dos. Miller lo hace de mala gana, sonriendo incómodo por la repentina muestra de afecto de su padre.

MILLER  
Venga, papá, no seas ridículo.

El sargento los suelta.

SARGENTO MILLER  
Sed más listos que ellos. Y no hagáis ninguna tontería.

El padre se marcha. Los dos chicos se miran y se sonríen confundidos. Se han quedado muy cerca uno del otro.

BRYAN  
¿Está bien tu padre?

Miller se encoge de hombros.

MILLER  
Desde que "volvió" después de tomarse la pastilla de ALIE está de lo más ñoño.

Están tan cerca que pueden sentir sus respiraciones en la cara. Se miran a los ojos y después a los labios. Entonces Bryan acorta la distancia entre los dos y le besa. Se aparta enseguida y vuelve la vista a la baliza.

BRYAN  
Tenemos que esconderla.

Miller lo mira de forma lasciva.

MILLER  
¿Ya está?

BRYAN  
No hay tiempo.

Miller asiente contrariado, le da un ligero beso y coge la baliza.

 **7 EXT. ARKADIA – EXPLANADA JUNTO A LA SALIDA – DÍA**

El todoterreno con el remolque está aparcado delante de la puerta de salida de Arkadia. Una decena de personas hace una fila delante de Bill y Jonas, que esperan junto a la puerta abierta del remolque. Cierran la fila Miller y Bryan. Bill pasa un artefacto detector de señales alrededor del primero de los arkadianos y también por su pequeño bolso de mano, pero el aparato no detecta ningún tipo de rastreador. A unos metros de distancia, el doctor Taylor observa estas precauciones con gesto serio. Una vez "rastreado", el arkadiano se mete en la caravana, y Jonas le indica dónde colocarse.

Abby y Kane se acercan al grupo y se detienen a unos metros de la fila. La doctora también lleva una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Kane la rodea por la cintura para que lo mire y se sonríen tiernamente.

KANE  
No deberías ir tú. Ten cuidado…

ABBY  
Tengo que hacerlo. Quiero ver lo que tienen que ofrecer. No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Kane asiente, le da un rápido beso y después se separan. Abby se coloca al final de la fila mientras que Kane se acerca a Jaha y Bellamy, que observan la escena a cierta distancia.

KANE  
(A Bellamy, susurrando)  
¿Dónde está?

BELLAMY  
Junto a la rueda trasera derecha.

Efectivamente, un vistazo meticuloso a la parte baja del remolque permite ver la silueta de la baliza, camuflada bajo el chasis junto a la rueda.

KANE  
No me gusta la idea de la baliza.

JAHA  
Eres demasiado confiado.

Kane le mira de reojo, parece que va a replicarle, pero permanece callado.

Ya están todos los arkadianos dentro. Jonas cierra la puerta, mientras que Bill habla a los presentes con tono amenazante.

BILL  
Si detectamos que alguien nos sigue de cerca o de lejos, en vehículo o a caballo, arrojaremos el remolque por el barranco más alto que encontremos antes de que ni siquiera podáis pestañear.

JAHA  
No hay necesidad de amenazar.

El doctor Taylor da un paso al frente.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A sus hombres)  
No tenemos que hacerlo difícil.  
(A los arkadianos)  
Confiad en nosotros, no haremos nada… irreversible. Pero, por favor, no nos sigáis.

Jonas sonríe y le da un golpecito en el brazo para que se monte en el todoterreno.

JONAS  
Vamos o se nos hará de noche.

Los tres del Pico del Viento se meten en el todoterreno. Las puertas de Arkadia se abren de nuevo y el vehículo sale al exterior.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	12. EPISODIO 403 - ACTO DOS

**EPISODIO #403 -** **"THE FAR SIDE OF THE MOON"** **(EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **8 EXT. TERRITORIO FLOUKRU – ARROYO – DÍA**

Los caballos beben agua en un arroyo ante la atenta mirada de Indra y Octavia. Cerca de ellas, Murphy y Emori dormitan sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Indra se acerca y le da con el pie a Murphy.

INDRA  
Podríais vigilar la retaguardia.

MURPHY  
Relájate… hemos dormido como cinco horas en tres días.

Indra le muestra una mueca de disconformidad. Hace ademán de dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde están los caballos, pero antes de darse la vuelta, busca a Lexa y Clarke con la mirada. Las encuentra sentadas junto a un árbol a unos metros de distancia.

Clarke está inclinada hacia delante, jugueteando con la hierba. Mira de reojo el rostro ausente de Lexa, que tiene su cabeza apoyada en el tronco y la mirada perdida en algún punto del frente.

CLARKE  
¿Preocupada por el reencuentro con Luna?

Lexa respira hondo y mira a Clarke meditando su respuesta.

LEXA  
¿Te dijo algo ella acerca del cónclave?

Clarke desvía la mirada buscando las palabras adecuadas.

CLARKE  
Me dijo que después de matar a su hermano tenía que luchar contigo, y… que sabía que iba a ganar y que ya no quería matar a nadie más.

Lexa la mira alzando las cejas con incredulidad, y un atisbo de sonrisa acude a su rostro.

LEXA  
Habría sido la primera vez que me ganara en un combate, pero… vale.

Clarke comprueba que Lexa, obviamente, tiene un punto de vista muy distinto de lo ocurrido con Luna en el cónclave.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurrió?

Lexa también medita unos segundos antes de hablar.

LEXA  
Me dijo que se iba a escapar, que no quería ser Heda ni tampoco quería morir… Y me pidió que me marchara con ella.

Clarke frunce el ceño… algo ha cruzado por su mente.

CLARKE  
Teníais algo…

Su entonación está a mitad de camino entre pregunta y afirmación. Lexa mira al frente de nuevo y tarda unos segundos en responder.

LEXA  
Ella creía que me quería.

Clarke alza las cejas sorprendida.

CLARKE  
Eso sí que no lo he visto venir… ¿Y tú?

LEXA  
Teníamos dieciséis años… yo no sabía lo que quería.

CLARKE  
¿La habrías matado?

Lexa endurece el gesto.

LEXA  
Claro. No tenía elección. Es para lo que me entrenaron durante catorce años…

Lexa baja la mirada y aprieta la mandíbula.

LEXA  
Pero ahora… sé más cosas…

Clarke la mira creyendo entender lo que quiere decir.

CLARKE  
Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso… tomar todas esas decisiones tan duras…

Clarke le coge la mano y Lexa la mira fijamente.

LEXA  
Yo también te he hecho tomar decisiones difíciles a ti.

Clarke asiente.

CLARKE  
Pero a partir de ahora las tomaremos juntas.

Lexa le sonríe con aceptación y Clarke le devuelve la sonrisa. Rompen el contacto visual cuando escuchan la voz de Indra.

INDRA  
Los caballos ya han bebido y descansado. Debemos continuar.

Lexa asiente, se levanta y ayuda a Clarke a hacerlo tirando de su mano hacia arriba.

 **9 INT. PLATAFORMA – HANGAR – DÍA**

Raven ya tiene el quinto motor a punto. Lo arranca y Luna, que está junto a ella, asiente con aprobación.

LUNA  
Parece que después de todo no estaba tan mal, ¿no?

Luna lo dice con ironía. Raven resopla y le responde con el mismo sarcasmo.

RAVEN  
Ya te dije que podía arreglarlo casi todo…

Raven enfatiza ese "casi". Luna a duras penas consigue mantener el gesto serio.

LUNA  
Puedes decirle a Jackson que prepare las cosas.

 **10 INT. PLATAFORMA – SALA – DÍA**

Jackson abre su maletín y empieza a sacar los aparatos médicos para hacer la transfusión.

Raven y Luna lo observan.

RAVEN  
Dan un poco de miedo esas cosas, Jackson.

JACKSON  
Sólo notaréis el pinchazo.

RAVEN  
Eso no me relaja nada.

 **11 EXT. COSTA FLOUKRU – ATARDECER**

El sol cae en el horizonte. Lexa y Clarke detienen sus caballos cuando ven el todoterreno en el que llegaron Raven y los demás.

CLARKE  
Aún están con Luna.

OCTAVIA (OFF)  
Es mucho tiempo el que llevan aquí.

Detrás de ellas, Octavia mira al resto del grupo con preocupación.

CORTE A:

 **12 EXT. COSTA FLOUKRU – CRUCES – ANOCHECER**

Lexa, Clarke, Indra y Octavia permanecen de pie en el punto de encuentro del clan de Luna. Murphy y Emori están sentados. Frente a ellos, visible desde el mar, arde el fuego de llamas verdes.

MURPHY  
¿Cuánto hay que esperar?

Clarke se encoge de hombros.

CLARKE  
Diez minutos… una hora…

Emori se dirige a Lexa.

EMORI  
Si Luna huyó de tu cónclave, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiera recibirte?

LEXA  
Lo hará.

EMORI  
Dudo que te apoye… Se ha preocupado mucho en esconderse como para salir ahora a la luz.

Lexa empieza a perder la paciencia. Endurece el gesto y alza la voz más de lo que suele hacerlo.

LEXA  
Emori, tú has visto con tus propios ojos la amenaza de ALIE, tienes que ayudarme a convencerla de que el peligro que corremos todos y cada uno de los seres humanos que pisamos la tierra es real… Cualquier otra cosa que no contribuya a eso, cállatela.

Clarke la mira. Todos la miran. Lexa desvía la mirada y se retira unos pasos, dándoles la espalda al grupo. Parece algo nerviosa, cosa que rara vez le ocurre.

 **13 INT. PLATAFORMA – HABITACIÓN LUNA – ANOCHECER**

La transfusión está a punto de realizarse en la amplia habitación de Luna. La _natblida_ y Raven están sentadas en dos sillones. Esta última sostiene en las manos la caja con el chip y la coloca abierta sobre una mesita a su lado. Monty, Jasper y Harper observan la escena. Jackson le pincha en el brazo a Raven para ponerle una vía y la chica emite un quejido.

JACKSON  
Sólo es un pinchazo.

Gareth, uno de los hombres de Luna, entra.

GARETH  
Alguien está haciendo señales.

Luna se levanta del sillón.

LUNA  
¿Otra vez?

Raven pone los ojos en blanco.

RAVEN  
(Irónica)  
Oh, este sitio es realmente súper secreto.

Luna la ignora y le habla a Jackson.

LUNA  
No lo haremos hasta saber quién es.

Y la _natblida_ sale de la sala con pasos enérgicos.

RAVEN  
Genial…

 **14 EXT. COSTA FLOUKRU – CRUCES – ANOCHECER**

Los hombres de Luna rodean al grupo y reconocen a Clarke

GARETH  
¿Quiénes son los que vienen contigo?

CLARKE  
¿Están mis amigos aún con vosotros? ¿Están bien?

GARETH  
Te he hecho una pregunta.

CLARKE  
Llévanos con ellos.

GARETH  
Ya sois demasiados.

Lexa, que escuchaba en segundo plano, da un paso adelante.

LEXA  
Dile a Luna que Lexa kom Trikru quiere verla.

El hombre la mira de arriba abajo.

GARETH  
¿Eres tú Lexa?

Lexa asiente. El hombre hace un gesto con la cabeza a un compañero que saca varios frascos con el líquido sedante.

GARETH  
Sólo vosotras dos.

Señala a Clarke y a Lexa. Los otros cuatro miran a la excomandante y esta asiente.

LEXA  
Esperadnos aquí, volveremos pronto.

Después, coge con recelo el frasco.

CLARKE  
Siéntate y tómatelo… echaremos una siesta.

Lexa taladra con la mirada al hombre.

CLARKE  
No te molestes.

Finalmente, Lexa hace lo que le dice Clarke: se sienta y se toma el líquido de un trago.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	13. EPISODIO 403 - ACTO TRES

**EPISODIO #403 -** **"THE FAR SIDE OF THE MOON"** **(EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **15 EXT. "WIND PEAK" – ENTRADA – NOCHE**

Las siluetas blancas de los molinos de viento se recortan contra el cielo oscuro.

 **16 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – PASILLOS – NOCHE**

Los voluntarios de Arkadia recorren los pasillos del Pico del Viento. David los recibe a la puerta de la sala multiusos, acondicionada ahora como un comedor. Abby va acompañada por el doctor Taylor.

DAVID  
Bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por vuestra generosidad.

La doctora Grimm está junto a él, mirando con gesto serio a los hombres y mujeres de Arkadia.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
Os hemos preparado algo para cenar… podéis pasar. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

ABBY  
Gracias.

Abby sonríe a la doctora Grimm y esta fuerza una sonrisa e, inmediatamente, baja la vista. El doctor también le regala una amplia sonrisa a su hijo.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Gracias, David.

Y David le corresponde con una sonrisa aparentemente sincera.

Los donantes pasan a la sala y van tomando asiento. Efectivamente, la gran mesa central está repleta de apetitosos platos.

Fuera, en el pasillo, David detiene a la doctora Grimm para decirle algo en voz baja.

DAVID  
Sonríe un poco.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
No puedo.

DAVID  
Cada vez que veo a uno de ellos vivo, veo a uno de los nuestros muerto…

La doctora Grimm mantiene la vista baja. David le coge la barbilla con la mano y la obliga a mirarlo.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
Es lo correcto.

El hombre mira su boca y le da un ligero beso en los labios.

 **17 INT. PLATAFORMA – CONTENEDOR – NOCHE**

La puerta del contenedor está abierta. Dentro, una intensa luz artificial situada en el exterior recorta la figura de Luna. La _natblida_ está mirando la figura que empieza a despertar a sus pies. Lexa entorna los ojos intentando discernir quién es la figura que tiene delante. Luna le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Lexa la toma. Al llegar a la altura de su rostro la reconoce.

LUNA  
Lo siento, tiene que ser así.

Se miran a los ojos, Luna aparentando fortaleza, Lexa comunicando amabilidad. Clarke, que está ya en pie en la entrada del contenedor, se retira para darles intimidad.

LEXA  
Hola, Luna.

Luna asiente a modo de saludo y habla con un hilo de voz.

LUNA  
Hola.

Un tenso silencio dura apenas unos segundos, hasta que la excomandante vuelve a hablar.

LEXA  
Me alegra que abandonaras el cónclave.

Luna traga saliva, no se esperaba esas palabras.

LUNA  
Me alegra que estés viva.

Lexa le sonríe y le tiende la mano a modo de saludo. Luna consigue romper la rigidez de su rostro, y una tibia sonrisa aparece en él al tiempo que estrecha con el suyo el antebrazo de Lexa. Pero Luna enseguida se separa, visiblemente incómoda con el contacto. Evita volver a mirar a Lexa antes de darse la vuelta para salir del contenedor.

 **18 INT. PLATAFORMA – HABITACIÓN LUNA – NOCHE**

Todos están ya en la habitación de Luna, dispuestos para la transfusión. Clarke está ayudando a Jackson con el instrumental médico.

CLARKE  
¿Por qué no lo habéis hecho hasta ahora?

Raven lanza media sonrisa irónica a Luna.

RAVEN  
Pregúntale a ella.

Clarke mira interrogante a la _natblida_.

LUNA  
Necesitaba primero algo a cambio.

Clarke mira a una y a otra con hartazgo.

CLARKE  
¿Os vais a dejar ya de misterios?

RAVEN  
Le he tenido que arreglar los motores de media flota. Por lo visto, aquí los marineros son un desastre en el mantenimiento de barcos.

Lexa coge el chip que está sobre la mesita y lo mira con más resignación que añoranza.

LEXA  
Todo esto no será necesario, yo me pondré la llama.

Raven la mira con decepción.

RAVEN  
¿Estás segura? Tendrás que profundizar mucho hasta llegar a Becca.

LEXA  
He llevado la llama durante cinco años, creo que sabré cómo hacerlo.

RAVEN  
¿Alguna vez has llegado hasta ella?

LEXA  
No… Al menos, no conscientemente.

Raven asiente haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

CORTE A:

Lexa está ya sentada en uno de los sillones. Detrás de ella, Jackson sostiene una jeringuilla en sus manos.

JACKSON  
Inclínate hacia delante. Es un poco de anestesia local.

LEXA  
No es necesario.

JACKSON  
Ya, pero tampoco está de más.

Lexa se inclina, Jackson pincha en su nuca sobre la cicatriz bajo el símbolo de infinito. Masajea la zona unos segundos y, a continuación, coge un pequeño escalpelo y le hace una incisión sobre la anterior herida. Clarke aparece detrás con el chip en la mano y pronuncia la clave de activación.

CLARKE  
 _Ascende Superius_.

Los tentáculos del chip salen y buscan la nuca de Lexa, Clarke lo suelta y la llama se introduce en el nuevo receptor.

Lexa inspira profundamente cerrando los ojos y se reclina en el sillón. Tiembla ligeramente mientras clava sus uñas en los reposabrazos.

FUNDE A:

 **19 IMÁGENES ONÍRICAS DE LA LLAMA**

Lo primero que golpea la mente de Lexa es la anterior conciencia de la llama, la de Clarke, y sus últimos "recuerdos" más significativos antes de extraérselo. Estos recuerdos aparecen desde el último hacia atrás: las explosiones por toda la tierra que ALIE mostró a Clarke, su propia despedida de en la Ciudad de la Luz, el "te quiero", el beso, el abrazo, la lucha inicial… Después, una sucesión de rápidas imágenes muestran a Clarke en la sala del trono de Polis viendo a su madre colgada, matando a Emerson, siendo rechazada por Luna, llorando sin consuelo frente al cuerpo de Lexa, frente a su propio cuerpo…

FUNDE A:

 **20 INT. PLATAFORMA – HABITACIÓN LUNA – NOCHE**

Lexa abre mucho los ojos e intenta controlar su agitada respiración. Su mano derecha tiembla sobre el reposabrazos y Clarke la toma entre las suyas.

CLARKE  
¿Estás bien?

Lexa la mira tan intensamente que Clarke se asusta. La excomandante aparta los ojos, se relaja poco a poco y los vuelve a cerrar para concentrarse nuevamente en la exploración de la llama.

RAVEN  
No dejes que la llama tome el control. No mantengas una actitud pasiva… busca…

FUNDE A:

 **21 ESPACIO DIÁFANO BLANCO / LABORATORIO ESTACIÓN 13.ª (ARCA)**

Lexa, vestida con sus ropas de comandante, está de pie rodeada de una inmensidad blanca. Gira sobre sí misma buscando algún punto de referencia.

CLARKE (OFF)  
Lexa.

Lexa se gira y ve a Clarke a su lado, con las ropas que llevaba en la Ciudad de la Luz.

LEXA  
Hola, cariño.

Le coge las manos y la mira con dulzura.

CLARKE  
¿Estás bien?

Lexa asiente y sonríe afectuosamente, porque es lo mismo que la Clarke real le acaba de preguntar con el mismo gesto de preocupación.

LEXA  
Las dos lo estamos… tengo que hablar con Becca.

La representación de la conciencia de Clarke asiente.

CLARKE  
Acompáñame.

Clarke tira de la mano de Lexa y caminan unos pasos hasta que delante de ellas se forma una pared con una escotilla. Esta se abre segundos después.

Al otro lado está Becca: es la recreación del laboratorio de la estación 13 del Arca.

BECCA  
Hola, comandante. Bienvenida de nuevo a la llama.

LEXA  
Hola, es un honor conocer a la primera comandante.

Becca hace un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

BECCA  
Estás preocupada…

LEXA  
Sí. Tengo que saber si la amenaza nuclear que ALIE contó a Clarke es real.

BECCA  
No lo sé, sólo puedo hacer conjeturas…

LEXA  
Pero ella estuvo aquí, ¿no dejó su espíritu también?

BECCA  
No, ella no estuvo aquí, nosotros estuvimos en la Ciudad de la Luz y ahora está destruida.

CLARKE  
Entonces ¿no queda nada de ella aquí?

BECCA  
Mientras intentaba hacerse con el programa de la llama, introdujo deliberadamente un fragmento de código.

Becca pulsa un botón del teclado, y líneas y líneas de programación ruedan por la pantalla frente a ellas. Lexa lo observa sin comprender lo que ve.

BECCA  
Es un ejecutable, pero no lo puedo activar aquí, podría hacerse con el control de la llama… debe ser copiado y ejecutado fuera… Quizá contenga algo de lo que buscáis.

FUNDE A:

 **22 INT. PLATAFORMA – HABITACIÓN LUNA – NOCHE**

Lexa abre lentamente los ojos, respira hondo. Mira primero a Raven y luego a Clarke.

LEXA  
Extráela.

Clarke la mira sin comprender.

CLARKE  
¿Quieres quitarte la llama?

LEXA  
Sí.

Clarke duda unos segundos antes de pronunciar las palabras que la desactivan.

CLARKE  
 _Quia nunc vale_.

El chip sale de la nuca de Lexa y un ligero temblor sacude su cuerpo.

Una vez recuperada, mira de nuevo a Raven.

LEXA  
Es tu turno.

Todos la miran sorprendidos, menos Raven, que sonríe con ilusión.

 **23 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – SALA MULTIUSOS – NOCHE**

La cena ha terminado. Alrededor de la mesa los voluntarios de Arkadia hablan y ríen. Con ellos están David, la doctora Grimm y algunos de los que asistieron a la reunión secreta en la habitación de Thomas.

Abby camina con el doctor Taylor delante de las estanterías repletas de libros que cubren las paredes de la sala.

ABBY  
¿Cuál es vuestra fuente de energía?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Pronto lo sabréis.

ABBY  
¿Energía nuclear?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Oh, no… La usamos sólo para pequeños aparatos, es peligrosa y muy inestable, preferimos otras energías alternativas.

ABBY  
Vuestros trajes antirradiación son diferentes de los del Monte Weather… son mucho más ligeros.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Y más seguros. Los encontramos en una central nuclear no muy lejos de aquí. Hay muchos más allí, más de los que necesitamos.

Antes de que Abby diga algo más, escucha la voz de David.

DAVID  
Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos… Mañana a primera hora serán las intervenciones, así que es mejor que descanséis bien.

David pone su mejor sonrisa, Abby sonríe y el doctor Taylor sonríe. Todos lo hacen, todos menos la doctora Grimm, cuyo intento de sonrisa se convierte en una extraña mueca.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	14. EPISODIO 403 - ACTO CUATRO

**EPISODIO #403 -** **"THE FAR SIDE OF THE MOON"** **(EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **24 INT. PLATAFORMA – HABITACIÓN LUNA – NOCHE**

Clarke ayuda a Jackson a preparar de nuevo la transfusión. Luna y Raven ya están sentadas en los sillones. El joven doctor inyecta el anestésico en la nuca de la ingeniera.

Lexa está apoyada en una mesa a unos metros de ellos, la mirada baja, clavada en el suelo. Siente el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro. Es Clarke.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurre?

LEXA  
Nada…

Clarke continúa mirándola de forma interrogante.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Ya sé cómo fue nuestro reencuentro en la Ciudad de la Luz.

Las dos se miran con un brillo especial en los ojos. Lexa está a punto de emocionarse, así que recurre al humor.

LEXA  
La verdad es que no sé de qué te estoy hablando la mitad del tiempo… ¿Qué es un "cortafuegos" _(firewall)_?

Clarke sonríe y le acaricia la cara con ternura. Las dos saben que hay algo mucho más profundo: las dos han experimentado cómo el último portador de la llama sacude con fuerza la mente del nuevo receptor: Clarke fue inundada por la conciencia de Lexa, y ahora Lexa ha sido sacudida por la de Clarke.

RAVEN (OFF)  
Estamos listas.

Clarke y Lexa salen de su ensimismamiento y giran la cabeza hacia ella. Raven tiene preparado sobre su regazo su ordenador portátil. Las vías para recibir la sangre las tiene colocadas en las muñecas, para así poder teclear en el aparato.

LEXA  
(A Luna)  
Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás, puedo hacerlo yo.

LUNA  
No. Yo lo haré.

LEXA  
(A Raven)  
La presencia del último portador es muy intensa… Sus últimas vivencias te asaltan…

Mira sin querer a Clarke.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Pero enseguida podrás controlarlo y dejarla en un segundo plano. Tienes que concentrarte y–

Raven la interrumpe.

RAVEN  
Sí, sí… al principio es como una descarga del sistema a lo bestia, pero luego todo queda latente. Y, probablemente, sólo se activan las otras conciencias cuando se les reclama o… en estados de semiinconsciencia, durante el sueño… cuando la barrera de la consciencia del portador cae.

Lexa va a decir algo, pero Raven continúa.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Aunque todos los comandantes están ahí, la presencia de la conciencia del último comandante es siempre la más presente… Es una manera de hacer que la información útil esté más accesible, porque se supone que es la más "actualizada"… la que alberga un conocimiento más completo… Al menos así lo habría hecho yo. ¿Es correcto?

Raven le pregunta a una perpleja Lexa.

LEXA  
(Dubitativa)  
Creo que sí.

RAVEN  
Por supuesto que es así.

Raven respira hondo.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Vamos.

Clarke sostiene el chip en sus manos mientras Jackson hace la incisión en la nuca de Raven.

CLARKE  
 _Ascende superius_.

Y la llama despliega sus sensores, de nuevo, hasta introducirse bajo la piel de la chica. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, intentando asimilar el aluvión de información que su mente está recibiendo en esos momentos. Pero enseguida parece controlar la situación y abre de nuevo los ojos. Busca a Lexa y la mira con un inmenso respeto.

CLARKE  
¿Va todo bien?

Raven asiente y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

FUNDE A:

 **25 ESPACIO DIÁFANO BLANCO / LABORATORIO ESTACIÓN 13.ª (ARCA)**

Espacio blanco, Lexa está junto a Raven. La ingeniera gira en redondo, se detiene y comienza a caminar lentamente. Entonces, uno tras otro, van saliendo de la bruma blanca todos los portadores de la llama: como Lexa está ya a su lado, la primera en aparecer es Clarke, y después hay otros 16 portadores hasta llegar a Becca. Raven se detiene delante de ella y Becca la recibe con una sonrisa.

La primera comandante habla al tiempo que el entorno se transforma en el laboratorio de la estación 13 del arca.

BECCA  
Tenía ganas de conocerte, Raven.

FUNDE A:

 **26 INT. PLATAFORMA – HABITACIÓN LUNA – NOCHE**

Raven teclea ágilmente en su ordenador portátil, pero enseguida se detiene y abre los ojos. Revisa durante unos instantes la pantalla y los vuelve a cerrar. Tras unos segundos, detiene definitivamente su tecleo e inclina la cabeza hacia delante.

RAVEN  
Puedes extraerlo.

Clarke, que está a su lado, pronuncia de nuevo las palabras adecuadas.

CLARKE  
 _Quia nunc vale_.

Jackson le quita las vías y Raven se levanta del sillón con cara de alucinar.

RAVEN  
Es increíble… No me cansaría nunca de llevarlo…

Se levanta, se acerca a Lexa y la mira unos instantes antes de hablar.

RAVEN  
Tienes una mente bella y fuerte.

Raven sonríe a la excomandante, quizá por primera vez, y esta le responde con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

 **27 INT. PLATAFORMA – SALÓN – NOCHE**

La cena acaba de terminar y todos los del cielo y algunos de los hombres de Luna charlan animadamente en el gran salón de la plataforma. Todos menos la propia Luna y Lexa, que no están allí.

Monty, Harper, Jasper y Jackson juegan a los dados en la mesa. Raven y Clarke hablan sentadas en uno de los sofás.

RAVEN  
Quizá dejó rastros en ese código de lo que descubrió.

CLARKE  
No era tan buena…

RAVEN  
Pero intentó prevenirnos, ella quería salvar a la humanidad.

CLARKE  
Sí. Matándola y convirtiéndola en datos informáticos… a su imagen y semejanza.

Clarke mira hacia una puerta al fondo de la habitación. Raven se toca la pierna.

RAVEN  
¿Te sentiste físicamente diferente después recibir la sangre negra?

CLARKE  
No… no especialmente.

RAVEN  
Parece que me duele menos la pierna… y me noto con más energía.

CLARKE  
Eso es el vino.

Raven ríe.

RAVEN  
Creo que voy a adoptar a Luna… me encanta su sangre.

Y también la ingeniera mira hacia la puerta al fondo.

 **28 INT. PLATAFORMA – OFICINA LUNA – NOCHE**

En la habitación contigua al salón, Lexa y Luna hablan solas.

LUNA  
No voy a llevar a mi gente a una guerra.

LEXA  
No será una guerra, precisamente es para prevenirla… Pero para lograrlo necesito primero a varios ejércitos presionando Polis.

LUNA  
¿Tú eres siempre la solución?

A Lexa no le ha gustado el comentario y endurece el gesto y el tono de su voz.

LEXA  
¿Conoces a algún candidato mejor a Heda?

Se miran durante unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Luna lo rompe.

LUNA  
Ya sabes mi postura.

Lexa asiente con resignación, y Luna le da la espalda dando así por terminada la conversación. La excomandante habla de nuevo, pero esta vez, en un tono mucho más suave.

LEXA  
Hay algo que no te he dicho.

Lexa la mira intensamente, y Luna se impacienta.

LUNA  
¿Qué?

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Luna, uno de los _natblidas_ salvados es… River… tu hermano.

Luna tarda unos segundos en darse la vuelta y cuando lo hace su rostro es de absoluto desconcierto. Lexa asiente. Y entonces, todas las defensas de Luna caen, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y abraza a Lexa con todas sus fuerzas. La excomandante corresponde el abrazo y la consuela acariciando suavemente su espalda.

LEXA  
Supongo que esto quiere decir que no sabías que estaba vivo.

Luna se separa y se serena. Niega con la cabeza.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Perdona no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía que estar segura de que no me lo estabas ocultando.

Luna asiente y la mira comprensiva. Lexa, instintivamente, le seca las lágrimas de su mejilla con la mano y le regala una cálida sonrisa.

LEXA  
Le encontraremos…

 **29 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN LITERAS – NOCHE**

Una de las habitaciones está acondicionada con seis literas para acoger a los donantes. Unos dormitan y otros hablan sentados en las camas.

Abby entra en una silla de ruedas acompañada por la doctora Grimm y el doctor Taylor. Miller se acerca a recibirla.

MILLER  
¿Qué tal? ¿Ha ido todo bien?

Abby asiente con una sonrisa.

ABBY  
Estoy perfectamente.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Podéis estar tranquilos, todas las intervenciones han transcurrido sin problemas.

La doctora Grimm ayuda a Abby a levantarse y, ligeramente cojeando, se dirige hacia su cama.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Un par de días de reposo y volvéis a casa.

 **30 INT. PLATAFORMA – DORMITORIO – DÍA**

Lexa está ya acostada en la cama. Una camiseta gris oscuro de tirantes le sirve de pijama. Tiene las manos entrelazadas en la nuca mientras observa a Clarke cómo se saca el pelo de la larga camiseta que se acaba de poner para dormir. La chica deambula a los pies de cama delante de ella, dirigiéndose hacia un estante donde deposita la goma que le sujetaba el pelo. Clarke repara en la mirada insistente de Lexa y se gira hacia ella.

CLARKE  
¿Qué?

LEXA  
Nada… me gusta mirarte.

Clarke se acerca a la cama y se recuesta a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano para mirarla desde arriba. Así permanecen unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Clarke vuelve a hablar mientras juguetea con uno de los tirantes de la camiseta de Lexa y con la piel bajo ella.

CLARKE  
¿Cómo era Luna antes? Ahora es tan… huraña…

LEXA  
Las dos éramos diferentes… sólo… adolescentes… más alegres y despreocupadas, supongo.

Clarke asiente y, tras unos segundos de silencio, habla de nuevo.

CLARKE  
¿Ha habido alguien más… aparte de Luna y Costia?

A Lexa le sorprende lo directo de la pregunta.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Dijimos que no más secretos…

LEXA  
Eso no es un secreto… es privado.

Clarke sonríe y asiente consciente de su "derrota".

LEXA  
Pero sí…

Clarke la mira alzando una ceja en plan "vaya, vaya". Lexa estira su brazo y le acaricia el hombro desnudo con el dorso de la mano.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Siempre soy yo la que acaba contándote algo personal. Cuéntame tú algo que no sepa. Algo interesante…

Clarke entorna los ojos ante el reto, piensa unos segundos, y al final se decide a hablar.

CLARKE  
De acuerdo… La noche que Roan me secuestró…

LEXA  
(Corrige)  
Rescató.

CLARKE  
Rescató… tuve un… encuentro… Me acosté con alguien.

LEXA  
La comerciante.

Clarke se queda perpleja ante la naturalidad con la que Lexa le habla de algo que supuestamente no conocía. La mira en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

CLARKE  
Lo sabes por la llama…

Lexa niega enérgicamente.

LEXA  
Nooo. Nunca buscaría algo así… Me lo dijo Roan.

Clarke abre mucho los ojos.

CLARKE  
¡¿Roan?!

LEXA  
Estaba fuera de la tienda, y… parece ser que erais bastante ruidosas.

Lexa le sonríe con sorna y Clarke frunce el ceño ofendida.

CLARKE  
¡Eso no es cierto!

LEXA  
Así que era verdad… tú y la comerciante.

CLARKE  
¿Por qué te lo contó?

LEXA  
Supongo que quería provocarme…

Lexa la mira con gesto burlón.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Con que… "aún no", ¿eh?

Clarke le sigue el juego.

CLARKE  
Estás celosa…

LEXA  
No.

CLARKE  
¿Seguro?

LEXA  
Seguro.

Clarke la calla con un beso, pero Lexa consigue hablar en su boca.

LEXA  
Apuesto a que pensabas en mí todo el tiempo.

CLARKE  
Presumida.

Se siguen besando entre palabra y palabra.

LEXA  
¿Acaso me equivoco?

Ahora es Clarke la que la mira con media sonrisa pícara.

CLARKE  
Eso es… privado.

Clarke remarca la última palabra y sonríe satisfecha por devolverle la jugada. Lexa la agarra con fuerza de la nuca y la atrae hacia sí, dando por finalizada la conversación con un ansioso beso.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	15. EPISODIO 403 - ACTO CINCO

**EPISODIO #403 -** **"THE FAR SIDE OF THE MOON"** **(EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **31 INT. PLATAFORMA – HANGAR – DÍA**

Sobre la mesa de trabajo hay una rudimentaria maqueta que reproduce toscamente el mapa que dibujó Lexa: en ella aparecen los nombres de los clanes que circundan Polis y Arkadia. La excomandante deambula y habla de un modo seguro y confiado, como en sus tiempos de Heda. La escucha atentamente toda la delegación del pueblo del cielo, Luna y algunos de sus seguidores.

LEXA  
Primero iremos a buscar a River, el tercer _natblida_ salvado. Según Luna, estaba muy unido a su abuela materna, del clan del Bosque Resplandeciente [Glowing Forest], Trishanakru, así que puede que volviera allí o sepan su paradero…

Lexa señala la zona, justo a los pies de una montaña con la figura de un rudimentario molino en su cúspide con el letrero _Wind Peak_ (Pico del viento).

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Después, iremos a la zona muerta guiados por Emori. Los nómadas comercian y tienen estrechos lazos con el clan del Desierto [Desert Clan], Sankru, y puede que hayan oído hablar de Thalia, la segunda _natblida_ salvada.

Lexa señala la zona muerta, bastante al sur de Arkadia, tras la cuyas tierras se extiende el clan del Desierto.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Mientras tanto, Indra y Octavia hablarán con el Rey Roan y le pedirán que la Nación del Hielo nos apoye y que, además, busque a Ossian, el primer _natblida_ salvado. Del resultado de esta búsqueda dependerá que podamos contar con él o no.

Lexa coloca el símbolo de Azgeda (una mano pintada) al norte de Polis, simbolizada por un tubo largo que representa su alta torre.

LUNA  
Pero de momento sólo cuentas con tres clanes: Floukru, Trikru y Skaikru… que no será reconocido por Uzac como un clan legítimo.

CLARKE  
Quizá no nos reconozcan como clan, pero igualmente sentirán la amenaza de nuestro ejército armado con fusiles.

Luna tuerce el gesto.

LUNA  
No me gusta ese plan… nuestra gente jamás ha utilizado ese tipo de armas.

LEXA  
No las vamos a usar, ni Polis ni sus gentes son el enemigo, pero no puedo reclamar el trono sin apoyos, sin poder. Los _skaikru_ tienen la fuerza de sus armas de fuego… Y la fuerza es el único poder que Uzac entiende.

Luna mira a Clarke.

LUNA  
Y tienen a Wanheda…

LEXA  
Clarke no es un arma.

LUNA  
Pero es un mito entre los terrestres… y eso también es poder…  
(A Clarke)  
¿Tu gente seguirá a Lexa fielmente? Por lo que he oído no siempre ha sido así.

Clarke se acerca para intimidarla.

CLARKE  
Kane aceptó la marca de la coalición, él sabe que Lexa es la coalición, y Kane es ahora el canciller de mi pueblo, así que sí, mi gente seguirá a Lexa fielmente.

LUNA  
¿Lo saben ya? ¿Que van a marchar sobre Polis?

LEXA  
Kane se lo comunicará a su debido tiempo, Luna, confía en mí.

Lexa la mira intensamente. Luna no replica, pero tampoco parece muy convencida. La excomandante vuelve su atención a la maqueta.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Así que, por ahora, Luna subirá por el río hasta el lago del noreste, Trikru por el este y Skaikru por el sureste.

Lexa coge un papel manuscrito de la mesa y se lo da a Luna.

LEXA  
Es el próximo punto de encuentro, al menos un correo de cada clan deberá está allí para conocer las nuevas órdenes. ¿De acuerdo?

Luna asiente y Lexa mira a todos transmitiendo seguridad.

LEXA  
Será difícil, pero será…

Lexa vuelve a observar la extensa superficie de la maqueta. Y en medio, la torre de Polis…

 **31 EXT. TORRE DE POLIS – ALREDEDORES – DÍA**

A los pies de la torre de Polis, la ciudad se afana en la reconstrucción.

Vista de las plantas altas de la torre, del balcón de la sala del trono.

 **32 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALA DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Trono vacío. En un rincón de la sala, Uzac trama algo junto con otros tres embajadores: el de los Invasores de la Llanura (Plains Raiders / Ingranrona Kru), el del Valle Profundo (Shallow Valley / Louwoda Kliron) y el del Pueblo del Lago (Lake People / Podakru). Hablan en _trigedasleng_.

Alastor, el embajador de los Invasores de la Llanura, se dirige a Uzac.

ALASTOR  
El Rey Roan no cambiará de opinión. Ontari, la última Heda era de Azgeda y cree que le corresponde.

UZAC  
(Enfadado)  
¿Qué hizo su embajador cuando fuimos atacados por los _skaikru_? ¡¿Qué hicisteis vosotros?! Tomaros el veneno que os ofrecieron.

Los tres embajadores bajan la vista.

UZAC (CONT'D)  
Yo fui el único que resistió.

Enseña las heridas por crucifixión de las muñecas.

UZAC (CONT'D)  
¡Aquí tenéis mi lealtad! ¡Aquí tenéis mi fortaleza! Mientras no nazca un _natblida_ ¡yo merezco más que nadie ser Heda!

Ahora toma la palabra Duncan, el embajador de Podakru.

DUNCAN  
Nosotros te apoyamos, el embajador de Boudalankru [Rock Line] y el de Ouskejon Kru [Blue Cliff] también te apoyan veladamente…

ALASTOR  
Sólo es la mitad de la coalición… Y sólo el ejército de Azgeda es tan grande como esa mitad de la coalición. Roan es el problema.

Alastor mira taimadamente a Uzac, que calla unos segundos sopesando el verdadero mensaje tras sus palabras.

UZAC  
Entonces… solucionemos el problema.

Los embajadores se miran entre sí y asienten de manera casi imperceptible.

 **33 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – DISPENSARIO CAREY (PLANTA BAJA) – DÍA**

La habitación está llena de estanterías con tarros etiquetados. A un lado de la sala hay una rudimentaria camilla y al otro lado una mesa de trabajo con diversos tarros abiertos que contienen hierbas, polvos o aceites. Carey, sentado a la mesa, machaca en un mortero la mezcla de varios de ellos, añade un aceite y continúa removiendo.

Uzac descorre la cortina que separa la estancia de la calle. Carey se levanta y hace una leve inclinación de cabeza. En un par de zancadas, Uzac se pone frente al sanador. Hablan en _trigedasleng_.

CAREY  
Buenos días, embajador.

Uzac lo mira fijamente mientras se acerca a él con paso lento y amenazante.

UZAC  
Hola, Carey kom Yujleda.

El embajador remarca la palabra Yujleda, resaltando así el clan de procedencia del sanador, el mismo que el de Uzac.

UZAC (CONT'D)  
¿Te gustaría que alguien de tu clan fuera Heda de nuevo?

CAREY  
Claro, eso me llenaría de orgullo.

UZAC  
Entonces, debes hacer algo por tu clan.

CAREY  
Por supuesto, embajador.

El tono y los movimientos de Carey expresan pleitesía, pero su gesto es serio.

UZAC  
El rey Roan sigue en la enfermería, ¿verdad?

CAREY  
Así es.

UZAC  
¿Cómo está?

CAREY  
Aún está débil, pero la infección de sus heridas está remitiendo.

UZAC  
Pero aún podría no superar esa infección.

El tono del embajador ha sido entre afirmación y pregunta. Carey no comprende. Uzac deambula por la estancia observando las hileras de frascos.

UZAC (CONT'D)  
Seguro que por aquí tienes algo que ayude a la infección a derrotar al rey.

Carey empieza a comprender.

CAREY  
Pero… mi labor como sanador es… hacer lo contrario…

Uzac alza la voz.

UZAC  
La lealtad a tu clan está por encima de tu oficio, ¿entiendes?

Carey asiente.

UZAC  
Que sea antes del anochecer.

Uzac camina hacia la salida, pero da media vuelta y mira amenazante al sanador.

UZAC  
(Amenazador)  
No me hagas tener que buscar a tu familia.

Y sale de la estancia antes de que Carey pueda replicar. Su gesto ahora es de absoluta consternación.

 **34 INT. TIENDA ENFERMERÍA POLIS – DÍA**

Carey camina nervioso entre las hileras de heridos, amontonados en rústicas camas a ambos lados del pasillo central. No mira a nadie. Su mano izquierda sostiene un pequeño bote con líquido dentro.

Se detiene cuando ve a Roan, dormitando en el suelo, semirrecostado sobre varias mantas y un almohadón. Está escoltado por dos hombres con marcas en la cara de la Nación del Hielo. Carey se inclina y le toca el hombro. Roan abre lentamente los somnolientos ojos. Su frente está perlada de sudor.

ROAN  
¿Vienes a rematarme?

El rey fuerza una sonrisa, pero Carey lo mira muy serio. Con la mano derecha saca un frasco del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo deposita en la chaqueta de Roan, que lo mira interrogante.

CAREY  
Toma cinco gotas de esto cada doce horas. ¿Puedes caminar?

ROAN  
¿Qué ocurre?

CAREY  
Un caballo te espera en la parte trasera de la tienda. Uzac te quiere muerto.

Carey le muestra el bote que lleva en la mano izquierda.

CAREY (CONT'D)  
Cuando intente dártelo dame un manotazo, porque ya estás bien.

Carey alza ahora la voz para que los que están a su alrededor puedan oírlo.

CAREY  
Por favor, Rey Roan, tiene que hacerme caso y tomar esto para atajar la infección.

Roan, aún aturdido por la información, tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Pero, finalmente, da tan fuerte manotazo a Carey, que el frasco sale volando, choca contra el suelo y se hace añicos. Varios enfermos y enfermeros se giran al oír el alboroto.

ROAN  
¡Que te he dicho que no, matasanos! ¡¿No ves que ya estoy bien?!

Roan hace un gesto con la cabeza a sus hombres para que le ayuden a levantarse.

ROAN  
¡Vamos!

 **35 EXT. PLATAFORMA – CUBIERTA – DÍA**

Lexa, Clarke y el resto de la gente del cielo, menos Raven, están de pie en la cubierta de la plataforma. Las dos primeras, algo apartadas de los demás.

CLARKE  
¿Vas a volver a ponerte la llama?

LEXA  
Sólo si soy Heda de nuevo. Por ahora es mejor que se quede en Arkadia, con Raven, allí correrá menos peligro. Si me sucediera algo, la llama no debe caer en las manos de Uzac.

CLARKE  
Lexa, no empieces a hablar otra vez de tu muerte, por favor.

Lexa le sonríe de una manera tranquilizadora.

LEXA  
No te preocupes, eso no va a ocurrir.

A unos metros, Jasper contempla el mar con gesto placentero.

JASPER  
Creo que podría vivir aquí.

MONTY  
Yo no. Es como estar en el arca: encerrado en mitad de la inmensidad.

JASPER  
No necesito más.

MONTY  
Das un poco de miedo.

En ese momento, Gareth, uno de los seguidores de Luna, saca varios tubitos con el líquido sedante y se los reparte a todos. Monty coge el suyo a regañadientes.

MONTY  
(Protesta)  
Venga, hombre…

Lexa mira desafiante a Gareth y no alarga la mano para coger el frasco.

LEXA  
¿De verdad crees que traicionaría a tu líder?

GARETH  
Hoy somos aliados, mañana no lo sabemos.

Clarke hace una mueca de irónica extrañeza. A continuación, mira hacia la puerta del hangar.

CLARKE  
(Impaciente)  
¿Qué está haciendo ahora Raven?

 **36 INT. PLATAFORMA – HANGAR – DÍA**

Raven se ha quedado rezagada con Luna. La ingeniera señala con la cabeza los cinco motores.

RAVEN  
Los voy a echar de menos.

Vuelve a mirar a Luna y comprueba con satisfacción que esta tiene una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Raven sonríe de vuelta y saca un papel manuscrito del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

RAVEN  
Esto es lo que debéis hacer para mantener en mínimas condiciones esos motores y el resto.

Luna toma el papel.

LUNA  
Gracias.

RAVEN  
Aunque quizá tenga que venir de vez en cuando… Tu extraña sangre negra me ha mejorado la pierna… la voy a echar de menos también.

LUNA  
Serás bienvenida.

Raven la estudia con media sonrisa divertida en los labios.

RAVEN  
(Se burla)  
¿Gracias? ¿Bienvenida? Quizá mi vulgar sangre roja también haya provocado algún efecto en ti.

Luna le sostiene la mirada sin decir nada. La voz de Clarke les llega desde fuera.

CLARKE (OFF)  
¡Vamos, Raven!

Raven da un paso hacia Luna.

RAVEN  
Me tengo que ir.

Y sin pensárselo, le da un ligero piquito en los labios. Se separa inmediatamente y observa la reacción de la _natblida_ , que no se ha apartado ni un milímetro tras su acción. Raven frunce el ceño y estudia el rostro sereno de Luna. Entonces vuelve a acortar la distancia hasta su boca y, ahora sí, le da un beso en los labios: lento y profundo. La agarra de la nuca para pegarse más y Luna le corresponde sin reparos. Tras unos segundos, Raven se separa, la mira unos instantes con satisfacción y le guiña un ojo.

RAVEN  
Nos vemos.

Da media vuelta y sale del hangar.

 **37 EXT. PLATAFORMA – CUBIERTA – DÍA**

Raven va cubierta con una sonrisilla satisfecha en la cara. Clarke lo nota y frunce el ceño cuando pasa a su altura.

CLARKE  
Ya era hora.

Unos pasos detrás de ella aparece Luna. Todos tienen ya los frascos en la mano. Cuando Luna llega hasta ellos, Monty le muestra el suyo.

MONTY  
¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?

LUNA  
Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer para encontrarme.

Con un suspiro de impotencia, Monty se sienta y todos los demás le imitan. Raven coge también su frasco, se sienta y lo alza al aire a modo de brindis mientras sonríe a Luna. La _natblida_ , de nuevo, le sonríe de vuelta… Clarke lo ve y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Puedes descargarte el episodio completo en: silviakablog . wordpress . com**


	16. EPISODIO 404 - ACTO UNO

**Episodio #404 –** **"WATCHING THE RIVER FLOW" (MIRANDO EL RÍO CORRER)**

 **EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR:**

Lexa y Clarke han emprendido la búsqueda de los tres _natblidas_ vivos. Pero primero van a ver a Luna para lograr su adhesión a las filas de Lexa en su plan para recuperar el trono, y también para preguntarle dónde podría haberse escondido su hermano River, uno de los _natblidas_ supervivientes. Además, Raven está allí y tiene el chip.

Antes de llegar, Lexa le habla a Clarke sobre Luna y los posibles motivos de su marcha del cónclave: la chica estaba destrozada después de matar a su hermano, y además, sentía algo por ella y le pidió que huyeran juntas.

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma, Raven arregla el último motor y Luna accede a realizar la transfusión. Pero Lexa llega antes, y es ella quien se coloca el chip: los recuerdos de Clarke en la Ciudad de la Luz la asaltan, el reencuentro con ella, con su propia conciencia… Cuando estas visiones se apaciguan, puede profundizar hasta llegar a Becca, que le dice que hay restos de código de ALIE, pero que sólo alguien familiarizado con la informática podría entenderlo. Así que, finalmente, Raven se introduce el chip gracias a la sangre de Luna, y transcribe el código… Sin embargo, no podrá averiguar nada más hasta que lo transfiera y ejecute en el potente ordenador de Arkadia.

La primera tanda de donantes, entre ellos Abby, llega al Pico del Viento. Miller ha colocado una baliza en el remolque para rastrear su localización. Una vez allí, todo parece ir bien: los nuevos hombres de la montaña son amables, las instalaciones tienen todos los avances prometidos y la donación se realiza sin incidentes.

En la plataforma, Lexa logra la adhesión de Luna, que está muy conmovida tras saber que su hermano está vivo.

Mientras, en Polis, Uzac ordena a Carey que envenene a Roan, que está recuperándose de sus heridas en Polis. Pero Carey le advierte del plan y le ayuda a escapar.

Lexa y compañía se disponen a marcharse de la plataforma. Raven, al despedirse, besa a Luna y esta le corresponde.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 EXT. ARKADIA – ENTRADA – DÍA**

El todoterreno de los del cielo se dirige a las puertas de Arkadia. Los chicos regresan de la plataforma de Luna. Raven conduce, Jasper es el copiloto y Monty, Harper y Jackson van en la parte trasera.

Las puertas de Arkadia se abren para ellos y el todoterreno desaparece en el interior tras sus muros.

 **2 INT. ARKADIA – PASILLOS – DÍA**

Raven lleva su portátil bajo el brazo. Con gesto decidido camina a paso ligero por los corredores de Arkadia, seguida por Monty, Abby y Kane.

KANE  
(A Monty)  
¿Habéis encontrado algo?

MONTY  
Un resto de código de ALIE, pero hay que ejecutarlo en el ordenador.

ABBY  
¿Dónde están ahora Clarke y Lexa?

Monty saca un papel del bolsillo y se lo alarga a Abby, que se detiene junto al chico para verlo. Raven y Kane siguen caminando y, unos metros más adelante, se meten en la sala del ordenador.

MONTY  
Este es el próximo punto de encuentro. Ahora estarán cerca del Bosque Resplandeciente [Glowing Forest].

Abby frunce el ceño con extrañeza.

ABBY  
¿Qué hacen allí?

MONTY  
Buscar a River.

 **3 INT. ARKADIA – SALA ORDENADOR – DÍA**

El portátil de Raven está conectado a la torre de uno de los ordenadores de Arkadia. Abby, Kane y Monty observan las acciones de la ingeniera.

KANE  
¿No lo conectas al ordenador central?

RAVEN  
No me fío… prefiero ejecutar lo que quiera que sea que dejó ALIE en uno secundario.

Raven copia el código en el ordenador, teclea un comando y respira hondo mientras sostiene su mano a unos centímetros de la techa "intro" del teclado.

RAVEN  
Allá voy.

En cuanto pulsa la tecla, en la pantalla se empieza a multiplicar el código original: a cada segundo aparecen decenas de nuevas líneas de código. Raven mira atónita el rápido crecimiento del programa, sus ojos se pasean nerviosos por la pantalla buscando algún significado a lo que ve.

RAVEN  
No, no, no, no…

KANE  
¿Qué ocurre?

Raven pulsa compulsivamente la tecla "escape" de su teclado, pero el ordenador no obedece. Por un momento entra en pánico, pero enseguida reacciona y se agacha para tirar del cable de alimentación de la torre del ordenador. Y todo se apaga.

MONTY  
¿Qué ha sido eso?

Raven traga saliva.

 **CABECERA**

 **4 INT. TERRITORIO GLOWING FOREST – TABERNA – DÍA**

Lexa, Clarke, Octavia y Murphy están sentados en una mesa de una especie de tosca taberna terrestre. Sobre la ella hay platos y cubiertos, una jarra de barro y unos vasos con vino.

Lexa les habla en voz baja mientras señala en el esquemático mapa con las tierras de los clanes dibujada; el mapa que ella misma elaboró días atrás.

LEXA  
Estamos aquí.

Señala un punto fronterizo entre Broadleaf Clan (Yujleda) y Glowing Forest (Trishana).

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Entre Yujleda y Trishana.

Clarke gira el mapa hacia ella y señala unas montañas cercanas a donde están ahora, que tienen los molinos de viento dibujados en su cúspide.

CLARKE  
Eso es donde crees que está el Pico del Viento, ¿no?

LEXA  
Sí. Y no lo creo, lo sé.

Clarke sonríe ante la seguridad de su tono.

CLARKE  
Okey.

LEXA  
Las cabañas de la aldea donde vivía la abuela de River se extienden a lo largo del río por ambas márgenes. Las primeras empiezan aquí, a poco más de una milla…

Mientras, Indra y Emori, en la barra, hablan en _trigedasleng_ con la tabernera.

INDRA  
Buscamos a Laila, la curandera. Un amigo nuestro está enfermo.

TABERNERA  
Eres _trikru_ , ¿no estáis muy lejos de vuestra tierra?

La mujer señala con la cabeza al resto del grupo.

EMORI  
Venimos de un funeral, un amigo nuestro ha muerto.

TABERNA  
¿Quién?

Indra empieza a impacientarse.

INDRA  
¿Sabes dónde vive o no?

Un hombre sale de la cocina portando una olla de barro, se dirige hacia la mesa de nuestro grupo. Sirve el guiso en los platos sin decir nada. Clarke mira su vaso casi vacío y rompe el silencio hablando en _trigedasleng_.

CLARKE  
Gracias. Queremos otra jarra de vino.

El hombre la mira con extrañeza y asiente. Lexa la fulmina con la mirada y Clarke se encoge de hombros de forma inocente.

CLARKE  
¿Qué?

Lexa le responde en un _trigedasleng_ mucho más fluido.

LEXA  
Tu acento es terrible, se nota a una legua que no eres nativa. No hables.

Clarke se lleva la mano a la sien a modo de saludo militar.

CLARKE  
Sí, comandante.

Lexa sonríe ante la ocurrencia y Clarke también sonríe. Sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que se sonríen y el tiempo se detiene para ellas, perdidas en su mirada… Y Octavia pone los ojos en blanco con cara de hartazgo, como si esos momentos de "conexión" se repitieran demasiado a menudo.

OCTAVIA  
(Para sí)  
Dios…

En ese momento, Indra y Emori llegan a la mesa.

LEXA  
¿Ha habido suerte?

Indra asiente, se sienta y empieza a comer.

MURPHY  
Siempre tan locuaz…

En la barra, el tabernero y la mujer que habló con Indra cuchichean sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

 **5 EXT. CAMINO ALDEA DE LAILA – BOSQUE CERCANO – DÍA**

El grupo avanza despacio por un camino entre árboles. Las primeras son Indra y Octavia, seguidas por Lexa y Clarke, y a unos metros tras ellas van Murphy y Emori. Lexa y Clarke llevan la cabeza cubierta con una capucha, así evitan que Heda y Wanheda sean reconocidas por alguien.

LEXA  
River me habló alguna vez de su abuela Laila… se acordaba mucho de ella.

CLARKE  
¿Se acordaba de su abuela con dos años?

LEXA  
Tenía cinco, y Luna cuatro… Sus padres los escondieron, como hicieron los míos conmigo, pero los descubrieron, los mataron también y se llevaron a los niños a Polis.

A Clarke se le ensombrece el rostro. Pero no está demasiado sorprendida, por lo que se sobrentiende que Lexa ya le había hablado de la muerte de sus padres.

CLARKE  
Que maten a los padres es algo que le ha ocurrido a muchos _natblidas_ , ¿no?

Lexa asiente.

CLARKE  
¿Y no podría ser eso algo que os contaban a todos los niños para que no intentarais volver con vuestras familias?

LEXA  
Me faltaba poco para cumplir los tres años y no me acuerdo de mis padres…, pero sí recuerdo verlos morir: les cortaron la cabeza delante de mí.

Clarke no sabe qué decir. El cómo murieron sí es algo que desconocía.

CLARKE  
Lo siento…

LEXA  
Está muy atrás en el tiempo. No te preocupes…

Lexa la mira y le sonríe para indicar que no pasa nada, que ella está bien.

A unas decenas de metros, entre los árboles, alguien observa al grupo y desaparece entre la espesura.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	17. EPISODIO 404 - ACTO DOS

**Episodio #404 –** **"WATCHING THE RIVER FLOW" (MIRANDO EL RÍO CORRER)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **6 EXT. CAMINO ALDEA DE LAILA – AFUERAS – DÍA**

El grupo sigue avanzando. A unos metros al frente se divisan las primeras cabañas de la aldea.

Antes de que se puedan dar cuenta, seis terrestres saltan sobre ellos desde los árboles y los tiran de los caballos. Clarke, Murphy y Emori se revuelven en el suelo, pero dejan de moverse cuando sienten la hoja de un cuchillo en el cuello. Indra, Octavia y Lexa han doblegado a sus adversarios y los tienen inmovilizados con las caras pegadas a la tierra. Lexa habla en _trigedasleng_ , proyectando su poderosa voz.

LEXA  
No vamos a hacer daño a nadie. ¡Soltadles!

Un chico de poco más de veinte años, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel (que enseguida sabremos que es River) se dirige a Lexa, puesto que ella parece ser la líder del grupo. También habla en el idioma terrestre.

RIVER  
Sois extranjeros… _skaikru_. ¿Qué queréis de Laila?

Lexa abre mucho los ojos porque reconoce al chico.

LEXA  
¿Riv?

La excomandante se quita la capucha que cubre parcialmente su rostro. Entonces, River abre los ojos de par en par.

RIVER  
¡Lex!

Hace una enérgica indicación con su brazo.

RIVER  
¡Soltadles! Son amigos.

Sus hombres obedecen, también Octavia e Indra. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en los rostros de los dos jóvenes, que se acercan y se dan un sentido abrazo. Tanto los de uno como los del otro bando observan atónitos la escena.

 **7 INT. ARKADIA – SALA ORDENADOR – DÍA**

Abby, Kane, Monty y Raven miran aún confundidos los monitores apagados. En ese momento entra Jaha y se extraña al verlos a todos quietos y callados.

JAHA  
¿Qué ocurre?

KANE  
Raven ha ejecutado el código de ALIE.

RAVEN  
El código se regenera… se reconstruye a partir de un fragmento de programa… es genial…

MONTY  
¿Genial? Acabas de apagarlo todo en plan terror.

RAVEN  
Tengo que aislarlo de los demás sistemas… eso es todo.

Y la ingeniera empieza a desenchufar cables para aislar la máquina donde ha ejecutado el código.

JAHA  
¿Estás segura? ¿No puede "saltar" de algún modo y meterse en el sistema central de Arkadia?

RAVEN  
No.

JAHA  
¿Estás segura?

RAVEN  
¿No confías en mí?

JAHA  
Sí… pero ALIE es muy lista.

RAVEN  
Pero yo lo soy más.

Abby y Kane se miran y se sonríen entre sí ante la seguridad de la chica.

KANE  
Sólo… toma todas las precauciones que puedas…

 **8 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – DÍA**

Un grupo de cabañas se alzan en un claro del bosque a unas decenas de metros de la ribera del río. Los dos grupos encabezados por Lexa y River entran a pie en el poblado.

RIVER  
No puedo esperar para contárselo a mi abuela: su nieta, viva…

River sonríe a Lexa.

RIVER  
Gracias.

Lexa asiente con una expresión dulce en sus ojos. River la observa detenidamente.

RIVER  
Lexa kom Trikru… la gran comandante… Realmente se han dicho grandes cosas de ti…

LEXA  
(Con modestia)  
Bueno…  
(Sin modestia)  
… todo es cierto.

River le ríe la gracia. Lexa también ríe. Los dos ríen y continúan hablando.

Unos metros atrás Clarke los observa con curiosidad. A su lado camina Octavia.

OCTAVIA  
Se llevaban muy bien, ¿no?

CLARKE  
Eso parece.

Una mujer de algo más de 60 años sale de una cabaña con gesto preocupado: Laila, la abuela de River, tiene el pelo oscuro salteado de canas, la piel morena y los ojos marrones y rasgados. Sus rasgos podrían ser mediterráneos o árabes. River le sonríe y le habla en _trigedasleng_.

RIVER  
No te preocupes, abuela, son amigos.

La abuela les sonríe educadamente.

LAILA  
Sed bienvenidos.

Dice la anciana en su lengua nativa.

 **9 INT. CABAÑA LAILA – SALA PRINCIPAL – DÍA**

Todos los del grupo de Lexa están en la sala principal de la cabaña, reunidos en uno de los laterales. River y Lexa están delante de la abuela del muchacho. La conversación transcurre en _trigedasleng_.

RIVER  
Abuela, esta es Lexa kom Trikru.

La cara de la mujer es de total sorpresa.

RIVER  
La salvaron los otros hombres de la montaña, como a mí.

La mujer se inclina ante ella.

LAILA  
Es un honor recibirla en mi casa, Heda.

Lexa asiente amablemente con la cabeza.

LEXA  
Gracias, Laila, pero ya no soy Heda… por ahora.

La mujer le coge las manos y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

LAILA  
Pero lo serás.

Lexa la mira enganchada a esos profundos ojos oscuros, turbada por la seguridad de sus palabras. River rompe la conexión entre ambas mujeres cuando pone un brazo sobre el hombro de su abuela. Esta suelta a la excomandante y se gira hacia su nieto, que le sonríe con dulzura.

RIVER  
Tengo otra noticia que darte: ¡Luna también vive!

La cara de la mujer es de total perplejidad. River asiente con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

RIVER  
Es cierto, abuela… se marchó del cónclave… me hizo caso, abuela…

A River se le escapa una lágrima. Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Laila y lágrimas de alegría corren por sus mejillas. Abraza a su nieto, pero enseguida se separa de él para hablarle.

LAILA  
¿Está aquí?

RIVER  
No. Volvió a Floukru… Lexa viene de allí. La veremos pronto, te lo prometo.

La mujer agarra las manos de su nieto con fuerza.

 **10 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – RIBERA DEL RÍO – ATARDECER**

Clarke y Octavia están sentadas en una roca cerca del río, en silencio. Con mirada ausente, Octavia horada la tierra con una rama, mientras que Clarke observa a River y Lexa sentados en la orilla del río, de espaldas a ellas. Los ve reír, como los dos viejos amigos que son.

River y Lexa miran hacia el río de aguas serenas, y, de vez en cuando, lanzan una pequeña piedra que salta varias veces sobre el agua hasta hundirse.

Tras lanzar una piedra, Lexa abre la boca para hablar, la vuelve a cerrar… duda unos instantes, pero finalmente lo hace.

LEXA  
Debiste decirme que estabas vivo…

RIVER  
¿Para qué? Eso sólo habría traído problemas. Tú tenías tu mundo y yo el mío. Debía ser así.

Lexa no replica. Silencio. Es River el que habla de nuevo.

RIVER  
No puedo esperar a ver a mi hermana.

LEXA  
Eras más fuerte que ella. Nunca la habrías matado, ¿verdad?

River calla, por lo que se sobrentiende su asentimiento.

RIVER  
Cuando estaba muriendo en sus brazos, le hice jurar que huiría del cónclave, o si no, mi muerte habría sido en vano. Le di a entender que me había dejado vencer… Prefería una hermana humillada a una hermana muerta: «Sólo si me lo juras me iré en paz». La verdad es que nunca creí que me haría caso. Nunca lo supe.

LEXA  
Se ocultó su marcha. Para el mundo había muerto en combate.

Los dos callan unos segundos y observan el agua correr. River cambia su semblante serio por una sonrisa. Disimuladamente, indica con la cabeza hacia las dos chicas que están a unos metros detrás de ellos, Clarke y Octavia, y pregunta a Lexa con mirada pícara.

RIVER  
¿Cuál de ellas?

Lexa le mira de reojo con recelo.

LEXA  
¿Cuál de ellas qué?

RIVER  
Venga… Lex, no te pongas tímida conmigo.

Lexa sonríe siguiéndole el juego.

LEXA  
La rubia.

River le guiña un ojo.

RIVER  
Genial, porque a mí me gusta la morena.

Lexa le empuja.

LEXA  
No seas bruto…

River le sonríe de oreja a oreja. Y Lexa le advierte.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
No, ¿eh? Ni se te ocurra.

RIVER  
Que estoy de broma, Lex… Pero ¿está con alguien o no?

Lexa pone los ojos en blanco.

LEXA  
River, no… Ha perdido a alguien especial… hace poco.

River comprende, pero eso no merma su buen humor.

RIVER  
Vale… entiendo… esperaré, entonces.

Lexa resopla, su amigo no tiene remedio… Sin embargo, se deja contagiar de su extroversión… Da la impresión de que vuelven a comportarse como cuando eran adolescentes, retomando su amistad en el momento en que tuvieron que separarse.

LEXA  
Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho… eso es asunto suyo. De hecho, no le hables, ¿ok?

RIVER  
Vale, vale… no creo que sea para tanto. Pero no voy a hacer nada.

LEXA  
Además, creo que no le caigo muy bien.

RIVER  
¿Por qué?

LEXA  
Intenté matarla.

Lexa lo dice afectadamente solemne y River suelta una carcajada. Lexa continúa fingidamente seria.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Es verdad… y ni siquiera lo sabe, así que imagina cómo le caería si lo supiera.

Ahora es Lexa la que ríe.

RIVER  
Lex… cómo te he echado de menos.

LEXA  
Yo también a ti.

Tras un momento en que sus miradas conectan, River vuelve a las andadas.

RIVER  
¿Y con la rubia qué tal?

LEXA  
Fue ella la que intentó matarme a mí.

Lo mira muy seria y los dos rompen a reír. Pero Lexa se echa las manos a la cara consciente de su frivolidad.

LEXA  
Oh, dios, eres una mala influencia.

Y a unos metros a su espalda, Clarke no les quita ojo. Sonríe, pero no mucho…

CLARKE  
¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?

Octavia levanta la vista del suelo y los ve reír.

OCTAVIA  
Se divierten… ¿recuerdas cómo es?... hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Poco a poco River y Lexa dejan de reír.

LEXA  
No seas idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no tenemos quince años. Esto es serio.

RIVER  
Serio, de acuerdo.

River mira de reojo a las chicas y descubre la mirada de Clarke.

RIVER  
Tu chica no nos quita ojo…

LEXA  
Vamos, River, para, déjala…

Pero River está maquinando algo… y no es bueno.

RIVER  
Te voy a hacer un regalo.

Lexa lo mira extrañada y, de pronto, antes de que pueda reaccionar, se encuentra con un beso del chico en la mejilla. Ella se aparta instintivamente y le mira con censura. River le sonríe mientras se levanta.

RIVER  
Esta noche vas a tener sexo… sexo furioso.

LEXA  
Dios. Te voy a matar.

Lexa mira disimuladamente hacia Clarke, que parece estar distraída con algo que Octavia dibuja en el suelo con un palo.

 **11 INT. ARKADIA – SALA ORDENADOR – ATARDECER**

Kane, Jaha y ahora Jasper están en la sala de los ordenadores.

Una vez aislado, Raven vuelve a encender la torre donde ejecutó el programa. Ante sus ojos aparece de nuevo el código, que crece y crece… La ingeniera lo mira como si se desplegara ante ella la octava maravilla del mundo.

RAVEN  
¡Maravilloso!

MONTY  
¿Maravilloso? A mí me parece que se multiplica como un tumor maligno.

JASPER  
Monty, el optimista.

MONTY  
Casi te prefiero llorica que sarcástico.

Jasper le pasa un brazo por el hombro y se pega mucho a su cara. Monty se retira con él a un lugar más apartado de la sala.

MONTY  
Has bebido.

JASPER  
No lo suficiente.

Junto a Raven, Kane y Jaha se miran entre sí.

JAHA  
(A Raven)  
¿Qué crees que pasará cuando acabe?

RAVEN  
Creo que tendremos la Ciudad de la Luz…

Kane y Jaha se miran otra vez, esta vez, con preocupación.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	18. EPISODIO 404 - ACTO TRES

**Episodio #404 –** **"WATCHING THE RIVER FLOW" (MIRANDO EL RÍO CORRER)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **12 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – RIBERA DEL RÍO – NOCHE**

Hay una pila de platos y restos de comida en una mesita auxiliar. Todos los del grupo de Lexa más River están sentados en el suelo alrededor de una hoguera. Ya han cenado y ahora beben y ríen distendidamente. El grupo forma un círculo: Lexa y River están uno al lado del otro, a unos metros del chico están Emori y Murphy; junto a él, Clarke y a continuación Octavia; y más apartada, entre Octavia y Lexa, cierra el círculo Indra. River le pasa una jarra de vino a Emori, que se sirve primero ella y después le echa en su vaso a Murphy.

RIVER  
Podríais quedaros aquí un par de días a descansar… de todos modos no se puede hacer mucho hasta que vuestra gente no sepa algo más de esa ALIE, ¿no?

INDRA  
Tenemos que encontrar a dos _natblidas_ aún. No hay tiempo que perder.

LEXA  
Indra tiene razón.  
(A Indra)  
Tú y Octavia os iréis mañana a Polis a hablar con Roan…  
(A River)  
Nosotros nos iremos en cuanto me reúna con el líder de tu pueblo.

Clarke interviene dirigiéndose a River.

CLARKE  
¿Podemos confiar en él?

RIVER  
Ella… Y sí. Sabe que soy un _natblida_ y siempre apoyó explícitamente a Lexa cuando era Heda. Nuestro pueblo siempre ha sido aliado de Trikru y enemigo de Yujleda, el clan de Uzac.

Hay unos segundos de silencio. Octavia se remueve en su sitio e interviene.

OCTAVIA  
Creo que me voy a retirar.

Octavia hace ademán de levantarse, pero River alza su brazo.

RIVER  
Vamos… aún es temprano.

River mira a Octavia y su vaso vacío. River llena la copa de Lexa y le pasa la jarra a Indra.

RIVER  
Bebe Octavia, anímate.

Indra se echa en su vaso y, cuando lo va a hacer en el del Octavia, esta niega con la cabeza.

OCTAVIA  
No quiero más, me duele la cabeza.

Clarke observa la seriedad del rostro de su amiga.

CLARKE  
¿Estás bien?

Octavia asiente.

RIVER  
Sólo media hora más… juguemos a algo…

Todos levantan la vista y le miran como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar.

MURPHY  
¿Jugar? ¿Qué clase de juego?

RIVER  
Puede sonar tonto, pero este juego dice mucho de la persona: cada uno tiene que decir cuál es su color favorito y, lo que es más importante, por qué.

MURPHY  
Sí que suena tonto, sí.

RIVER  
¿Lex?

Lexa mira a la desganada Clarke unos instantes y le hace un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

LEXA  
Yo juego.

EMORI  
Yo también.

Clarke se encoge de hombros.

CLARKE  
Okey… he jugado a cosas peores…

Lexa sonríe, River sonríe… todos sonríen, menos Indra y Octavia.

Clarke acaricia el brazo de la chica con suavidad.

CLARKE  
Vamos… será divertido.

OCTAVIA  
Lo dudo, pero vale.

River la mira y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Octavia se encuentra con sus ojos, sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, por cortesía, pero desvía la mirada enseguida.

 **13 INT. ARKADIA – COMEDOR – NOCHE**

Ya queda poca gente en la sala habilitada como comedor. Abby y Raven cenan juntas.

RAVEN  
El crecimiento es exponencial… es increíble, nunca había visto nada igual.

ABBY  
¿Pero nos servirá? ¿Nos dirá algo de lo que queremos saber?

RAVEN  
No lo sé… puede que dejara también datos escondidos sobre las centrales…, pero no podré saberlo hasta que se complete el programa.

ABBY  
¿Cuánto crees que puede tardar?

RAVEN  
Por lo que he visto… días.

ABBY  
¿Tanto?

Raven asiente. Abby mira a la chica protectoramente.

ABBY  
Tendrías que ir al Pico del Viento con la siguiente tanda de donantes. El doctor Taylor es un excelente médico, seguro que podría hacer algo por tu pierna.

RAVEN  
Ahora no, no hasta que se complete el programa.

Raven se levanta y coge su bandeja.

ABBY  
Has comido muy poco.

RAVEN  
Estaré en la sala del ordenador.

ABBY  
Tendrás que dormir algo, ¿no?

RAVEN  
Sí… allí.

Y la ingeniera da media vuelta y se marcha dejando a Abby con cara de preocupación.

 **14 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – RIBERA DEL RÍO – NOCHE**

River mira a todos buscando al primer candidato para que hable de su color.

RIVER  
¿Nadie quiere empezar?

EMORI  
De acuerdo, empiezo yo. Mi color preferido es el amarillo ocre, el color de las dunas… Al principio lo odiaba, porque es el color de la tierra en la que me obligaron a vivir… ahora lo adoro, es mi hogar, lo echo de menos, me da paz.

RIVER  
Muy bien, ¿veis como se puede aprender mucho de un color? Ahora tienes que elegir a alguien, y así sucesivamente.

EMORI  
Lexa.

LEXA  
Pues… mi color favorito siempre había sido el negro, por mi sangre. Pero ahora es el azul.

River suelta una risilla… el vino se va notando. Lexa lo mira censurándolo.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Porque ahora sé que mi sangre vino en realidad del cielo…

(Hace una pausa)  
Al igual que otras cosas buenas…

Lexa sonríe con toda la intención a Clarke, y le sostiene su mirada azul. Las dos se miran con cierta arrogancia. Están jugando…

LEXA  
Clarke, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Murphy se inclina hacia Clarke para decirle algo en el oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oigan.

MURPHY  
Más te vale que digas verde…

Clarke se pone seria para hablar.

CLARKE  
Mi color preferido incluso antes de venir a la tierra era el verde… por los bosques que imaginaba en ella. Y aún lo es. Yo no he tenido que cambiar de color preferido.

Mira a Lexa con autosuficiencia, pero enseguida desvía la mirada hacia River.

CLARKE  
River, tu turno.

RIVER  
Mi color preferido también es el verde… debería ser el azul, por ser el color del mar, el hogar de mi antiguo clan. Pero siempre me he sentido del Bosque resplandeciente. El color verde está en todas partes, y como a Emori el suyo, es mi hogar y me da paz.

River mira a Octavia.

RIVER  
Octavia, ¿cuál es tu color?

La chica tarda un poco en responder. Se encoge de hombros.

OCTAVIA  
Nunca había pensado en ello, pero supongo que el azul, porque es el color de la tierra vista desde el cielo, y el color del cielo visto desde la tierra.

RIVER  
Oh, eso es bonito… ¿A quién eliges?

OCTAVIA  
¿Indra?

Indra les mira a todos como una señora a punto de regañar a los traviesos niños.

INDRA  
No tengo color favorito.

RIVER  
¿Te gustan todos?

INDRA  
Este es un juego estúpido. Me voy a descansar.

Se levanta y mira a Octavia.

INDRA (CONT'D)  
Mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

Octavia también se levanta.

CLARKE  
Sí, deberíamos descansar ya… Gracias por la cena, River.

RIVER  
No hay de qué.

Todos se levantan menos Murphy, que habla con retintín.

MURPHY  
Por cierto, por si a alguien le interesa, mi color favorito es el rojo, porque… da igual.

Se levanta también, porque sólo Emori le está escuchando.

 **15 INT. CABAÑA LEXA/CLARKE – DORMITORIO – NOCHE**

Clarke entra en el espacioso dormitorio de la cabaña reservada para ellas. Un par de pasos más atrás lo hace Lexa.

La habitación tiene una cama de matrimonio a un lado, una cómoda en otra pared y, enfrente de ella, un sillón. Clarke se dirige hacia el sillón y se deja caer en él con un suspiro.

CLARKE  
Buf, estoy agotada.

Lexa se acerca a ella con movimientos lentos, apoya las manos en los reposabrazos del sillón y coloca su cara muy cerca de la de Clarke.

LEXA  
Ha sido un día largo.

Y le da un beso que Clarke enseguida corta para hablar.

CLARKE  
Estás borracha.

Lexa niega inmediatamente.

LEXA  
No.

CLARKE  
Hueles a vino.

LEXA  
Porque he bebido vino, igual que tú.

Continúan hablando en esa posición, con Clarke acorralada en el sillón, entre los brazos y la cara de Lexa.

CLARKE  
(Irónica)  
¿Lex…?

Clarke reproduce con sorna el diminutivo que ha usado River para referirse a Lexa.

LEXA  
¿Te gusta?

Clarke ignora la pregunta.

CLARKE  
Estabais muy unidos River y tú, ¿verdad?

LEXA  
Sí. Era mi mejor amigo.

Clarke estudia la expresión de Lexa, mirándola detenidamente unos instantes antes de continuar hablando.

CLARKE  
¿Sólo amigos?

Lexa sonríe al tiempo que hace una mueca de extrañeza. Deja de apoyarse en el sillón y se pone de pie frente a Clarke.

LEXA  
¿Por qué preguntas eso?

CLARKE  
No sé, me ha parecido que quizá podría haber habido algo más…

LEXA  
Ya sabes que no me gustan los chicos en ese sentido.

CLARKE  
Ya… entonces… ¿River y tú, nunca…?

Lexa da media vuelta, camina unos pasos y se apoya en la cómoda, mirándola fijamente desde arriba.

LEXA  
Ya he contestado a esa pregunta.

Se ha puesto tan seria y tan altanera que Clarke no tiene más remedio que sonreír.

CLARKE  
No me mires así.

LEXA  
¿Cómo?

CLARKE  
Como si me estuvieras perdonando la vida.

Lexa intensifica aún más su mirada, mezcla ahora de arrogancia y lascivia.

LEXA  
Quizá lo haga.

Clarke se levanta y se acerca lentamente hacia ella, acortando, poco a poco, el espacio entre ambas.

CLARKE  
¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi me diste bastante miedo.

Clarke ya está frente a Lexa, muy poca distancia las separa… Una situación que recuerda al tenso diálogo previo a su primer beso. Pero ahora están jugando.

LEXA  
Esa era la intención.

CLARKE  
Pero después, creo que fui yo la que te empecé a dar a ti un poco miedo.

Clarke se acerca un poco más, obligando a Lexa a apoyar las manos en la cómoda y a inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás. Su voz suena más grave de lo normal.

LEXA  
Yo no lo llamaría miedo.

La respiración de la excomandante empieza a acelerarse, su pecho sube y baja visiblemente. Lexa lleva su mirada desde los ojos de Clarke hasta sus labios, traga saliva y vuelve a subir a los ojos. Clarke se acerca un poco más y le habla en un ronco susurro.

CLARKE  
¿Cómo lo llamarías?

Lexa vuelve a mirar la boca de Clarke, y se lo explica acortando la distancia entre la suya y la de ella. El beso sube de intensidad en cuanto sus labios se tocan. Sus manos se buscan con ansia, agarran la nuca para profundizar el beso, y la cintura para juntar más sus caderas… Empiezan a desvestirse sin dejar de besarse. Pero es tanta la urgencia que no aciertan a hacerlo del todo bien. Lexa da unos pasos hacia la cama obligando a Clarke a caminar hacia atrás, tropiezan y casi se caen, riéndose sin despegar sus labios.

CORTE A:

Las dos mujeres han pasado a la cama. Lexa le quita la camiseta a Clarke, que se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama. La excomandante, a horcajadas sobre ella, se quita de una vez camiseta y sujetador, dejando el tatuaje de su espalda al descubierto. Entonces se inclina sobre Clarke y la besa con hambre en el cuello, en la clavícula… Pero se detiene para mirarla, pausa que aprovecha Clarke para agarrarla de la nuca y atraerla hacia sí de nuevo y besarla intensamente. Entonces se gira obligando a Lexa a quedar debajo de ella. Sus respiraciones se hacen aún más sonoras y sus cuerpos se agitan cada vez más buscando el contacto. Ahora es Clarke la que hunde su cabeza en el cuello de Lexa y va bajando por el pecho, el vientre hasta desaparecer bajo las sábanas. El cuerpo de Lexa se tensa y arquea como reacción a cada una de las caricias y besos recibidos.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	19. EPISODIO 404 - ACTO CUATRO

**Episodio #404 –** **"WATCHING THE RIVER FLOW" (MIRANDO EL RÍO CORRER)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **16 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – AMANECER**

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtran entre los árboles. Indra y Octavia montan sus caballos. Desde el suelo, River las ayuda a fijar las correas que sujetan las mantas a sus monturas.

RIVER  
Ya está.

OCTAVIA  
(A Indra)  
¿No avisamos a Lexa?

INDRA  
No, ya tengo todas las instrucciones.  
(A River)  
Y recuerda, en cuatro días tienes que enviar un mensajero al punto de encuentro.

River asiente.

RIVER  
Tened cuidado… Quizá Polis no sea un lugar muy seguro ahora para vosotras.

INDRA  
Lo tendremos. Cuida de la comandante.

RIVER  
Lo haré.

River mira a Octavia, aunque habla para las dos.

RIVER (CONT'D)  
Ha sido un placer conoceros. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Indra arrea su caballo y Octavia la imita.

 **17 INT. CABAÑA LEXA/CLARKE– DORMITORIO – DÍA**

Lexa y Clarke duermen abrazadas de lado: Lexa rodea con su brazo el torso de Clarke, tapando por completo su brazo con el suyo y envolviendo su mano con la suya. Sus piernas se entrelazan entre sí y entre las sábanas.

Clarke empieza a despertar. Mueve la boca como si la tuviera seca y mira hacia la jarra con agua que está sobre la mesa. Pero está atrapada por el cuerpo de Lexa. Sonríe ligeramente e intenta escabullirse sin despertarla. Pero no lo consigue y Lexa abre los ojos poco a poco e, instintivamente, la atrae más hacia así, inmovilizándola aún más fuerte.

CLARKE  
Lexa…

LEXA  
Buenos días.

CLARKE  
Estoy seca, necesito beber agua.

Lexa retira su brazo.

LEXA  
Yo también.

Clarke se pone la camiseta tirada en el suelo junto a la cama y se dirige hacia la mesa. Coge dos vasos de un estante y los llena de agua.

Cuando Clarke vuelve a la cama, Lexa ya se ha puesto su camiseta y está sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Se sienta junto a ella y le ofrece el vaso. Las dos se beben el agua de un solo trago.

LEXA  
Hoy te voy a enseñar lo básico de la defensa personal.

Clarke sonríe y asiente.

LEXA  
Va a ser duro…

CLARKE  
Estoy lista.

 **18 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL ORDENADOR – DÍA**

Raven está sentada absorta frente a las pantallas donde el código de ALIE no deja de crecer. Jaha y Kane observan tras ella.

JAHA  
No necesitamos otra vez La Ciudad de la Luz… Me equivoqué, ahora lo sé. Y por eso esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Si hay algo estará en la mansión de ALIE, en los datos de los drones.

Kane lo mira preocupado y, a continuación, se dirige a Raven.

KANE  
Raven, cuánto crees que le falta.

Raven se encoge de hombros.

RAVEN  
No lo sé… horas… días…

JAHA  
(A Kane)  
Voy a esperar tres días, y entonces me iré a la mansión, con o sin Raven.

Kane asiente.

RAVEN  
Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que no vea esto completo.

En ese momento entra Miller y todos se giran.

KANE  
Hola, Miller. ¿Cómo ha ido todo en el Pico del Viento?

MILLER  
Sin incidentes. En una hora partimos de nuevo con el tercer grupo.

KANE  
Muy bien, vamos.

Kane y el chico salen de la sala. Jaha pone una mano paternalmente sobre el hombro de Raven.

JAHA  
Raven, el tiempo apremia, esto es un callejón sin salida…

Raven gira la silla para ponerse frente a frente.

RAVEN  
Tú perdiste tres puñeteros meses fabricando la mochila para que ALIE fuera portátil. ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes esperar unos días más? Si voy a cruzar medio desierto y un campo de minas por lo menos que sea porque no hay más remedio.

JAHA  
No habrá más remedio.

Raven se gira de nuevo, se cruza de brazos y vuelve a concentrarse en los monitores.

 **19 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – RIBERA DEL RÍO – DÍA**

Lexa enseña técnicas de defensa personal a Clarke. La excomandante está situada delante de ella, como si fuera la víctima, mientras que Clarke, detrás de ella, la amenaza con un palo en el cuello como si fuera un cuchillo. Lexa escenifica todo lo que va relatando.

LEXA  
Voy a hacerlo despacio: te agarro la muñeca con ambas manos y tiro de ella lejos de mi cuello al tiempo que separo la cabeza lo más que puedo. ¿Ves? Entonces me escurro hacia abajo liberando la cabeza de tu brazo, mientras tiro del tuyo hacia arriba… y te saco el hombro… o hacia tu cintura… y te clavo el cuchillo en el costado.

Clarke termina con su brazo izquierdo retorcido y con el palo tocando su costado.

LEXA  
Ahora tú.

Lexa es ahora quien la amenaza desde atrás. Clarke hace el ademán de cogerle la muñeca con ambas manos, pero es demasiado lenta, y Lexa, con su mano libre, le inmoviliza una de ellas, así que Clarke, con una sola mano, no tiene suficiente fuerza para tirar de la muñeca de Lexa.

LEXA  
Muy lenta. Tienes que pillarme desprevenida, Clarke. Otra vez.

CLARKE  
Tienes ventaja porque sabes lo que voy a hacer.

Lexa sonríe por encima del hombro izquierdo de Clarke.

LEXA  
Tengo ventaja porque he practicado mucho.

CLARKE  
Yo creo que no sirvo para esto… además… no quisiera hacerte daño.

Lexa vuelve a sonreír, esta vez, con condescendencia.

LEXA  
Créeme, cariño, aunque quisieras, me temo que no podrí–

¡Zas! Clarke le da en toda la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda, y Lexa, sorprendida y algo aturdida, la suelta. Clarke se gira y se echa las manos a la cara para taparse la risa.

CLARKE  
Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Lexa se lleva un dedo al interior del labio inferior, lo retira y lo ve cubierto de sangre negra. Lexa mira a su adversaria con media sonrisa indescifrable.

CLARKE  
Perdona.

Clarke lleva sus dedos al labio y ve el pequeño corte que se ha hecho Lexa con sus propios dientes.

CLARKE  
Creo que vivirás…

Clarke ríe.

LEXA  
Obviamente, tu arma secreta es tu lengua… Bien hecho.

River se acerca y ve la sangre en los dedos de Lexa.

RIVER  
¿Qué ha pasado?

Clarke sonríe ufana.

CLARKE  
Que le he ganado.

LEXA  
Aún no hemos acabado.

River mira a una y a otra y sonríe ante la situación.

RIVER  
Silk, la líder de mi clan, vendrá esta misma tarde para reunirse contigo.

LEXA  
Bien, entonces nos marcharemos mañana.

River asiente. Lexa mira a Clarke tocándose la herida con la lengua.

LEXA  
Otra vez, pero ahora, como te he dicho.

Clarke aguanta la risa y asiente.

 **20 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN UZAC – DÍA**

Uzac, el embajador del clan Yujleda, está terminando de vestirse. Los guardias apostados en la entrada abren la puerta de su habitación y entra alguien que él conoce. Hablan en _trigedasleng_.

ELDER  
Buenos días, señor.

UZAC  
¿Qué pasa? La reunión está a punto de comenzar.

ELDER  
Perdone, señor, pero me han llegado noticias importantes de uno de nuestros informadores.

El hombre se acerca más al embajador para poder hablarle en voz baja.

ELDER (CONT'D)  
Lexa kom Trikru ha sido vista en Trishana, viva, junto con Wanheda.

Uzac lo fusila con la mirada y le agarra fuerte del brazo.

UZAC  
Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

Elder asiente.

UZAC (CONT'D)  
No te vayas muy lejos, después te daré las instrucciones.

Elder asiente de nuevo.

 **21 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

El trono sigue vacío. Todos los embajadores están sentados en sus sillas. Uzac se levanta de su asiento y habla en _trigedasleng_.

UZAC  
Todos sabéis por qué demando ser el próximo Heda: no hay _natblidas_ , no hay llama… los _skaikru_ han hecho tambalearse los cimientos de nuestra alianza, han traído el mal hasta nuestro corazón, hasta Polis. Y han robado nuestra posesión más sagrada, el espíritu de los comandantes.

Uzac hace una pausa en su discurso para mirar a todos y cada uno de los embajadores.

UZAC (CONT'D)  
Y todos vosotros, embajadores de vuestros pueblos, sucumbisteis a ese mal… todos menos yo, Uzac kom Yujleda. Por todo ello demando ser Heda: ya he demostrado mi fortaleza contra los _skaikru_ , y ahora os prometo emplearla para aniquilar a esos invasores del cielo y para forjar una coalición unida y poderosa contra futuros enemigos. Por ello, os pido que me elijáis en una justa votación.

Uzac vuelve a su asiento.

UZAC (CONT'D)  
Los que tengan alguna objeción, ahora es el momento de hablar.

El embajador de Azgeda se levanta de su asiento.

EMBAJADOR AZGEDA  
Azgeda reclama su derecho al trono por ser de nuestro clan la última Heda…

Mira a todos de un modo amenazador.

EMBAJADOR AZGEDA (CONT'D)  
… Y por tener el ejército más numeroso.

Se sienta. Enseguida se levanta el embajador de Trikru.

EMBAJADOR TRIKRU  
Trikru reclama su derecho al trono por ser de nuestro clan la última Heda LEGÍTIMA, portadora de la llama.

En su declaración ha enfatizado ese "legítima". Se sienta y Uzac mira al resto en busca de más intervenciones hasta que la embajadora de Floukru se levanta.

EMBAJADORA FLOUKRU  
Floukru demanda un gobierno conjunto hasta que se reconstruya Polis y se reorganicen los ejércitos. El ataque a Skaikru puede esperar y, además, se debe votar. El Heda elegido sólo deberá ocupar este puesto provisionalmente, hasta que aparezcan nuevos _natblidas_ y se encuentre la llama.

La embajadora se sienta. El embajador de Trishanakru habla sin levantarse.

EMBAJADOR TRISHANAKRU  
Secundo a la embajadora de Floukru.

Varios embajadores más asienten y un murmullo de aprobación recorre la sala. Uzac vuelve a levantarse.

UZAC  
Propongo entonces postergar la elección para dentro de dos semanas. Mientras tanto, como bien ha dicho la embajadora de Floukru, reconstruyamos nuestra ciudad, sanemos a nuestros ciudadanos y fortalezcamos nuestros ejércitos.

Todos asienten.

 **22 EXT/INT. POLIS – TIENDA ENFERMERÍA – DÍA**

Indra y Octavia dejan sus caballos a la entrada de la tienda que hace las veces de enfermería.

Una vez dentro recorren con la vista las hileras de enfermos a uno y otro lado del pasillo, pero no parecen encontrar a quien buscan. Indra pasa junto a un sanador y le coge del brazo. Le habla en _trigedasleng_.

INDRA  
¿Dónde está el rey Roan?

SANADOR  
Se marchó hace dos o tres días, al parecer ya estaba bien.

Indra da media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

 **23 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – DISPENSARIO CAREY – DÍA**

Indra y Octavia descorren la cortina del dispensario de Carey. El sanador está junto a la mesa, preparando uno de sus ungüentos. Cuando las ve entrar, Carey se gira y les dedica una afable sonrisa.

CAREY  
¡Indra! ¡Octavia! Qué alegría veros.

Las dos mujeres se muestran menos efusivas.

INDRA  
Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

CAREY  
Hoy se han reunido los embajadores: la cosa está fea para los _skaikru_ , pero aún tenemos dos semanas hasta la elección del nuevo Heda.

OCTAVIA  
¿Y Roan? Nos han dicho que se ha marchado…

CAREY  
Sí… aunque no porque estuviera recuperado.

Indra y Octavia le miran sin comprender.

INDRA  
¿Pero ha vuelto a Azgeda?

CAREY  
Supongo que sí.

Las dos mujeres se miran entre sí.

 **24 INT. CABAÑA LAILA – SALA PRINCIPAL – NOCHE**

Lexa y Clarke esperan sentadas en la cabaña de Laila la llegada de la líder del clan Trishana. Clarke parece relajada, pero Lexa tienen la espalda muy recta, incluso tensa, y entrelaza sus manos de forma inquieta.

CLARKE  
¿Nerviosa?

LEXA  
Intrigada. La líder del clan Trishana tiene fama de ser inflexible… en la lealtad a sus amigos, y en la ferocidad contra sus enemigos.

Lexa mira a su compañera con media sonrisa.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Espero que estemos entre los primeros… preferiría no tener que enfrentarme en un combate con ella.

CLARKE  
¿Por qué?

LEXA  
Ya lo verás.

Clarke frunce el ceño y, tras una pequeña pausa, continúa hablando.

CLARKE  
Siempre ha sido aliada de Trikru, ¿no?

Lexa asiente.

LEXA  
Pero su embajador también participó en la moción de censura contra mí… así que…

Lexa se encoge de hombros, no sabe qué puede esperar.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre y entonces la ven: es una figura alta y corpulenta, su cuerpo es sin duda el de una feroz guerrera. Va seguida de dos escoltas y de River, al que le saca una cabeza. Su mirada es tan fiera como su aspecto.

Lexa y Clarke se levantan y no tienen más remedio que mirar hacia arriba para verle la cara. Ambas figuras parecen ridículamente pequeñas al lado de la mujer que acaba de entrar y que se coloca frente a ellas.

Pero la fiereza de su rostro se disipa cuando la líder realiza una leve inclinación de cabeza ante las dos mujeres.

SILK  
(Se inclina ante Lexa)  
Heda…  
(Se inclina ante Clarke)  
Wanheda…

Lexa Y Clarke observan sorprendidas la extraña mezcla de aplomo, de seguridad y, al mismo tiempo, de reverencia hacia ellas en los movimientos de la líder.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	20. EPISODIO 404 - ACTO CINCO

**Episodio #404 –** **"WATCHING THE RIVER FLOW" (MIRANDO EL RÍO CORRER)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **25 INT. CABAÑA LAILA – SALA PRINCIPAL – NOCHE**

Lexa, Clarke, River y Silk, la líder del clan Trishana, están sentados alrededor de la mesa.

LEXA  
Por ahora sólo contamos con tres clanes… pero con tu apoyo y si encontramos a los otros dos _natblidas_ , podrían ser el doble. Ya sabes cómo ha sido mi mandato, y que el camino que deseo para todos los pueblos de la alianza estará basado en la unidad y en la justicia, y no en la venganza. Ahora también conoces la amenaza que nos acecha: la decisión es tuya.

La imponente figura de Silk se levanta y deambula por la sala con pasos largos y pausados. Todos la observan con tensa paciencia. Se vuelve para mirar a Lexa.

SILK  
Soy una guerrera, pero no me gustan las guerras. Bajo tu mandato murió mucha gente, pero más fueron salvados. Mi embajador se rebeló contra ti sin contar con mi beneplácito, y fue castigado por ello. Mi ejército te apoyará para recuperar el trono, para que cumplas lo que prometes. Traiciona tus promesas y sabrás cómo me vengo de los agravios.

Silencio. La voz poderosa de la guerrera aún parece retumbar en los oídos de los presentes, que parecen hipnotizados por esta fuerza de la naturaleza. Lexa, por fin, reacciona y asiente.

LEXA  
Gracias por tu apoyo. No tendrás que vengar nada.

Silk se vuelve a sentar y en ese momento entra Laila con una bandeja sobre la que hay una humeante tetera y cuatro tazas.

LAILA  
Bebamos para sellar el trato.

La tensión parece disiparse al tiempo que la mujer vierte con gracia el líquido.

RIVER  
Gracias, abuela.

Todos inclinan la cabeza mostrando su agradecimiento.

 **26 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – ENTRADA CABAÑA – NOCHE**

Lexa y Clarke salen de la cabaña de Laila hablando. Se dirigen hacia la zona donde cenaron y bebieron junto al fuego la noche anterior.

CLARKE  
¿Recuerdas que te dije que tú dabas miedo cuando te conocí? Olvídalo… ELLA sí que da miedo.

Lexa sonríe.

LEXA  
Me alegra estar del lado de sus amigos… al menos por ahora.

Continúan caminando hasta encontrarse con Murphy y Emori, recostados uno sobre el otro junto al fuego. Cuando ven a las dos mujeres se incorporan.

MURPHY  
¿Ha habido suerte con la gigante?

CLARKE  
Sí. Nos apoyará.

Lexa se dirige a Emori.

LEXA  
Partiremos mañana al alba hacia tu tierra. Nos reuniremos primero con ese comerciante.

Emori asiente.

EMORI  
Si hay alguien que pueda saber algo de una _natblida_ _sankru_ , ese es Igor el comerciante.

LEXA  
Eso espero.

 **27 EXT. ALDEA LAILA – ENTRADA CABAÑA – AMANECER**

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se filtran entre los árboles cercanos. Clarke, Murphy y Emori ya están sobre sus cabalgaduras observando cómo Lexa se despide de River y Laila.

Lexa le da un sentido abrazo a River.

RIVER  
Tened cuidado.

Lexa asiente. Laila le coge ambas manos con las suyas y la mira fijamente.

LAILA  
Vuelve a ser Heda, construye la paz, no dejes que se desperdicie más sangre _natblida_ … y tráeme a mi nieta.

LEXA  
Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguir todo eso. Gracias, Laila.

Lexa se suelta y sube ágilmente a su caballo.

 **28 EXT. CAMINO ALDEA DE LAILA – AFUERAS – DÍA**

El grupo apenas ha recorrido una milla. Están más o menos en el lugar en el que fueron sorprendidos por los hombres de River. El trote de los caballos es constante, pero no demasiado intenso. Lexa y Clarke van en cabeza, y detrás Murphy y Emori.

De pronto, Lexa se percata de un movimiento extraño delante de ellos, entre los árboles, y alza la mano para que se detengan. Un silbido rasga el aire anuncia el peligro.

LEXA  
¡Al suelo!

Casi al mismo tiempo tres flechas vuelan por el aire: Lexa esquiva una tirándose del caballo, la otra se pierde lejos de ella, pero la tercera se clava en el costado derecho de Clarke. Murphy y Emori han conseguido lanzarse al suelo a tiempo.

LEXA  
¡Clarke!

Clarke se ha quedado doliéndose inclinada sobre la crin del caballo. Lexa se lanza hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar. Otras tres flechas silban en el aire justo cuando la agarra de la cintura y tira de ella hacia abajo.

LEXA  
¡Déjate caer, Clarke!

Clarke levanta la pierna por encima del caballo y se deja caer hacia atrás, hacia los brazos de Lexa al tiempo que dos flechas atraviesan el espacio que un segundo antes había ocupado. La chica grita por el brusco movimiento. Murphy y Emori acuden y ayudan a Lexa a llevarla a rastras tras una voluminosa roca. Otras tres flechas vuelan, pero se clavan en los árboles de alrededor. Lexa apenas tiene unos segundos para ver la gravedad de la herida de Clarke: la flecha está clavada justo debajo de su pecho derecho. El gesto de Lexa expresa temor, pero cambia para transmitir confianza cuando mira a Clarke.

LEXA  
No es grave, cariño, Laila te curará. No te preocupes. Voy a por ellos.

Clarke asiente, apenas puede hablar, sobrepasada por el dolor.

CLARKE  
No…

Lexa ignora su negativa y le da un beso en la frente. Levanta la cabeza y taladra a Emori y a Murphy con la mirada.

LEXA  
Protegedla con vuestra vida.

Los dos la miran sin saber cómo tomarse esa orden. Lexa saca lenta y amenazadoramente el cuchillo que lleva sujeto a la pierna… y los dos parecen tomarse más en serio sus palabras.

EMORI  
Son tres.

LEXA  
Ya.

Da media vuelta y se lanza en una carrera desesperada hacia el interior del bosque. Otras tres flechas vuelan, pero Lexa se esconde tras un tronco hasta que se clavan lejos de ella y, entonces, vuelve a correr.

 **29 EXT. BOSQUE – DÍA**

Lexa corre entre los árboles, unas ramas bajas se mueven a unos metros y detecta al primer arquero. Camina unos pasos más y lo ve a tiro. Lanza su puñal con todas sus fuerzas y este se clava en la espalda del hombre, a la altura del corazón. El hombre trastabilla unos metros y, finalmente, cae justo cuando Lexa llega hasta él. Arranca el cuchillo y el hombre emite un alarido. Aún así, intenta atacarla con las manos, pero la excomandante le raja el cuello de lado a lado.

Un silbido anuncia otra flecha y Lexa echa el cuerpo a tierra. Se levanta y apunta con el puñal hacia donde salió la flecha, pero está demasiado lejos. Entonces saca el arco de debajo del cuerpo del muerto y coge una de las fechas de su carcaj. Como alma que lleva el diablo se dirige hacia el origen de la flecha y enseguida vislumbra al segundo hombre corriendo entre los árboles. Lexa apunta con el arco, pero la tensión es tan alta que su brazo derecho tiembla por el esfuerzo. Con un grito de liberación, finalmente, lo lleva a su tensión máxima y suelta la flecha, que vuela hasta clavarse en el hombro del arquero. El herido recorre tambaleándose unos metros, pero Lexa parece una fuerza de la naturaleza y, en pocos segundos, llega hasta él y le da un puntapié que lo arroja al suelo.

La mujer se gira en todas direcciones y ve moverse algo a su derecha, entonces se coloca detrás de un árbol justo a tiempo, ya que una nueva flecha se acaba clavando en el tronco justo delante de ella. Lexa busca en el carcaj del herido, pero está vacío, así que le da la vuelta al hombre, le coloca una pierna sobre el pecho y tira de la punta de la flecha con tanta violencia que la extrae de su cuerpo por completo. El alarido de dolor del herido atraviesa el bosque. Ahora que se ve su cara, comprobamos que es Elder, el mismo que anunció a Uzac que la excomandante estaba viva.

Elder intenta levantarse entre quejidos de dolor, pero Lexa le propina tal patada en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente. La excomandante le grita en _trigedasleng_.

LEXA  
¡Calla!

Con la flecha chorreando sangre se lanza a la búsqueda del último arquero, que enseguida aparece en su campo de visión, más cerca de lo que pensaba. Alza el arco, apunta, lo tensa todo lo que pueden sus fuerzas y lo mueve acompañando la carrera del atacante. Suelta la flecha y esta le atraviesa el cuello, lo que supone una herida mortal.

Lexa regresa con el herido en el hombro, Elder, que aún está inconsciente. Se arrodilla sobre su pecho y empieza a agitarlo y a darle bofetadas hasta que despierta. Cuando lo hace, el hombre intenta levantarse, pero Lexa le presiona la herida con fuerza hasta hacerlo gritar. Le habla en _trigedasleng_.

LEXA  
¡¿Quién te envía?!

Elder calla, sólo se escuchan sus quejidos de dolor.

LEXA  
Tus amigos están muertos, ¿quieres acabar igual? ¿Quién te envía?

Acompaña sus palabras metiéndole los dedos en la herida. Antes de que Elder ahogue sus gritos, Lexa le propina una nueva ronda de bofetadas que casi no le dejan respirar… hasta que el atacante levanta las manos y escupe unas palabras.

ELDER  
¡Uzac… Uzac!, el embajador de Yujleda.

Lexa se detiene.

LEXA  
Pues dale este mensaje: Lexa kom Trikru tiene la llama, si me ocurre algo a mí o a alguien de mi entorno, el espíritu de los comandantes le perseguirá hasta el fin de sus días… que serán pocos. ¿Has entendido?

Elder asiente.

LEXA  
¿Y tú quién eres?

Elder no contesta y Lexa vuelve a meterle los dedos en la herida.

ELDER  
¡Elder! ¡Elder kom Yujleda! ¡Aghh! Lo juro, lo juro.

LEXA  
Si no le das el mensaje, Elder kom Yujleda, te buscaré a ti y a los tuyos sin descanso. ¿Entendido?

El hombre asiente muy convincentemente. Lexa lo pone en pie y le da un puntapié en el culo para que eche a correr.

LEXA  
¡Corre!

El herido le obedece y empieza a correr sin volver la vista atrás. Lexa respira profundamente y se precipita entre los árboles en dirección contraria.

 **30 EXT. CAMINO ALDEA DE LAILA – AFUERAS – DÍA**

Lexa vuelve junto a Clarke, que está sentada en el suelo apoyada en la roca tras la que la ocultaron. Con ella está Murphy. Lexa se deja caer de rodillas a su lado.

LEXA  
¿Cómo estás?

CLARKE  
(Entrecortadamente)  
He estado mejor…

Lexa fuerza una sonrisa. Va a acariciarle el pelo, pero se da cuenta de que tiene las manos llenas de sangre.

MURPHY  
Emori ha ido a buscar a Laila.

Murphy saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tiende a Lexa para que se limpie.

LEXA  
¿Puedo hacer algo mientras?

CLARKE  
Estoy sangrando mucho… hay que presionar la herida por los dos lados con un paño…

Mientras habla, Lexa le acaricia delicadamente la cabeza. Murphy va al caballo y saca tela de su alforja. Lexa la hace dos trozos y ayuda a Clarke a girarse para poder acceder a su espalda. Lexa coloca con cuidado la tela alrededor de la flecha.

LEXA  
Murphy, tú por presiona por delante.

CLARKE  
Laila traerá algo para cortar las dos puntas, pero no hay que sacar la flecha.

Lexa asiente. Un ruido le hace girarse y ve tres caballos acercarse: son Laila, River y Emori. Bajan de sus caballos.

RIVER  
¿Qué ha pasado?

LEXA  
Tres arqueros enviados por Uzac…

Laila se acerca a Clarke y estudia la herida. La mujer le sonríe ampliamente.

LAILA  
Te pondrás bien.

Clarke mira preocupada a Lexa y luego a Laila.

CLARKE  
Creo que tengo perforado el pulmón…

Clarke se lleva la mano al interior de la boca y se mira los dedos ensangrentados. Laila se agacha para oler la punta de la flecha y su gesto cambia.

LEXA  
¿Qué ocurre?

LAILA  
Veneno _yujleda_ … es un potente anticoagulante.

Clarke cierra los ojos con pesar.

CLARKE  
¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Arkadia?

LEXA  
Con un carro… dos días… si no paramos para dormir.

Lexa mira a Laila y esta niega levemente con la cabeza.

LAILA  
No se cortará la hemorragia, la puedo ralentizar con unas hierbas, pero necesita un tipo de atención que yo no puedo dar.

Lexa piensa, mira al infinito buscando la solución. Se levanta con decisión y se dirige de nuevo a Laila.

LEXA  
Trae esas hierbas. Y un carro.

Mira a Clarke transmitiendo toda la confianza de que es capaz.

LEXA  
Buscaremos el Pico del Viento… estamos cerca. Podemos llegar antes del anochecer.

Clarke asiente levemente aceptando la propuesta.

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Puedes descargarte el episodio completo en:** **silviakablog . wordpress . com**


	21. EPISODIO 405 - ACTO UNO

**Episodio #405 – "TILTING AT WINDMILLS" (LUCHANDO CONTRA MOLINOS DE VIENTO)**

 **EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR:**

Raven regresa a Arkadia e introduce en el ordenador el código que copió del chip. El código empieza a reproducirse formando un programa que tardará días en completarse.

Lexa, Clarke y el resto de su grupo llegan al poblado de la abuela de River donde vive el _natblida_. Lexa y River se reconocen inmediatamente y evidencian lo grandes amigos que eran, y que aún son. Ella muestra una parte de su personalidad que no se había visto hasta ahora, con su amigo es jovial y extrovertida. Tras una noche de juegos y risas, Clarke pregunta a Lexa por la naturaleza de su relación con él, pero ella le asegura que sólo son grandes amigos. Después, tienen un apasionado encuentro sexual.

A la mañana siguiente, Indra y Octavia marchan a Polis para encontrar a Roan, pero ya se ha marchado a Azgeda. Carey les informa de la reunión de los embajadores: Uzac ha pedido el voto del resto de embajadores para ser el nuevo Heda; su objetivo principal será acabar con los _skaikru_ , a los que considera el enemigo. Azgeda y Trikru también demandan el trono, así que la embajadora de Floukru les pide que posterguen la elección hasta que Polis se reconstruya y los ejércitos se recuperen. Todos aceptan.

Mientras, en Arkadia, el programa de ALIE sigue creciendo. Jaha insiste en que deben ir a buscar información a la mansión de ALIE, pero Raven quiere que acabe de regenerarse el programa, lo que puede llevar días.

Y en la aldea de River, Lexa se reúne con la implacable líder de su clan, Silk, que acepta ayudarla, aunque la amenaza abiertamente si no cumple sus promesas como Heda.

A la mañana siguiente, Lexa, Clarke, Murphy y Emori, al poco de salir de la aldea, son atacados por tres arqueros enviados por Uzac. Clarke resulta herida en el costado. Lexa mata a dos de los atacantes y deja libre al tercero para que lleve su amenaza a Uzac. Cuando Laila comprueba que la flecha de Clarke lleva un veneno anticoagulante, Lexa decide que la única solución es encontrar el Pico del Viento, no muy lejos de allí, para poder salvar a Clarke.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 EXT. SENDERO DE MONTAÑA – DÍA**

El sol desciende hacia el horizonte. Un carro tirado por dos caballos recorre un sinuoso sendero rodeado de árboles. Murphy lo conduce, mientras que Emori marcha a su lado montando otro caballo y guiando con las riendas a un cuarto animal sin jinete.

Dentro del carro, Lexa y Clarke están recostadas sobre un mullido conjunto de mantas y cojines. La excomandante, situada detrás de su compañera herida, la rodea con sus brazos y piernas, impidiendo así que se mueva en exceso. Le agarra con fuerza la mano, que a su vez presiona un paño contra la herida bajo su pecho. Un paño que está totalmente empapado de sangre. La punta de la flecha ha sido cortada, pero aún asoma unos centímetros por encima de la ropa.

Clarke tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión contraída muestra que está consciente y sintiendo dolor. Lexa, en cambio, tiene los ojos muy abiertos, oteando el paisaje en todas direcciones.

CLARKE  
(En un susurro)  
Tengo frío.

Automáticamente, Lexa vuelve su atención a Clarke y mira a su alrededor buscando algo con que taparla. Con el brazo libre tira de una manta que asoma de una bolsa y se la coloca delicadamente sobre el cuerpo.

LEXA  
Aguanta, mi amor.

Y la besa en la cabeza.

Una piedra hace saltar el carro. El brusco movimiento sacude a las dos mujeres, y Clarke emite un quejido de dolor. Lexa la agarra aún con más firmeza.

LEXA  
(A Murphy)  
¡Esquiva las piedras, por dios!

MURPHY  
Hay piedras por todas partes, si esquivo una me encuentro con dos.

Lexa sigue mirando hacia el chico.

LEXA  
¿Ves algo?

MURPHY  
Si hubiera visto algo te lo habría dicho.

CLARKE  
Lexa…

En una décima de segundo, Lexa cambia el gesto severo con que hablaba a Murphy por el más dulce semblante.

LEXA  
Estoy aquí.

CLARKE  
Me haces daño en la mano.

Efectivamente, Lexa aprieta su mano con demasiada fuerza. Sonríe ligeramente y la besa en la frente.

LEXA  
Perdona, cariño.

Lexa vuelve su atención al camino. Y, al dar una curva, aparecen ante sus ojos un grupo de molinos de viento girando…

MURPHY  
¡Lexa!

Y un destello de esperanza ilumina los ojos de Lexa.

LEXA  
Los veo…

CORTE A:

 **2 EXT. ALREDEDORES MOLINOS DE VIENTO – DÍA**

El carro, ahora con un solo caballo enganchado, está bajo la sombra de un árbol. Junto a él, Murphy y Emori hablan con Lexa, que ya está subida a su caballo negro.

LEXA  
Esconded vuestros caballos. Escondeos en cuanto me veáis regresar con ellos. No pueden saber que he venido con alguien más porque no os dejarán iros. Avisad a Indra, en cuanto Clarke esté bien acudiremos al poblado de River. ¿Lo tenéis claro?

Murphy asiente como si fuera algo obvio.

MURPHY  
Sí.

Lexa echa una última mirada a Clarke, que dormita entre escalofríos. Con un grito espolea al caballo y sale al galope.

 **CABECERA**

 **3 EXT. ALREDEDORES MOLINOS DE VIENTO – PRADERA – DÍA**

Lexa cabalga por una pradera hasta toparse con otro sendero. Baja del caballo e inspecciona el terreno en busca de huellas. Y a unos metros, en el barro dejado por un charco reciente, distingue con claridad las huellas de las ruedas un vehículo de motor.

Con la energía que da la urgencia, sube de un salto a la montura y espolea con violencia al caballo, y se marcha al galope levantando a su paso la tierra del camino.

 **4 EXT. TIERRAS DE AZGEDA – SENDERO NEVADO – DÍA**

Indra y Octavia cabalgan a buen ritmo. Tras un recodo, el sendero se adentra en una zona boscosa con restos aún de la nieve del invierno. Indra levanta el brazo indicando a Octavia que ralentice la marcha.

INDRA  
Estamos cerca.

Las dos mujeres frenan sus caballos y cabalgan ahora a ritmo de paseo. Indra mira a su alrededor, pero enseguida pone su atención en Octavia.

INDRA  
Has estado muy callada todo el camino.

OCTAVIA  
No hay mucho que contar.

Indra no insiste y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, media docena de hombres salen de entre los árboles amenazando a las mujeres con lanzas y cuchillos. Las marcas en relieve de sus rostros indican que son de Azgeda. El cabecilla toma la palabra y habla en el idioma terrestre.

HOMBRE DE AZGEDA  
Sois extranjeras y vais armadas.

Indra, lentamente, desenvaina su espada y la tira al suelo, y mira a su compañera para que haga lo mismo.

INDRA  
Venimos a hablar con el rey Roan.

HOMBRE DE AZGEDA  
¿Quién?

INDRA  
Indra kom Trikru.

El hombre señala con la cabeza a la chica joven.

INDRA (CONT'D)  
Y Octavia kom Skaikru.

El cabecilla tuerce el gesto a oír su procedencia.

INDRA (CONT'D)  
Dile a tu rey que traemos un mensaje de Wanheda, y que es importante.

El hombre le sostiene la mirada, dudando ahora si acceder a su petición.

 **5 EXT. ALREDEDORES MOLINOS DE VIENTO – PRADERA / ACCESO "WIND PEAK" – DÍA**

Lexa continúa por el sendero hasta que las huellas que sigue se internan en una vasta pradera de matorrales bajos. Dos líneas paralelas de tierra pelada indican con claridad el camino recorrido asiduamente por un vehículo de motor. Lexa vuela sobre la pradera sin quitar la vista de los surcos.

CORTE A:

Las huellas desaparecen abruptamente y Lexa se detiene confusa, pues no hay signos que indiquen que allí exista algún tipo de edificación. Baja del caballo, pone una rodilla en tierra y examina el final exacto de los surcos pelados: así encuentra, bajo una espesa enredadera, la compuerta metálica que da entrada al Pico del Viento.

Lexa tira con fuerza de la maleza para dejar al descubierto la mayor parte de la compuerta, pero no halla nada que sirva para abrirla o comunicarse con el interior. Así que busca a su alrededor hasta encontrar una voluminosa roca, la alza por encima de su cabeza y, soltando un rugido, la deja caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre el metal. Un gran estruendo recorre la llanura. Lexa vuelve a elevar la piedra y la tira de nuevo con furia.

 **6 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – PASILLOS – DÍA**

David, Bill y el doctor Taylor hablan junto a la puerta de la sala hermética que da acceso a la salida. Un golpe seco y amortiguado viene del exterior.

DAVID  
Así no avisa Carey, papá. No sabemos quién es.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Bill, busca a Jonas y abrid la compuerta lo justo para poder hablar, pero sin que pueda entrar nadie.

El doctor mira a su hijo buscando conformidad. Se escucha otro golpe.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
¿De acuerdo?

David no le da la razón que busca. Otro golpe. Bill habla dirigiéndose a él.

BILL  
Sea quien sea ya sabe dónde estamos y tarde o temprano tendremos que salir…

David, finalmente, no tiene más remedio que asentir.

DAVID  
Tienes razón.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A Bill)  
¡Vamos!

El sonido de un nuevo golpe llega hasta ellos.

 **7** **EXT. PRADERA – ACCESO "WIND PEAK" – DÍA**

El rostro de Lexa está bañado en sudor y enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Por enésima vez, alza la roca y la tira contra el metal. Antes de volver a cogerla, se mira las manos salpicadas de rozaduras y de sangre negra. Pero no puede parar, así que eleva de nuevo la piedra.

El sonido de la compuerta abriéndose la sobresalta y Lexa suelta la piedra. Instintivamente, saca su espada y espera en actitud de defensa a quien pueda salir de allí. Pero la compuerta no se abre más, así que suelta también la espada y se lanza al suelo para hacerse oír por el hueco.

LEXA  
¡Soy Lexa! ¡Clarke está herida! Estamos nosotras solas. ¡Por favor, abrid la puerta!

La voz de Bill le llega desde el interior.

BILL (OFF)  
¿Cómo sabías dónde estamos? ¿Te lo ha dicho Carey?

LEXA  
¡No!

Lexa cierra los ojos con impaciencia… Explicarle cómo lo sabe es demasiado largo.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Me solté la venda durante el viaje.

BILL (OFF)  
No lo creo.

Lexa se impacienta. No sabe qué más hacer o decir, así que tira su espada al interior.

LEXA  
Estoy desarmada. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, joder!

Y, tras unos segundos eternos, la compuerta empieza a abrirse de nuevo.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	22. EPISODIO 405 - ACTO DOS

**Episodio #405 – "TILTING AT WINDMILLS" (LUCHANDO CONTRA MOLINOS DE VIENTO)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **8 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – PASILLOS – DÍA**

Clarke ya está sobre una camilla, aún con el trozo de flecha clavado. La doctora Grimm y el doctor Taylor se la llevan al quirófano. Lexa la agarra de la mano dándole esperanzas con una sonrisa.

Llegan delante de una puerta doble y la doctora la abre para meter dentro a Clarke. Las manos de las dos mujeres se sueltan y se lanzan una última mirada de confianza. Lo último que Clarke ve antes de que las puertas se cierren es un mudo "te quiero" en los labios de Lexa. El doctor Taylor se detiene frente a la puerta impidiendo a la excomandante pasar.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Todo irá bien. No te preocupes.

El doctor Taylor pone el mejor gesto de confianza de que es capaz y Lexa fuerza una sonrisa.

CORTE A:

 **9 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Lexa entra en la habitación de recuperación y, en cuanto cierra la puerta, apoya la espalda con pesadez en ella, se tapa la cara con las manos y rompe a llorar con entrecortados sollozos, liberando por fin toda la tensión y el temor acumulados.

 **10 INT. PALACIO AZGEDA – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Roan está sentado en un gran sillón tapizado con una piel de oso blanco. En la gran sala del trono, profusamente decorada con pieles de animales, tan solo están el rey y, delante de él, Indra y Octavia.

ROAN  
(Con recelo)  
¿Un _natblida_? No hay ningún _natblida_ en Azgeda…

INDRA  
(Irónica)  
¿Conoces a todos los habitantes de la Nación del Hielo?

Roan la mira con altivez.

ROAN  
Un _natblida_ de treinta años no pasa tan desapercibido.

INDRA  
Sí, si no sangra…

Octavia empieza a impacientarse.

OCTAVIA  
(A Roan)  
¿Lo vas a buscar o no? Tendrás espías por ahí, ¿no? Pues que espíen…

ROAN  
¿Creéis que si encuentro un _natblida_ de Azgeda voy a apoyar a Lexa? Si es que es verdad que está viva…

INDRA  
Está viva, rey Roan. Eso es un hecho, como lo es que Carey, por su lealtad a Lexa, te salvó la vida, y como lo es que ella es la legítima Heda y portadora de la llama.

Roan calla, parece que ya no puede argumentar más.

OCTAVIA  
Si lo encuentras, comunícaselo a Carey.  
(A Indra)  
Vamos.

Roan las observa alejarse en silencio, con el gesto altanero, como si supiera más de lo que dice saber…

 **11 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – NOCHE**

Clarke duerme en la cama de la habitación de recuperación. Lexa también lo hace sentada en un sillón al lado de la cama, de cara a ella. Su brazo derecho descansa sobre el colchón, y su mano, sobre la de Clarke. Las luces amarillas ya están apagadas, señal de que ya es de noche en el exterior.

Clarke comienza a despertar y lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es a Lexa durmiendo. Se recrea unos segundos en esta visión… parece tan en paz. Inconscientemente, acaricia su mano, y esto la despierta. Lexa abre los ojos y, en cuanto se encuentra con los de Clarke, se levanta y se acerca a ella.

LEXA  
Hey… ¿cómo estás?

Clarke le responde en un susurro de voz ronca y se echa la mano al costado herido.

CLARKE  
Mejor que nunca.

Lexa sonríe al verla, al menos, con buen humor.

LEXA  
Has dejado seco a Miller.  
(Señala su propio brazo)

Y a mí… ahora eres medio _natblida_.

CLARKE  
Mmmmm, por eso estoy tan… "colocada".

LEXA  
No, eso es la sedación.

Clarke también sonríe.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Eliah dice que la flecha sólo ha rozado el pulmón y una costilla. No es grave.

CLARKE  
Soy una chica con suerte.

LEXA  
Pero me has dado un susto de muerte. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Clarke niega con la cabeza. Lexa la besa en la frente y le vuelve a coger la mano.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Estamos empate.

Clarke la mira sorprendida.

CLARKE  
¿Empate? ¿Estás comparando esto con tu muerte?

Lexa la mira sin decir nada, un poco desconcertada por la reacción de Clarke.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Estuviste dos semanas muerta para mí, Lexa. Ni de cerca estamos empate.

LEXA  
Vale… Pero no intentes empatar.

Clarke sonríe de nuevo y se lleva la mano de Lexa a los labios para besarla, entonces ve las magulladuras en sus dedos y su palma.

CLARKE  
Uf, ¿qué te ha pasado?

LEXA  
Me he peleado con una piedra.

Clarke se lo toma, fingidamente, muy en serio, y le besa la palma de la mano con delicadeza.

CLARKE  
Pobre piedra…

Y continúa besando entre sonrisas la mano de la excomandante.

 **12 EXT. BOSQUE – PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO – NOCHE**

Murphy besa la mano sana de Emori, ambos recostados sobre una roca. Un fuego les ilumina intermitentemente y deja en penumbra el resto del bosque. El chico continúa besando el brazo de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello y a su boca.

INDRA (OFF)  
¿Así es cómo vigiláis?

Los dos se sobresaltan e interrumpen su beso. De entre las sombras ven aparecer frente a ellos las figuras de Indra y Octavia.

MURPHY  
Sois muy silenciosas.

OCTAVIA  
No estáis atentos.

INDRA  
¿Y Lexa y Clarke?

Los dos chicos se levantan.

EMORI  
Están en el Pico del Viento.

Indra la mira interrogante.

 **13 INT. CABAÑA LAILA – SALÓN – NOCHE**

En el centro del salón hay un par de mesas unidas para dar cabida a los numerosos comensales. Han terminado de cenar y ahora hablan animadamente en grupos. Uno de ellos lo forman River, su segundo (Loch), Indra, Murphy y Emori.

INDRA  
Si Lexa y Clarke no regresan mañana, iremos a ese Pico del Viento.

MURPHY  
Las órdenes de Lexa fueron claras, dijo que esperáramos aquí.

INDRA  
Llevan ya cuatro días allí. En poco más de una semana los embajadores elegirán al nuevo Heda… no habrá un momento mejor para atacar.

EMORI  
Lexa no va a volver hasta que Clarke no se recupere.

INDRA  
La comandante hará lo que considere mejor para su pueblo.

Murphy sonríe irónico.

MURPHY  
Oh, Indra… no sabes cómo se puso, créeme, el fin del mundo tendrá que esperar a que Clarke esté bien.

INDRA  
Tú no conoces a la comandante como yo la conozco.

MURPHY  
Pero ahora no es la comandante… Y ya tenemos cuatro ejércitos. Para su plan poco importa que sean cuatro o seis.

Mientras tanto, River, que no ha abierto la boca, echa vino en dos vasos, se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta. La conversación es tan acalorada que nadie se percata de su ausencia.

INDRA  
Claro que importa, no son los ejércitos, sino el respaldo de los embajadores… y para eso necesita a los _natblidas_ … necesita legitimidad, no ganar por la fuerza.

Murphy se encoge de hombros.

MURPHY  
Pues tenemos que esperar.

Indra le mira severa y, a continuación, se dirige a Loch.

INDRA  
Mañana, el correo llevará la orden al punto de encuentro: los cuatro ejércitos estarán preparados para la víspera de la elección.

Loch asiente e Indra mira a su alrededor.

INDRA (CONT'D)  
¿Y River?

 **14 EXT. POBLADO LAILA – EXTERIOR CABAÑA LAILA – NOCHE**

Octavia está apoyada en un tronco cortado, con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el cielo, sintiendo el frescor de la noche en su rostro. Escucha a alguien acercarse y abre los ojos. Es River, que alarga su brazo ofreciéndole un vaso de vino.

OCTAVIA  
No, gracias.

River retira su brazo y bebe él. Permanece a su lado, en silencio, contemplando la oscuridad que se abre ante ellos.

RIVER  
La gente bebe para olvidar…

OCTAVIA  
Yo no quiero olvidar.

La actitud de la chica es distante. River asiente, entiende que quiere estar sola, así que hace el amago de marcharse. Pero las palabras de Octavia le detienen.

OCTAVIA  
Quiero recordar cada segundo que pasé con él.

River contempla su perfil sobrio, altivo, en pugna por no llorar.

RIVER  
Eso es bueno.

River le coge delicadamente la mano con un gesto amistoso, desprovisto de cualquier otra intención. Y así lo entiende Octavia, que acepta esa muestra de cariño con una mirada cálida y una tenue sonrisa. Tras unos segundos, el chico le suelta la mano y se marcha.

 **15 EXT. POBLADO LAILA – RIBERA RÍO – AMANECER**

River está sacando unas cestas con peces del río. Se interrumpe al oír a alguien toser. Se aleja unos metros de la orilla y entonces ve a Octavia vomitando junto a un árbol.

Se acerca sin que la chica se dé cuenta, y cuando esta se percata de su presencia, puede leerse en sus labios un claro "mierda".

RIVER  
¿Estás bien?

OCTAVIA  
Sí… no debió de sentarme bien la cena.

Octavia miente fatal, y River no deja de mirarla fijamente… atando cabos. La chica parece sentirse "pillada".

RIVER  
¿Lo sabe alguien?

OCTAVIA  
Saber ¿qué?

RIVER  
Vamos… no pruebas el vino y vomitas por las mañanas…

OCTAVIA  
No es asunto tuyo.

River asiente.

RIVER  
Tienes razón. Sólo… cuídate.

Y se marcha hacia el río, respetando así el silencio y la distancia que interpone la chica.

 **16 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL ORDENADOR – DÍA**

Raven, Monty y Jasper están en la sala del ordenador, donde el mayor entretenimiento es ver crecer sin descanso el programa de ALIE.

Raven no quita ojo de la pantalla, despatarrada en la silla con los brazos cruzados… como quien ve una película en el salón de su casa. Detrás de la chica, sentados en un sofá, Monty y Jasper hablan entre ellos.

MONTY  
¿Estás seguro?

JASPER  
Claro que lo estoy, no es nada del otro mundo.

MONTY  
No sé… después de lo que pasó, yo no me atrevería.

Raven mira perpleja la pantalla: el programa se ha completado, ha dejado de crecer.

JASPER  
Donar mi médula es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los pocos que quedan del pueblo de Maya.

Raven habla más para sí que para los chicos, que están tan absortos en su conversación que no la oyen.

RAVEN  
(Susurrando)  
Ha acabado…

MONTY  
No fue culpa tuya, no les debes nada.

JASPER  
Ella confió en mí, Monty… y le fallé.

Raven teclea en el ordenador.

MONTY  
Confiara o no en ti el final habría sido el mismo.

JASPER  
No para mí, porque ELLA confió en MÍ.

Jasper remarca los pronombres. Monty agita la cabeza con impotencia. Va a decir algo, pero una voz le sobresalta.

ALIE (OFF)  
Bienvenido, soy ALIE, un programa creado por Rebecca Pramheda para servir a la humanidad.

MONTY  
¡Joder, Raven, avisa!

JASPER  
¿Qué has hecho?

RAVEN  
Saludarla.

Abby entra en ese momento y los ve a todos con cara de susto.

ABBY  
¿Qué ocurre?

RAVEN  
ALIE ha vuelto.

Pulsa "intro" y se vuelve a escuchar la voz del programa.

ALIE (OFF)  
Bienvenido, soy ALIE, un programa creado por Rebecca Pramheda para servir a la humanidad.

A Abby se le ensombrece el gesto, pero se sacude la cabeza apartando esa odiosa voz de su mente.

ABBY  
Ahora estoy contigo, Raven.

Y se dirige a Jasper.

ABBY (CONT'D)  
En media hora sale la última tanda de donantes… ¿todavía estás dispuesto?

JASPER  
Por supuesto.

ABBY  
Pues vamos, prepárate.

Abby echa otra ojeada a la pantalla y a Raven.

ABBY  
Avisaré a Jaha y Kane.

Y todos, menos Raven, salen de la sala.

 **17 EXT/INT. ENTRADA "WIND PEAK" / TODOTERRENO – DÍA**

Jonas y Bill, ya sin trajes protectores, conducen el todoterreno.

Dentro del remolque van los últimos donantes, entre ellos, Jasper, con una expresión feliz en su rostro.

El todoterreno atraviesa la pradera, se detiene frente a la compuerta de las instalaciones y esta se abre.

 **18 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – BAÑO – DÍA**

Lexa entra en una amplia ducha y pulsa sobre una pantalla táctil los dígitos de la temperatura del agua. Enseguida, una cascada de agua empieza a caer sobre su cabeza.

LEXA  
Oh, dios, cómo voy a echar de menos esto.

Eleva su cara con un gesto placentero y pasa las manos por su cabeza llevándose el agua hacia atrás.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Esta es la segunda mejor cosa de este lugar.

CLARKE (OFF)  
¿Y cuál es la primera?

Lexa abre los ojos y se gira para mirar a su acompañante, Clarke, que está detrás de ella en la ducha. La excomandante la mira con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia y vocaliza sin pronunciarlo un escueto "tú". Lexa baja la vista haciendo un rápido y casi involuntario barrido por el cuerpo de Clarke y, cuando eleva los ojos de nuevo, se encuentra con la sonrisa pícara de su compañera. Entonces, se miran de nuevo a los ojos y ambas, al unísono, como si fueran imanes, se acercan lentamente hasta unir sus bocas.

Sin separarse de sus labios, Clarke la empuja con su cuerpo hasta que la espalda de Lexa choca contra la pared. Las manos de Lexa aprietan la cintura de Clarke contra ella y las manos de Clarke agarran el cuello de Lexa para profundizar más sus besos. Mientras, el agua continúa cayendo sobre sus cabezas y una nube de vapor envuelve sus cuerpos.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	23. EPISODIO 405 - ACTO TRES

**Episodio #405 –** **"TILTING AT WINDMILLS" (LUCHANDO CONTRA MOLINOS DE VIENTO)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **19 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Clarke está sentada en la cama con el torso sólo cubierto por el sujetador. Lexa, sentada junto a ella, le echa un ungüento sobre la herida que dejó la flecha en la espalda. Sus cabellos aún están mojados por la reciente ducha, que parece haberlas dejado relajadas y de buen humor.

LEXA  
El ungüento mágico de Carey el sanador…

CLARKE  
¿Mágico?

LEXA  
¿Acaso tengo yo alguna cicatriz fea?

Lexa toma un poco más de crema con sus dedos y la extiende con delicadeza sobre la otra herida, la que dejó la flecha bajo el pecho de Clarke.

CLARKE  
No, son muy bonitas… todas ellas.

LEXA  
¿Lo ves? Mágico…

Y en el rostro de Lexa aparece media sonrisa de las suyas, cuya visión es realmente encantadora. La excomandante vuelve a hundir sus dedos en el tarro del ungüento y se coloca más frontal a Clarke. Así puede echárselo cómodamente en las dos cicatrices que la chica tiene sobre el pecho, las que le hizo su madre cuando la torturó dominada por ALIE.

Lexa se recrea ahora innecesariamente, acariciando la piel alrededor de las cicatrices, mirando alternativamente el pecho de Clarke y sus ojos, y provocando con sus sutiles movimientos circulares que la respiración de Clarke se acelere. Pero Lexa no se detiene ahí y continúa sus caricias hacia el cuello. Clarke cierra los ojos. La amplia mano de Lexa le rodea el cuello y se recrea en él, justo debajo de la oreja. Sus largos dedos se enredan en el pelo rubio, mientras que el pulgar roza sus labios y se detiene en el lunar sobre ellos. Clarke traga saliva y vuelve abrir los ojos para perderse en los de Lexa, que no deja de observarla, complacida por lo que sus caricias provocan en la chica.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Las dos mujeres, que ya estaban mirándose los labios, ahora lo hacen a los ojos, y lo hacen con fastidio. Lexa retira su mano acariciando provocadoramente la mandíbula y el mentón de Clarke. Entonces coge una camiseta que hay sobre la cama, le sonríe y se la tiende. Vuelven a llamar.

LEXA  
Un momento.

Lexa se dirige hacia la puerta y, en cuanto comprueba que Clarke ya está vestida, la abre.

Jasper entra escoltado por Bill y Jonas.

JASPER  
Hola…

Lexa le saluda con la cabeza y Clarke acude a su encuentro.

CLARKE  
¡Jasper!

Ambos se dan un abrazo.

JASPER  
(Sorprendido)  
¿Ya estás bien? Tenías a tu madre muy preocupada.

CLARKE  
Pues puedes decirle que ya estoy casi recuperada… que ha sido una herida limpia.

JASPER  
¿Cómo es posible? Sólo han pasado cuatro días.

CLARKE  
El doctor Taylor me ha tratado con sangre negra, que parece ser que acelera la cicatrización.

Jasper mira a Lexa, apartada un par de metros para darles espacio. Entonces se da cuenta de que los dos hombres de la montaña siguen allí.

JASPER  
¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Bill niega lentamente con la cabeza.

LEXA  
No pueden arriesgarse a que os contemos dónde está el Pico del Viento.

JASPER  
¿Y qué piensan hacer, teneros aquí encerradas siempre o qué?

BILL  
Sólo hasta que el tratamiento con médula se complete y podamos salir todos al exterior.

CLARKE  
No te preocupes, Jasper, nos iremos en tres días.

Clarke mira a los hombres y luego a Jasper, buscando las palabras para decir algo.

CLARKE  
¿Y Raven? ¿Ha hecho progresos?

JASPER  
"La mujer de rojo" ha vuelto… pero no tiene ni idea de qué ha hecho… o de qué va a hacer… ¿me entiendes?

Bill y Jonas aguzan el oído, pero no se enteran.

CLARKE  
No hay… datos, entonces.

JASPER  
De momento no. Pero si hay algo, Raven lo encontrará, ya sabes cómo es.

CLARKE  
Ya… Dile a mi madre que antes de ir al desierto haremos escala en Arkadia, y que no se preocupe, que estoy bien.

El doctor Taylor aparece en ese momento.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Jasper, tu turno.

Jasper asiente y levanta la mano a modo de despedida antes de salir de la habitación.

 **20 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN LITERAS – DÍA**

La doctora Grimm lleva a Jasper en silla de ruedas. Ambos entran en la habitación con las literas para el descanso de los donantes. En cuanto lo ve, Miller se acerca con la mano en alto y Jasper le choca los cinco con una sonrisa.

Enseguida entra David con un maletín y cierra la puerta. Se lo ofrece a la doctora, que lo coge seria. Con una mueca que intenta ser sonrisa, la doctora se dirige a todos.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
¿Os podéis remangar la camisa, por favor? Esto es un calmante para el dolor.

Miller frunce el ceño.

MILLER  
A los demás no se lo habéis puesto…

David se apresura a hablar.

DAVID  
Oh, sí, se lo pusimos durante la intervención, pero estábamos acabando de encapsular las dosis, y es ahora cuando están listas… en realidad da igual antes que después.

La explicación parece verosímil y todos los donantes dejan sus brazos al descubierto. El primero en recibir la dosis es Jasper.

FUNDE A:

 **21 INT/EXT. ARKADIA – TODOTERRENO / ENTRADA ARKADIA – DÍA**

Al abrirse la puerta del remolque, un rayo de sol incide en el rostro de Jasper: una gota de sangre asoma por su nariz, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta.

Miller y Bryan salen los primeros a la explanada tras los muros de Arkadia y, a continuación, lo hacen todos los donantes. Miller ve a Jasper y le pone un brazo en el hombro para que se detenga.

MILLER  
Te sangra la nariz.

Un hilillo rojo sale de la nariz del chico, se lo toca y se mancha los dedos de sangre.

 **22 INT. ARKADIA – COMEDOR – DÍA**

La sala común de Arkadia está abarrotada de gente comiendo. Entre ellos, en la misma mesa de Kane, Jaha y Abby, están Bill y Jonas, los hombres del Pico del Viento.

KANE  
Quisiéramos empezar nuestra colaboración lo antes posible.

BILL  
Claro, en cuando los últimos receptores estén habituados al exterior. Volveremos a Arkadia en dos días y empezaremos a traer el material.

Abby sonríe a los invitados con amabilidad.

ABBY  
Aquí hay espacio de sobra para todos… Estaréis bien.

Un murmullo les interrumpe: varias mesas más allá, uno de los que acompañaron a Jasper se ha desmayado. Abby se acerca corriendo y ve cómo un hilillo de sangre sale de su nariz.

En otra mesa, otro de los donantes también se lleva las manos a la nariz y se mancha los dedos de sangre.

En la mesa donde está Jasper, Monty le mira asustado: su amigo vuelve a echar sangre por la nariz, ahora con más intensidad que en el remolque.

MONTY  
Jasper…

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que sucede, Jasper pone los ojos en blanco y cae inerte sobre la mesa.

 **23 INT. ARKADIA – ENFERMERÍA – DÍA**

Jasper está sentado sobre una camilla, sudoroso y pálido, sujetándose un pañuelo para frenar la hemorragia nasal. Jackson le está extrayendo sangre del brazo. El resto de camillas están ocupadas por los últimos nueve donantes.

Abby estudia a través del microscopio una muestra de sangre. Bill y Jonas están junto a ella.

BILL  
Hace unos meses tuvimos un brote de una bacteria en el quirófano, y produjo estos mismos síntomas… Creíamos que lo habíamos atajado…

Abby observa algo extraño y le indica a Bill que mire.

ABBY  
¿Es esta?

Bill mira a través de la lente.

BILL  
Creo que sí.

Abby lo mira interrogante, esperando una respuesta. Y Bill busca el asentimiento en su compañero Jonas.

BILL  
Tenemos el antibiótico… conduciremos por la noche y estaremos de vuelta a lo largo de la mañana… Tendremos que vacunarnos todos… toda Arkadia ha estado expuesta…

Abby asiente con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

 **24 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – NOCHE**

David observa cómo la doctora Grimm llena un maletín con dos tipos de pequeños frascos. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y su rostro muestra cierta turbación. A su lado esperan Bill y Jonas.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Estos son el antibiótico y esos la vacuna.

La doctora señala a uno y otro tipo de tarro.

JONAS  
(A la doctora)  
¿Todos llevan el veneno, no?

La doctora asiente y les da dos pequeñas ampollas bebibles.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Este es el antídoto.

Bill la mira interrogante, pero es David quien responde a su duda.

DAVID  
Son muy desconfiados, deberíais poneros la vacuna vosotros también, delante de todos, para que vean que es segura.

Bill toma las ampollas con cierto recelo.

BILL  
Espero que sea efectivo.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Lo es.

DAVID  
(A Bill)  
¿Seguro que no han detectado nada raro en los análisis?

BILL  
No, sólo la bacteria.

DAVID  
Pues daros prisa en vacunarlos a todos, y sed convincentes. No les podemos dar tiempo para que hagan más pruebas y localicen el veneno. ¿Entendido?

Bill y Jonas asienten.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
Y, por dios, no hagáis ruido al salir… no me gustaría tener que darle explicaciones a mi padre antes de tiempo.

 **25 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – NOCHE**

Clarke duerme abrazando la espalda de Lexa: su brazo y su pierna derecha están totalmente encima del torso y las piernas de la excomandante.

Un sonido amortiguado llega lejano desde el exterior: es la compuerta cerrándose. Clarke abre los ojos instantáneamente, lo que sugiere que estaba ya despierta.

CLARKE  
(Irritada)  
¡Ah, joder! ¿Pero qué hacen ahora?

Lexa le habla sin abrir los ojos… también estaba despierta.

LEXA  
Cerrar la compuerta.

CLARKE  
Ya, pero la habían abierto poco, no ha podido entrar el todoterreno.

LEXA  
Pues no habrán regresado de Arkadia… serán otros que han salido a dar un paseo.

CLARKE  
¿A las tres de la mañana?

Lexa se encoge de hombros como respuesta. Clarke se pega aún más a ella y le da un beso en el cuello.

CLARKE  
Ya no puedo dormir.

Clarke suspira hondo, y en la cara de Lexa se dibuja una sonrisa traviesa que su compañera no puede a ver.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Lexa…

Lexa pregunta con pretendida indiferencia.

LEXA  
¿Mmm?

CLARKE  
Que no puedo dormir.

Lexa no la hace sufrir más y se da la vuelta para ponerse de cara a ella, y le regala la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

LEXA  
¿Y?

Clarke se encoge de hombros, como si lo que va a suceder a continuación fuera del todo irremediable: la chica empieza acariciándole el brazo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Continúa por el hombro y llega hasta su cuello. Lexa ya no sonríe, sino que responde a sus caricias con una mirada intensa y un gesto sobrio… como si ese fuera el instante de previa concentración antes de saltar sobre la presa. Y lo hace, sin prisas, sabedora de que la presa se va a dejar: se dirige hacia el cuello de Clarke y hunde su cabeza en él.

LEXA  
(Susurrando)  
Estar de vacaciones es agotador…

Tras la primera tanda de besos, Clarke vuelve a hablar.

CLARKE  
¿Tienes alguna queja?

Lexa llega a su boca, y le sonríe de nuevo al vocalizar la respuesta a su pregunta.

LEXA  
No.

Lexa escala el cuerpo de Clarke hasta colocarse encima de ella y empieza a besarla en la boca profunda y lentamente. Las manos de Clarke asen con fuerza su nuca, mientras que sus piernas rodean la cadera de la comandante. O excomandante… De Lexa.

 **26 EXT. ARKADIA – PUERTA DE ACCESO – DÍA**

El todoterreno del Pico del Viento cruza de nuevo las puertas de Arkadia.

 **27 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL ORDENADOR – DÍA**

Raven teclea en el ordenador. Tiene ojeras, está pálida y su gesto expresa preocupación.

ALIE (OFF)  
Los datos de que dispongo no me permiten elaborar una hipótesis que satisfaga esa pregunta.

Raven da un golpe en la mesa.

RAVEN  
¡Zorra estúpida!

 **28 INT. ARKADIA – PASILLOS – DÍA**

Raven deambula por los pasillos de Arkadia y se cruza con Jasper, que camina ayudado por Monty y Harper. Los tres llevan mascarillas que protegen boca y nariz. El chico está sudoroso y su aspecto general es de estar realmente enfermo. Monty se adelanta a la pregunta de Raven.

MONTY  
Vamos a la sala. Ya han traído el antibiótico y las vacunas.

Raven asiente. No le dice nada a Jasper porque el chico ni la ve.

 **29 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL CONSEJO – DÍA**

La ingeniera entra en la sala del consejo y allí encuentra a Jaha, Kane, Bellamy, Miller y Bryan. Todos callan cuando la ven entrar.

KANE  
¿Te has vacunado ya?

RAVEN  
No. ¿Tan grave es?

BELLAMY  
No lo hagas.

KANE  
Para, Bellamy. Ellos mismos se han puesto la vacuna delante de todos.

BELLAMY  
Todo esto es muy raro…

Raven parece tener otros asuntos en la cabeza y habla dirigiéndose a Jaha.

RAVEN  
Thelonious, tenías razón, debemos ir a la mansión de ALIE.

Jaha se cruza de brazos como diciendo "ya te lo dije".

JAHA  
Hemos perdido dos semanas para nada.

RAVEN  
Bueno, ahora sabemos que la versión "malvada" de ALIE ha sido destruida.

Jaha la mira sin inmutarse.

JAHA  
Nos iremos mañana.

Jaha y Raven miran a Kane al mismo tiempo.

KANE  
Está bien. Pero vacunaros antes. Podréis iros mañana.

RAVEN  
¿Mañana? ¿Y por qué no ahora?

JAHA  
(A Raven)  
Tienes que fabricar un detector de minas.

Raven frunce el ceño desconcertada.

JAHA (CONT'D)  
Tenemos que atravesar un campo de minas, ¿recuerdas? ¿Puedes construirlo?

RAVEN  
Pues no lo sé, podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

Raven da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la salida. Jaha la sigue.

JAHA  
Antes no íbamos a ir.

Y sus voces se pierden en el pasillo.

Bellamy mira severo a Kane.

BELLAMY  
Yo no me voy a vacunar.

MILLER  
Yo tampoco.

BRYAN  
Ni yo.

Kane los mira uno a uno y asiente aceptando su decisión.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	24. EPISODIO 405 - ACTO CUATRO

**Episodio #405 –** **"TILTING AT WINDMILLS" (LUCHANDO CONTRA MOLINOS DE VIENTO)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **30 INT. ARKADIA – ALMACÉN – DÍA**

Reunión secreta en el almacén. Junto al todoterreno hablan Bellamy, Miller, Bryan, Monty y Harper.

MILLER  
Me da la impresión de que el doctor Taylor no sabe nada de esto… Fue raro que David trajera esas dosis. Nunca lo habían hecho así.

BELLAMY  
Yo me voy ya al Pico del Viento, ¿quién viene conmigo?

MILLER  
Yo voy, lo conozco por dentro.

BELLAMY  
Bryan, tú deberías quedarte y echar un ojo a esos dos.

HARPER  
Yo también voy.

MONTY  
Yo… me quedo con Jasper, está fatal.

Bellamy asiente y apremia con la mirada a los demás.

BELLAMY  
Vamos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Monty y Harper por un lado, y Miller y Bryan por otro, se abrazan y se dan un rápido beso.

 **31 INT. INSTALACIÓN "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – DÍA**

Clarke está recostada en la cama leyendo un libro. Lexa también lee tumbada en el sofá. Llaman a la puerta.

CLARKE  
Adelante.

Entra la doctora Grimm con un estuche en sus manos.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Hola.

Las dos chicas se incorporan y la saludan.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurre?

La doctora les habla sin mirarlas a los ojos.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Ha habido un brote por una bacteria y nos estamos vacunando todos.

Lexa se pone en pie con un gesto lleno de suspicacia. La doctora no levanta la vista del estuche, lo abre, saca una jeringuilla y empieza a extraer el líquido del envase. Clarke se levanta de la cama y la observa con el ceño fruncido.

CLARKE  
¿Podría hablar con Eliah primero?

La doctora fuerza una sonrisa y la mira por primera vez a los ojos desde que entró.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Ahora está descansando… podrás hablar con él después.

La doctora se acerca a Clarke con la inyección preparada y Clarke se retira instintivamente.

CLARKE  
Hey, espera.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Vamos, Clarke, tuvimos un brote hace unos meses y también nos vacunamos.

A Clarke no le cuadra esta nueva contestación.

CLARKE  
Y si ya os vacunasteis, ¿por qué has dicho que os estáis vacunando ahora otra vez?

A la doctora Grimm se le ensombrece el gesto, pero aún así, intenta iluminarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa que acentúa aún más la falsedad de sus palabras.

DOCTA GRIMM  
Como refuerzo…

La doctora vuelve a hacer el amago de pincharle.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Vamos, Clarke, por favor, es sólo un momento.

Lexa da un paso al frente, le propina un manotazo al brazo de la doctora y la jeringuilla sale disparada contra el suelo. Las dos mujeres miran severamente a la doctora.

DAVID (OFF)  
Sois muy desconfiadas… Lisa, sal de ahí.

Lexa y Clarke miran confundidas hacia el techo, buscando el origen de esa voz claramente proveniente de un altavoz. Cuando la doctora empieza a caminar hacia la salida, Clarke mira a Lexa y le señala la puerta.

CLARKE  
¡Bloquea la puerta!

Lexa se pone en dos zancadas en la puerta, la cierra dando un portazo y pulsa un botón que hay a cierta altura en la pared. Se escucha un sonido de cerrojos cerrándose. Es un sistema que cierra la puerta desde el interior.

CLARKE  
¡Átala!

En cuanto Lexa se acerca, la mujer levanta las manos por delante de su torso en actitud defensiva y Lexa la mira con desdén.

LEXA  
No voy a hacerte daño… todavía.

DAVID (OFF)  
¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Dejadla salir!

Lexa le clava la rodilla en las corvas y la doctora cae al suelo con un grito de pavor. Mientras tanto, Clarke mira en las paredes y en el techo en busca de la cámara que supone que está transmitiendo su imagen a la sala donde está David.

LEXA  
¡Quédate quieta y no te pasará nada!

Lexa abre la puerta de un armario y saca un cinturón.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Por favor. Estáis equivocadas.

CLARKE  
Ya veremos.

Lexa la sienta en el suelo junto a la cama y le ata las manos a su estructura.

 **32 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – DÍA**

David está viendo la escena en el monitor en blanco y negro del laboratorio. Thomas está junto a él. El doctor Taylor, con lágrimas en los ojos, está amordazado y atado en una silla al fondo.

El rostro de Clarke se acerca a la cámara y la ve. Se aleja de ella y mira a Lexa.

LEXA  
¿Qué es?

CLARKE  
Una cámara de vídeo.

Clarke mira a Lexa y esta camina hacia el baño y desaparece de la imagen. Clarke la sigue. No se oye nada. En la imagen sólo se ve ahora a la doctora atada a la cama, llorando.

DAVID  
Estáis solas. No podéis hacer nada.

Thomas cierra el micro y se acerca para hablarle.

THOMAS  
Tendríamos que haberlas matado y ya está.

DAVID  
Muertas no nos valen si las cosas se tuercen en Arkadia…

 **33 EXT. BOSQUE – TODOTERRENO – DÍA**

Bellamy conduce el todoterreno. Harper, de copiloto, sostiene la hoja del atlas que Lexa sacó del Pico del Viento. Miller va atrás, sosteniendo un aparato con un visor en sus manos.

BELLAMY  
(A Miller)  
Enciéndelo ya, por si acaso.

Miller lo enciende y, para su sorpresa, en el visor aparece una señal luminosa.

MILLER  
¡¿Qué?!

HARPER  
¿Qué pasa?

MILLER  
Que la estoy viendo… la baliza.

Bellamy frena el vehículo y se da la vuelta para que Miller le muestre el aparato.

BELLAMY  
No puede ser, si estamos aún muy lejos.

MILLER  
Pues según esto nos la hemos dejado atrás… al norte.

Harper mira el mapa y señala un punto en el mapa muy alejado del supuesto Pico del Viento, al noroeste de Arkadia.

BELLAMY  
Parece que Lexa no siempre tiene razón…

El tono que utiliza no está exento de cierta satisfacción.

El todoterreno arranca de nuevo, da media vuelta, y vuelve sobre sus huellas.

 **34 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN – BAÑO – DÍA**

Clarke le dice algo al oído a Lexa y esta asiente. Están en el cuarto de baño de la habitación. Se separan y se miran fijamente, comprobando que todo está entendido. Clarke se acerca de nuevo para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

 **35 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – DÍA**

En el monitor del laboratorio, Clarke aparece de nuevo en pantalla y mira directamente a cámara, ahora, con una expresión más conciliadora en el rostro. David abre el micro de nuevo.

CLARKE  
¿Qué habéis hecho?

DAVID  
Aún nada… deja salir a Lisa y no pasará nada.

Clarke parece pensarse su propuesta.

CLARKE  
¿Qué me ibais a inyectar?

DAVID (OFF)  
Una vacuna, ya te lo he dicho.

CLARKE  
¿Y tu padre?

David lo mira.

DAVID  
Bien.

CLARKE  
¿Qué queréis?

DAVID  
Suelta a Lisa y negociaremos.

Se oye un golpe seco, y un par de segundos después Lexa aparece en el campo visual de cámara con una barra metálica, probablemente, el toallero del baño.

CLARKE  
(A Lexa)  
¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lo último que ve David en la imagen es a Lexa empuñando la barra metálica para golpear la cámara. Clarke intenta detenerla, pero la imagen se va a negro.

CLARKE (OFF)  
¡Nooo! ¿Qué has hecho?

No se escucha ninguna respuesta de Lexa.

CLARKE (OFF)  
¿David? ¿Me oyes?

David aprieta la mandíbula.

DAVID  
Sí.

CLARKE (OFF)  
Bien.

Algo en su tono de voz indica que todo va como lo esperado.

 **36 EXT. BOSQUE – CLARO DEL BOSQUE / TODOTERRENO – DÍA**

La señal del radar está prácticamente en el centro, lo que quiere decir que está muy cerca.

Bellamy detiene el vehículo y todos se bajan. Están a los pies de un monte, en un claro del tupido bosque.

La baliza está ahí, junto a ellos, pero no ven nada que indique algún tipo de construcción humana: ni molinos, ni presa, ni placas solares, ni búnkeres…

MILLER  
Tiene que estar por aquí.

Ninguno dice nada, simplemente buscan con gesto contrariado. Entonces, delante de Bellamy, colgando de un árbol, aparece la baliza.

BELLAMY  
Está aquí.

La baliza tiene un cartelito que pone: "buen intento".

Bellamy la arranca del árbol con rabia y se dirige al todoterreno sin mirar a sus compañeros.

BELLAMY  
Volvemos a la ruta que marcó Lexa. ¡Vamos!

 **37 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – DÍA**

David y Thomas no pueden ver lo que sucede en la habitación, sólo oír:

Empiezan a escucharse golpes y la doctora Grimm gruñe, como si estuviera amordazada.

CLARKE (OFF)  
No la mates, Lexa, por favor… no somos como ellos.

Otro golpe y otro quejido ahogado de la doctora Grimm.

David se pasa nervioso la mano por el pelo.

DAVID  
¡Si le sucede algo, Arkadia caerá antes de que podáis pestañear, lo juro!

LEXA (OFF)  
¡¿Qué es esa vacuna?!

¡Zas! Otro golpe y un nuevo quejido de la doctora.

CLARKE (OFF)  
¡Lexa, para, por favor!, la vas a matar…

Se escucha otro golpe, pero esta vez no hay quejidos.

CLARKE (OFF)  
¡Oh, dios! ¡Se va a desangrar! ¡Lo estás jodiendo todo!

A continuación se oyen golpes en la puerta, que llegan a través del altavoz y del pasillo, ya que ambas estancias están cerca.

CLARKE (OFF)  
¡La doctora Grimm está malherida! ¡Voy a abrir la puerta! ¡Apártate, Lexa!

LEXA (OFF)  
¡Clarke, estás equivocada!

CLARKE (OFF)  
¡Cállate!

Un sonido de cerrojos indica que Clarke ha abierto la puerta.

David y Thomas se miran y se dirigen al pasillo. Allí esperan tres de los presentes en la reunión secreta que tuvo lugar días atrás en la habitación de Thomas.

 **38 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – HABITACIÓN / PASILLO – DÍA**

Los tres que esperaban en el pasillo entran casi a la vez en la habitación, y lo primero que ven es a Clarke auxiliando a la doctora Grimm.

Y entonces ¡pum! una barra de metal les golpea en el estómago de uno, en las piernas del otro y en la nuca al tercero. Lexa aparece de detrás de la puerta sacudiendo de nuevo el metal sobre sus cuerpos hasta que los tres quedan aturdidos en el suelo.

Clarke coge una tarjeta del bolsillo de la bata de la doctora Grimm, se levanta y sale con Lexa al corredor.

Todo ha ido tan rápido que David y Thomas están paralizados en mitad del pasillo, así que, cuando sale Lexa balanceando la barra metálica, la excomandante los derriba sin despeinarse.

Corren por el pasillo. En el extremo aparecen el resto de fieles a David que estaban en la reunión secreta. Lexa blande la barra de metal dispuesta a golpearles, pero en ese momento pasan junto al laboratorio y Clarke ve por un ventanal al doctor Taylor atado a una silla y haciéndoles señales con la cabeza para que entren. Clarke pasa la tarjeta por el sensor, la puerta se abre y entran.

Lexa, desde su interior, pulsa el botón que bloque la puerta desde dentro. A través del cristal de la ventana, puede ver a los secuaces de David, unos intactos, otros ensangrentados, arremolinarse en el pasillo frente al laboratorio.

 **39 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO / PASILLO – DÍA**

Una vez dentro, Clarke desata al doctor Taylor y le quita la mordaza.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¡Están inyectando un veneno en todos los habitantes de Arkadia, como si fuera una vacuna… lo mismo que os han dicho a vosotras!

Clarke frunce ceño con una mezcla de enojo y miedo.

CLARKE  
¿Hay antídoto?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Supongo que sí… pero no sé qué veneno es.

CLARKE  
¡Mierda!, tendría que haber cogido la dosis de la habitación…

David, sangrando por la nariz, les habla por el interfono desde el pasillo.

DAVID  
Clarke, podéis quedaros ahí dentro hasta pudriros, los tuyos morirán sin el antídoto.

Dentro, Eliah mira consternado a las dos mujeres.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Lo siento.

DAVID  
Papá, siento que no lo entiendas… de veras.

El doctor aprieta la mandíbula, se dirige al interfono y pulsa el botón para hablar.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Tú ya no eres mi hijo.

Lexa, que se había quedado en un segundo plano, se acerca a Clarke y le coge del brazo.

LEXA  
Clarke, tienes que contarles lo de las centrales nucleares.

Clarke asiente.

CLARKE  
David, escúchame. No hay tiempo para venganzas. Algo muy grave está sucediendo en el mundo, y la clave está en Arkadia. La humanidad depende de nosotros… Escúchame…

Lo único que se oye al otro lado es una sonora carcajada.

 **40 INT. ARKADIA – ENFERMERÍA – DÍA**

Abby y Jackson no dan abasto en la enfermería. Los diez últimos donantes parecen muy enfermos, con síntomas que se asemejan a una gripe agravada con hemorragias internas. Todos ellos están en cama y con goteros puestos.

Monty está junto a Jasper, cuyo aspecto es realmente lamentable. El chico tose, su amigo le ayuda a incorporarse y le coloca un pañuelo delante de la boca. Cuando lo aparta lo ve salpicado de sangre. Monty mira al febril Jasper, pero no le enseña el pañuelo, tan sólo arropa a su amigo y lo deja descansar de nuevo.

MONTY  
Vuelvo enseguida.

Jasper ni siquiera le responde. Monty se levanta y se acerca a Abby. Su cara refleja la inmensa preocupación que siente.

MONTY  
Abby… es Jasper. Está empeorando.

Le enseña el pañuelo y la doctora corre hasta el chico.

 **41 INT. ARKADIA – ALMACÉN – DÍA**

Raven construye lo que parece un detector de minas. Jaha está junto a ella.

RAVEN  
Esto está casi…, pero la verdad es que me gustaría tener una mina para probarlo antes.

JAHA  
¿No estás segura de que funcione?

RAVEN  
Espero que sí. Nos llevaremos a Monty para que vaya delante con el detector… y si explota, pues ya sabemos que no funciona…

Jaha la mira de una manera indescifrable, pero seria. Raven, ante la ausencia de comentario, levanta la vista con media sonrisa.

RAVEN  
Es broma.

JAHA  
Ya.

Jaha fuerza una sonrisa pero, ¿le ha parecido buena idea? A Raven parece cruzarle esto por la mente.

La chica baja de nuevo la vista a su aparato y, de pronto, ve unas gotas de sangre caer sobre el detector: es su propia sangre, que cae de su nariz. Jaha también lo ha visto.

JAHA  
Te has vacunado, ¿verdad?

Raven levanta la cabeza para mirarle y asiente lentamente.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	25. EPISODIO 405 - ACTO CINCO

**Episodio #405 – "TILTING AT WINDMILLS" (LUCHANDO CONTRA MOLINOS DE VIENTO)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **42 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – DÍA**

La ventana del laboratorio está cubierta por una tela que impide la visión desde el pasillo. Sobre la mesa hay varios frascos con distintos líquidos en su interior. Clarke observa cómo el doctor Taylor llena una especie de dardo con el líquido de una jeringuilla. Clarke le alarga un tubo que se asemeja a una cerbatana.

Detrás de ellos hay una silla justo debajo de una abertura en el techo, donde una de las rejillas de ventilación ha sido retirada. Las piernas de Lexa asoman y, poco a poco, se va escurriendo hasta que apoya los pies en la silla. Clarke acude a ayudarla.

LEXA  
Lo puedo hacer, pero tienes que mantener a David frente al interfono.

CLARKE  
Lo haré.

Clarke coge la cerbatana ya preparada que le tiende el doctor. La chica puede ver en sus ojos el inmenso dolor que le embarga. Pero es lo que tiene que hacer.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
(A Lexa)  
Lo usamos para dormir a los animales antes de traerlos a la granja. ¿Quieres probarlo? Le he puesto un dardo vacío para que practiques.

LEXA  
Sí.

Lexa coge la cerbatana y se la coloca en la boca.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Tienes que soltar el aire con tanta fuerza como–

Antes de que Eliah termine la frase, Lexa ya ha disparado y el dardo ha ido a parar al otro lado de la sala, a un póster con la imagen de un paisaje de montaña idílico. Exactamente, el dardo ha atravesado a un pájaro volando.

CLARKE  
¿Estabas apuntando al pájaro?

LEXA  
Claro.

Y en medio de esas circunstancias tan adversas, Clarke encuentra un motivo para sonreír a Lexa.

 **43 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – VARIAS LOCALIZACIONES – DÍA**

La doctora Grimm atiende a varios de los atacados por Lexa en la habitación de recuperación. Ella, en cambio, no muestra signos visibles de haber sufrido ningún daño. Mientras cose la herida de la cabeza de uno de ellos, David deambula nervioso por la sala.

Thomas entra en la habitación y se dirige a David.

THOMAS  
Clarke quiere hablar contigo.

CORTE A:

David sale al pasillo y llega hasta el intercomunicador del laboratorio.

DAVID  
¿Vas a contarme lo que estáis haciendo ahí dentro?

CLARKE  
Nada. Pensar…

El doctor Taylor está sentado de espaldas a Clarke, hundido en sus pensamientos, como queriendo dar la espalda a lo que está sucediendo.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
David, tienes que creerme. No me inventaría una historia así si no fuera cierta. Carey le contó a tu padre todo lo que pasó cuando ALIE estuvo en Polis. Yo estuve en Polis y yo interactué con ella.

David escucha con los brazos cruzados y expresión desdeñosa. Tras él están Thomas y dos más de sus aliados.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Habéis ganado el exterior, pero no tenéis futuro.

DAVID  
¿Y si es verdad por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

CLARKE (OFF)  
Tienes razón, nuestra donación fue interesada… una muestra más de que te digo la verdad: queríamos acceso a vuestro conocimiento sobre energía nuclear.

A unos tres metros del grupo del pasillo, en el techo, la cerbatana asoma a través de una rejilla de ventilación.

DAVID  
Papá… todo está hecho ya… decide de qué lado quieres estar: del de los vivos o del de los muertos.

Dentro, Eliah cierra los ojos con angustia.

Fuera, Lexa sopla con todas sus fuerzas y el dardo impacta en el cuello de David, a tres metros de ella. El joven se echa la mano al cuello y se extrae el dardo con perplejidad. Todos miran en todas direcciones buscando el origen del dardo. Escuchan un ruido en el techo y David saca de no se sabe dónde una pistola de verdad, no eléctrica, y dispara dos veces a la rejilla de ventilación. El ruido cesa.

Dentro, Clarke se paraliza frente al intercomunicador. En cuanto consigue reaccionar, se coloca bajo la rejilla por la que tiene que salir Lexa. Sus piernas asoman, y luego el resto de su cuerpo… intacto. Clarke la toca y la revisa compulsivamente.

LEXA  
Estoy bien.

CLARKE  
Oh, dios…

Clarke aprieta la mandíbula para mantener la compostura.

LEXA  
Pero odio las pistolas.

Lexa le sonríe para relajar la tensión, pero en ese momento escuchan la voz alterada de David.

DAVID (OFF)  
¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Papá?

Clarke se separa de Lexa y fija su atención en el doctor, que se levanta y va lentamente hacia el intercomunicador. Su voz sale plana, sin vida.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Es un potente veneno que te matará en poco más de media hora. Dime cuál es el antídoto para el veneno usado contra Arkadia, déjanos ir y entonces te daré el antídoto que necesitas tú.

Fuera, la doctora Grimm ha salido al oír los disparos y ha escuchado todo lo que ha dicho Eliah. Su gesto es de horror. Se acerca a David y le acaricia la cara con una mano temblorosa.

DOCTORA GRIMM  
Acaba con esto ya, David, por favor. Todo ha sido una locura…

David endurece el gesto.

DAVID  
Es un farol. ¡Papá! No te creo.

Silencio. El joven parece seguro, satisfecho con sus palabras. Pero empieza a toser, traga y parece como si le costara respirar. La doctora lo observa preocupada.

DAVID  
No es nada. Es un picor en–

Se señala la garganta mientras habla, pero otro ataque le impide continuar. Ahora sí que realmente respira con dificultad.

Dentro del laboratorio escuchan la voz nerviosa de la doctora Grimm a través del interfono.

DOCTORA GRIMM (OFF)  
Eliah, está en mi cajón, en un frasco que pone "arca" junto con la composición que lleva.

Fuera, David intenta normalizar su respiración, pero su cara está congestionada.

DAVID  
No podréis salir de aquí.

¡Boom! Se escucha una explosión y todos miran hacia el final del pasillo.

 **44 EXT. "WIND PEAK" – COMPUERTA ENTRADA – DÍA**

En el exterior, Bellamy y sus acompañantes han reventado la puerta de entrada. Cuando la nube de polvo y humo se disipa pueden ver con claridad el boquete que la pólvora ha provocado en la compuerta. Con sus numerosas armas bien agarradas, se introducen por la abertura y se adentran en las instalaciones del Pico del Viento.

 **45 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – PASILLOS – DÍA**

Varios de los secuaces de David corren por el pasillo hasta en se encuentran con las pistolas de los del cielo apuntándoles.

BELLAMY  
¿Dónde está Clarke?

Los conducen por los pasillos. Pasan llevan por delante de la sala multiusos y ven a los niños asustados, escondiéndose tras cuatro o cinco adultos. Bellamy traga saliva, pero apremia a los hombres para que sigan caminando.

Llegan donde está David, retorciéndose entre toses. Pero, de pronto, este empuña el arma.

DAVID  
¡Al suelo!

Sus hombres se tiran al suelo y David dispara, pero no da a nadie; entonces vuelve a apuntar, pero Bellamy le pega un tiro en la cabeza y el chico muere instantáneamente. La doctora Grimm grita desconsolada.

 **46 INT. INSTALACIONES "WIND PEAK" – LABORATORIO – DÍA**

Dentro del laboratorio, Lexa quita la tela que cubre el cristal y así pueden ver lo que ha ocurrido en el pasillo. David yace muerto entre los brazos de la doctora Grimm. El resto de sus aliados permanecen petrificados a su alrededor, con las manos en alto, apuntados por los del cielo.

Lexa abre la puerta y Bellamy entra.

BELLAMY  
¿Estáis bien?

Clarke asiente en silencio y mira con tristeza al doctor Taylor, que acaba de presenciar la muerte de su hijo. Eliah está enfrascado en la elaboración del antídoto, su rostro en shock pugna por no llorar, pero le delatan sus temblorosas las manos.

Clarke le pone una mano en el hombro, pero el doctor se resiste al contacto.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¡Vamos! Ayúdame con el antídoto.

 **47 INT. ARKADIA – ENFERMERÍA – NOCHE**

Jaha, Kane y Abby hablan en un pequeño despacho de la enfermería. Los tres tienen mala cara, y se intuye que también se han vacunado y sufren los síntomas del veneno.

JAHA  
Voy a sacarles a puñetazos a esos dos malnacidos la situación del Pico del Viento, con tu beneplácito o sin él.

KANE  
Quizá estén volviendo.

Jaha sonríe irónico y se marcha. Kane no le detiene.

MONTY (OFF)  
¡Abby!

Abby acude a la camilla donde Monty sostiene la cabeza de Jasper en alto para que no se ahogue. Su estado es lamentable. El chico tose y escupe sangre en el pañuelo que le pone su amigo en la boca. Abby mira a Monty y niega con la cabeza. Al chico se le saltan las lágrimas mientras sujeta con fuerza a Jasper.

MONTY  
¡Lucha! ¡Jasper!

Jasper sale momentáneamente de su semiinconsciencia y articula unas palabras apenas audibles.

JASPER  
Estoy bien… déjame ir con…

Monty rompe a llorar, porque Jasper no puede terminar la frase: ha muerto. El chico hunde su cara en su pecho y solloza sin consuelo.

En ese momento entra Bellamy a toda prisa seguido de Clarke, el doctor Taylor y Lexa.

BELLAMY  
Es un veneno, tenemos el antídoto.

ABBY  
Oh, gracias a dios.

KANE  
¿Vosotros estáis bien?

Clarke asiente y recibe el abrazo aliviado de su madre. Kane mira con recelo al silencioso doctor Taylor, que ya está preparándolo todo para inyectar las dosis.

Entonces Clarke ve a Monty llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Jasper. Va a acercarse, pero su madre la detiene.

ABBY  
No tenemos tiempo, primero los vivos. Empieza con Raven.  
(A Kane)  
Tráela, por favor.

Clarke se percata entonces de cómo su madre se seca la sangre que vuelve a salirle de la nariz.

CLARKE  
Mamá…

Abby ignora su comentario y se acerca al doctor Taylor, que mantiene la vista hundida en su tarea de preparar las dosis. La doctora le habla con un tono muy duro.

ABBY  
¿Qué ha pasado?

Clarke coge el brazo de su madre.

CLARKE  
Fue su hijo… también ha muerto.

Abby asiente, pero endurece el gesto antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a otra parte de la enfermería tapada por una cortina. La descorre, quedando a la vista de todos nueve camillas con nueve cuerpos tapados por una sábana. Todos miran consternados: Bellamy, Lexa, Clarke y el doctor Taylor, quien, horrorizado, sólo atina a balbucear.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Lo siento…

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Puedes descargarte el episodio completo en:** **silviakablog . wordpress . com**


	26. EPISODIO 406 - ACTO UNO

**Episodio #406 –** **"THE HIDDEN WELL IN THE DESERT"** **(EL POZO ESCONDIDO DEL DESIERTO)**

 **EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR:**

Tras una búsqueda desesperada, Lexa encuentra el Pico del Viento, donde pueden atender la herida de flecha de Clarke.

Mientras tanto, en Azgeda, Indra y Octavia ponen en conocimiento del rey Roan que Lexa está viva y que debe buscar al _natblida_ de su pueblo llamado Ossian. Pero el rey se muestra poco receptivo a la propuesta.

De vuelta en el poblado de River, Indra y Octavia esperan la llegada de Lexa y Clarke para retomar la búsqueda de _natblidas_. Y un secreto es desvelado: Octavia tiene náuseas matutinas, River la ve y ata cabos. El _natblida_ insinúa que la chica está esperando un hijo, cosa que ella no niega.

En Arkadia, el programa de ALIE se ha completado, pero es la versión primigenia, sin memoria, tal cual fue creada por Becca y, por tanto, sin información sobre las centrales.

Tras cuatro días, Clarke está muy recupera de su herida. Jasper acude al Pico del Viento con la última tanda de donantes, a los que tras la donación, inyectan un calmante.

Pero no es lo que parece pues, nada más llegar a Arkadia, los últimos donantes empiezan a enfermar. Abby analiza su sangre y comprueba que contiene una bacteria, por lo que Bill y Jonas regresan al Pico del Viento para traer la vacuna, que es, en realidad, un veneno. En poco tiempo, todos enferman, también los vacunados, como Raven.

En el Pico del Viento, la doctora Grimm intenta inyectar el veneno a Clarke como si se tratara de una vacuna, pero se da cuenta y ella y Lexa la toman como rehén. Tras una triquiñuela, consiguen salir de la habitación y encerrarse con el doctor Taylor en el laboratorio. Allí conciben un plan: a través del conducto de ventilación, Lexa lanza a David un dardo impregnado con otro veneno. El efecto es inmediato y, ante el temor de que muera, la doctora Grimm confiesa qué antídoto es el que salvará a los arkadianos.

Pero cuando llegan a Arkadia con él, ya es tarde para los últimos donantes: todos han muerto, incluido Jasper.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 EXT. ARKADIA – EXPLANADA – DÍA**

Silencio. Sólo se escucha el rumor del viento agitando las hojas de los árboles cercanos. En el centro de la explanada intramuros de Arkadia, diez cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas descansan sobre una pila de madera. A su alrededor hay varios cientos de personas, toda Arkadia. El sargento Miller le acerca una antorcha a Kane y este prende los maderos. En pocos segundos las llamas se extienden y la pira arde por completo.

Entre la multitud aparecen las lágrimas, como las de Monty que, abrazado por Harper, es incapaz de retenerlas.

 **2 INT. ARKADIA – SALA COMÚN – DÍA**

La mayoría de los arkadianos está en la sala común que hace la función de comedor. Ya han terminado de comer. Con ellos están Indra, Octavia, Murphy y Emori, sentados a la misma mesa que Clarke, Lexa y Raven. En otra, Bellamy, Miller, Bryan, Monty y Harper. Junto a Kane, en la mesa central, están Abby, Jaha y el doctor Taylor.

Kane se levanta y golpea su copa para llamar la atención de los presentes.

KANE  
Hoy hemos despedido a diez de los nuestros. Estamos consternados, devastados, queremos venganza… Pero también os digo que Eliah, así como la inmensa mayoría de los suyos, nos ha salvado al resto. Hoy estaríamos todos muertos si no fuera por él. Algunos de los nuestros también han hecho cosas terribles y no es justo que paguemos todos por las acciones de unos pocos.

Un murmullo generalizado se extiende por la multitud.

HOMBRE  
¿Y qué haremos con los asesinos?

KANE  
De momento permanecerán encerrados… ahora tenemos asuntos mucho más urgentes que tratar.

Kane mira al doctor Taylor buscando su aprobación.

KANE (CONT'D)  
Hoy, nuestros pueblos comienzan su verdadera alianza. Mañana intentaremos juntos encontrar las respuestas que necesitamos para sobrevivir.

CORTE A:

 **3 INT. ARKADIA** **– SALA COMÚN – DÍA**

Momentos después de la cena, la sala está mucho más despejada, pero aún hay varios grupos sentados por las sillas y los sofás.

En uno de ellos conversan Raven, Kane, Jaha, Monty, Harper y Bellamy.

JAHA  
(A Kane)  
Partiremos mañana a primera hora hacia la mansión de ALIE. Iremos en caravana con el grupo de Lexa hasta la zona muerta y allí nos separaremos.

Kane asiente con aprobación.

KANE  
Miller y Bryan reforzarán la expedición de Lexa… esas son tierras peligrosas. Pero tú, Bellamy, te quedas en Arkadia… ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asienten menos Raven.

RAVEN  
¿Y por qué no nos vamos hoy?

KANE  
Has estado a punto de morir, Raven, hoy descansaréis.

Raven asiente con el gesto torcido y se deja caer en el sofá.

RAVEN  
¡Dios, cuánto tiempo estamos perdiendo!

En otro sillón, Lexa y Clarke conversan sin poder dejar de sonreírse tontamente.

LEXA  
Tu madre nos está mirando de reojo todo el rato.

CLARKE  
Sí… estará pasmada viéndome sonreír.

Tras estas palabras, Lexa sonríe aún más, en cambio, Clarke se pone seria.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable…

Lexa frunce el ceño.

LEXA  
¿Por qué? ¿Por sonreír?

CLARKE  
Todo se desmorona a nuestro alrededor: acaban de morir diez de los míos, el fin del mundo sobrevuela nuestras cabezas… y yo estoy más feliz que nunca… Es raro, ¿no?

Las dulces sonrisas vuelven de nuevo a sus rostros.

LEXA  
No te sientas culpable por ello. Yo también estoy feliz. No sabemos qué pasará mañana, así que hoy deberíamos disfrutar todo lo que podamos, ¿no crees?

Clarke asiente, respira hondo y le coge la mano.

CLARKE  
Sólo falta una semana para la elección del nuevo Heda y aún tenemos que encontrar a dos _natblidas_.

LEXA  
Los encontremos o no iremos a Polis de todos modos. Tenemos ya tres ejércitos, cuatro si convenzo a Roan…

CLARKE  
Roan me desconcierta… un día actúa como un aliado y al siguiente como un enemigo… no me fío de él.

Lexa asiente.

LEXA  
Aún tiene que ganarse a su pueblo y eso le hace errático. La sombra de la reina Nia pesa sobre él.

Están en público y no les importa mostrar afecto. A varios metros de distancia, sentada junto al doctor Taylor, Abby las observa sin ser vista, discretamente, o eso cree ella.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No estaría de más ir a la central nuclear donde encontramos nuestros trajes. Allí, aparte de más trajes, seguro que hay información sobre la localización exacta del resto de centrales…

Pero Abby no le escucha. Está atenta a cómo su hija le acaricia distraídamente el pelo a Lexa y esta la mira con adoración. Y a la madre de Clarke se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios.

 **CABECERA**

 **4 EXT. ZONA MUERTA – DÍA**

Una caravana de doce jinetes atraviesa la zona muerta, la tierra de los nómadas. La componen Lexa, Clarke, Murphy, Emori, Indra, Octavia, Miller, Bryan, Raven, Jaha, Monty y Harper. A la cabeza va Emori, con su mano deforme bien visible. El paisaje es desértico y en él se alternan las zonas de matorral bajo con las dunas.

Al llegar a una colina, Emori levanta el brazo y el grupo se detiene.

EMORI  
Aquí nos separamos.

La chica se dirige a Jaha y señala con su brazo el este.

EMORI  
El campo de minas está por ahí. El resto del camino ya lo conoces.

Jaha asiente y gira su caballo. El grupo se escinde y con el excanciller se van Raven, Monty y Harper.

El otro grupo avanza ahora formando un rombo con Clarke y Lexa en el interior, Miller y Bryan uno a cada lado, Octavia e Indra detrás, y Emori y Murphy delante.

 **5 EXT. ZONA MUERTA – CAMPO DE MINAS – DÍA**

Jaha y sus acompañantes atan sus caballos a una empalizada. Delante de ellos se abre una zona llana y arenosa que es, sin duda, el campo de minas que Jaha atravesó meses antes. Incluso a lo lejos se intuyen los numerosos restos humanos que lo salpican.

JAHA  
A partir de aquí iremos andando.

RAVEN  
(Irónica)  
Genial.

La ingeniera saca el aparato detector de minas y Monty se lo arrebata de las manos.

MONTY  
Yo iré delante.

Harper le mira con desaprobación y Jaha se encoge de hombros.

RAVEN  
Vale…, pero ten cuidado.

Raven le da el detector al chico.

MONTY  
Funcionará, ¿no?

RAVEN  
Claro.

MONTY  
Pues entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

RAVEN  
Ya. Pues venga, adelante.

Raven alza el brazo para que avance. Y el chico comienza a caminar lentamente, balanceando el detector a derecha e izquierda delante de sus pies.

Harper interroga a Raven con la mirada y esta alza el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha indicando que todo está bien. Pero cuando ya no la mira, la ingeniera traga saliva…

Cuando hay al menos unos diez metros de distancia entre Monty y los demás, estos empiezan a caminar sobre sus pasos.

 **6 EXT. ZONA MUERTA – POBLADO NÓMADA – DÍA**

El grupo de Lexa entra despacio en lo que parece un poblado abandonado formado por una docena de rústicas cabañas. Clarke le susurra algo a Lexa.

CLARKE  
Parece abandonado.

Lexa responde sin apartar la vista de las cabañas.

LEXA  
No.

Emori alza su mano deforme para que se vea bien y, a continuación, eleva la voz y habla en _trigedasleng_ hacia el poblado.

EMORI  
Soy Emori del pueblo nómada. Los que vienen conmigo son amigos.

De pronto, de las cabañas que parecían abandonadas salen decenas de personas que les apuntan con sus lanzas al unísono.

 **7 EXT. ZONA MUERTA – CAMPO DE MINAS – DÍA**

Monty continúa caminando unos diez metros delante del resto, moviendo el detector delante de sus pies. Se detiene y se gira para gritar a sus tres acompañantes.

MONTY  
¡¿Qué tipo de señal hace si detecta una mina?!

RAVEN  
Emite un sonido. ¡Ya te darás cuenta!

Monty ladea la cabeza con preocupación y reanuda la marcha. Los tres le siguen caminando por sus huellas.

¡Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip! El detector emite un pitido intermitente y Monty se paraliza.

RAVEN  
¡Ese sonido!

Monty mueve el aparato comprobando el lugar exacto de la mina y camina bordeándola. Respira hondo y continúa avanzando.

A Raven, la última de los tres, es obvio que le cuesta caminar por la pesada arena y su cojera es ostensible.

RAVEN  
(Para sí)  
Necesito un chute de sangre negra.

 **8 INT. ZONA MUERTA – CABAÑA IGOR – DÍA**

En el interior de una de las cabañas, el comerciante Igor está sentado en un sillón cual rey en su trono. Sus largos ropajes y sus joyas parecen demasiado lujosos para tan sobria cabaña. Su pose y su actitud son bastante chulescas y arrogantes, y no muestra deformidades visibles. Lexa le habla de pie frente a él, mientras que el resto de su grupo permanece detrás de ella.

IGOR  
La comandante de los doce clanes… venida de entre los muertos para verme. ¿A qué debo tal honor?

LEXA  
Emori dice que comercias con muchas aldeas _sankru_.

IGOR  
Así es.

LEXA  
Busco a una mujer llamada Thalia.

El comerciante la mira durante unos segundos, haciendo una afectada pausa dramática, y vuelve a hablar.

IGOR  
Yo sé dónde buscar a una Thalia…, pero no sé si es tu Thalia…

El comerciante deja la frase suspendida y Lexa espera unos segundos a que continúe, pero no lo hace. Igor simplemente la reta con la mirada. Le gusta jugar. Pero la excomandante no pierde la paciencia.

LEXA  
¿Dónde?

IGOR  
¿Qué me das a cambio?

LEXA  
¿Qué quieres?

IGOR  
¿Qué tienes?

Lexa ahora sí que se está empezando a hartar. Pestañea lentamente e inclina la cabeza para acentuar su mirada desafiante.

LEXA  
No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Igor mueve sus manos y se encoge de hombros como si fuera acusado de algo injustamente.

IGOR  
Yo tengo algo que tú quieres, y para ello tienes que darme algo que me interese, así funciona el comercio, no es ninguna tontería.

Lexa resopla impaciente.

LEXA  
Libertad para los nómadas… cuando vuelva a ser Heda.

IGOR  
Ya somos libres…

LEXA  
Sólo si no os mezcláis con el resto de clanes. Promulgaré leyes contra aquel que ose ir contra vosotros.

IGOR  
Las leyes no cambian a las personas.

LEXA  
Por algo hay que empezar.

IGOR  
No me malinterpretes, tu oferta es generosa, pero prefiero algo más material.

Lexa inspira con hartazgo, pero antes de hablar, Clarke se fija en algo de las ropas del comerciante y da un paso al frente.

CLARKE  
Te podemos dar una pierna.

Lexa gira la cabeza y la mira como si hubiera dicho la cosa más extraña posible. Entonces observa los pies del comerciante y ve que bajo sus ropajes sólo asoma uno ellos. Igor retira el largo faldón que le cubre las piernas y, efectivamente, su pierna izquierda termina en la rodilla.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	27. EPISODIO 406 - ACTO DOS

**Episodio #406 –** **"THE HIDDEN WELL IN THE DESERT"** **(EL POZO ESCONDIDO DEL DESIERTO)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **9 EXT. ZONA MUERTA – CAMPO MINAS / LAGO – DÍA**

Raven da un último paso e inspira aliviada. Mira hacia atrás y observa el terreno que acaba de recorrer, el campo minado. Los cuatro están sanos y salvos al otro lado.

CORTE A:

Unos metros más adelante se extiende una inmensa masa de agua. Todos se detienen al verla.

MONTY  
¿Y ahora qué?

Raven pone los brazos en jarras y mira a Jaha.

RAVEN  
Espero que no tengamos que nadar.

Jaha sonríe.

JAHA  
No.

Y señala con la cabeza hacia una barca varada en la playa, a unas decenas de metros de distancia.

 **10 INT. ZONA MUERTA – CABAÑA IGOR – DÍA**

Tras escuchar su extraña oferta, el comerciante sonríe irónicamente a Clarke.

IGOR  
¿Una pierna? ¿Wanheda puede hacer magia?

CLARKE  
No es magia, es medicina avanzada del pueblo del cielo.

Igor la mira ahora con curiosidad.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Te podemos hacer una buena prótesis. Te doy mi palabra.

El comerciante abandona su media sonrisa de autosuficiencia, señal de que, quizá, esté planteándose la oferta.

IGOR  
Thalia puede ser buscada, pero sólo depende de ella que sea encontrada…

Ante tan críptico mensaje, Clarke eleva las cejas con un gesto irónico.

 **11 EXT. MANSIÓN ALIE – EXTERIOR – DÍA**

Jaha, Monty y Harper tienen ante sus ojos la fachada de la inmensa mansión de ALIE.

HARPER  
Si cabía en una mochila para qué quería tanta casa.

MONTY  
O una ciudad entera…

JAHA  
Era la casa de Becca.

Raven llega desde atrás, cojeando levemente, y les apremia para que sigan avanzando.

RAVEN  
Vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo en admirar la arquitectura.

 **12 INT. MANSIÓN ALIE – SALA DE ORDENADORES – DÍA**

Jaha les dirige hacia la sala donde está el gran ordenador: una sala inmensa con torres de procesadores, discos duros y una pared llena de monitores. Raven observa extasiada tal despliegue informático.

JAHA  
No te emociones, todo está borrado.

Raven le ignora y empieza a encenderlo todo.

RAVEN  
Quizá los datos de las centrales no.

Los tres se quedan ahí parados, mirando a la ingeniera, hasta que a Monty recuerda algo.

MONTY  
¿Y los drones?

JAHA  
Por aquí.

Harper y Monty le siguen, mientras que Raven se queda enfrascada en su tecleo incesante.

 **13 EXT. TERRITORIO CLAN DEL DESIERTO – DESFILADERO – DÍA**

El grupo de ocho jinetes, que continúa avanzando con la misma distribución, ahora atraviesa un estrecho cañón. En el centro del rombo, Lexa mira hacia arriba sin mover la cabeza, hacia la parte alta del desfiladero, y así ve cómo unas cuantas figuras humanas se esconden tras las rocas. Clarke se da cuenta de su mirada y la interroga.

CLARKE  
¿Qué pasa?

LEXA  
Nos están observando.

Clarke mira en todas direcciones.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Ya se han escondido.

Lexa ve una sombra de temor en el rostro de Clarke.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
No te preocupes, no van a atacarnos.

CLARKE  
¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

LEXA  
No estoy segura… simplemente es que no hay ninguna razón para que nos ataque Sankru. Los terrestres no atacamos sin más, sin provocación.

CLARKE  
Perdona. Estaba pensando en Uzac.

LEXA  
Sus espías nos vieron cuando cruzamos su territorio. No hay razón para que sepa dónde nos encontramos ahora, tan lejos de sus dominios.

Lexa le sonríe para transmitirle confianza y alarga su brazo para que Clarke le estreche su mano.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Estás a salvo.

Clarke toma su mano y la estrecha con fuerza. Le habla con cierto tono de dulce reproche.

CLARKE  
Cariño… estaba pensando en tu seguridad, no en la mía.

Indra y Octavia, que van detrás de ellas, observan sus manos entrelazadas y se giran a la vez para mirarse entre ellas y poner los ojos en blanco. En sus rostros se intuye que ya están acostumbradas a este tipo de expresión de afecto entre ellas, y es como "ya están otra vez…".

Lexa no puede sonreír más dulcemente.

LEXA  
Pues entonces las dos estamos a salvo.

La excomandante enfatiza ese "las dos".

CORTE A:

 **14 EXT. TERRITORIO CLAN DEL DESIERTO – POZO – DÍA**

El grupo de ocho jinetes llega cerca de la salida del desfiladero.

Murphy y Emori continúan en la cabeza del grupo.

MURPHY  
Así que… Igor sabe dónde puede ser buscada Thalia, pero sólo depende de ella que sea encontrada…

El chico mira a Emori con el ceño fruncido y esta asiente.

MURPHY (CONT'D)  
¿Es un acertijo? ¿Tu gente no podría hablar más claro?

EMORI  
Yo lo veo muy claro.

MURPHY  
Ilumíname.

EMORI  
Pues que Thalia aparecerá si le da la gana, y si no, pues no.

MURPHY  
¿Y de qué depende?

EMORI  
Y yo qué sé. Yo no lo sé todo.

MURPHY  
Vaya, qué decepción, creía que sí.

EMORI  
Pues no.

La chica le sonríe. Murphy le sonríe de vuelta. Entonces, Lexa levanta la mano para que se detengan.

LEXA  
Dejaremos aquí los caballos.

Desmontan de sus caballos y los atan a los troncos de un grupo de famélicos árboles. Y continúan avanzando a pie unos metros hasta la salida del cañón.

MILLER  
No me gusta esto.

EMORI  
Confía en mi gente.

Miller tuerce el gesto, mira a Bryan, y encuentra su complicidad.

INDRA  
Silencio.

Una llanura infinita de arena y dunas se extiende ante ellos. Lexa mira a su izquierda y ve una gran roca que emerge de la arena, justo a los pies de la gran pared en forma de arco del cañón.

LEXA  
Ese debe de ser el pozo.

El grupo se acerca y rodea la gran piedra. Indra coge una pequeña roca del suelo y la tira por la boca que se abre en la parte superior. Al segundo les llega el sonido de su impacto con el agua.

Todos miran a su alrededor, pero no ven a nadie. El grupo se encuentra encajonado entre la gran pared curva del final del desfiladero y la inmensidad del desierto.

MURPHY  
Aquí no hay nadie.

EMORI  
Calla.

La chica agudiza su oído. No hay nadie a la visa, pero puede que no estén solos.

Lexa proyecta su voz hacia las dunas y habla en _trigedasleng_.

LEXA  
Soy Lexa kom Trikru, la última Heda portadora de la llama. Traigo un mensaje para Thalia kom Sankru.

Nada se mueve, nada se oye, nadie aparece. Clarke mira a Emori.

CLARKE  
Tu comerciante se va a quedar sin pierna.

Entonces, Lexa alza su brazo para desenvainar la espada a su espalda y la tira al suelo.

LEXA  
Arrojad vuestras armas.

Emori tira su largo cuchillo al instante, pero el resto duda.

LEXA  
¡Vamos!

Clarke y Murphy tiran sus pistolas, Miller y Bryan sus rifles, y Octavia e Indra sus espadas.

Tras varios largos segundos, de pronto, de debajo de la arena, dispersos hasta unos treinta metros frente a ellos, aparecen casi veinte hombres y mujeres tapados hasta la cabeza con ligeras telas de color beis.

 **15 INT. MANSIÓN ALIE – SALA DE ORDENADORES – DÍA**

Raven no quita ojo de la pantalla que tiene delante, en la que aparece un interminable listado de jerga informática que sólo ella entiende. Harper está sentada a su lado.

HARPER  
¿Qué es eso?

Raven sonríe levemente.

RAVEN  
Archivos de hace cuatro meses y medio…

Entonces entran Jaha y Monty con las manos vacías, sin drones. Harper se levanta y va hacia su encuentro, pero antes de que pregunte algo, Monty niega con la cabeza.

JAHA  
Los drones no tienen tarjeta de memoria, lo emitían todo vía radio. Si hay algo está ahí.

Jaha señala con la cabeza el ordenador.

RAVEN  
Y está.

Raven teclea y una imagen aérea aparece en la pantalla: es un incendio en una central nuclear.

JAHA  
Esa es una de las centrales que me mostró ALIE.

El excanciller se acerca y se sienta en la silla antes ocupada por Harper. Esta y Monty se quedan mirando de pie.

RAVEN  
Esa central está a unas cien millas de aquí.

Raven reproduce seis vídeos más, que aparecen simultáneamente en otras tantas pantallas. Todas son imágenes de centrales nucleares ardiendo.

Los cuatro observan con temor la virulencia de los incendios.

JAHA  
Y esas también.

Raven está hipnotizada por las imágenes, así que se sacude la cabeza para reaccionar.

RAVEN  
No he encontrado nada de los cálculos que hizo sobre el resto del mundo… Me pongo con ello.

La chica mira seria a sus compañeros y teclea algo. Entonces todas las imágenes de los incendios desaparecen, y tan sólo queda la pantalla con datos informáticos frente a Raven.

 **16 EXT. DESIERTO – JAIMA – DÍA**

Lejos del pozo, entre dunas, los hombres del desierto han montado una jaima. Bajo ella están sus invitados esperando de pie, pero protegidos del intenso sol.

A lo lejos aparece un grupo de jinetes acercándose rápidamente al lugar.

Cuando llegan a la jaima, el primer jinete desmonta del caballo y se acerca con paso firme hacia Lexa, que ha salido a recibirlo: es una figura alta y robusta, con la cabeza cubierta por la misma tela que tapa su cuerpo, la cual, a diferencia de la beis del resto, es de color negro. Descubre su cabeza ante la excomandante, y aparece el rostro de una mujer de rasgos fuertes, de pelo rojizo y ojos color miel. Hablan en _trigedasleng_.

THALIA  
Tú debes de ser Lexa.

LEXA  
Tú debes de ser Thalia.

CORTE A:

 **FINA ACTO DOS**


	28. EPISODIO 406 - ACTO TRES

**Episodio #406 –** **"THE HIDDEN WELL IN THE DESERT" (EL POZO ESCONDIDO DEL DESIERTO)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **17 EXT. DESIERTO – JAIMA – DÍA**

De la nada han salido dos asientos tipo puf sobre los que están sentadas las dos _natblidas_ frente a frente, estudiándose con la mirada. Continúan hablando en _trigedasleng_.

THALIA  
Mi pueblo vive en paz en esta tierra baldía que nadie quiere, ¿qué me podrías dar tú a cambio de mi apoyo, un apoyo que quizá nos cueste vidas?

Lexa piensa su respuesta durante unos segundos. Clarke, de pie a un par de metros detrás de Lexa, se acerca y se esfuerza en hablar _trigedasleng_.

CLARKE  
El hambre de poder de Uzac quizá cambie vuestra paz por guerra.

Thalia la mira y le habla como a un ser inferior que viene a molestarla. Y lo hace en inglés.

THALIA  
¿Y tú quién eres?

CLARKE  
Wanheda.

El rostro de Thalia hace una mueca de sorpresa, aunque no abandona su expresión de autosuficiencia.

THALIA  
Vaya, creía que eras sólo una fantasía…

Emori, al fondo de la carpa junto con el resto del grupo, también se adelanta un par de pasos.

EMORI  
Ella venció también la amenaza de ALIE…

THALIA  
(Con desdén)  
Otra fantasía.

EMORI  
Yo estuve atrapada en esa fantasía, lo vi, y Wanheda nos salvó a todos, no sólo a su pueblo. Ahora tenemos una amenaza mayor y también Skaikru tiene la clave para salvarnos. Es tiempo de estar unidos.

Thalia vuelve su atención a Lexa y le habla con ironía.

THALIA  
La gran Lexa… rodeada de extranjeros y de tullidos…

Lexa alza su barbilla desafiante e ignora su comentario.

LEXA  
Thalia, cometes un error si no te unes a nosotros.

THALIA  
¿Para que puedas volver a ser la comandante?

LEXA  
Para que la alianza no caiga y así poder enfrentar la amenaza juntos.

THALIA  
¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo convencer a mi rey?

LEXA  
Que eres una _natblida_.

THALIA  
Él no lo sabe.

LEXA  
Pues házselo saber. Aunque… según he oído eres su principal asesora, ¿seguro que no lo sabe ya?

Clarke interviene.

CLARKE  
Con Lexa como Heda podrás mostrarle a tu pueblo y al mundo quién eres, sin esconder la grandeza de tu estirpe nunca más. Serás embajadora, tendrás poder.

Thalia mira a Clarke con interés.

THALIA  
¿Crees que halagándome me ganarás para tu causa?

CLARKE  
Todo lo que digo es cierto.

Thalia se levanta y da cadenciosos pasos… recuerda a la elegancia de Lexa cuando actúa como Heda.

Entre sus hombres hay uno (Cruz) que la mira fijamente. Lleva un atuendo de un beis más oscuro que el resto, lo que sugiere que es de un rango superior. Thalia se encuentra con sus oscuros ojos, como buscando la confirmación de lo que va a decir a continuación. La líder del desierto vuelve a dirigirse a Lexa, pero ahora en un tono más suave.

THALIA  
Aún te queda un _natblida_ por encontrar, cuyo pueblo tiene el ejército más grande, y dentro de cinco días es la reunión de los embajadores. Además, me das muy poco tiempo para convencer a un rey y preparar un ejército.

LEXA  
Tu rey siempre tiene el ejército preparado.

Se miran intensamente, adivinándose los pensamientos.

LEXA  
Aun sin _natblida_ , convenceré al rey de Azgeda.

Thalia sonríe con escepticismo, pero Lexa la ignora.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Espero verte en la reunión de la víspera.

Las dos mujeres se sostienen la mirada unos segundos. Thalia ni niega ni afirma.

Al fondo de la jaima, Murphy se acerca al oído de Emori.

MURPHY  
Aquí en el desierto tenéis todos un rollito muy creído, ¿no?

 **18 EXT. DESIERTO – DESFILADERO – DÍA**

El grupo se dirige de vuelta hacia el desfiladero, hacia el lugar donde dejaron sus caballos. Clarke camina junto a Lexa.

CLARKE  
¿Pero ha aceptado o no?

LEXA  
Sí.

CLARKE  
Pues no me he enterado.

LEXA  
No ha dicho que no.

Clarke enarca las cejas. Octavia e Indra van detrás de ellas, escuchando la conversación.

CLARKE  
Apuesto a que Roan no acepta.

Interviene Indra.

INDRA  
No lo hará…

Lexa se gira la cabeza para hablarle.

LEXA  
¿Por qué no lo crees?

INDRA  
Está débil y resentido por cómo le convertiste en rey: tú le venciste, y sin _natblida_ no cederá ante ti.

LEXA  
Hablaré con él.

INDRA  
No le convencerás.

CLARKE  
¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Azgeda?

LEXA  
Un día y una noche desde el punto de encuentro… si dormimos poco… o nada.

CLARKE  
Si Roan no ha encontrado a Ossian, tampoco lo haremos nosotros en tan poco tiempo.

Lexa no pierde su imperturbabilidad.

LEXA  
Ya veremos.

Y llegan a donde están los caballos.

 **19 EXT. ARKADIA – MURO – NOCHE**

En mitad de la noche, frente a las puertas cerradas de Arkadia, una figura encapuchada sale de entre los árboles y avanza hacia la entrada con los brazos en alto, sin armas, en actitud de rendición.

Bellamy está en la torre vigía y la ve.

BELLAMY  
¡Eh! ¡Alto!

Una voz femenina responde.

DESCONOCIDA  
Vengo a hablar con vuestro líder.

BELLAMY  
¡Quién eres!

DESCONOCIDA  
Una amiga.

Bellamy mira a los guardias de la puerta y les hace una indicación para que abran. Mientras, él baja empuñando su arma.

CORTE A:

La puerta se abre lo justo para que Bellamy encañone a la figura encapuchada. Los guardias la registran, pero no encuentran ningún arma. Y a continuación, retiran la capucha. Los ojos de Bellamy se abren como platos: es Echo, de la Nación del Hielo, la que les tendió la trampa para que Azgeda pudiera destruir el Monte Weather.

BELLAMY  
¿Echo?

ECHO  
Hola, Bellamy.

Bellamy aprieta los dientes y tensa su brazo.

BELLAMY  
Dame una sola razón para que no te mate.

ECHO  
Sé dónde encontrar a Ossian, el _natblida_ de Azgeda.

Bellamy aprieta la mandíbula. Sabe que no tiene más remedio que postergar su venganza.

 **20 INT. ARKADIA – CELDA – NOCHE**

Bellamy y el sargento Miller hacen guardia delante de la celda que ocupa Echo. Los dos del cielo la miran con infinito desprecio.

Abby y Kane aparecen en el corredor caminando a paso ligero y gesto sorprendido. El canciller mira interrogante a Bellamy.

BELLAMY  
Dice que la envía el _natblida_ de Azgeda, Ossian… y que quiere proponerle algo a Lexa.

Kane mira ahora a Echo, que los observa desde el fondo de la celda sentada y con las manos atadas a la espalda.

KANE  
(A Echo)  
¿Qué es lo que quiere?

ECHO  
Sólo hablará con Lexa.

ABBY  
¿Cómo sabes que la comandante está viva?

Echo sonríe con sorna.

ECHO  
Lo sabe Uzac, lo sabe Roan… lo sabe todo el mundo.

KANE  
¿Por qué no ha venido Ossian?

ECHO  
Es peligroso.

KANE  
¿Dónde está?

ECHO  
Llevaré a Lexa hasta él.

Los del cielo se miran entre sí, cansados de tanta pregunta sin respuesta.

 **21 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL CONSEJO – NOCHE**

Abby, Kane y Bellamy discuten qué hacer con Echo.

BELLAMY  
Ya nos traicionó una vez.

ABBY  
¿Crees que es una trampa del rey Roan?

Bellamy se encoge de hombros.

KANE  
No tiene sentido… ¿Y para qué utilizar a Echo sabiendo que no nos fiaríamos de ella? Es tan raro que parece verdad.

Kane reflexiona unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

KANE (CONT'D)  
¿Cuándo es el próximo punto de encuentro?

BELLAMY  
Mañana por la noche, a dos horas de camino con el todoterreno.

ABBY  
Necesitamos el todoterreno para ir a la central donde Eliah encontró los trajes.

KANE  
(A Bellamy)  
Iréis a caballo y saldréis poco antes del anochecer… quiero que paséis inadvertidos. Es territorio Trikru y Lexa y los demás estarán protegidos, pero si todo el mundo sabe que vive, por lo menos que no sepan dónde está.

 **22 EXT. ARKADIA – COMPUERTA SALIDA – AMANECER**

Kyle Wyck, el mecánico que ayudó a Raven en el Monte Weather, y la joven Mel introducen varios trajes protectores en el todoterreno. Mientras, el doctor Taylor se acomoda en los asientos de atrás del vehículo. Abby está fuera, despidiéndose de Kane.

KANE  
Ten cuidado.

ABBY  
Lo tendremos.

Kane la abraza y le da un rápido beso en los labios como despedida.

WICK (OFF)  
Vamos. Es un viaje largo.

Wyck ya está tras el volante, mientras que Mel va de copiloto.

 **23 EXT. TERRITORIO TRIKRU – CAMPAMENTO – DÍA**

Lexa, Clarke y el resto del grupo atraviesan al galope el territorio Trikru.

CORTE A:

Aminoran la marcha cuando llegan a un modesto campamento compuesto por una amplia tienda, y media docena de otras más pequeñas. En cuando los guerreros _trikru_ los avistan salen a su encuentro. Doce de ellos hacen un pasillo e inclinan sus cabezas para recibir a la excomandante. Uno de los guerreros es Ryder, el sustituto de Gustus como hombre de confianza de Lexa. El guerrero alza su espada y grita.

RYDER  
¡Larga vida a nuestra Heda!

Lexa les observa con gratitud, sobre todo a Ryder, pero sin abandonar su majestuosidad. Todos alzan sus voces.

GUERREROS  
¡Larga vida a nuestra Heda!

Clarke, que cabalga junto a Lexa, la mira con media sonrisa de orgullo.

CLARKE  
Esto no es pasar precisamente desapercibida…

Lexa le corresponde con otra media sonrisa.

Más atrás, siguiendo a Octavia e Indra, cabalgan Murphy y Emori. El chico mira el tamaño del campamento.

MURPHY  
Esto no es un punto de encuentro, es un campamento entero de encuentro. Menos mal que somos discretos…

EMORI  
Ya lo debe de saber todo el mundo, Murphy.

MURPHY  
Desde luego, ahora sí.

 **24 EXT. BOSQUES – TODOTERRENO – DÍA**

El todoterreno de los del cielo recorre un sendero que atraviesa un espeso bosque. Abby se recrea la vista en ese frondoso paisaje. Pero sale de su abstracción cuando escucha un desagradable pitido.

ABBY  
¿Qué es eso?

El doctor Taylor saca de su mochila un medidor de radiación.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Tenemos que ponernos los trajes. La radiación está subiendo.

Wyck, que lo ha escuchado, detiene el vehículo.

CORTE A:

 **26 EXT. CERCA DE LA CENTRAL NUCLEAR – ATARDECER**

Los cuatro llevan ya puestos los trajes protectores. Abby y el doctor Taylor conversan en la parte trasera del todoterreno.

WICK  
Pronto se hará de noche, tendremos que acampar.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Estamos muy cerca, ve hasta la cima de esa colina y la veremos, está en el valle.

CORTE A:

Minutos después, cuando llegan a la cima de la colina, miran el valle con consternación: hay un inmenso incendio en el lugar de la central.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Dios mío…

Todos observan las llamas como hipnotizados.

MEL  
¿Cómo demonios se apaga eso?

Abby despega sus ojos del fuego y mira a Eliah.

ABBY  
Dijiste que a cincuenta millas al oeste había una fábrica aeronáutica. Si conseguimos hacer volar suficientes hidroaviones podemos–

¡Bum!, se escucha una explosión lejana.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No hay nada que apague un reactor nuclear fundiéndose.

WYCK  
¿Me acerco más?

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No es necesario… se ha perdido todo.

WYCK  
Tenemos que hacer un cortafuegos, o el fuego se extenderá sin control por los bosques.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Uno muy grande…

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	29. EPISODIO 406 - ACTO CUATRO

**Episodio #406 –** **"THE HIDDEN WELL IN THE DESERT"** **(EL POZO ESCONDIDO DEL DESIERTO)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **27 EXT. CAMPAMENTO TRIKRU – ATARDECER**

La luz del ocaso se filtra débilmente entre los árboles que rodean el claro donde se asienta el campamento. En el centro hay una fogata y, a su alrededor, el grupo de recién llegados acaba de cenar y charlan animadamente. Todos menos Lexa y Clarke.

En el perímetro del campamento, los guerreros _trikru_ vigilan el bosque.

 **28 INT. CAMPAMENTO TRIKRU – TIENDA LEXA Y CLARKE – ATARDECER**

Lexa y Clarke están dándose un baño en una amplia bañera, lo suficientemente profunda como para que quepan la dos y el agua les cubra hasta el pecho: Lexa está detrás, apoyando su cabeza en una toalla sobre el borde de la tina, mientras que Clarke apoya la espalda en su pecho y la cabeza en su hombro, arropada por los brazos y las piernas de Lexa. Ambas tienen el pelo suelto y mojado.

La bañera queda resguardada de la entrada por una tela a modo de cortina que separa esa zona del resto de la amplia tienda. Las dos mujeres no se mueven, no hablan, simplemente descansan con los ojos cerrados, reconfortadas por la humeante agua. Clarke rompe el silencio sin abandonar la expresión relajada de su rostro.

CLARKE  
(Irónica)  
¿Tus soldados viajan siempre con una bañera?

LEXA  
El último mensajero recibió dos órdenes mías: que comunicara la reunión de _natblidas_ para la víspera de la elección… y que trajera una bañera aquí… Ya sabes… cosas importantes.

Lexa sonríe por su propia broma, y su mejilla se mueve rozando la de Clarke, que también sonríe.

Tras un breve silencio, Clarke vuelve a hablar.

CLARKE  
Viendo lo grande y fuerte que parece Thalia no quiero ni imaginarme cómo sería el que ganó su cónclave.

LEXA  
Fue el comandante anterior a mí, Forrest kom Delfikru… Era muy inteligente.

CLARKE  
¿Y eso es suficiente para ganar un combate? ¿Ser listo?

LEXA  
Yo no soy especialmente fuerte y, definitivamente, no era la más fuerte de mi cónclave, pero sí la más inteligente.

CLARKE  
Pero seguro que no la más modesta…

Lexa sonríe de nuevo, y empieza a acariciar los brazos de Clarke, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, suave y lentamente.

LEXA  
No necesito ser modesta. Cada uno debe reconocer sus debilidades y sus fortalezas… Por supuesto que hay que practicar y atesorar habilidades físicas, pero un combate se gana básicamente con la mente.

Lexa ilustra sus palabras con caricias.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Tienes que estudiar a tu oponente, y descubrir su punto débil… Que quizá sea el flanco derecho…

La excomandante acaricia y besa sutilmente la parte derecha del cuello de Clarke.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
O el izquierdo…

Ahora sus besos recorren el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Pero lo que nunca falla es atacar la parte posterior de las rodillas.

Lexa hunde su brazo en el agua, bajo las piernas de Clarke, haciendo que esta se estremezca.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Así lo derribas, y después, lo dejas inconsciente con un golpe seco en la nuca.

Lexa roza la nuca de Clarke con la punta de la lengua, tan delicadamente que hace que se le erice el vello. Clarke inspira profundamente. Cuando vuelven a hablar, la voz de Clarke suena ronca y la de Lexa aterciopelada.

CLARKE  
¿Y cuál es tu punto débil?

LEXA  
No te lo voy a decir.

Clarke gira la cabeza y lleva su brazo hasta la nuca de Lexa para poder acercar sus labios a los suyos. Y la besa sin prisas, despacio, recreándose en su tacto y su sabor.

 **29 EXT. TERRITORIO TRIKRU – BOSQUE – NOCHE**

El sargento Miller ata los caballos a un árbol y, después, empuña su rifle con firmeza. En cuanto Bellamy se asegura de que Echo tiene las manos bien atadas, comienzan a caminar seguidos por el sargento.

Caminan en silencio unos segundos, Bellamy con la expresión dura y la mirada al frente, mientras que Echo lo observa furtivamente con un gesto mucho más relajado e incluso arrogante.

ECHO  
No somos tan distintos.

Bellamy la mira furibundo. Va a decir algo, pero calla y vuelve la vista al frente.

ECHO (CONT'D)  
Los dos somos soldados y los dos obedecemos órdenes.

BELLAMY  
Cada uno elige a quién obedecer.

ECHO  
¿Sí? Yo no elegí a mi reina, como no elegí después a mi rey, pero obedecí a ambos.

BELLAMY  
¿Haces esto por orden del rey Roan?

Echo mira ahora al frente con pesar.

ECHO  
No, ya te he dicho que me envía Ossian.

BELLAMY  
Ya me mentiste una vez…

ECHO  
El rey me desterró… como a todos los que colaboraron con su madre en la destrucción del Monte Weather.

BELLAMY  
Yo los habría matado.

Echo sonríe con sorna y le mira tan insistentemente que el chico no tiene más remedio que devolverle la mirada.

ECHO  
Yo también… ¿Lo ves? No somos tan distintos.

Bellamy aprieta la mandíbula y calla, de nuevo con la mirada fija en el frente.

 **30 INT. CAMPAMENTO TRIKRU – TIENDA LEXA Y CLARKE – NOCHE**

Lexa está acostada bocabajo, con el torso desnudo, sobre unas pieles que hacen las veces de cama. Clarke está arrodillada junto a ella quitándole una contractura en la espalda. Al fondo a la derecha está la bañera que acaban de usar, y a su izquierda, la cortina que da mayor intimidad a esa parte de la tienda.

CLARKE  
¿Dónde te duele?

Lexa lleva el brazo izquierdo hacia la espalda y señala hacia la mitad de la zona derecha.

LEXA  
Por ahí.

Clarke palpa la zona y encuentra el punto exacto y lo presiona con firmeza. Lexa se queja y se agita instintivamente.

CLARKE  
Aquí está… Es una buena contractura. ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

LEXA  
Al disparar con el arco el día que te hirieron, tenía demasiada tensión para mí.

Clarke se detiene.

CLARKE  
¿Y me lo dices ahora? De eso hace más de una semana.

Clarke vuelve a masajearle la zona.

LEXA  
Se me había mejorado, pero hoy me he vuelto a hacer daño.

CLARKE  
¿Cómo?

LEXA  
Moviendo la bañera de sitio.

Clarke suelta una carcajada, y Lexa pone cara de fingido fastidio.

CLARKE  
Ja, ja, ja, ¡qué bueno!

LEXA  
Pues me duele.

CLARKE  
La próxima vez que vayas a hacer un esfuerzo así, calienta un poco primero y haz estiramientos.

LEXA  
Claro…  
(Como si se dirigiera a otra persona)  
Disculpa, guerrero, ¿te importaría esperar un par de minutos antes de atacarme para que así pueda hacer mis estiramientos?

Clarke le responde presionando la contractura sin piedad y Lexa reacciona con un sonoro quejido de dolor.

LEXA  
Aghhh… vale, vale, vale. ¡Para!

CLARKE  
Idiota.

Clarke detiene su tortura y Lexa se relaja de nuevo… hasta que Clarke se inclina y roza con sus labios la zona dolorida.

CLARKE  
¿Mejor?

Lexa emite un sonido afirmativo. Clarke deja de besar la zona y se distancia para recrearse en la visión del tatuaje que recorre la espalda de Lexa. Lo acaricia de arriba abajo, y cuando llega a la zona lumbar abre la palma de la mano para tocar mayor superficie de piel. Clarke se recrea en la cintura y sube por el costado provocando un ligero temblor en su paciente. Clarke se inclina de nuevo y recorre a la inversa el camino que hicieran sus dedos, pero ahora con su boca: empieza por la zona lumbar y sube y sube hasta la nuca, hasta perderse en el cuello de su compañera.

 **31 EXT. TERRITORIO TRIKRU – BOSQUE – NOCHE**

Bellamy y Echo se acercan al poblado.

BELLAMY  
No es en absoluto lo mismo. La gente que matasteis en el Monte Weather eran civiles, estaban desarmados.

ECHO  
Vosotros masacrasteis a trescientas personas mientras dormían.

BELLAMY  
Eran soldados.

ECHO  
Enviados para protegeros… No puedo entender el nivel de estupidez de tu líder.

Bellamy se detiene visiblemente irritado.

BELLAMY  
Fue un acto de guerra, porque estamos en guerra.

ECHO  
Sí… un estúpido acto de guerra.

SARGENTO MILLER (OFF)  
Callaos ya.

Como Bellamy y Echo se han detenido para enfadarse frente a frente, el sargento, que iba rezagado unos metros, les alcanza y les adelanta.

SARGENTO MILLER  
Nos estamos acercando. Ahí delante está el campamento. Cerrad la boca si no queréis que os ensarten con una lanza.

Bellamy y Echo se retan con una última mirada, hasta que Echo le suelta una sonrisita irónica y reemprende la marcha siguiendo los pasos del sargento.

 **32 INT. CAMPAMENTO TRIKRU – TIENDA LEXA Y CLARKE – NOCHE**

Tras la tela que oculta el lecho de pieles, se intuyen las figuras de Clarke y Lexa. Los tenues gemidos de la excomandante inundan la tienda, hasta que uno se hace más audible y Clarke interviene.

CLARKE (OFF)  
Shhhhh.

Unas risitas siguen a este mandato de silencio… y es que las paredes son simples telas.

Al otro lado de la cortina, Clarke está bajo las mantas y sobre Lexa, que está bocarriba intentando regularizar su respiración. Clarke emerge de entre las telas, la besa en la boca y se aparta para mirarla mejor. Entonces, en un ágil movimiento, Lexa la agarra de la cintura y le da la vuelta para ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella. Justo cuando se está acercando a su boca, escuchan una voz que llega desde la entrada de la tienda.

INDRA (OFF)  
Heda.

Clarke pone los ojos en blanco y Lexa los cierra apesadumbrada.

CLARKE  
¿Otra vez?

Lexa respira hondo y se levanta de Clarke.

CORTE A:

Indra espera tras la tela, de espaldas a la cama. Lexa aparece terminando de anudarse el cinto de la bata de ligera tela negra que se acaba de poner. Indra vuelve la cabeza para mirarla justo al tiempo que Lexa, con un gesto de dolor, gira el hombro derecho y con él toda esa zona dolorida de su espalda. Indra escucha sus leves quejidos mientras mueve el brazo.

INDRA  
(Irónica)  
¿Demasiado ejercicio?

Lexa la mira seria, pugnando por no sonreír, e ignora el comentario. En ese momento aparece Clarke anudándose también un batín de color azul turquesa.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurre?

INDRA  
Bellamy está aquí… con Echo.

Clarke mira a Lexa con perplejidad y esta interroga a Indra.

LEXA  
¿Echo? ¿La Echo de Azgeda?

Indra asiente.

LEXA  
¿Qué quiere?

INDRA  
Hablar contigo. Dice que trae un mensaje de Ossian.

Clarke frunce el ceño con recelo.

CLARKE  
¿Qué? No me gusta esto.

INDRA  
Hemos enviado observadores hasta un par de millas a la redonda. El perímetro está asegurado.

Lexa asiente lentamente, pensativa.

LEXA  
Hablemos entonces.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	30. EPISODIO 406 - ACTO CINCO

**Episodio #406 –** **"THE HIDDEN WELL IN THE DESERT"** **(EL POZO ESCONDIDO DEL DESIERTO)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **33 EXT. CAMPAMENTO TRIKRU – NOCHE**

Indra sale de la tienda de Lexa y se dirige hacia donde espera Echo.

Bryan sale de su tienda hecho una furia y mira a la prisionera con un odio infinito. Los que murieron en el Monte Weather eran de la Estación Granja, su estación.

BRYAN  
¿Qué cojones está haciendo esta aquí?

Miller lo sujeta por el brazo antes de que llegue hasta Echo, que observa la escena con indiferencia.

BRYAN  
¡Suéltame!  
(A Echo)  
¡Mataste a mis amigos, a mi familia! ¡Perra! Asegúrate de estar bien protegida porque voy a aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para rajarte el cuello.

Miller lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva de allí.

MILLER  
¡Ya vale, Bryan!

En ese momento llega Indra y le hace un gesto a Bellamy con la cabeza.

INDRA  
Vamos.

El chico tira del brazo de Echo para que le siga hacia la tienda de Lexa. Bryan la mira en la distancia con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

 **34 INT. CAMPAMENTO TRIKRU – TIENDA LEXA Y CLARKE – NOCHE**

La zona de la tienda entre la entrada y la cortina es bastante amplia. Lexa, vestida con su ropa de guerrera terrestre, está sentada en un sillón que hace las veces de trono, desprendiendo una majestuosidad que recuerda a la Heda de tiempos pasados. De pie, a su derecha, Clarke, y a su izquierda, Indra.

Bellamy y Miller entran en la tienda, cada uno agarrando un brazo de Echo. Al llegar frente a Lexa, la hacen caer de rodillas ante ella.

LEXA  
(Irónica)  
¿Vienes para ser juzgada por tus crímenes?

ECHO  
Ya he sido juzgada por mis crímenes.

LEXA  
Yo no te he juzgado aún.

ECHO  
Mi rey lo hizo, el rey Roan.

LEXA  
¿Y aún sigues viva?

ECHO  
Me desterró.

Lexa la mira de manera penetrante, estudiando sus gestos y palabras.

LEXA  
Así que tienes un mensaje de Ossian, el _natblida_ de Azgeda.

ECHO  
Así es.

LEXA  
¿Y cuál es ese mensaje?

ECHO  
Quiere que te reúnas con él, tiene una propuesta que hacerte.

Todos esperan que continúe, pero no lo hace.

LEXA  
¿Y?

ECHO  
Él te dirá la propuesta.

Clarke resopla con sorna e Indra avanza un paso hacia Echo para intimidarla.

INDRA  
¿Qué propuesta?

ECHO  
No la sé, Ossian sólo se la dirá a Lexa.

CLARKE  
¿Es un chiste?

Lexa no quita sus ojos de Echo, escrutándola. Habla antes de que Echo diga algo más.

LEXA  
¿Por qué sabe que le busco?

ECHO  
Si el rey Roan lo sabe, él lo sabe.

INDRA  
(Irónica)  
¿Son amigos?

ECHO  
No, tiene espías.

LEXA  
¿Y dónde está Ossian ahora?

ECHO  
En los páramos helados al norte de Azgeda, con los desterrados por la reina Nia y por el rey Roan. Yo os llevaré ante él.

LEXA  
Eso está muy lejos y no nos sobra tiempo.

ECHO  
Se reunirá en el límite norte de Azgeda, en un lugar seguro y neutral.

INDRA  
Ningún lugar de Azgeda es neutral para nosotros.

ECHO  
Es un lugar seguro. Ossian no puede dejarse ver en tierras de Azgeda, no sería seguro para él.

Lexa la estudia… y piensa.

 **35 EXT. BOSQUE – TODOTERRENO – NOCHE**

El todoterreno regresa a Arkadia. Wyck conduce por un sendero bien delimitado, despacio, tan solo con las luces de posición encendidas. La noche es clara y así no llaman la atención.

MEL  
Cuando quieras te relevo.

WYCK  
En un par de horas, duerme tú un poco.

Mel asiente y se acurruca en el asiento.

Detrás, el doctor Taylor ilumina un mapa con una linterna y Abby señala dos puntos en él.

ABBY  
Si esta y esta también se están fusionando… poco podremos hacer.

El doctor permanece en silencio unos segundos y niega apesadumbrado.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Si las demás están así, estamos condenados… tendríamos que hacer expediciones para comprobar cómo están el resto de centrales… y huir a zonas alejadas de los focos de radiación… y aún así.

Abby se preocupa realmente. No sabe qué decir.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
No podremos hacer cortafuegos con tantos focos… no hay suficientes trajes… Si al menos los terrestres no se hubieran dedicado a matar _natblidas_ …

Abby frunce el ceño sin entender.

ABBY  
¿Qué quieres decir?

El doctor Taylor le habla como si lo que acaba de decir fuera algo obvio.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
¿No lo sabías? Su sangre es prácticamente inmune a la radiación… Ellos podrían acercarse sin trajes… De hecho, ellos son los únicos que sobrevivirán a los altos índices de radiación.

Abby lo mira perpleja.

ABBY  
¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Ahora es el doctor el que no entiende.

 **36 INT. MANSIÓN ALIE – SALA DE ORDENADORES – NOCHE**

Raven no quita ojo de la pantalla del ordenador. Está ojerosa y pálida.

Monty está sentado en el sofá del fondo, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. En ese momento entra Harper con tres tazas humeantes.

HARPER  
He encontrado chocolate en polvo… y no olía mal… ni tiene bichos.

Monty se seca furtivamente las lágrimas, pero Harper se da cuenta.

HARPER  
Hey, ¿qué pasa?

MONTY  
Nada.

Harper deja las tazas sobre la mesa auxiliar delante del sofá, se sienta junto a él y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Coge una de las tazas y se la ofrece.

HARPER  
Toma, te sentará bien. Y duerme un poco.

Monty toma la taza y la mira pensativo.

MONTY  
Le echo de menos.

HARPER  
Lo sé, cariño.

Le acaricia el pelo con dulzura. Entonces mira a Raven, absorta en la pantalla.

HARPER  
Tú también deberías dormir algo, Raven.

El rostro de la ingeniera es de extrema preocupación, lo que ve en la pantalla no es nada bueno.

RAVEN  
La extrapolación es correcta.

Se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la mirada de sus compañeros.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Todo parece indicar que ALIE tenía razón. La humanidad se va a la mierda.

Raven cierra los ojos y le pega una patada con la pierna mala a la silla que hay junto a ella.

Al principio Monty no repara en ello, pero enseguida mira desconcertado la pierna de Raven.

MONTY  
Guau, es tu pierna mala…

RAVEN  
Sí, la sangre negra de Luna hace milagros…

¡Clic!, algo se ilumina en su cabeza y abre mucho los ojos, con pasmo.

RAVEN  
La sangre…

Los chicos se dan cuenta.

HARPER  
Esa mirada da miedo…

Monty sonríe ligeramente.

MONTY  
No… es buena señal.

 **37 EXT. BOSQUE – TODOTERRENO – NOCHE**

El viaje nocturno del todoterreno continúa. Wyck y Mel no escuchan lo que están hablando detrás. Abby tiene los ojos brillantes de emoción.

ABBY  
Sabemos que la sangre negra es una mutación inducida artificialmente… si la pudiéramos reproducir…

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Aunque pudiéramos… quizá se haría efectiva en la próxima generación… pero ¿y nosotros?

ABBY  
¡No, Eliah! La primera _natblida_ no nació _natblida_ , se hizo _natblida_. La primera comandante terrestre se inoculó la sangre negra, pero era como nosotros…

El doctor la mira aún sin entenderlo del todo.

 **38 INT. MANSIÓN ALIE – SALA DE ORDENADORES – NOCHE**

Monty y Harper están de pie frente a Raven, que les habla emocionada por lo que acaba de descubrir.

RAVEN  
Becca se inyectó lo que quiera que fuera para convertirse en _natblida_ ¡y sobrevivió a la radiación! ¿Lo entendéis? Sólo tengo que saber cómo lo hizo.

Harper y Monty se miran entre sí sin comprender exactamente a dónde quiere ir a parar Raven.

RAVEN  
Tengo que colocarme el chip.

Pero la ingeniera se da cuenta de algo y tuerce el gesto.

RAVEN  
¡Joder! Nunca hay un _natblida_ cerca cuando se le necesita.

 **39 INT. CAMPAMENTO TRIKRU – TIENDA LEXA Y CLARKE – NOCHE**

Lexa y Clarke se han quedado solas en la tienda. Las dos hablan frente a frente, más bien discuten.

CLARKE  
Puede que la envíe Roan, puede que nos haya mentido y que sí haya encontrado a Ossian. Y ya sabes lo ansioso que está por que un _natblida_ de Azgeda sea Heda.

LEXA  
En ese caso ya me habría matado, sin necesidad de tantos rodeos.

CLARKE  
Pero no tenemos por qué correr el riesgo, Lexa, no necesitamos a Azgeda.

LEXA  
No necesitamos que nos apoye explícitamente, pero sí que no esté en nuestra contra. Su ejército es demasiado poderoso y puede desequilibrar la balanza.

Clarke mira fijamente a Lexa.

CLARKE  
No me fío de ella.

Lexa medita brevemente sus palabras, pero enseguida habla de nuevo.

LEXA  
Iré yo. Tú espérame en el punto de reunión con los _natblidas_ , y si algo me sucede, tú deberás seguir con el plan.

Estas palabras de Lexa no le gustan nada a Clarke, que responde de manera automática, sin pensar, y demasiado alto de lo que era su intención.

CLARKE  
¡No quiero seguir ningún plan si tú no estás en él!

Los ojos le brillan de lágrimas, pero consigue controlarse. Le da la espalda a Lexa y se apoya en la mesa para respirar hondo y serenarse. La excomandante se da cuenta de su temor y le toca el hombro en actitud cariñosa.

CLARKE  
(Orgullosa)  
Estoy bien.

Pero Lexa ignora sus palabras y le tira del brazo para forzarla a darse la vuelta.

Clarke la mira severa, pero la tierna sonrisa de Lexa derriba sus muros, más aún cuando la rodea con sus brazos y la abraza. Clarke apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro y relaja el rostro.

LEXA  
Si vemos algo raro, nos volveremos, te lo prometo. Pero tengo una corazonada, y es buena. ¿De acuerdo?

Lexa se separa para recibir la respuesta de Clarke.

CLARKE  
Permanecer juntas… vivir o morir juntas… ese es el plan.

Clarke la mira muy seria, con una expresión tan firme, que provoca que sea ahora Lexa la que tiene los ojos acuosos. La excomandante asiente y la besa apretando con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella. Y vuelven a fundirse en un sentido abrazo.

LEXA  
Ese es el plan.

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Puedes descargarte el episodio completo en:** **silviakablog . wordpress . com**


	31. EPISODIO 407 - ACTO UNO

**Episodio #407** **–** **"THE DREAM OF OSSIAN"** **(EL SUEÑO DE OSSIAN)**

 **EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR:**

Tras el funeral de los diez arkadianos asesinados por los seguidores del hijo del doctor Taylor, la vida sigue. Y Kane hace oficial la alianza con los del Pico del Viento.

Faltan pocos días para la elección del nuevo Heda, que es la fecha fijada para el asedio de Polis por los aliados de Lexa. Junto a ella, un nutrido grupo parte hacia la zona muerta, hogar de los nómadas. Una vez allí, Raven, Jaha, Monty y Harper se separan para ir a la mansión de ALIE.

Mientras tanto, Emori conduce al grupo capitaneado por Lexa y Clarke hasta el poblado de un comerciante que conoce el paradero de Thalia, la _natblida_ del Clan del Desierto.

En la mansión todo son malas noticias: Raven encuentra las imágenes de las centrales nucleares que meses atrás sobrevolaron los drones y, efectivamente, se funden…

Lexa se reúne con la altiva Thalia que, tras oponerse inicialmente a apoyarla, al final le convence el afán de reconocimiento y la promesa de ser embajadora de su clan.

Echo, de la Nación del Hielo, llega a Arkadia con un mensaje para Lexa de parte del _natblida_ de Azgeda, Ossian.

Abby y el doctor Taylor van a la central más cercana en busca de trajes protectores y la encuentran fundiéndose. En el camino de vuelta, Eliah desvela fortuitamente algo crucial: la sangre _natblida_ es resistente a la radiación.

Mientras tanto, Clarke y Lexa descansan en el campamento que los soldados de su clan han construido en territorio _trikru_. Un baño relajante, un masaje, bromas y sexo les ocupan varias horas… Hasta que Bellamy aparece con Echo. El mensaje de Ossian es claro: tiene una propuesta que hacer a Lexa, pero sólo se la dirá a ella, y en su territorio.

En la mansión, Raven comprueba que la extrapolación de ALIE es correcta: la radiación hará inviable la vida humana en pocos meses. Sin embargo, al igual que Abby, intuye que la salvación puede estar en la sangre negra.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 INT. POBLADO TRIKRU – TIENDA DE LEXA Y CLARKE – AMANECER**

Lexa coloca su cuchillo en la sujeción de la pierna, mete la espada en su funda y se la fija a la espalda. Se ajusta los cordones de las botas, se echa un pañuelo por los hombros y se cubre la cabeza con él.

Clarke, a un par de metros de ella, mete un puñado de balas en el bolsillo, comprueba que su pistola está lista y la guarda en la funda de su cintura. Entonces se fija en que se le ha soltado el cordel que sujetaba una pequeña trenza del pelo.

CLARKE  
Mierda.

Mira al suelo, ve el cordel y lo recoge. Lexa se da cuenta y se lo quita de las manos.

LEXA  
Dame.

CLARKE  
Es ya la tercera vez que se cae.

Lexa termina de hacer la trenza, que se había soltado por la punta.

LEXA  
Es que con el baño de ayer se te ha quedado el pelo tan suave que se resbala.

En cuanto termina de anudar el cordel, la mira sonriendo y hunde su cara en el pelo de Clarke inspirando sonoramente.

LEXA  
Mmmm… qué bien hueles…

Lexa le da un beso en el cuello igual de sonoro y remolonea en él unos segundos. A Clarke se le escapan unas risitas por el cosquilleo.

CLARKE  
No empieces, Lexa. Si nos pilla Indra otra vez va a pensar que no hacemos otra cosa.

Lexa se separa de su cuello y la mira con lascivia a los ojos y después a los labios.

LEXA  
No haría otra cosa.

Clarke le responde con la misma mirada de deseo.

CLARKE  
Ni yo.

Clarke le da un beso rápido y se separa de ella, así que Lexa vuelve a fijar su atención en la ropa: se coloca una especie de casaca y le tiende otra a Clarke.

LEXA  
Tenemos que conseguir ropa de abrigo antes de entrar en Azgeda. Habrá que cazar algo para intercambiar. Y vamos tan mal de tiempo…

Clarke, que ya se está colocando su chaqueta, se acuerda de algo.

CLARKE  
Nos viene de camino la tienda de Niylah, ella nos ayudará aunque no le demos ahora nada a cambio.

Lexa eleva una ceja.

LEXA  
¿TU Niylah?

Lexa enfatiza ese "tu" y Clarke protesta.

CLARKE  
No es MI Niylah.

LEXA  
Pero es ESA Niylah.

CLARKE  
Sí, esa.

Lexa la mira con media sonrisa burlona.

LEXA  
De acuerdo… tengo ganas de conocerla.

Y Clarke frunce el ceño.

 **2 EXT. NORTE DE AZGEDA – POBLADO DESTERRADOS – AMANECER**

Tierras de los desterrados al norte de Azgeda. Centenares de frágiles cabañas emergen de la nieve sin fin que cubre toda la tierra a la vista.

Un niño de cuatro o cinco años corre con la mano extendida hasta llegar a un hombre de unos treinta años, alto, delgado, de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos claros. En su rostro tiene las mismas marcas en relieve que tenía el primer _natblida_ salvado por el doctor Taylor. Es Ossian, el _natblida_ de Azgeda. El niño le habla en _trigedasleng_.

HIJO OSSIAN  
Mira papá, me he caído.

Ossian ve el rasguño en la mano de su hijo, del que salen unas gotas de sangre negra.

OSSIAN  
Oh, no es nada, cariño.

Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpia la sangre.

HIJO OSSIAN  
No he llorado.

OSSIAN  
Eres un niño muy valiente.

El hombre escucha a alguien llamarle a su espalda.

DESTERRADO (OFF)  
¡Ossian!

El _natblida_ mira hacia la voz.

DESTERRADO (CONT'D)  
Estamos listos.

El hombre lleva las riendas de un par de caballos que tiran de un enorme carro. Ossian se acerca a él y lo ve lleno de lanzas y unos botes de aspecto sospechoso.

OSSIAN  
Camufladlos bien en la cueva. Y no quiero heridos.

El hombre asiente.

DESTERRADO  
Tendremos cuidado.

El hombre continúa conduciendo los caballos hacia el límite del poblado. Ossian, junto a su hijo, observa orgulloso el inmenso poblado sobre el manto blanco.

 **CABECERA**

 **3 EXT. POBLADO TRIKRU – AMANECER**

El grupo de Lexa se dispone a partir hacia el norte. Miller y Bryan van a regresar a Arkadia, así que sus caballos están orientados en otra dirección. La excomandante habla dirigiéndose a ellos.

LEXA  
Que Arkadia y el resto de clanes se preparen. La orden es firme: la reunión será la víspera de la elección. Pase lo que pase con Ossian o con nosotros, el trono debe ser de uno de los _natblidas_. ¿Entendido?

Los dos chicos asienten.

MILLER  
Llevaremos el mensaje. Tened cuidado.

Ambos espolean sus caballos y se marchan al galope.

 **4 EXT. ARKADIA – ENTRADA – DÍA**

El todoterreno de los del cielo, conducido por Wyck, llega a Arkadia. Regresan de inspeccionar la central nuclear donde del doctor Taylor encontró los trajes protectores, pero que ahora está siendo arrasada por las llamas.

 **5 INT. ARKADIA – ALMACÉN – DÍA**

Kane les espera en el almacén y, nada más detenerse el vehículo, Abby sale y se abrazan.

KANE  
¿Llegasteis a la central? ¿Había más trajes?

Abby tarda un par de segundos en contestar, como si intentara dulcificar la realidad, pero, finalmente, es franca.

ABBY  
Está fundiéndose, Marcus.

Kane la mira preocupado sin contestar. Mientras tanto, los chicos y el doctor Taylor sacan del vehículo los trajes que se llevaron.

ABBY (CONT'D)  
¿Ha venido ya Raven?

KANE  
No.

A pesar de su abatimiento, Abby intenta sonreír.

ABBY  
Pero no todo es malo… Eliah y yo vamos a intentar algo… con la sangre negra.

Kane frunce el ceño sin comprender.

KANE  
¿La sangre negra?

ABBY  
Es una idea loca, pero estamos en un tiempo de locura.

KANE  
¿Qué es?

Abby le coge del brazo.

ABBY  
Te lo contaremos…, pero déjanos hacer unas pruebas primero.

El canciller observa intrigado cómo ella y el doctor Taylor salen del almacén.

 **6 EXT. TIENDA DE NIYLAH – ENTRADA – DÍA**

El grupo le Lexa llega a las inmediaciones de la tienda de Niylah. Clarke va a la cabeza.

CLARKE  
Es aquí.

El grupo está ahora formado por Lexa, Clarke, Indra, Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Bellamy, el sargento Miller y Echo, que tiene ahora las manos atadas por delante para poder agarrar las riendas de su caballo.

Ante tanto alboroto de caballos, Niylah sale de la tienda. Se sorprende al ver de nuevo a Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia… Su gesto muestra cierta confusión al ver también a Indra, a la que parece reconocer, aunque no dice nada. El rostro de Lexa permanece semioculto por el pañuelo que cubre su cabeza.

Clarke baja del caballo ante la mirada severa de la comerciante.

CLARKE  
Hola, Niylah.

NIYLAH  
No quiero problemas.

CLARKE  
No los tendrás.

La comerciante le sostiene la mirada unos instantes y, finalmente, hace un gesto con el brazo con el que los invita a pasar a su tienda.

 **7 INT. TIENDA DE NIYLAH – DÍA**

Lexa se pasea por la tienda curioseando los artículos, aunque también presta atención a la conversación entre Niylah y Clarke, que tiene lugar junto al mostrador, a unos tres metros de ella.

CLARKE  
Vamos al norte y necesitamos ropas de abrigo. Pero no podemos pagar ahora.

Niylah mira al numeroso grupo, que espera alrededor de ambas, excepto Lexa, que continúa deambulando por la tienda.

NIYLAH  
Sois muchos.

CLARKE  
¿Tienes suficientes? A la vuelta te pagaremos con creces.

NIYLAH  
Vais a un lugar peligroso, muchos van y no vuelven.

Indra da un paso.

INDRA  
Nosotros lo haremos.

NIYLAH  
Te reconozco, eras la segunda de Lexa.

Indra mira instintivamente hacia Lexa y, por unos momentos, duda qué decir.

INDRA  
Sí.

NIYLAH  
¿No tenéis nada a cambio? ¿Absolutamente nada?

Lexa se acerca y se desenmascara delante de la comerciante.

LEXA  
Mi palabra.

Niylah la mira con asombro. Obviamente, la ha reconocido. Permanece paralizada unos segundos, hasta que reacciona y se inclina ante ella como lo haría un súbdito.

NIYLAH  
Heda…

LEXA  
Quizá cuando vuelva y te pague por las ropas sea Heda de nuevo, pero ahora aún no.

NIYLAH  
Discúlpame, no te había reconocido. Había oído que estabas viva, pero creí que era sólo un cuento.

LEXA  
¿Lo sabe mucha gente?

Niylah asiente.

NIYLAH  
Todos, aunque la mayoría no lo cree.

LEXA  
Pues que así siga siendo… sé discreta, Niylah.

NIYLAH  
Sí, Heda… Y podéis llevaros lo que queráis, también mantas y provisiones.

LEXA  
Gracias.

Lexa la mira fijamente.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Y gracias por ayudar a Clarke siempre que lo ha necesitado.

Lexa continúa escrutándola. Niylah mira alternativamente a Clarke y a Lexa… y parece comprender. Siente los ojos de la excomandante sobre ella, la vuelve a mirar, pero a duras penas puede sostenerle la mirada. Probablemente, Lexa haya dicho esas palabras con doble intención, más aún cuando se le escapa una leve sonrisa apenas perceptible, que confunde aún más a la atribulada comerciante. Finalmente, Niylah consigue desasirse de la punzante mirada de la _natblida_.

NIYLAH  
Al fondo están las ropas de abrigo. Sacaré unas cuantas más para que podáis elegir.

Y la comerciante se retira a la trastienda.

Lexa, con pasos elegantes y seguros, se une al grupo en su búsqueda de las ropas de abrigo. En su rostro se refleja lo mucho que le ha divertido la situación.

Clarke se le acerca y la saca de sus pensamientos.

CLARKE  
Si la mayoría de la gente no cree que estés viva, eso nos da cierto anonimato.

LEXA  
Si lo sabe Uzac ya lo sabe demasiada gente… pero a estas alturas ya da bastante igual.

Lexa le sonríe y le pasa tranquilizadoramente el dorso de la mano por la mejilla.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Queda muy poco, Clarke. No te preocupes tanto.

Clarke observa su gesto sereno e intenta tranquilizarse respirando hondo.

 **8 INT. ARKADIA – ENFERMERÍA – DÍA**

Abby y doctor Taylor trabajan mano a mano. La mesa frente a ellos está atestada de tubos de ensayo y frascos, algunos de ellos llenos de lo que parece sangre roja, y otros con sangre negra. Parte del equipo es el que había en el Pico del Viento.

Eliah coloca una muestra de sangre en el microscopio y agita la cabeza con pesadumbre.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Esta tampoco sirve.

Abby lo mira con decepción.

DOCTOR TAYLOR (CONT'D)  
Tenemos que saber cuál es el catalizador… lo que hace que se altere el ADN del receptor, y eso es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

En ese momento entra Raven, tan deprisa que sobresalta a Abby. La chica ve los tubos con sangre, mira a Abby y las dos hablan al unísono.

ABBY/RAVEN  
La sangre negra.

Raven sonríe emocionada.

RAVEN  
Es resistente a la radiación, ¿verdad?

ABBY  
Sí.

Raven saca de su bolsillo la caja con el chip.

RAVEN  
¿Dónde está Lexa?

ABBY  
En Azgeda.

RAVEN  
¡Mierda!

ABBY  
En cuatro días se reunirán todos los _natblidas_.

RAVEN  
¿Cuatro días? ¿He atravesado medio desierto sin descanso y ahora tengo que esperar de brazos cruzados cuatro días? ¡Genial!

La chica se deja caer en un sillón cercano. Abby se acerca a ella y observa su palidez y sus ojeras.

ABBY  
¿Por qué no te dio esa información Becca?

RAVEN  
Porque no funciona así… es como consultar una base de datos, te devuelve lo que estás buscando, pero no sabe tus necesidades a menos que se las preguntes… Yo no le pregunté cómo se hacía la sangre negra, porque no sabía que tenía que preguntarle cómo se hacía la sangre negra… ¿Lo entiendes?

ABBY  
Pero al menos podría haberte dicho que era inmune a la radiación.

RAVEN  
Mira, no lo sé, quizá no sea tan lista como creemos… Estoy muy cansada…

Raven cierra los ojos y la doctora le pasa la mano por la cabeza de forma maternal.

ABBY  
Deberías irte a dormir.

Raven asiente sin abrir los ojos.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	32. EPISODIO 407 - ACTO DOS

**Episodio #407** **–** **"THE DREAM OF OSSIAN"** **(EL SUEÑO DE OSSIAN)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **9 EXT. TIERRAS DE AZGEDA – BOSQUE – NOCHE**

Ya es entrada la noche. El grupo de jinetes, guiado ahora por Echo, recorre al galope las frías tierras de Azgeda. Todos van cubiertos por voluminosos abrigos, y cada montura lleva una manta enrollada.

Echo se detiene y les indica un cobertizo abandonado.

ECHO  
Este es el refugio… Estaremos seguros, no suele haber vigilancia por esta zona.

LEXA  
Dormiremos tres horas, no más. Yo haré la primera guardia.

Indra acerca su caballo al de la excomandante.

INDRA  
No, Heda. Clarke y tú necesitáis dormir, tenéis que estar descansadas para tratar vuestros asuntos con Ossian. Nos turnaremos el resto.

Lexa asiente con un gesto de agradecimiento.

LEXA  
Pero no me llames Heda, aún no.

INDRA  
Sí… Heda.

Lexa le sonríe abiertamente e Indra hace un levísimo amago por abandonar su rictus serio.

 **10 INT. TIERRAS DE AZGEDA – COBERTIZO – NOCHE**

El interior del cobertizo es un espacio diáfano. En la penumbra se distinguen varios bultos tapados con mantas. Al fondo, Lexa duerme profundamente abrazando a Clarke por la espalda. Sólo sus cabezas y sus brazos emergen de entre las mantas.

Echo, con las manos atadas a un pilar, duerme en el centro de la habitación, escoltada por Bellamy y el sargento Miller, que también duermen.

En un rincón, semiocultos por una estantería, Murphy y Emori retozan bajo las mantas. Por los casi imperceptibles gemidos y por los movimientos está claro que están practicando sexo. Un largo palo toca el bulto que corresponde al trasero del chico y este se sobresalta y mira hacia atrás con cara de susto. Su gesto de sorpresa se torna en enfado cuando ve a Indra.

INDRA  
Vuestro turno.

Octavia pasa junto a ella con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y se dirige hacia el otro lado de la estancia, donde tiene sus cosas y su manta.

MURPHY  
¿Ya? ¿No le tocaba a Bellamy y Miller?

INDRA  
(Irónica)  
Si no podéis dormir es mejor que aprovechéis el tiempo en vigilar.

Murphy le clava su fría mirada, pero Indra le ignora y se va hacia donde está su manta, junto a Octavia.

No muy lejos de ellas es donde duermen Lexa y Clarke.

FUNDIDO A:

 **11 EXT. MONTE WEATHER – CERCA DE LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL (FLASHBACK / SUEÑO)**

Noche del asedio al Monte Weather tras la alianza entre Lexa y Clarke. Han conseguido abrir la puerta entre una nube de disparos. Lexa y sus hombres se dirigen hacia donde están apostados los tiradores.

Lexa y sus soldados salen de entre los árboles y sorprenden a varios hombres de la montaña. Uno de los terrestres cae herido por una bala, luego otro. Pero los terrestres acaban con cuatro de ellos. Lexa atraviesa con su espada al que parece ser el último que queda de los tiradores.

Pero no, un pañuelo blanco se agita entre los matorrales a unos metros de distancia.

EMERSON (OFF)  
Heda, si quieres salvar a tu gente, habla conmigo.

Emerson sale de las sombras con los brazos en alto y, al momento, tiene cuatro espadas apuntando a su pecho. Lexa se acerca lentamente a él, la mirada penetrante, y alza una mano para que sus hombres no acaben con el prisionero.

LEXA  
Habla.

Emerson empieza a mover lentamente su mano y se la lleva hacia el bolsillo de su cazadora.

EMERSON  
Voy a sacar un monitor… un dispositivo con una pantalla donde–

Lexa le interrumpe.

LEXA  
(Impaciente)  
Sé lo que es un monitor.

Lexa asiente a sus hombres para que no hagan nada y Emerson saca un pequeño aparato del tamaño de un móvil con una pantalla. Al ver que Lexa no se mueve, él se acerca hacia ella con pasos lentos. Las espadas que le apuntan siguen su avance.

Emerson le muestra la imagen que aparece en la pantalla: centenares de hombres y mujeres terrestres, delgados y semidesnudos (son los que estaban enjaulados en el Monte Weather), se hacinan en un amplio corredor. Apostados en lugares altos, media docena de hombres de la montaña les apuntan con ametralladoras.

EMERSON  
Si en cinco minutos no doy una contraorden, tu gente será masacrada… Ya no nos sirven, tenemos lo que necesitamos.

Lexa lo mira impasible, aunque la ira se refleja en sus ojos. Emerson pulsa en la pantalla táctil y aparece en ella Clarke: en ese preciso momento tiene la diana de una mira telescópica sobre ella.

La respiración de Lexa se acelera, aunque consigue controlarla sin que se le note demasiado.

EMERSON  
Una segunda unidad tiene a tiro a los cabecillas del pueblo del cielo. Retira a tu ejército y no morirá nadie de los tuyos…

LEXA  
(Irónica)  
¿Nadie?

EMERSON  
Sólo varias decenas de extranjeros a cambio de cientos de los tuyos. Retírate y nuestros pueblos tendrán paz. Y nos libraremos de un enemigo común…

La expresión de Lexa es infinitamente seria, aunque inescrutable.

LEXA  
Retiraré mi ejército sólo si retiras primero esa segunda unidad.

Emerson frunce el ceño sorprendido por la petición. Lexa se explica.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Hice un pacto con ellos. ¿Quieres confiar en mi palabra? Esta es la prueba de que la cumplo… al menos en parte. Retira esa unidad.

Emerson sopesa sus palabras.

EMERSON  
De acuerdo…

Pero el hombre de la montaña no acaba de fiarse.

EMERSON (CONT'D)  
Pero si una vez liberada tu gente regresas con tu ejército para ayudar a los del cielo, una tormenta de fuego caerá sobre vosotros… las balas son la menor de nuestras armas. Ya has visto lo que un misil puede hacer.

Durante unos segundos se retan con la mirada. Lexa le habla sin apartar sus ojos de él.

LEXA  
Da la orden.

Emerson coge su _walkie_ al mismo tiempo que le muestra la imagen de Clarke en la diana de la mira telescópica.

EMERSON  
Tom, retira la segunda unidad.

TOM (OFF)  
¿Estás seguro?

EMERSON  
Seguro. Van a retirar el ejército. No apagues la cámara. Id al corredor donde están los terrestres y liberadlos en tres minutos.

En el pequeño monitor, Lexa puede ver cómo la imagen vibra y Clarke desaparece de ella. Después, se aprecia cómo el portador del arma y la cámara camina en dirección al Monte Weather.

CORTE A:

Lexa está ante Clarke con el rostro lleno de pesar. La líder del cielo la interroga.

CLARKE  
¿Qué has hecho?

LEXA  
Lo que tú hubieras hecho.

CORTE A:

El gesto de Clarke es de infinita súplica… y temor.

CLARKE  
Por favor, no hagas esto.

Lexa pugna por no llorar, por sonar firme.

LEXA  
He tomado esta decisión con la cabeza, no con el corazón.

Las palabras y los gestos de ambas se repiten como un eco, como la visión onírica que son.

CLARKE  
Por favor…

LEXA  
… con la cabeza, no con el corazón…

CLARKE  
… no hagas esto…

LEXA  
Que nos volvamos a ver.

CLARKE  
Por favor…

LEXA  
Que nos volvamos a ver…

FUNDE A:

 **12 INT. TIERRAS DE AZGEDA – COBERTIZO – NOCHE**

Clarke se agita y repite en sueños las últimas palabras de Lexa.

CLARKE  
Que nos volvamos a ver…

Entonces, la del cielo despierta sobresaltada, sudorosa, con la respiración errática y las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Lexa se remueve a su lado pero continúa dormida. La del cielo se gira para ponerse frente a la excomandante y la mira aturdida: obviamente, ha sido Clarke la que ha tenido el sueño sobre cómo sucedió el acuerdo entre Lexa y Emerson. Pero ¿fue realmente así? ¿Ha sido sólo un sueño? La confusión se refleja en sus ojos. Abre la boca para hablar, pero su compañera está tan plácidamente dormida que desiste, le acaricia el pelo con cariño y se coloca de nuevo en la postura en la que estaba, colocando el brazo de Lexa sobre su costado y asiendo con fuerza su mano.

 **13 INT. ARKADIA – SALA DEL ORDENADOR – DÍA**

Líneas de programa recorren los monitores frente a los ojos cansados de Raven, que estudia el programa que se formó a partir del código que dejó ALIE en el chip. La ingeniera lo observa absorta, fascinada por esa creación. En ese momento escucha la voz de Abby, que acaba de entrar, y la saca de su concentración.

ABBY (OFF)  
¿Alguna novedad?

RAVEN  
No, sólo estoy curioseando… La obra de Becca es alucinante. Es una pena que ALIE se desmadrara tanto. ¿Y vosotros?

ABBY  
No mucho… definitivamente necesitamos el chip.

RAVEN  
Sí…

La chica se toca distraídamente la pierna.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Necesito a Luna ya… quiero decir… su sangre me sienta de miedo.

Raven sonríe, Abby la mira complacida por esta nueva actitud y se sienta a su lado.

ABBY  
Debe de ser verdad… te noto… distinta…

Raven la mira como si hubiera dicho la cosa más extraña posible.

RAVEN  
¿Distinta, cómo?

ABBY  
No sé… más vital.

Raven se encoge de hombros y mira a la doctora con media sonrisa irónica.

RAVEN  
Me duele bastante menos la pierna y la espalda, eso da mucha vitalidad. Pero ya empieza a pasarse el efecto.

ABBY  
Quiero que te examine el doctor Taylor, creo que podrá tratar la zona con un suero especial de sangre negra.

RAVEN  
¡Oh, sí…, necesito más de esa sangre negra!

Raven sonríe ahora más abiertamente.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Ja, ja, ja. ¡Dios mío, parezco una yonqui!

Abby la observa en silencio, como si intuyera que hay algo más detrás de sus palabras y de sus sonrisas, tan escasas hasta ahora.

 **14 EXT. TIERRAS DESTERRADOS – ENTRADA CUEVA – DÍA**

El grupo, con Echo a la cabeza, abandona el sendero despejado de nieve, y se adentra en el bosque. Allí, el manto blanco es tan espeso que los caballos caminan con dificultad y ralentizan la marcha. Indra se gira para hablar con Lexa, que marcha detrás junto a Clarke.

INDRA  
Estamos saliendo de las tierras de Azgeda.

Lexa observa a Clarke y la ve muy seria, sumida en sus pensamientos.

LEXA  
¿Estás bien?

Clarke sonríe para tranquilizarla.

CLARKE  
Sí… un poco cansada.

Lexa vuelve la vista al frente, pero tiene ganas de hablar, así que se gira de nuevo hacia Clarke. Esta se siente observada y la mira. Lexa le sonríe sin motivo y Clarke la mira interrogante. Están lo suficientemente separadas del grupo como para que su conversación sea discreta.

CLARKE  
¿Qué pasa ahora?

LEXA  
Me ha caído bien Niylah.

Clarke pone los ojos en blanco.

CLARKE  
¿Me vas a torturar mucho con ese tema?

Lexa continúa sonriendo sin reparos.

LEXA  
Sólo he dicho que me ha caído bien… ya te torturaré en otro momento.

Clarke resopla irónica por la bravuconada de la excomandante.

CLARKE  
Pues que sepas que para nada estaba pensando en ti, si hubiera estado pensando en ti, la habría matado… así que no te pongas tan sobrada…

Lexa pone media sonrisa de… sobrada.

Este momento de flirteo es roto por la voz de Echo, que les grita desde la cabeza del grupo.

ECHO  
Ya estamos fuera de Azgeda… La cueva está ahí.

Y, efectivamente, tras unos árboles aparecen una docena de guardias armados con lanzas que custodian la enorme entrada que se abre en una roca. Cuando todos los jinetes llegan hasta los guardias, estos alzan sus lanzas. Echo eleva su mano y les habla en _trigedasleng_.

ECHO  
Soy yo, Echo, traigo a Lexa.

 **15 EXT/INT. TIERRAS DESTERRADOS – CUEVA – DÍA**

Murphy, Emori y el sargento Miller esperan en la entrada de la cueva ante la atenta mirada de los guardias de los desterrados.

CORTE A:

En el interior de la cueva, a los recién llegados les cuesta acomodar sus ojos a la escasa luz. Echo señala hacia el fondo, donde una figura está sentada en una especie de trono.

ECHO  
Ossian os está esperando.

Todos se acercan. Entonces, Echo se tapa la cara con un paño, Bellamy se da cuenta y la mira confuso, pero varias ráfagas de gas en forma de humareda inundan el habitáculo y, antes de que puedan reaccionar, todos menos Echo caen inconscientes al suelo.

CORTE A:

Echo, aún con el pañuelo protegiéndose la cara, sale de la cueva. En cuanto sus ojos se habitúan a la luz exterior comprueba que Murphy, Emori y el sargento también están inconscientes en el suelo. Se quita el pañuelo y le ordena a uno de los guardias.

ECHO  
Traed el carro.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	33. EPISODIO 407 - ACTO TRES

**Episodio #407** **–** **"THE DREAM OF OSSIAN"** **(EL SUEÑO DE OSSIAN)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **16 EXT. POBLADO DESTERRADOS – CARRO – DÍA**

Un carro entra en el poblado de los desterrados escoltado por los doce guardias de la cueva. Es el mismo carro que Ossian comprobó esa mañana y que iba cargado con lanzas y botes que contenían el gas somnífero. Pero ahora viene cargado con los cuerpos inertes de Lexa, Clarke y sus otros seis acompañantes. Sentada entre ellos viaja Echo.

Ossian sale a su encuentro. El carro se detiene y el _natblida_ asiente con la cabeza a la chica. Esta saca un frasco de su bolsillo y lo pasa por la nariz de Lexa, Clarke y el resto que, poco a poco, comienzan a despertar. Echo baja del carro y se coloca junto a Ossian.

ECHO  
Todo ha ido bien.

Lexa abre los ojos e intenta incorporarse bruscamente. Pero una decena de lanzas apuntan a su pecho.

OSSIAN  
Bienvenida, Lexa. He oído que me buscabas.

La expresión de Lexa denota la furia contenida ante la situación de indefensión en la que la ha puesto el _natblida_.

Clarke, aún desorientada, consigue articular unas palabras.

CLARKE  
¿Dónde estamos?

Lexa mira el paisaje a su alrededor, pero no hay nada que pueda tomar como punto de referencia: es una planicie nevada sin montañas a la vista.

OSSIAN  
Tú debes de ser Wanheda.

Clarke no dice nada, pero clava su severa mirada en él.

LEXA  
En algún punto al norte de Azgeda.

Ossian asiente.

OSSIAN  
Donde nadie quiere vivir.

LEXA  
Con los desterrados del rey Roan.

OSSIAN  
Y de la reina Nia.

Ossian hace un gesto que intenta mostrar amabilidad.

OSSIAN (CONT'D)  
Disculpad este recibimiento.  
(A Lexa)  
Quería que vieras mi hogar y mi pueblo con tus propios ojos.

Lexa mira el sol cayendo sobre el horizonte.

LEXA  
Nos has hecho perder más de medio día, y perderemos otro tanto en la vuelta… un tiempo que no tenemos.

El _natblida_ sonríe ignorando la severidad del rostro de Lexa.

OSSIAN (CONT'D)  
Merecerá la pena… Pero hablemos en mi tienda, fuera siempre hace frío.

El _natblida_ enfatiza la última frase, como si quisiera dotarla de un significado más profundo del que expresa literalmente.

 **17 INT. CABAÑA DE OSSIAN – SALA PRINCIPAL – DÍA**

Clarke y Lexa conversan con Ossian, de pie, junto a una mesa sobre la que unas pequeñas piedras representan los distintos clanes afines a la excomandante. Sentados en el suelo junto a la chimenea, el resto del grupo intenta entrar en calor.

OSSIAN  
Quiero unirme a ti, por eso te he traído hasta mí. Pero no abandonaré a mi verdadero pueblo, a los desterrados. Si el rey Roan quiere un embajador _natblida_ , tendrá que levantar el destierro. A todos.

Lexa reflexiona unos segundos antes de responder, así que es Clarke la que se adelanta.

CLARKE  
¿Y si no acepta?

LEXA  
No aceptará.

OSSIAN  
Entonces me importa muy poco quién sea el nuevo Heda.

Un niño viene corriendo hasta él, es su hijo, y se acomoda entre sus piernas.

OSSIAN  
Es mi hijo, Caleb, también es un _natblida_ …

Lexa lo mira sorprendida, como si por primera vez fuera consciente de que un _natblida_ adulto que viva los suficientes años pueda formar una familia. Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes de la emoción, traga saliva y sus ojos se desvían de forma casi involuntaria hacia Clarke. Pero enseguida desvía la mirada, respira hondo y recupera el control de sus emociones. Aún así, Clarke se ha dado cuenta de su perturbación, la conoce lo suficiente como para saber el impacto que la sola existencia de ese niño le acaba de causar.

OSSIAN (CONT'D)  
Su madre fue desterrada por la reina Nia, por el único delito de ser hija de un consejero discrepante con sus métodos… Y como ella hubo muchos. Y ahora, muerta la reina, todos han sido olvidados por el nuevo rey. Quiero que mi familia sea libre, que tengamos un futuro, nosotros y el resto de desterrados.

Lexa le ha escuchado con detenimiento, ya repuesta de la impresión, pero es Clarke la que se adelanta de nuevo para hablar.

CLARKE  
Pero eso no depende de Lexa, pídele algo que te pueda conceder.

OSSIAN  
Bueno… hay otra cosa que quiero que cambie si te ayudo a ser Heda: el cónclave para elegir al comandante debe cambiar de método. Los niños _natblidas_ no serán separados de sus familias ni, por supuesto, obligados a matar o a morir por el puesto.

Lexa responde inmediatamente.

LEXA  
Eso es algo que ya pensaba cambiar. Tenlo por seguro. Pero lo otro que deseas, como ha dicho Wanheda, no depende de mí. A los ojos del rey Roan sería una terrible muestra de debilidad ante su pueblo.

CLARKE  
Ossian, si no estamos unidos no habrá futuro para tu hijo ni para nadie. Esto es prioritario. No tenemos tiempo de disputas políticas.

OSSIAN  
Entonces, si es verdad que no tenéis tiempo, mejor será que convenzáis al rey cuanto antes…

El _natblida_ coge a su hijo en brazos y les regala una sonrisa afectadamente amable.

OSSIAN (CONT'D)  
Os marcharéis después de cenar.

Y sale de la tienda sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de las dos mujeres.

 **18 INT. POBLADO DESTERRADOS – CABAÑA COMÚN – NOCHE**

Todos están en una amplia cabaña en la que hay una gran mesa con restos de comida.

Clarke, Octavia, Indra, Murphy, Emori y el sargento Miller están sentados en el suelo junto a una de las paredes.

Bellamy y Echo hablan apartados del resto, apoyados en uno de los pilares que sostienen la techumbre.

BELLAMY  
Debiste decírmelo.

Echo le responde con una actitud desdeñosa.

ECHO  
¿Qué? ¿Que os íbamos a dejar inconscientes para llevaros a un lugar desconocido?

A Bellamy no le hace ninguna gracia su tono arrogante.

BELLAMY  
No me vas a engañar una tercera vez. Tu palabra no vale nada.

ECHO  
¿Por qué iba a haber una tercera vez? Además, no he roto mi palabra: os he traído hasta Ossian. El método ha sido algo… brusco, pero necesario.

BELLAMY  
Esto no te redime de tus acciones pasadas.

ECHO  
Tú sirve a tu gente lo mejor que puedas, porque yo voy a servir a la mía de la misma manera.

Más que un consejo, estas palabras de Echo han sonado a advertencia. En cuanto termina la frase, la chica se marcha, y deja a Bellamy sin poder responder a su chulería.

Al fondo de la cabaña, Lexa y Ossian hablan apartados del resto.

El hijo del _natblida_ sale corriendo de la nada y se acerca al grupo donde está Clarke. Se detiene junto a Indra, le muestra el rasguño de su mano y le habla en _trigedasleng_.

HIJO OSSIAN  
Mira, no he llorado.

Indra lo mira como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez posible.

INDRA  
Bien.

El niño, ante la poca conversación de la mujer, se dirige en inglés al resto, mirando insistentemente uno a uno para forzar una respuesta.

HIJO OSSIAN  
¿Habéis venido del cielo?

EMORI  
Yo no.

SARGENTO MILLER  
Yo sí.

CLARKE  
Yo también.

El niño se dirige a la callada Octavia.

HIJO OSSIAN  
¿Eres tú también del cielo?

OCTAVIA  
Ya no.

El niño se queda un momento pensativo, pero enseguida pone su atención en Murphy. Pero este, antes de que hable, se inclina rápidamente hacia él con los brazos en alto y le asusta con un "buuuu".

Emori le da una colleja.

EMORI  
No seas idiota. No le asustes.

Pero el niño, lejos de asustarse, ríe a carcajadas.

Todos sonríen ante la reacción del crío, menos Clarke, que tiene puesta su atención en Lexa y Ossian. Ambos conversan intensamente a unos metros de ellos, los suficientes como para que no puedan oírlos. Ossian asiente serio a lo que le dice la excomandante, y ambos se retiran lejos de la vista de todos. Clarke frunce el ceño con una mezcla de intriga y de preocupación.

 **19 EXT. TIERRAS DESTERRADOS – ENTRADA CUEVA – AMANECER**

De nuevo, todos los del grupo de Lexa están tendidos inconscientes en el carro, que ya está frente a la cueva. Echo les acerca a la nariz uno a uno el frasco con el líquido que los hace despertar.

Lexa abre los ojos e, inmediatamente, se acerca a ver cómo está Clarke.

LEXA  
Clarke. ¿Estás bien?

Esta comienza a abrir los ojos y asiente al tiempo que se echa las manos a la cabeza con un claro gesto de dolor.

CLARKE  
Sí. Pero ya me estoy empezando a hartar de que me droguen.

Lexa le acaricia la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Entonces Clarke se da cuenta de que lleva una pequeña venda que le cruza la palma de su mano izquierda.

CLARKE  
Hey, ¿qué es esto?

Lexa la mira con su mejor sonrisa.

LEXA  
Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Clarke va a decir algo, pero la mirada de Lexa es de tal determinación que decide no hacerlo.

 **20 INT. ARKADIA – ARMERÍA – DÍA**

Miller, Bryan, Monty y Harper sacan decenas de armas de las estanterías de la armería de Arkadia y las van depositando en un pequeño carro con ruedas. Kane y Jaha observan el proceso con atención.

JAHA  
Espero que no tengamos que usarlas.

KANE  
Si las usamos no habrá vuelta atrás.

JAHA  
Vamos a asediar Polis. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Kane le mira preocupado.

 **21 EXT. ARKADIA – ENTRADA – DÍA**

Más de doscientos hombres y mujeres a pie, armados hasta los dientes, se disponen a atravesar las puertas de Arkadia en dirección al bosque cercano. A la cabeza, Jaha, Monty y Harper.

Desde la puerta, Kane y Abby observan la marcha del ejército. Jaha se detiene cuando pasa junto a ellos.

KANE  
Tened cuidado.

JAHA  
Y tú también. No quiero volver a ser canciller, ¿de acuerdo?

Jaha sonríe y Kane le responde con otra sonrisa

KANE  
Eso es nuevo.

Y Jaha le extiende el brazo al modo del saludo terrestre.

JAHA  
Que nos volvamos a ver.

Kane le estrecha el brazo.

KANE  
Que nos volvamos a ver.

La doctora le coge la mano al canciller afectuosamente y este le responde con una sonrisa que intenta transmitir confianza.

 **22 EXT. TIERRAS DE AZGEDA – DÍA**

El grupo abandona el bosque nevado y retoma el sendero libre de nieve.

CORTE A:

Los jinetes, encabezados de nuevo por Echo, atraviesan las tierras nevadas del norte y se adentran en los bosques menos fríos del sur de la Nación del Hielo. Tras un recodo del camino, Echo se detiene: ante sus ojos aparece la silueta majestuosa del palacio del rey de Azgeda.

 **23 INT. ARKADIA – CUARTO MILLER Y BRYAN – DÍA**

Bryan comprueba la carga de dos porras eléctricas. Un par de pistolas y una caja de munición descansan sobre la mesa frente a él. Miller lo abraza por detrás y le da un beso en el cuello.

MILLER  
¿Todavía estás con eso?

BRYAN  
Ya están cargadas del todo.

El chico se da la vuelta y recibe el beso en la boca de Miller. Bryan le agarra de la nuca para acercarlo más hacia sí y su compañero le quita la camiseta con un ágil movimiento.

RAVEN (OFF)  
Hey, no hay tiempo para eso.

Miller, que iba a besar de nuevo a su novio, pega un bote del susto, se gira hacia la chica y le echa una mirada asesina.

BRYAN  
¡Qué susto, tía!

MILLER  
¡Joder, Raven, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta?!

RAVEN  
Nos vamos.

MILLER  
¿No faltan dos horas?

RAVEN  
No puedo esperar… y hay que preparar todo lo de la transfusión.

MILLER  
Pero si eso es un momento.

BRYAN  
Y no habrá nadie aún.

RAVEN  
Entonces seremos los primeros. Nos vamos.

Da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, sin dar tiempo a ninguna protesta más.

 **24 EXT. ARKADIA – PASILLOS / ALMACÉN – DÍA**

Arkadia está en calma, casi todos sus pobladores forman parte del ejército _skaikru_ que se dirige a Polis.

En el almacén, junto al todoterreno, están preparándose para irse Abby, el doctor Taylor, Raven, Miller, Bryan y Kane. Este se remanga el brazo donde lleva la marca de la coalición. Abby lo ve y se acerca a él.

ABBY  
Todo irá bien.

Kane asiente.

KANE  
Tiene que ir bien.

El grupo entra en el todoterreno. La compuerta se abre y la luz del atardecer penetra en el almacén.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	34. EPISODIO 407 - ACTO CUATRO

**Episodio #407** **–** **"THE DREAM OF OSSIAN"** **(EL SUEÑO DE OSSIAN)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **25 EXT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – ENTRADA / ALREDEDORES – DÍA**

Clarke llega a cara descubierta frente a los soldados que custodian las puertas del palacio del rey Roan. La acompañan Octavia, Indra y Lexa, que lleva la cabeza y parte de la cara cubierta por el pañuelo.

A decenas de metros de allí, escondidos entre los árboles, observan la escena los otros cinco componentes del grupo: Bellamy, Echo, Murphy, Emori y el sargento Miller.

Clarke baja de su caballo y se acerca a los guardias, que la reciben acercándole peligrosamente las puntas de las lanzas al cuello.

CLARKE  
Comunicadle a vuestro rey que Wanheda desea verle.

 **26 INT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Cuando las cuatro mujeres entran, ven al rey sentado sobre el trono en actitud indolente. Con un gesto con la cabeza ordena a sus consejeros que se marchen. Ante la actitud dubitativa de estos, el rey refuerza su orden con palabras.

ROAN  
Fuera.

Sus consejeros bajan la vista y se marchan. Ahora, además de las cuatro mujeres, sólo acompañan al rey los dos guardias de la puerta de entrada.

Antes de que el grupo llegue hasta él, el rey habla dirigiéndose a Lexa, que camina ahora en primer lugar, todavía cubierta por el pañuelo.

ROAN  
No tienes por qué esconderte. A estas alturas todos los terrestres saben que estás viva y que vagas por los bosques buscando _natblidas_ muertos, como tú.

Lexa se descubre la cabeza.

LEXA  
Entonces ya debes de saber lo que voy a pedirte.

ROAN  
No está bien que atravieses mis tierras sin mi consentimiento y que hagas tratos con criminales.

Lexa tuerce el gesto, pero Clarke se adelanta y habla.

CLARKE  
Creía que no sabías dónde estaba Ossian.

El rey se remueve en su trono con actitud desafiante.

ROAN  
Los desterrados tienen ojos en todas partes…, pero yo tengo más.

Hace una seña a los guardias y estos abren la puerta para dejar pasar a una veintena de soldados. Antes de que puedan reaccionar, rodean a las cuatro mujeres y las amenazan con lanzas.

ROAN  
(Irónico)  
¿No os lo había dicho? Seréis mis invitadas hasta que Uzac consiga el trono.

Lexa le mira con infinito desdén y frialdad. Pero Clarke, más impulsiva, adelanta un paso hacia el rey aun a riesgo de sentir la presión de la punta de una lanza en su pecho.

CLARKE  
Te estás equivocando, Roan. No eres consciente de la gravedad de a lo que nos enfrentamos. Escúchanos al menos.

ROAN  
Sé todo lo que necesito saber.

El rey indica con la cabeza que se las lleven. Indra mira a Lexa empuñando con fuerza su espada, pero Lexa niega casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Una a una, los soldados las despojan de sus armas.

 **27 INT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – CELDA – DÍA**

Lexa pasea nerviosa de un lado a otro de la celda; en su rostro se refleja la ira que la embarga. Indra y Octavia la observan en silencio sentadas en el suelo. Clarke, en cambio, le habla mientras la sigue en su deambular.

CLARKE  
Roan ha hecho un pacto con Uzac que da privilegios a Azgeda, eso es obvio.

Lexa está sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

LEXA  
No nos matará él, esperará a que Uzac sea elegido Heda y entonces nos pondrá en sus manos. Esa será nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

Indra le habla sin levantarse del suelo.

INDRA  
Eso podría pasar, pero aún así no es buen plan tener al ejército de la Nación del Hielo en contra.

CLARKE  
Indra tiene razón. Azgeda es la clave.

INDRA  
Roan es un cobarde, no se atreve a matarnos ni se atreve a escucharnos.

Octavia habla sin levantar la vista del suelo, con voz cansada por tantos obstáculos.

OCTAVIA  
Quiere jugar a ser como su madre y no sabe… me da hasta pena…

Y sonríe irónica. Clarke observa el gesto concentrado de Lexa, e intuye que maquinará sin descanso hasta encontrar la manera de conseguir su objetivo.

 **28 EXT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – ALREDEDORES – DÍA**

Murphy, Emori y Bellamy continúan escondidos en los alrededores del palacio. Los dos primeros están sentados en el suelo, aburridos de esperar, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol. Bellamy camina inquieto delante de ellos, mirando de vez en cuando la silueta del palacio.

Entonces, Echo sale de entre los árboles y el chico acude a su encuentro.

BELLAMY  
¿Qué ha pasado?

ECHO  
Roan las ha encarcelado.

Murphy y Emori se levantan de un salto.

MURPHY  
¿Encarcelado?

ECHO  
Ha hecho un trato con Uzac: si se convierte en Heda, el embajador de Azgeda será su _fleimkepa_ y consejero principal.

MURPHY  
¿Guardián de la llama? ¿Es una broma? Pero si no tienen llama que guardar.

ECHO  
Nuestro espía no bromea, es así.

BELLAMY  
¿Puede tu espía meternos en el palacio?

Echo lo mira seria.

ECHO  
Pero a mí no, me conocen y estoy desterrada. Tendréis que hacerlo solos.

CORTE A:

 **29 EXT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – ALREDEDORES – NOCHE**

Murphy y Emori vigilan. Bellamy está sentado en una roca con la cara hacia arriba: Echo le está aplicando sobre la cara una especie de resina viscosa del color de la piel. Junto a ellos hay un pequeño fuego con un recipiente de barro que contiene la resina derretida.

Es claro que Echo pretende imitar el tipo de cicatrices en relieve que muchos miembros de la Nación del Hielo tienen en la cara. El chico se queja, porque la resina está tan caliente que quema. Echo, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo, sonríe irónica.

ECHO  
No seas quejica. Las marcas de verdad sí que duelen.

La chica de separa y deja al descubierto su obra: desde la sien derecha de Bellamy sale lo que parece una garra en relieve que se extiende hasta la mitad de la mejilla y en el lado izquierdo tiene una especie de rayo.

ECHO  
Repite lo que tienes que decir.

Bellamy dice una frase en _trigedasleng_.

BELLAMY  
Traigo un prisionero de la frontera sur.

Echo asiente con una leve sonrisa burlona y se gira para que la oiga Emori.

ECHO  
Emori, mejor habla tú.

 **30 EXT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – PERÍMETRO – NOCHE**

Bellamy, Emori y un guerrero de la Nación del Hielo (el espía de los desterrados) llegan a las inmediaciones del palacio. El chico del cielo lleva la cara parcialmente cubierta por una especie de máscara de guerra terrestre, pero que deja ver parte de sus cicatrices falsas.

ESPÍA  
Está aquí.

El guerrero levanta una trampilla del suelo, y Bellamy y Emori se meten por ella. Antes de desaparecer en las sombras, la cabeza del chico emerge para dirigirse a quien les ha ayudado.

BELLAMY  
Gracias.

El espía le responde cerrando la trampilla de golpe.

 **31 INT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – SÓTANO / CELDA – NOCHE**

El sótano del palacio es lúgubre y frío, apenas iluminado por las insuficientes antorchas que jalonan los corredores.

Bellamy y Emori salen de la oscuridad. El chico agarra con fuerza del brazo de la chica, que lleva las manos atadas por delante del cuerpo, dejando la mano deforme bien a la vista.

Pasan delante de varias celdas sin vigilancia, pero allí no están las personas que buscan. Recorren unos metros más, giran a la derecha y se encuentran de bruces con cuatro guardias que se sorprenden de verles. Uno de ellos se acerca para cerrarles el paso. Habla a Bellamy en el idioma terrestre.

GUARDIA  
¿Qué hacéis aquí?

BELLAMY  
 _(Trigedasleng)  
_ Traigo un prisionero de la frontera sur.

Dentro de la celda, Clarke y Octavia levantan la vista al reconocer la voz del chico.

GUARDIA  
¿Quién te envía?

Bellamy calla. Así que es Emori quien habla al chico en el idioma terrestre.

EMORI  
¡Espabila! Quisiera ráscame el culo y no puedo.

Emori muestra sus manos atadas. El guardia se acerca amenazante a las dos figuras y sus compañeros le siguen. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, Bellamy saca una porra eléctrica de entre sus ropas y le da con ella al primer guardia. Al mismo tiempo, Emori, se libera de la cuerda que la ataba ficticiamente y tumba al segundo guardia haciéndole una llave. Bellamy le asesta una descarga al tercer guardia y otra más al que ha derribado la chica. El último se lanza sobre el chico y lo tira al suelo, pero Emori le da una patada en la entrepierna y este cae al suelo paralizado por el dolor. Una descarga de la porra eléctrica lo deja inconsciente.

En la celda, las cuatro mujeres se arremolinan alrededor de la puerta.

CLARKE  
¡Bellamy! ¿Estáis bien?

Bellamy sangra por un corte en el brazo.

BELLAMY  
Sí, ¿y vosotras?

El chico mira a su hermana, que le responde ignorándolo.

CLARKE  
Sí.

INDRA  
Menos cháchara y abre ya la puerta.

Mientras hablaban, Emori ha cogido las llaves de uno de los guardias. Se acerca hasta la puerta y la abre.

Octavia sale y al pasar junto a su hermano le ve las marcas en la cara y sonríe ligeramente.

OCTAVIA  
Estás aún más feo con eso en la cara.

Su hermano sonríe con satisfacción, porque sabe que el hecho de que su hermana bromee con él es señal de acercamiento.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	35. EPISODIO 407 - ACTO CINCO

**Episodio #407** **–** **"THE DREAM OF OSSIAN"** **(EL SUEÑO DE OSSIAN)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **32 INT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – CELDA / SÓTANO – NOCHE**

Los guardias siguen inconscientes, pero ahora están dentro de la celda… en ropa interior.

CORTE A:

Bellamy, Emori y las cuatro mujeres, ahora vestidas con las ropas de la guardia de Azgeda, caminan por los oscuros pasadizos del sótano del palacio.

 **33 INT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – PASILLOS PLANTA SUPERIOR – NOCHE**

El palacio duerme. Los seis intrusos suben unas ajadas, pero aún majestuosas escaleras. Caminan despacio, procurando no hacer ruido, protegidos por la penumbra que los envuelve.

Una vez en las plantas superiores, recorren los pasillos en busca de una habitación en concreto. Antes de doblar una esquina, Bellamy alza la mano para que se detengan. El chico asoma discretamente la cabeza y ve dos guardias apostados frente a la puerta de una habitación. Se gira hacia Lexa, que está junto a él, y alza dos dedos para indicarle el número de guardias que ve. La excomandante mira a Indra, que está tras ella, y esta asiente. Ambas llevan las ropas de la guardia de Azgeda.

De forma natural, las dos mujeres salen al pasillo y enseguida son vistas por los dos guardias. Hablan en _trigedasleng_.

GUARDIA 1  
¿Qué hacéis aquí?

INDRA  
¿No os lo han dicho?

Las dos mujeres caminan con decisión.

GUARDIA 1  
¿Quiénes sois?

Los guardias les apuntan con sus lanzas.

INDRA  
Venimos a relevaros.

En ese momento llegan a su altura y, casi sin que puedan reaccionar, Lexa se tira a los pies de uno de ellos, le golpea con sus piernas y lo derriba antes de que pueda usar la lanza. Indra aprovecha la confusión para sacar su espada y desviar la lanza del otro lejos de su cuerpo. Lexa, mientras tanto, le propina un golpe en la nuca al guardia caído y lo deja inconsciente. Coge la lanza del suelo y ayuda a Indra a doblegar al otro guardia a base de golpes de lanza en brazos y piernas. Una vez de rodillas, Indra le rompe la nariz con la empuñadura de su espada. Los dos han quedado inconscientes en menos de treinta segundos… y haciendo poco ruido.

 **34 INT. PALACIO DEL REY ROAN – DORMITORIO ROAN – NOCHE**

Dentro de esa habitación, el rey duerme. La hoja de un cuchillo brilla en la oscuridad cuando roza su garganta.

LEXA (OFF)  
Deberías mejorar tu guardia personal.

Roan abre los ojos sobresaltado y se incorpora un poco, pero se paraliza al sentir el acero afilado sobre la piel de su cuello.

LEXA  
No te muevas y escucha: te agradezco que pusieras a salvo a Clarke, que la sacaras de Polis… Por aquello te perdono esto. Pero no seas estúpido: Uzac es una serpiente y no te hará más fuerte, te hará más débil.

Roan habla con voz cavernosa y tono resentido.

ROAN  
Tú me hiciste más débil.

LEXA  
Yo te hice rey.

ROAN  
Sí… Venciéndome, permitiendo que mi madre me llamase cobarde.

LEXA  
Sé valiente ahora, Roan, sé tú mismo, deja de actuar como una copia barata de tu madre, tú eres distinto, eres mejor que ella.

Roan se revuelve intentado escapar del cuchillo de Lexa y de sus palabras. Pero Lexa lo tiene bien sujeto.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
¡Escúchame, estúpido! La amenaza es real, vamos a morir todos si no actuamos unidos, y solo los _skaikru_ tienen el conocimiento para salvarnos: el espíritu de los comandantes es una creación _skaikru_ … todos somos lo mismo… Y si lo que más deseas tener en tu mundo pequeño es un Heda de Azgeda, te lo concederé…

Roan frunce el ceño. Lexa se quita la venda que cubre su mano izquierda y se la enseña.

LEXA  
¿Ves esto? Es un juramento de sangre que le he hecho a Ossian, y que ahora te hago a ti también.

La _natblida_ coge su cuchillo y se abre de nuevo la herida y, a continuación, hace otro corte en la mano del rey. Entones, antes de que Roan pueda articular palabra alguna, Lexa une su mano con la del rey para hacer el juramento de sangre terrestre.

LEXA  
Te juro a ti, Rey Roan kom Azgeda, que en cuanto venza la amenaza que nos acecha, renunciaré al trono y nombraré a Ossian kom Azgeda, Heda del nuevo mundo.

Sus manos permanecen unidas durante unos segundos. Lexa lo mira con una intensidad que quema… hasta que Roan, con un gesto apenas perceptible, asiente.

 **35 INT. PALACIO DEL REY DE AZGEDA – PASILLOS – NOCHE**

Lexa sale de la habitación del rey y cierra la puerta tras ella, todos la esperan con expectación.

LEXA  
Se unirá a nosotros. Enviará inmediatamente emisarios reales para comunicárselo a Ossian.

Clarke la mira confusa, pero no dice nada. A Echo se le ilumina la cara con la noticia.

ECHO  
Os acompañaré hasta la frontera sur y volveré a tiempo de escoltar a Ossian.

Lexa asiente. Clarke observa interrogante a la excomandante, y esta le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas.

LEXA  
Yo también puedo ser convincente.

Pero Clarke le ve la mano con la venda, ahora ensangrentada.

CLARKE  
¿Qué has hecho, Lexa? Dímelo.

LEXA  
No te preocupes.

Pero Clarke la mira seria.

CLARKE  
(Le advierte)  
No más secretos…

LEXA  
Clarke, confía en mí, por favor.

Lexa le acaricia el rostro para tranquilizarla, pero queda claro que no se lo va a contar, porque enseguida le da la espalda y se dirige, seguida del resto del grupo, hacia la planta inferior.

 **36 EXT. LÍMITE SUR DE AZGEDA – ENTRADA CUEVA – NOCHE**

Echo encabeza el grupo de jinetes, ya alejados de las tierras más frías de Azgeda. La desterrada detiene su caballo frente a la entrada de una cueva.

ECHO  
Tras esos árboles termina Azgeda, podemos dormir aquí.

LEXA  
Descansaremos tres horas, no podemos perder más tiempo.

ECHO  
Yo me marcho ya, podéis dormir tranquilos, la cueva es segura.

Todos tienen caras de cansancio infinito, incluida Echo.

INDRA  
Deberías descansar tú también, hay muchas horas de camino hasta la tierra de los desterrados.

BELLAMY  
Indra tienen razón, Echo.

Echo mira al chico durante unos segundos y este refuerza su frase con una sonrisa. Y Echo asiente.

 **37 EXT. LÍMITE SUR DE AZGEDA – CUEVA – NOCHE**

Indra y Octavia duermen. Lexa se acomoda entre las mantas dispuesta también a dormir. Clarke se recuesta junto a ella, le toma la mano y le quita la ligera venda que la envuelve.

LEXA  
He tenido heridas peores.

Clarke le besa la herida y se la venda de nuevo con delicadeza. Su gesto es distante… algo le ronda la cabeza.

LEXA  
¿Estás bien?

Clarke le suelta la mano y la mira fijamente.

CLARKE  
¿Qué pasó realmente con Emerson en el Monte Weather?

A Lexa le sorprende la pregunta.

LEXA  
¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

CLARKE  
Hace dos noches tuve un sueño extraño, sobre ti y Emerson…, pero yo era tú…

Lexa aún mantiene su expresión confusa.

CLARKE  
¿Había una segunda unidad de tiradores apuntándome?

Lexa relaja el gesto, como si empezara a comprender. Sin embargo, un ligero rubor llega a sus mejillas.

LEXA  
Sí… te vi en una pantalla, tenían cámaras, como la de nuestra habitación en el Pico del Viento.

Clarke la mira interrogante, ahora es ella la que no entiende la seguridad y tranquilidad de su compañera ante un sueño tan extraño.

LEXA  
No fue un sueño, sino un recuerdo, un recuerdo mío…

Clarke la mira con más perplejidad si cabe.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Me ocurría muchas veces cuando llevaba la llama… recordaba cosas que vivió el anterior Heda, Forest.

CLARKE  
Pero ya no la llevo…

LEXA  
Pero está en ti… como está en mí… Y el último portador es siempre el más presente.

Lexa le acaricia la cara con ternura.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Debe de ser eso, quizá el contenido de la llama permanece de algún modo en nosotras: yo fui el anterior portador para ti…, así como tú lo has sido para mí.

Clarke asiente. No sabe qué decir, obviamente, no había pensado en ello. Traga saliva y la mira intensamente.

CLARKE  
Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Está claro que se refiere a la "traición" de Lexa en el Monte Weather. La excomandante no dice nada, simplemente, le mira el alma a través de los ojos. Así permanecen durante unos segundos, "enganchadas" a los ojos de la otra.

CLARKE  
Yo… lo…

Pero Lexa niega inmediatamente con la cabeza y de palabra, antes de que acabe su disculpa.

LEXA  
Shhh, no…

Clarke traga saliva, está a punto de llorar. Entonces Lexa la abraza y la hace acostarse entre sus brazos, la acuna en ellos, tapa a ambas con las mantas y le besa la frente. Clarke cierra los ojos y respira hondo, abrumada por tanto amor.

 **38 EXT. LÍMITE SUR DE AZGEDA – ENTRADA CUEVA – NOCHE**

La luna brilla alta en el cielo. En la entrada de la cueva ahora hacen guardia en silencio Indra y Octavia.

 **39 EXT. LÍMITE SUR DE AZGEDA – CUEVA – NOCHE**

Al fondo de la cueva, Echo se incorpora y mira a Bellamy, que duerme a un par de metros de ella. La chica comprueba que todos duermen y lo despierta agitándole el hombro.

ECHO  
(En voz baja)  
Hey, Bellamy.

El chico despierta aturdido y se da cuenta de que tiene la cara de Echo a escasos centímetros de la suya.

BELLAMY  
¿Qué ocurre?

ECHO  
Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

BELLAMY  
¿Me toca ya el turno?

Bellamy mira a su lado y ve que el sargento Miller aún duerme plácidamente.

ECHO  
Enseguida.

Echo le coge de la mano, y Bellamy se deja llevar hacia un lugar más oculto, a otra cavidad que ella conoce.

Cuando llegan allí, la chica se detiene y mira frente a frente a Bellamy.

BELLAMY  
¿Qué?

Y Echo acorta la distancia entre ambos y le besa con ansia en la boca, agarrándole la nuca para acercarlo más. Tras un segundo de indecisión, Bellamy la toma de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. La urgencia del momento hace que dejen de besarse para quitarse la ropa a trompicones: la camiseta del chico primero, luego la de ella, a continuación Bellamy intenta desabrocharle el pantalón, mientras que ella le pone la mano en la entrepierna. Bellamy inspira sonoramente y se vuelven a besar compulsivamente…

 **40 EXT. LÍMITE SUR DE AZGEDA – ENTRADA CUEVA – NOCHE**

Indra se mueve delante de la entrada de la cueva, vigilando en todas direcciones. Todo está tranquilo, así que su atención se detiene en Octavia, sentada frente a la abertura de la roca. La chica mira al frente sin ver realmente, porque sus pensamientos parecen estar muy lejos de allí. Indra se acerca a ella, creyendo adivinar lo que le ocurre.

INDRA  
El dolor no pasará, pero se mitigará con el tiempo y te acostumbrarás a él.

Octavia sonríe con gratitud a su mentora.

OCTAVIA  
Lo sé.

La mujer joven se muerde el labio, como si buscara las palabras para expresar lo que quiere decir.

OCTAVIA  
No es eso… es que…

Octavia mira ahora a Indra.

OCTAVIA (CONT'D)  
… voy a tener un hijo.

Indra la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, perpleja por la noticia. Enseguida abandona su pose de guerrera, se acerca a su pupila y se sienta junto a ella.

INDRA  
¿Lo deseas?

Octavia sonríe de nuevo, quizás por lo directa que es siempre Indra.

OCTAVIA  
Más que nada en el mundo.

Su mentora es de pocas palabras, pero su rostro se ilumina con una de las escasas sonrisas que regala a sus amigos.

INDRA  
Eso es bueno.

Y las dos permanecen calladas, mirando al frente, a los árboles, a la luz de la luna que se filtra entre sus ramas…, mirándolo todo ahora con esperanza.

 **41 EXT. DISTINTAS LOCALIZACIONES – DÍA**

Los ejércitos de los seis aliados de Lexa avanzan, cada uno con el estandarte con su respectivo símbolo al frente.

Con el desierto ya a sus espaldas, Thalia avanza a la cabeza de su ejército de soldados a caballo. La _natblida_ destaca con sus ropas y caballo negros, mientras que sus soldados, envueltos en telas beis, se mimetizan con la arena que dejan atrás.

Un ingente ejército parte de las inmediaciones del palacio del rey de Azgeda. Al frente, Ossian, el _natblida_ de la Nación del Hielo. Junto a él, Echo y alguno de sus leales del poblado de los desterrados.

River encabeza el ejército de Trishanakru, el clan del Bosque Resplandeciente. Atraviesan los bosques verdes de sus tierras a lomos de caballos y también a pie.

Una docena de barcos de vela y de motor avanza por un ancho río. En la proa del primero de ellos destaca la melena inconfundible de la _natblida_ del clan Floukru, Luna.

Un ejército de guerreros de rostros tatuados marcha a pie inundando los bosques verdes de Trikru. Ryder, el último ayudante de Lexa, marcha al frente portando el estandarte con el símbolo del clan.

El todoterreno conducido por Raven adelanta la cabeza del ejército a pie de la gente del cielo, los _skaikru_. La chica saluda a Jaha, Monty y Harper, hasta que los deja atrás.

El destino de todos: Polis.

 **42 EXT/INT. TORRE DE POLIS – BALCÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

En lo más alto de la torre de Polis, en el balcón del salón del trono, Uzac otea el horizonte con el ceño fruncido. Tras él aparece Elder, con la cara hinchada y amoratada de golpes y con el brazo en cabestrillo por la herida de flecha que le lanzó Lexa.

ELDER  
Embajador, los ejércitos se acercan a Polis, llegarán mañana.

Uzac no se vuelve para hablarle, por el contrario, mantiene la vista clavada en lo que seguro que desea sean sus futuros dominios.

UZAC  
Muy bien… Prepara a tus arqueros…

Elder se extraña.

ELDER  
¿Sólo los arqueros? ¿No movilizaremos los ejércitos del resto de clanes?

UZAC  
No.

Elder no sabe si seguir preguntando o si marcharse. Uzac se da la vuelta y le habla con media sonrisa taimada.

UZAC  
Tengo un arma con la que no cuentan…

Elder va a preguntar algo, pero Uzac hace un gesto despectivo con la mano.

UZAC  
Puedes retirarte.

Elder asiente, se inclina ante Uzac y se marcha.

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

* * *

 **Puedes descargarte el episodio completo en:** **silviakablog . wordpress . com**


	36. EPISODIO 408 - ACTO UNO

**Episodio #408 –** **"THE RISE OF NIGHTBLOODS" (EL ASCENSO DE LOS SANGRE NOCTURNA)**

 **EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR:**

Echo guía al grupo de Lexa y Clarke al encuentro de Ossian. Antes de partir, Lexa pide a Miller que regrese a Arkadia, y que comunique que el asedio de Polis y la reunión de todos los _natblidas_ será la víspera de la elección de Heda.

Antes de llegar al norte, hacen una parada técnica en la tienda de Niylah para conseguir ropa de abrigo.

Clarke tiene un extraño sueño: se ve a sí misma como Lexa cuando hizo el trato con Emerson en el Monte Weather: la "traicionó" para salvarle la vida. Lexa le dice que no fue un sueño, sino su propio recuerdo. Clarke aún guarda en su mente parte de la información contenida en la llama.

Una vez en el punto de encuentro, Echo y sus secuaces les tienden una trampa: los sedan y se los llevan a un lugar desconocido del norte, donde viven los desterrados de la reina Nia y del rey Roan. Allí conocen a Ossian y a su hijo, que es también un _natblida_.

Abby regresa de su viaje a la central y le cuenta a Kane que está fundiéndose. Cuando Raven regresa a Arkadia de la mansión de ALIE, también les confirma los peores presagios: la predicción de la IA es correcta… Sin embargo, doctora e ingeniera tienen aún esperanza en que la resistencia de la sangre negra a la radiactividad salve a la humanidad.

Ossian tiene dos exigencias para unirse a Lexa: debe lograr el levantamiento del destierro para todos y que los niños _natblidas_ no sean obligados a luchar y morir en los cónclaves. Lexa acepta y se dirige al palacio del rey Roan.

Pero el rey no sólo no les apoya, sino que encierra a Lexa, Clarke, Octavia e Indra. Desde fuera, Echo consigue que Bellamy y Emori entren y las rescaten. Lexa asalta a Roan mientras duerme y le hace un juramento, el mismo que le ha hecho a Ossian: si la apoya, cuando consiga salvar el mundo renunciará a ser Heda en favor del _natblida_ de Azgeda.

Los ejércitos parten hacia Polis… Mientras, Uzac prepara a sus arqueros.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – NOCHE (FLASHBACK)**

Lexa está sola en su trono, en penumbra. Lleva el traje de Heda y el adorno de la frente. Está inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Indra entra y la saca de sus pensamientos.

INDRA  
El monte Weather ha caído. Los _skaikru_ han vuelto al Campamento Jaha.

Lexa la mira con una mezcla de esperanza y temor.

LEXA  
¿Clarke?

INDRA  
Vive.

Lexa, en la penumbra, sin que Indra pueda verla, cierra los ojos con alivio y dos lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

INDRA  
Pero no se ha quedado en el campamento _skaikru_. Se ha adentrado en el bosque… sola. ¿Continuamos vigilándola?

Lexa aprieta la mandíbula.

LEXA  
No. Déjala. Es su decisión.

INDRA  
Sí, Heda.

Y la guerrera se retira, dejando a la comandante abandonada en la soledad de su trono.

 **2 EXT. LÍMITE SUR DE AZGEDA – CUEVA – NOCHE**

Clarke se agita en su sueño. Junto a ella, Lexa duerme tranquila.

Los demás del grupo, Bellamy, el sargento Miller, Murphy y Emori, descansan en la cueva antes de emprender el camino hacia Polis. Aún es de noche.

El sueño de Clarke es agitado y sus ojos se mueven bajo los párpados cerrados.

 **3 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA (FLASHBACK)**

Casi tres meses después de la caída del monte Weather, Clarke se ha convertido en Wanheda.

Lexa, imponente con sus ropas de Heda, mira melancólica por el balcón del salón del trono. Indra entra y le reporta las noticias.

INDRA  
El ejército de Azgeda se está movilizando. Heda… me temo que preparan una ofensiva.

LEXA  
¿Alguna noticia de… Wanheda?

INDRA  
Varios clanes la buscan. La reina Nia quiere su poder, matándola.

Lexa asiente y aprieta la mandíbula.

LEXA  
Tráeme al príncipe Roan.

INDRA  
¿Qué? Está desterrado.

LEXA  
(Irónica)  
Pues entonces búscalo primero y después tráemelo.

INDRA  
¿Puedo saber la razón?

LEXA  
No.

Indra parece entender.

INDRA  
¿Lo quieres de rehén?

Pero Lexa da por finalizada la conversación.

LEXA  
Gracias, Indra.

La guerrera lo acepta, no sin antes decir unas palabras.

INDRA  
El príncipe juega a ser taimado como su madre, pero no lo es. Levántale el destierro y cumplirá lo que le ordenes… La encontrará.

Lexa cierra los ojos sintiéndose "pillada". Quizá en otras circunstancias sonreiría, pero ahora no, su dolor es demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo.

Indra, después de esperar algún comentario que no llega, se marcha.

De nuevo, la mirada de Lexa se pierde en sus vastos dominios.

La voz de Indra vuelve a escucharse…, pero como en un sueño.

INDRA (OFF)  
Ya es hora.

 **4 EXT. LÍMITE SUR DE AZGEDA – CUEVA – NOCHE**

Lexa y Clarke duermen profundamente. Están situadas frente a frente, de lado, con sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra. Indra se acerca y toca con su bota de manera poco delicada los pies de Clarke.

INDRA  
¡Eh! Que ya es hora.

Clarke gruñe y se remueve. Indra insiste con los golpecitos en sus pies hasta que despierta de golpe, sobresaltada. Se incorpora y mira a Indra extrañada.

INDRA  
¿Una pesadilla?

Clarke niega con la cabeza.

INDRA  
Nos vamos ya.

Clarke asiente e Indra se marcha hacia el exterior de la cueva. Clarke aún permanece unos segundos sentada en las mantas mirando embelesada el profundo sueño de Lexa. Sonríe, le acaricia el pelo y se inclina sobre ella dispuesta a despertarla de la forma más dulce posible: con un beso en los labios. Lexa arruga la nariz y Clarke se la mordisquea hasta que abre los ojos con el ceño fruncido y el gesto confundido. Pero su mueca de extrañeza se vuelve sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de que el motivo de su despertar han sido los besos de Clarke.

CLARKE  
Tenemos que irnos ya. Polis nos espera.

Lexa abre y cierra los ojos para despejarse y se incorpora.

LEXA  
¿Ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dormido?, ¿dos minutos?

Clarke también se incorpora de forma perezosa.

CLARKE  
Más o menos.

 **CABECERA**

 **5 EXT. DISTINTAS LOCALIZACIONES – DÍA**

El sol ya está alto. Los seis ejércitos ya han llegado a las inmediaciones de Polis:

Sobre una docena de modernos barcos ondea la bandera del clan Floukru; el inmenso ejército de rostros blanquecinos de Azgeda está apostado sobre una llanura; entre los árboles del bosque cercano a Polis, el estandarte con el símbolo del clan Trikru precede a una multitud de rostros tatuados; un ejército donde predominan los ropajes verdosos lleva a la cabeza la bandera con el símbolo de Trishanakru; el ejército del clan Sankru de jinetes de ropas beis espera en una meseta; y las gentes del clan Skaikru se despliegan sobre una colina desde la que se divisa la alta torre de Polis.

 **6 EXT. SENDERO BOSQUE – DÍA**

El grupo de Lexa y Clarke, con Indra y Octavia a la cabeza, galopa velozmente por un sendero flanqueado por árboles. No hay tiempo que perder.

 **7 EXT. BOSQUE TRIKRU – CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – DÍA**

El todoterreno de la gente del cielo, conducido por Raven, se detiene al llegar a un claro en el bosque. Frente a ellos se levanta una enorme tienda montada en mitad del claro. A ambos lados y detrás de ella, hay decenas tiendas más pequeñas dispuestas a acoger a las delegaciones de los distintos clanes.

Además de Raven, salen del todoterreno Abby, el doctor Taylor, Miller, Bryan y Kane. Bajan con precaución, porque en pocos segundos se ven rodeados por una docena de guerreros _trikru_ amenazándoles con armas.

KANE  
Soy Kane, el canciller _skaikru_.

Kane se remanga el brazo y le muestra al que parece su líder, Ryder, la marca de la coalición. El guerrero le hace una indicación con la cabeza hacia la tienda.

RYDER  
Sois los segundos.

Raven se adelanta a Kane para preguntar.

RAVEN  
¿Quién ha llegado?

RYDER  
La líder _floukru_ , Luna.

Y a Raven se le escapa media sonrisa. La ingeniera se encamina hacia la tienda seguida del resto de sus compañeros. Todos atraviesan el pasillo flanqueado por los seis estandartes con los seis símbolos de los clanes aliados de Lexa.

 **8 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – DÍA**

Una vez dentro ven a Luna y a su segundo, Gareth. La _natblida_ se acerca a la puerta para poder distinguir a quien entra, a penas visibles por el fuerte contraluz. En cuanto ve a Raven parece desilusionarse.

LUNA  
Raven… hola.

RAVEN  
Hey, ¿es que no te alegras de verme?

LUNA  
Perdona… estoy esperando a mi hermano.

Kane y Abby se aproximan a las dos mujeres.

KANE  
Tú debes de ser Luna. Yo soy el canciller Kane del pueblo del cielo.

ABBY  
Abby, la madre de Clarke.

LUNA  
Hola.

Raven reclama la atención de Luna de nuevo.

RAVEN  
Y después de las presentaciones, Luna, necesito tu sangre otra vez.

Luna frunce el ceño.

LUNA  
¿Otra vez?

RAVEN  
Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Abby corta el dramatismo de la chica.

ABBY  
Raven tiene razón, más o menos. Tenemos que volver a acceder a la llama.

Luna, sin modificar su rostro serio, asiente levemente.

CORTE A:

 **9 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – DÍA**

Abby y el doctor Taylor preparan todo para la transfusión.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Es increíble que esto funcione. Nuestro sistema inmune rechazaba esta sangre.

ABBY  
Pero ya no.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Gracias a vuestra médula, ya no.

Los dos sonríen brevemente y continúan su tarea.

Al fondo, Raven desaparece con Luna tras una cortina que oculta esa parte de la tienda.

CORTE A:

 **10 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – ZONA OCULTA – DÍA**

Raven invade el espacio personal de Luna sin que la _natblida_ se deje intimidar echándose hacia atrás.

RAVEN  
¿Me has echado de menos?

LUNA  
No me ha dado tiempo.

RAVEN  
Yo sí te he echado de menos.

Raven dulcifica su expresión sin abandonar su pose confiada. Pero Luna se muestra dura, como si no se creyera sus zalamerías.

LUNA  
Has echado de menos mi sangre.

RAVEN  
También.

Luna intenta mostrarse segura, pero no le sale tan bien como a Raven y deja traslucir ligeramente el nerviosismo que le produce la cercanía de la chica.

RAVEN  
Cuando salvemos al mundo y eso… no sé, podríamos tomar algo, ¿no?

Luna la mira con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiese de lo que le habla.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Bueno, lo que sea que hagáis aquí, ir a cazar o a pescar, no sé.

Luna le sonríe abiertamente, más relajada con las bromas de la chica.

LUNA  
¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

RAVEN  
Puede.

Luna se acerca aún más a la ingeniera sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para estudiar la reacción a su acercamiento. Y lo que ve parece gustarle, porque acorta la distancia hasta su boca, hasta unir sus labios y besarse, primero con cautela, después con ansia. La ingeniera la empuja con su cuerpo hasta llegar cerca de la pared de tela de la tienda. Entonces, sonríe y se separa levemente para hablar sobre los labios de Luna.

RAVEN  
¿Qué mierda que no haya paredes? Porque te quiero acorralar contra una.

Y continúa besándola con hambre. Se separan sólo cuando escuchan la voz de Abby.

ABBY (OFF)  
Ya estamos listos.

Raven mira a los ojos de la _natblida_ con determinación.

RAVEN  
Mañana, cuando todo este lío acabe, te acorralaré contra el suelo de tu tienda.

LUNA  
O yo a ti.

Y Luna se separa definitivamente de ella y sale a la parte amplia de la tienda, dejando a la del cielo mordiéndose el labio con una mezcla de frustración y de deseo.

 **11 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – DÍA**

Abby y el doctor Taylor ya tienen listos todos los aparatos necesarios para que el intercambio de sangres resulte bien. Tras preparar una inyección con la anestesia local, Abby saca un escalpelo de su estuche. Raven y Luna ya están sentadas en sendas sillas, una junto a la otra. La ingeniera ya tiene puestas las vías, así que el doctor se dispone a pinchar a Luna. Mientras tanto, Raven observa el objeto afílalo que sostiene la doctora.

RAVEN  
(Irónica)  
¿Hará falta? Yo creo que no se me ha cerrado aún desde la última vez.

ABBY  
Si quieres una cicatriz bonita, lo haremos bien.

Raven sostiene entre sus manos la caja que contiene el chip. Juguetea con ella hasta que algo llama su atención en la puerta de la tienda: la cortina que la cubre se abre y entra River, desojándose mirando en todas direcciones, entrecerrando sus ojos para adaptarse a la menor luz del interior. Luna también mira y le reconoce. La _natblida_ aparta al doctor Taylor con el brazo y corre al encuentro de su hermano.

El doctor la mira perplejo e interroga a Abby con la mirada.

ABBY  
Es su hermano.

El hombre parece comprender.

RAVEN  
Esto de la llama nunca es a la primera.

En cuanto River la ve venir hacia él y la reconoce, empieza a hacer pucheros, Luna también y, sin decir nada, chocan en un abrazo tembloroso acompañado de incontenibles sollozos.

River se separa para ver la cara de su hermana y le limpia las lágrimas con su mano. Luna le responde acariciándole la cara y la cabeza con adoración.

RIVER  
Hola, hermana.

Dice con voz temblorosa.

LUNA  
Hola, hermano.

Dice con un hilo de voz.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	37. EPISODIO 408 - ACTO DOS

**Episodio #408 –** **"THE RISE OF NIGHTBLOODS" (EL ASCENSO DE LOS SANGRE NOCTURNA)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **12 EXT. BOSQUE TRIKRU – SENDERO – DÍA**

Indra y Octavia, seguidas de resto de jinetes de su grupo, se detienen en un recodo del camino desde el que se divisa, a varias millas de distancia, la torre de Polis.

En los ojos de Lexa se intuye un brillo de emoción. Desde su "muerte", es la primera vez que ve su hogar. Clarke la observa en silencio, sabedora de la intensidad del momento. Es Lexa la primera que gira su caballo para continuar el camino.

LEXA  
¡Vamos!

El grupo abandona el sendero y se adentra en el bosque cabalgando a la máxima velocidad que les permiten las irregularidades del terreno.

 **13 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – ZONA OCULTA – DÍA**

En la parte oculta del resto de la tienda por una cortina, River y Luna hablan sentados frente a frente con sus manos unidas.

RIVER  
No has crecido mucho.

LUNA  
Tú tampoco.

Los dos sonríen tontamente.

RIVER  
Me mata que no tengamos tiempo ahora de contarnos nada. Quiero saberlo todo.

LUNA  
No hay tanto que contar.

RIVER  
(Irónico)  
Sí… seguro…

LUNA  
Qué tonto eres…

RIVER  
Pasado mañana vendrás conmigo a ver a la abuela Laila. Prométemelo.

LUNA  
Claro que sí.

RIVER  
Prométemelo.

LUNA  
Te lo prometo.

En ese momento, Raven descorre la tela que oculta esa parte de la tienda.

RAVEN  
Perdonad… cuando queráis… Cualquiera de los dos podría, en realidad…

Luna se apresura a hablar.

LUNA  
Lo haré yo.

River se encoge de hombros.

RIVER  
Ha insistido.

Raven mira a la chica salir con una sonrisa en los labios. Después mira a River como excusándose.

RAVEN  
Le encanta mi sangre…

CORTE A:

 **14 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – DÍA**

Luna y Raven están de nuevo conectadas, la sangre negra empieza a fluir hacia la ingeniera, y la suya hacia la _natblida_.

RAVEN  
No sabía que estabas tan ansiosa por mi sangre.

Luna se gira para mirarla con gesto burlón.

LUNA  
Todavía estoy a tiempo de que lo haga mi hermano.

Abby está detrás de ellas esperando a que terminen de hablar.

ABBY  
(A Raven)  
La anestesia ya habrá hecho efecto, ¿estás lista?

Raven mira de nuevo a Luna y le toma la mano con un gesto de agradecimiento.

RAVEN  
Gracias.

Luna se sorprende un poco, pero enseguida reacciona y le responde con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

Raven le suelta la mano, respira hondo e inclina la cabeza hacia delante.

RAVEN  
Venga.

Abby realiza la incisión sobre la cicatriz de la herida de la nuca y coloca la llama a unos centímetros de su piel.

ABBY  
 _Ascende superious_.

Los tentáculos aparecen y se internan en la nuca de Raven, que cierra los ojos mientras un ligero temblor involuntario recorre su espalda. La chica se reclina en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, concentrada.

FUNDE A DESTELLO DE LUZ BLANCA:

 **15 RECREACIÓN LABORATORIO ESTACIÓN 13 (ARCA)**

Raven abre una compuerta y allí está de nuevo, en la recreación del laboratorio de la Estación 13 del Arca, donde la espera Becca.

BECCA  
Raven… me alegro de verte de nuevo.

RAVEN  
Hola, Becca. Necesito saber cómo creaste la sangre negra.

Becca sonríe.

BECCA  
Me gusta tu mente… directa al grano.

RAVEN  
No tenemos tiempo que perder, de verdad… La sangre negra… es inmune a la radiación, ¿verdad?, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Becca frunce el ceño.

BECCA  
Porque no es inmune… tan sólo es más resistente que la normal…

RAVEN  
Pues ahora lo es.

Beca no termina de creerlo.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Hemos hecho pruebas. Es así.

Becca piensa durante unos segundos.

BECCA  
Adaptación al medio… Mutación… Evolución… Debió adaptarse a la alta radiación durante las primeras generaciones de sangres nocturnas…

Becca sonríe con la idea. Pero inmediatamente su gesto se torna serio.

BECCA  
La humanidad está condenada, ¿verdad? La situación es irreversible.

Raven asiente.

RAVEN  
¿Se puede crear sangre negra inmune?

Becca parece no escucharla, invadida por el dolor de la confirmación de los peores presagios. Así que Raven insiste.

RAVEN  
¿Se puede, Becca?

La primera comandante vuelve su atención a la chica.

BECCA  
En teoría sí. Yo hice el plasma a partir solo de mi sangre, ahora habría que hacerla añadiendo también la de un sangre nocturna… Espero que podáis convertir a suficientes personas, si no… la raza humana se extinguirá.

Raven da un paso hacia ella y la mira con intensidad.

RAVEN  
Queremos convertir a todos los terrestres que podamos llegar… a cientos de miles.

Becca inclina ligeramente la cabeza y mira a Raven como si sus palabras fueran totalmente descabelladas.

 **16 EXT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – ENTRADA TIENDA – DÍA**

El grupo de jinetes encabezado por Indra y Octavia acaba de llegar al campamento. Lexa desciende de su caballo nada más entrar en el claro, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. La excomandante permanece unos segundos mirando hacia la imponente tienda que su clan ha montado para la reunión de los _natblidas_. En cuando los guerreros _trikru_ se dan cuenta de quién es, se inclinan ante ella rindiéndole pleitesía. Ryder, que está entre ellos, se acerca a Lexa.

RYDER  
Bienvenida, Heda.

LEXA  
¿Han llegado ya todos?

RYDER  
Aún no, sólo River y Luna… y los _skaikru_.

Entonces Lexa se dirige dando largas zancadas hacia la entrada de la tienda.

 **17 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – DÍA**

Abby y Luna observan el gesto concentrado de Raven. River, el doctor Taylor y Kane esperan sentados y en silencio.

En ese momento entra Lexa acompañada de Clarke. En cuanto se dan cuenta de lo que está haciendo Raven, Clarke mira interrogante a su madre. Abby les indica silencio y las lleva a una zona más apartada.

CLARKE  
¿Qué pasa, mamá?

ABBY  
ALIE tenía razón.

Clarke mira preocupada a su madre y Abby la tranquiliza con una sonrisa.

ABBY (CONT'D)  
Pero hemos dado con la solución para salvar al mayor número posible de personas. Lo sabremos con seguridad cuando Raven hable con Becca.

Clarke y Lexa se miran sin entender del todo la situación.

CORTE A:

 **18 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – DÍA**

Clarke y Lexa miran atónitas a Abby.

CLARKE  
Pero cómo vamos a convertir en _natblidas_ a cientos de miles de personas esparcidas por no sé cuántos kilómetros cuadrados es… una auténtica locura…

ABBY  
Sé que suena a locura, pero es lo único que tenemos. Si sólo sobrevivimos unos pocos, ¿qué clase de mundo nos espera?, la raza humana estaría condenada a desaparecer… No hay marcha atrás.

Lexa mira a Clarke con un atisbo de esperanza en su mirada.

LEXA  
Lo haremos. Con la coalición unida podremos lograrlo, llegar a todas las gentes.

Clarke asiente lentamente, intentando convencerse. Entonces mira a su madre.

CLARKE  
Si es biológicamente posible, lo haremos posible.

RAVEN (OFF)  
Es biológicamente posible… creo.

Las tres mujeres se giran para mirar a Raven, que acaba de "regresar" de la llama.

Todos van hacia la ingeniera, que se incorpora con un gesto de aturdimiento que pronto cambia por una sonrisa.

RAVEN  
Ya sé cómo hacerlo…

LEXA  
¿Tendremos suficiente sangre para todo el mundo?

RAVEN  
Intentaremos que sí… pero hay que ponerse ya.

Clarke reclama la atención de Lexa.

CLARKE  
Esto es definitivo, Lexa, podemos usarlo mañana en la votación… Es la razón definitiva para que acepten el voto _skaikru_ y para que tú seas la nueva Heda.

Lexa medita unos instantes y mira a todos uno a uno.

LEXA  
Esto no debe salir de aquí, ni siquiera vuestros segundos. Sólo los otros dos _natblidas_ deben saberlo.

Todos asienten. Entonces Lexa se dirige a Raven.

LEXA  
Y ahora, danos una prueba que podamos usar.

Raven la mira fijamente… pensando.

CORTE A:

 **19 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – DÍA**

Abby y el doctor Taylor se afanan en terminar la fórmula crucial, la que hará que la sangre de la humanidad sea negra y resistente a la radiación nuclear.

Clarke y Lexa hablan aparte, al fondo de la tienda. La _natblida_ tiene cogida a Clarke por los hombros.

LEXA  
¿Estás segura?

CLARKE  
Sí.

Lexa asiente y ambas miran hacia donde está Raven.

La ingeniera espera sentada en la silla donde recibió la transfusión. El doctor llena una jeringuilla con el líquido negro y se dirige a la chica. Todos la miran colocados a distinta distancia de ella: Kane, River, Luna, Clarke, Lexa…

Mientras el doctor Taylor le inyecta el líquido en el brazo, Abby habla.

ABBY  
Cuando el plasma llegue a la médula ósea, esta se transformará y empezará a generar glóbulos rojos de la nueva sangre, que ya no serán rojos, sino negros. La sangre se renovará por completo en unos tres meses.

Clarke se acerca a su madre.

CLARKE  
Necesitaremos la pigmentación negra ya. Sin esa prueba no podremos demostrar nada.

ABBY  
Se puede conseguir intercambiando parte de su sangre roja por parte de la negra de un _natblida_ , como en la intervención para implantar la llama.

El doctor Taylor se acerca y mira a las dos chicas.

DOCTOR TAYLOR  
Si cualquiera de las dos sangráis, la fortaleza de la sangre negra hará que parezca que toda vuestra sangre es oscura.

CLARKE  
¿Hay algún peligro para ellas?

ABBY  
No. Nuestras sangres son compatibles.

CLARKE  
Hazlo.

Clarke mira a Luna y a Raven y ambas asienten.

ABBY  
Luna, aunque transfiramos parte de la sangre de Raven en ti, tú irás cambiando la sangre roja de Raven por la tuya conforme la renueves… ¿Entendido? No te afectará en nada.

Luna asiente de nuevo.

LUNA  
Confío en vosotros.

Raven la mira con media sonrisa.

RAVEN  
Vamos a ser hermanas de sangre.

Pero enseguida frunce el ceño ante la idea.

RAVEN  
Uf, no. Mejor olvida eso…

Luna se sienta de nuevo en la silla preparada para recibir la sangre de la _natblida_.

 **20 EXT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – NOCHE**

El campamento está en calma. Los guerreros _trikru_ vigilan el perímetro, mientras que los de los demás clanes descansan alrededor de pequeñas fogatas.

 **21 INT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA – NOCHE**

Sobre una gran mesa hay una maqueta que representa rústicamente los diversos accidentes geográficos del entorno de Polis, así como los ejércitos de los clanes aliados que la están rodeando en esos momentos. Alrededor de la mesa hay una docena de personas, dos por cada clan: Lexa e Indra, Clarke y Kane, Ossian y Echo, Luna y Gareth, River y Loch, Thalia y su segundo, Cruz.

Lexa camina entre ellos con pasos cadenciosos.

LEXA  
Hoy seis ejércitos rodean Polis, mañana cada uno de ellos irá encabezado por un _natblida_ , y el de Skaikru, por Wanheda. La misión de la delegación _skaikru_ , encabeza por Kane, será participar en la votación como el decimotercer clan que son. Él, junto con el embajador _trikru_ , se encargarán de transmitir mi petición…

Lexa mira a Kane.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Serán siete votos contra seis… sólo tendrás que convencer a uno de los clanes para que la elección se postergue y se me permita postularme en ella.

CLARKE  
¿Pero si no aceptan a Skaikru? Seremos cinco contra siete.

Lexa respira hondo y endurece la mirada.

LEXA  
Entonces Kane tendrá que convencer a dos embajadores… Y si no lo consigue, anunciará que nuestro siguiente paso será tomar Polis por la fuerza.

Lexa mira a cada uno de los _natblidas_ y estos, con el gesto serio, asienten de forma casi imperceptible.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	38. EPISODIO 408 - ACTO TRES

**Episodio #408 –** **"THE RISE OF NIGHTBLOODS" (EL ASCENSO DE LOS SANGRE NOCTURNA)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **22 EXT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – ENTRADA TIENDA – NOCHE**

Clarke y Lexa salen de la tienda. Sus movimientos aletargados denotan su inmenso cansancio. Abby acude a su encuentro.

ABBY  
¿Ya habéis terminado?

CLARKE  
Sí, nos vamos a dormir ya.

Abby sonríe a su hija y le coge del brazo para hablar. Lexa ve la escena y les deja intimidad.

LEXA  
(A Clarke)  
Te espero en la tienda.

Tras una leve fugaz mirada entre ambas, Lexa se marcha y deja solas a madre e hija.

ABBY  
Tienes ojeras…

CLARKE  
Hemos dormido poco en los últimos días.

ABBY  
Tenéis que descansar esta noche todo lo que podáis, mañana será un día largo.

Clarke asiente y su madre le acaricia la cara con dulzura.

ABBY  
Tened mucho cuidado mañana.

Y la doctora besa en la mejilla a su hija. Cuando se separa, Clarke camina hacia su tienda siguiendo los pasos de Lexa.

CLARKE  
Buenas noches, mamá.

ABBY  
Buenas noches, cariño.

 **23 EXT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – TIENDA LEXA Y CLARKE – NOCHE**

La ropa de Lexa y Clarke descansa sobre una banqueta. Junto a ella, una pila de mantas y cojines hace de cama. Lexa se deja caer agotada sobre ellas. Enseguida, Clarke se coloca a su lado, inclinada sobre ella, con la mano sosteniendo su cabeza. La excomandante le acaricia la cara y la mira con dulzura.

LEXA  
¿Te encuentras bien?

Realmente está haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, porque sus ojos se cierran de sueño.

CLARKE  
Mejor que nunca, ¿y tú?

LEXA  
Muerta de sueño.

Clarke le sonríe, entrecerrando aún más sus también somnolientos ojos. Pero no se acuesta, no despega sus ojos de los de Lexa.

LEXA  
¿En qué piensas?

Clarke le contesta mientras juguetea con un sus dedos, que desliza suavemente sobre la camiseta que cubre el torso de la excomandante.

CLARKE  
Anoche soñé con otro recuerdo tuyo.

LEXA  
Hay algo que te preocupa…

Su tono es más de afirmación que de pregunta. Clarke niega con la cabeza.

CLARKE  
No, realmente no. Ya no. Estoy bien.

Lexa vuelve a hablar intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

LEXA  
Siento que mi conciencia te "invada" de esa manera… Quizá necesites encontrar respuestas. Pregúntame lo que desees.

CLARKE  
Estoy bien, de verdad. Duérmete, cariño.

Y Clarke se inclina para besarle la frente.

LEXA  
Lo controlarás con el tiempo. Dominarás las demás consciencias y la tuya propia… Practicar la meditación ayuda a serenarlas.

CLARKE  
Enséñame.

LEXA  
Por supuesto…, pero hoy no.

Lexa se despide del día con una sonrisa para su compañera, y se recoloca entre las mantas para dormir. Clarke también sonríe al verla tan rendida.

CLARKE  
No. Hoy no.

Clarke desvía la mirada hacia un punto lejano frente a ella.

CLARKE  
¿Sabes? Quizá mañana a estas horas estemos en tu cama, durmiendo… o lo que sea.

Lexa no comenta nada. Clarke vuelve la vista a su compañera y comprueba que se ha quedado totalmente dormida. La mira con una inmensa ternura y un inmenso amor, y deposita en sus labios un delicado beso. Y, aunque Lexa no la oiga, le da las buenas noches en _trigedasleng_.

CLARKE  
 _Reshop_ , amor mío.

 **24 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – NOCHE**

Los guardianes de la entrada del salón del trono abren la puerta y entra Elder, el hombre de confianza de Uzac. El embajador del clan Yujleda está solo, de pie en mitad de la sala.

ELDER  
Ya han llegado los líderes de los ejércitos, embajador, pero aún no se han unido a los seis ejércitos que rodean Polis…

UZAC  
Lo sé. No atacarán esta noche.

ELDER  
Pero están listos… ¿No deberíamos aprovechar la noche para–?

Uzac le interrumpe.

UZAC  
No. No atacarán esta noche, ni atacarán mañana.

ELDER  
Pero, señor…

UZAC  
Lo sé y ya está. Dispón a los arqueros como te he dicho, y que se centren en la vanguardia. Mañana, durante la votación, quiero una tormenta de flechas sobre los _natblidas_. Te puedes retirar.

ELDER  
Así será, embajador.

Y se marcha. Los guardias cierran la puerta quedándose ellos fuera, en el exterior de la sala.

Entonces, de entre las sombras, aparece Echo, la supuestamente fiel a Ossian, que se acerca a Uzac sonriéndole con complicidad.

UZAC  
Cortaremos las cabezas de la hidra.

ECHO  
Quiero también la cabeza del rey Roan… Te ha traicionado. Hazme reina de Azgeda y tendrás el mayor ejército terrestre a tus pies.

UZAC  
Que así sea.

 **25 EXT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – DÍA**

Ya ha amanecido en el campamento. Echo sale de su tienda y ve a Bellamy sentado frente a la suya.

ECHO  
¿A ti también te han relegado a la retaguardia?

BELLAMY  
Tengo otra misión.

ECHO  
¿Qué misión?

Bellamy la mira sin decir nada.

Unos guerreros de la nación del hielo se acercan y se dirigen a la chica.

GUERRERO AZGEDA  
Ya nos marchamos, vamos.

Echo le lanza una mirada cómplice a Bellamy que este no corresponde.

 **26 EXT. POLIS VISTA DESDE POSICIÓN EJÉRCITOS – DÍA**

Los líderes de los ejércitos encabezan la vanguardia de sus ejércitos. Los vemos de espaldas contemplando, desde sus respectivas posiciones, la alta torre de Polis:

En lo alto de una colina al este de Polis, el pueblo del cielo observa la ciudad a sus pies, entre ellos, subida a una roca, se distingue la figura de Clarke, fácilmente reconocible por su pelo rubio.

Con la torre de Polis al fondo vista desde el sureste, al frente del ejército _trikru_ , la silueta de Lexa se reconoce por su intrincada melena castaña.

Desde el suroeste, la alta figura de Thalia, con sus ropajes oscuros y su melena roja asomando bajo la capucha, destaca a la cabeza del ejército _sankru_ , apostado en una meseta desde la que se divisa la ciudad a sus pies.

En un cerro al oeste de Polis, la silueta de River, con su pelo castaño ondulado, encabeza el ejército _trishanakru_ de jinetes ataviados con ropajes verdosos.

Al noroeste de la capital, el pelo rubio y la espigada figura de Ossian emergen al frente del ejército de rostros blancos que conforman el ingente ejército de Azgeda.

Y en el lago del noreste de Polis, la gran melena de Luna destaca entre sus acompañantes, situados todos en la proa del barco más grande de su flota.

 **27 EXT. EJÉRCITOS VISTOS DESDE POLIS – DÍA**

Tres hileras de diez arqueros, cada una de ellas a una altura distinta para no estorbarse, tienen a tiro a los líderes de los ejércitos. Son seis grupos en total, uno para cada cabecera de cada ejército. Se encuentran a la distancia justa que necesitan para alcanzar la vanguardia de las tropas y permanecer ocultos.

Al otro lado de sus flechas divisan con claridad las seis figuras de los líderes aliados. Los arqueros están listos, tan sólo esperando la señal del mando que permanece de pie junto a ellos. Sus ropajes y símbolos les delatan como pertenecientes al clan Yujleda, el de Uzac.

 **28 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Los doce embajadores de los clanes están sentados en sus sillas, frente al trono, que está vacío. Alrededor de ellos y en la parte alta del salón, hay un gran número de asistentes, que aún continúan entrando: son los numerosos acompañantes de cada una de las delegaciones.

Los guardias de la puerta registran a los asistentes antes de que accedan al salón. Pero un revuelo se forma en el pasillo.

KANE (OFF)  
¡Tengo todo el derecho a entrar!

Uzac se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia la entrada.

En el umbral de la puerta aparece Kane sujetado por un guardia del que intenta desasirse, pero las dos lanzas cruzadas de los guardias el salón le impiden el paso. Tras él aparecen Miller y Bryan, también agarrados por dos soldados. La gente que espera para entrar empieza a protestar.

UZAC  
¿Qué ocurre?

El guardia que retiene a Kane le responde.

GUARDIA TORRE  
Dice ser Marcus Kane, el líder _skaikru_. Viene con dos más.

Kane se remanga la camisa y muestra a todos la marca de la coalición.

KANE  
Tengo la marca de la coalición. Tengo todo el derecho a estar en la votación del nuevo Heda, representando al decimotercer clan.

TERRESTRE (OFF)  
¡Queremos pasar!

Desde el pasillo se escuchan las protestas de los asistentes.

UZAC  
¡Que entre!

Los guardias retiran sus lanzas y dejan pasar a Kane, pero retienen a Miller y Bryan, que son empujados por los que vienen detrás y se forma un nuevo revuelo en la entrada. Los guardias no pueden contener a los que esperan de las delegaciones y los dos del cielo no contribuyen a ayudar al dar manotazos intentando pasar.

UZAC  
(A los guardias)  
¿Es que no sabéis controlar a esta gente?

Ocupados con Miller y Bryan, los guardias dejan pasar sin apenas registrarlos a una decena de personas, que rápidamente se van hacia sus delegaciones. Poco a poco, los dos del cielo se calman y, al fin, son retenidos por los guardias.

Kane camina hacia Uzac, hasta colocarse frente a él en medio de todos los embajadores.

Uzac gira en círculo para mirarles a todos.

UZAC  
¿Qué opináis, embajadores? ¿Tienen derecho a votar los extranjeros que trajeron el mal hasta el corazón de nuestra capital?

Todos se miran entre sí. El embajador _trikru_ se levanta.

EMBAJADOR TRIKRU  
Esto es secundario ahora. No es un ningún secreto que hay seis ejércitos rodeando Polis. Traigo un mensaje de Lexa kom Trikru, la última Heda legítima: Lexa se postula como aspirante a Heda.

Un murmullo generalizado recorre la habitación.

UZAC  
¿Traes el mensaje de una muerta?

EMBAJADOR TRIKRU  
Está viva y es la legítima Heda. Han sido testigo de ello los embajadores de Azgeda, Trishanakru, Sankru y Floukru.

Uzac mira con inmenso odio a los embajadores de los clanes que está diciendo.

UZAC  
No. Lexa está muerta… así como el resto de líderes traidores.

Uzac hace una señal a un guerrero apostado junto al balcón y este hace sonar un cuerno.

UZAC  
¡Muerte a los traidores de la coalición!

 **29 EXT. EJÉRCITOS VISTOS DESDE POLIS – DÍA**

El cuerno se escucha lejano, pero claro. Un aluvión de flechas descarga sobre la vanguardia de cada uno de los seis ejércitos: muchos guerreros consiguen ponerse a cubierto tras escuchar el amenazador sonido. Otros despliegan sus escudos. Pero son tan pocos segundos los que median antes de que las fechas surquen el cielo, que algunos son alcanzados por las primeras flechas, entre ellos, los líderes de Floukru, de Azgeda y de Skaikru.

 **30 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Murmullos de confusión recorren la sala. Uzac se muestra ufano.

UZAC  
Los líderes de los ejércitos rebeldes están siendo atacados en este preciso instante. Nadie osa desafiar Polis sin consecuencias. El orden debe ser restablecido.

Se escucha un murmullo generalizado de aprobación, un murmullo que se vuelve caótico cuando Uzac hace un gesto con la cabeza y entran una decena de soldados que sujetan a Kane y a los cinco embajadores "rebeldes".

UZAC  
No merecéis ser miembros de la coalición, debatiremos con los clanes leales a ella qué hacer con los que no lo son.

Pero en ese momento, cinco figuras con la cabeza cubierta, situadas en distintas zonas del público, se acercan entre sí y rodean a otra figura. Los cinco descubren sus rostros al tiempo que empuñan largos cuchillos protegiendo a la figura situada en el centro de ellos: son los cinco _natblidas_ : Lexa, Luna, River, Ossian y Thalia. Entonces, la figura central también se descubre: es Clarke, que saca un arma y apunta a Uzac.

LEXA  
¡Para el ataque, Uzac!

Un murmullo de asombro recorre el público: han reconocido a la comandante. Uzac está perplejo, incapaz de creer lo que ven sus ojos.

Clarke quita el seguro de su pistola.

CLARKE  
Wanheda va a quitarte la vida si no lo haces.

Uzac, en un intento desesperado, mira a sus soldados.

UZAC  
Si me matáis, ellos morirán.

Amenaza refiriéndose a Kane, Miller, Bryan y los cinco embajadores terrestres.

LEXA  
(A todos)  
Él es el traidor, pretendía matar a los líderes de los ejércitos a sabiendas de que son los únicos _natblidas_ vivos.

Un murmullo de sorpresa inunda la sala.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Supongo que todos recordáis los nombres de los _natblidas_ caídos en los últimos cónclaves.

Lexa hace un gesto para que hable Luna.

LUNA  
Soy la _natblida_ Luna kom Floukru.

Se hace un corte en la mano y muestra a todos su sangre negra. Otro murmullo de sorpresa recorre el salón.

A continuación se hace un corte Ossian.

OSSIAN  
Soy el _natblida_ Ossian kom Azgeda.

RIVER  
River kom Floukru, rebautizado kom Trishanakru.

Y también se corta en la mano. Al igual que Thalia.

THALIA  
Soy la _natblida_ Thalia kom Sankru.

CLARKE  
Soy Clarke kom Skaikru… Wanheda.

LEXA  
(Irónica)  
Y supongo que todos os acordáis de mi nombre… en caso de que no, soy Lexa kom Trikru… Y he venido hasta aquí para reclamar mi puesto de Heda.

Lexa mira con fiereza a los presentes.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Uzac ha tomado decisiones que afectan a todos sin ser Heda, sin ser ni siquiera _natblida_.  
(A Uzac)  
Si no quieres morir, manda tocar el cuerno y detén el ataque… o lo haré yo misma después de cortarte la cabeza.

Clarke hace amago de apretar el gatillo. Uzac busca con la mirada a alguien entre el público y entre los embajadores, un apoyo, una ayuda.

LEXA  
Estás solo, Uzac.

 **31 EXT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – DÍA**

Los dos guerreros de la Nación del Hielo que acompañaron a Echo ahora están de pie frente a un poste fijado al suelo. A sus pies, atada a él con una cadena está a Echo, con marcas en la cara de haber sido golpeada.

Mantiene la cabeza gacha y sólo la levanta cuando el sonido del cuerno se escucha de nuevo. Sus ojos llenos de pesar miran al cielo. Sabe que es la señal que pone fin al ataque de Uzac.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	39. EPISODIO 408 - ACTO CUATRO

**Episodio #408 –** **"THE RISE OF NIGHTBLOODS" (EL ASCENSO DE LOS SANGRE NOCTURNA)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **32 EXT. EJÉRCITO SKAIKRU – DÍA**

El sonido del cuerno llega hasta el ejército _skaikru_. Las últimas flechas caen sobre ellos, aunque ya todos están a guarecidos. Poco a poco salen de sus escondites para atender a los heridos.

Jaha, Monty y Jackson acuden a socorrer a la figura de melena rubia que se asemejaba a Clarke y que recibió las flechas. Está tendida bocabajo, con tres flechas clavadas en la espalda y en el costado. Le quitan la peluca rubia y le dan la vuelta: es Harper.

MONTY  
¡Harper! ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame!

La chica está herida. Le quitan la chaqueta y comprueban cómo una de las flechas ha perforado el grueso chaleco protector que llevaba.

HARPER  
No es grave, apartaos, dejadme respirar.

La chica se incorpora con un gesto de dolor. Efectivamente, la herida no es grave, tan solo la punta de la flecha ha llegado a rozar la piel.

HARPER  
Él está peor.

Y señala a unos metros de ella, donde Wyck permanece recostado en un tronco con una flecha clavada en el estómago. Mel está a su lado, intentando taponar la hemorragia con parte de sus ropas.

Jaha y Jackson acuden a socorrerle, mientras que Monty permanece con Harper.

 **33 EXT. EJÉRCITO FLOUKRU – DÍA**

Las flechas dejan de caer sobre el barco principal del clan Floukru. Varias personas acuden a socorrer a la figura que se asemejaba a Luna, aunque ahora, con la peluca morena caída por el suelo, ya no se parece en nada.

La chica muestra problemas para respirar, pero, una vez le quitan la protección que llevaba adosada al cuerpo, no parece tener ningún rasguño.

 **34 EXT. EJÉRCITO AZGEDA – DÍA**

La figura que pretendía ser Ossian no ha tenido tanta suerte. Dos guerreros están junto a él, pero uno de ellos se levanta y niega con la cabeza al resto, dejando ver el cuerpo inerte: varias flechas han impactado en el chaleco protector, pero una de ellas le ha atravesado el cuello y ha muerto.

 **35 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

En el salón del trono, todos miran a Lexa. Los soldados aún retienen a los embajadores y al canciller _skaikru_.

LEXA  
En pocas semanas vamos a estar todos muertos si no nos escucháis. Vuestros hijos y los hijos de vuestros hijos. ¡Suéltalos, Uzac!

Bellamy, el sargento Miller, Indra, Octavia, y los segundos de los _natblidas_ aparecen en la puerta del salón empuñando sus armas.

Los guardias que retienen a los embajadores miran interrogantes a Uzac.

Lexa clava su mirada con fiereza sobre los embajadores leales a Uzac.

LEXA  
Os hablo de ALIE. Vosotros fuisteis víctimas de su terrible poder. Uzac no tomó la pastilla, y eso le honra, pero por eso precisamente no sabe de su irresistible fuerza. Si queréis vivir, escuchadnos.

Los embajadores se miran entre sí y, finalmente, es Alastor, el embajador de Ingranrona Kru, quien se levanta y mira severamente a Uzac.

ALASTOR  
Hasta ahora te hemos escuchado a ti, Uzac, ahora déjalos hablar a ellos.

Uzac aprieta la mandíbula y responde a la mirada interrogante de sus soldados.

UZAC  
¡Soltadlos!

Una vez que los embajadores se ven libres, estos se retiran y toman su lugar cada uno Los _natblidas_. También Clarke se une a los embajadores como uno más.

LEXA  
Hace unas semanas todos comprobasteis el poder de ALIE, y en el fondo sabéis que Wanheda os salvó de ella y os devolvió a la realidad, así que creedla también ahora.

Lexa hace un gesto con la cabeza para cederle la palabra a Clarke.

CLARKE  
La amenaza nuclear ha vuelto, la radiación será mortal en cinco meses. Sólo si estamos unidos podremos hacer frente al desafío… Y sólo si todos y cada uno de los terrestres se convierten en _natblidas_.

Uzac se remueve en su silla. El murmullo de los presentes apenas deja escuchar sus palabras.

UZAC  
¡Esto es una mofa! ¿Convertirse en _natblida_?

Clarke toma el cuchillo que le tiende Lexa y se hace un corte en la mano y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, sale sangre negra.

Uzac se levanta de un salto y señala y mira a Clarke como si fuera el mismo demonio.

UZAC  
¡Es una abominación! ¡Skaikru es el mal! ¡Esa sangre es falsa!

Lexa levanta la mano como en los viejos tiempos.

LEXA  
¡Cállate, Uzac!

El embajador obedece, como si el poder de la presencia de Lexa, la Heda, aunque ahora no lo sea, fuera irresistible.

CLARKE  
La sangre negra es una creación humana. La primera comandante no era _natblida_ , nació como nosotros, pero se convirtió a sí misma en _natblida_ para poder tolerar la radiación. Y también ella creó los primeros _natblidas_ , cuya herencia pervivió a través de generaciones hasta ellos.

Clarke señala a los _natblidas_ de nacimiento que la rodean. Todo el público, todos los embajadores permanecen callados, intentando procesar el increíble relato de Clarke.

Lexa espera pacientemente unos segundos, para que esta información se asiente en sus mentes.

LEXA  
Y ahora, votemos para elegir el nuevo Heda.

Lexa lanza a cada uno de los embajadores una mirada penetrante. Nadie habla, se limitan a mirarse entre sí y a callar.

 **36 EXT. PLAZA TORRE DE POLIS – ATARDECER**

La explanada a los pies de la torre de Polis bulle de gente. Todos quedan en silencio al escuchar el cuerno que indica el final del cónclave, es decir, que hay nuevo Heda.

GENTÍO  
¡Hay nuevo Heda! ¡Larga vida al Heda!

 **37 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN LEXA – ATARDECER**

Los últimos rayos de sol se cuelan a través de la ventada de la habitación de Lexa. Ella está allí, erguida a los pies de su cama, con la cara bañada por la luz anaranjada del atardecer. Clarke está frente a ella, ayudándola a colocarse sus ropas de Heda, en silencio. La comandante no despega los ojos de la nueva _natblida_ mientras esta le coloca la hombrera con la capa roja sobre su hombro izquierdo. Lexa la mira con la adoración con la que la ha mirado tantas veces antes de confesarle su amor. Clarke mantiene ahora su mirada entretenida en ceñirle las correas del abrigo. Después, coge la daga de la cama y la fija en la pierna derecha de la comandante.

Entonces, Clarke coge la mano de Lexa, herida por los juramentos a Ossian y a Roan (aunque ella lo desconoce), y se la besa. Sólo así Lexa deja de mirarla, baja la vista hacia su propia mano y abre la boca para hablar. Pero Clarke se da cuenta, le pone un dedo sobre los labios y rompe el silencio antes que ella.

CLARKE  
No tienes que contármelo. Confío en ti.

Lexa traga saliva y calla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

 **38 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – DISPENSARIO CAREY – ATARDECER**

En el dispensario de Carey, el sanador está acompañado por Abby, Raven y dos embajadores, Alastor y Duncan, ambos anteriormente leales a Uzac.

CAREY  
Alastor, Duncan… Lexa os ha elegido para que seáis testigos de que la llama existe y de que va a ser colocada en Raven kom Skaikru.

Alastor y Duncan asienten.

CAREY  
(A Raven)  
Túmbate, por favor.

Raven se tumba en la camilla que le indica el sanador y aparta su pelo para dejar a la vista la herida aún abierta que rezuma ahora sangre negra. Mientras, Carey coge la llama del interior de la caja metálica que le tiende Abby, tomándola con sumo cuidado. Abby asiente transmitiéndole confianza. Cuando el sanador la coloca sobre la nuca, los tentáculos reaccionan.

CAREY  
 _Ascende superious_.

Las terminaciones de la llama se lanzan a la nuca de Raven y la inserción se completa.

Los dos embajadores asisten al proceso con asombro.

 **39 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – ATARDECER**

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abren y Lexa entra majestuosa haciendo ondear los faldones de su abrigo sobre la alfombra roja que lleva hasta el trono, su trono.

Los embajadores se levantan y, en cuanto la nueva Heda se sienta en el trono, todos menos los ausentes Alastor y Duncan, se inclinan ante ella, también los _natblidas_ y Clarke.

Uzac no está entre ellos, otro componente de la delegación del clan Yujleda ha tomado su lugar.

 **40 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – DISPENSARIO CAREY – ATARDECER**

Carey cose con habilidad la herida de la nuca de Raven.

LEXA (OFF)  
Embajadores de todos los clanes conocidos…

 **41 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – ATARDECER**

Lexa se levanta para hablar con mayor expresividad.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
… vosotros habéis sido testigos de que convertir a alguien en _natblida_ es posible. Esta será nuestra primera tarea. De este modo, ahora más que nunca, la vida de cualquier persona proceda de donde proceda será considerada sagrada.

 **42 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – DISPENSARIO CAREY – ATARDECER**

Carey aplica tinta negra sobre la nuca de Raven: le está tatuando el símbolo del infinito sobre la cicatriz ya cosida.

LEXA (CONT'D) (OFF)  
Y ahora, mi primera decisión como Heda será nombrar un nuevo guardián de la llama…

 **43 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – ATARDECER**

Todos escuchan atentos las palabras de la comandante.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
… un nuevo _fleimkepa_ que, literalmente, portará la llama y el conocimiento atesorado desde la primera comandante que vino del cielo hasta la última, yo, hija de la tierra. Que entre Raven kom Skaikru…

Murmullo de sorpresa. Los guardias abren la puerta para que aparezca Raven, vestida con elegantes ropas terrestres, escoltada por Alastor y Duncan. Raven se dirige hacia la silla que le indica Lexa con el brazo, la más cercana a ella. Alastor y Duncan se sientan en las suyas.

ALASTOR  
Yo, Alastor kom Ingranrona Kru, he sido testigo de cómo el espíritu de los comandantes ahora reside en… ella.

LEXA  
Raven kom Skaikru.

Lexa corrige su falta de precisión y Alastor le hace una inclinación de cabeza aceptando la corrección sin abandonar el rictus serio. Duncan toma la palabra.

DUNCAN  
Yo, Duncan kom Podakru, doy fe de que es así.

Lexa le agradece su testimonio y continúa con su parlamento.

LEXA  
No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mis decisiones, pero quiero que sepáis que Raven kom Skaikru ha demostrado tener conocimientos imprescindibles para aprovechar el saber guardado en el espíritu de los comandantes, sobre todo en un momento tan crítico como en el que nos encontramos.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	40. EPISODIO 408 - ACTO CINCO

**Episodio #408 – "THE RISE OF NIGHTBLOODS" (EL ASCENSO DE LOS SANGRE NOCTURNA)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **44 EXT. CAMPAMENTO CLANES ALIADOS – NOCHE**

Bellamy camina con gesto severo entre las tiendas del campamento, ya semiabandonado, de los clanes aliados. Se detiene cuando llega al poste al que está encadenada Echo, escoltada por los dos guerreros de Azgeda. Bellamy mira a la chica, sentada cabizbaja sobre sus piernas.

BELLAMY  
Dejadnos un momento, por favor.

Los guerreros se miran y se apartan unos metros. La chica levanta la vista lentamente hacia él y le regala media sonrisa sarcástica.

BELLAMY  
(Afectado)  
¿Por qué?

Echo sonríe aún con más ganas.

ECHO  
(Irónica)  
¿Por qué?

BELLAMY  
No quería creerlo… Confié en ti.

ECHO  
¿Vienes a llorar?

Bellamy aprieta la mandíbula. Echo se encoge de hombros, cansada ya de la conversación.

ECHO  
No sé de qué te sorprendes. Te mereces a alguien como yo…

Bellamy la mira con toda la furia de que sus ojos son capaces de expresar.

BELLAMY  
Debía haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

ECHO  
La tienes ahora.

Bellamy la mira con un inmenso odio.

ECHO  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lo tiene que ordenar alguien?

Echo le reta con la mirada, pero Bellamy calla. La chica sonríe y habla con desdén.

ECHO  
Tenías razón, no somos iguales… yo no soy un simple peón.

Echo le reta de nuevo con la mirada, provocándole. Bellamy pugna por no perder los nervios.

ECHO (CONT'D)  
Eres un pelele, Bellamy.

Y Bellamy le escupe en la cara, con los ojos rojos de ira. Sin esperar la reacción de Echo, da media vuelta y se marcha ante la media sonrisa amarga de la chica.

 **45 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – NOCHE**

Sigue la reunión de los nuevos embajadores, que escuchan atentos las palabras de Lexa. La comandante continúa su discurso, de pie, junto a su trono.

LEXA  
Mañana debatiremos cómo, pero debido a la urgencia de la situación, esta misma noche deberéis advertir a vuestras delegaciones que quiero emisarios que lleguen hasta la última aldea de todos los clanes de la coalición:…

FUNDE A:

 **46 EXT. DISTINTAS LOCALIZACIONES (FLASHFORWARD)**

Cientos de personas en carros, sobre caballos y a pie, parten de sus aldeas: desde las nieves de Azgeda hasta el desierto del clan Sankru, pasando por los bosques, las llanuras y las montañas de los demás clanes.

LEXA (OFF)  
… deben venir a Polis de forma ordenada para ser convertidos en _natblidas_. Todo aquel que no acuda a la llamada, morirá.

Muchas caravanas llegan a Polis, hasta la tienda montada como enfermería. Una vez allí, después de guardar interminables colas, se les inyecta la sangre negra que los salvará.

 **47 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – NOCHE**

Lexa continúa su parlamento ante la atenta mirada de todos.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Decreto el estado de excepción, se abandonarán todos los trabajos que no sean imprescindibles. Se derogan todas las penas y los destierros, necesitamos todas las manos para frenar el fuego.

FUNDE A:

 **48 EXT. ALREDEDORES CENTRALES ARDIENDO (FLASHFORWARD)**

Cientos de hombres armados con hachas derriban árboles sin descanso creando un pasillo de más de cincuenta metros de ancho: a un lado, el fuego salvaje, al otro, un mar de bosques que han de ser salvados.

LEXA (CONT'D) (OFF)  
Necesitaremos los brazos de miles de hombres y mujeres fuertes. Los ya convertidos en _natblidas_ serán reclutados para hacer cortafuegos alrededor de las centrales en llamas.

 **49 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – NOCHE**

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Y así es cómo sobreviviremos. Con el tiempo hallaremos la manera de apagar los fuegos definitivamente.

Lexa mira a Raven con esperanza.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Pero ahora, esto es lo único que podemos hacer.

CORTE A:

 **50 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – NOCHE**

El salón del trono se ha acondicionado como un gran comedor.

En el centro, una sucesión de mesas donde cenan todos los que han intervenido directamente en la consecución del doble objetivo: convertir a Lexa en Heda y poner en marcha un plan factible para salvar el mundo.

Las voces llegan lejanas. En un extremo de la mesa, Lexa y Clarke; junto a ellas Indra y Octavia que, al fin, vuelve a sonreír. Frente a ellas están River, Luna y Raven. En otra zona, Abby y Kane, Jaha, el sargento Miller, el doctor Taylor y Carey. Junto a ellos, otro grupo lo forman Bellamy, Murphy, Emori, Monty, Harper, Bryan y Miller. Y en el otro lado de la mesa, Ossian, su hijo y su esposa, Sasha, además de Thalia y su segundo, Cruz.

Lexa se levanta con una copa en la mano.

LEXA  
Hoy es el primer día de un futuro lleno de tinieblas, pero también de esperanza.

La comandante alza su copa.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Brindemos por todos aquellos que nos han dejado y por los que nos dejarán, pero también por los que conocerán un mundo mejor.

En ese momento mira a Octavia y ambas sonríen de forma casi imperceptible. Clarke mira a su amiga y le aprieta la mano con afecto.

 **51 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN DE LEXA (Y CLARKE) – NOCHE**

Clarke entra en la habitación de Lexa seguida por la comandante. Tras cerrar la puerta, Lexa apoya la espalda en ella. Clarke se detiene y se da la vuelta para mirarla. Tras un breve silencio, la del cielo habla fingidamente seria.

CLARKE  
Hola… Heda.

Lexa sonríe.

LEXA  
Hola, embajadora.

Clarke continúa hablando con el tono grave que requiere un asunto político.

CLARKE  
Parece que después de todo el rey Roan fue un buen aliado… advirtiéndonos sobre Echo.

Lexa sonríe ante su seriedad.

LEXA  
Tenías razón, no debí fiarme de ella.

Clarke dulcifica su gesto.

CLARKE  
Pero tú acertaste con tu corazonada… y todo ha salido bien.

LEXA  
Roan es impulsivo, pero casi siempre acaba haciendo lo correcto.

Callan unos segundos, se miran, se estudian. El gesto de Lexa ahora es serio, concentrado, como si algo más le rondara la cabeza. Lexa baja la mirada hasta el corte de su mano, vuelve a levantarla hasta Clarke y se despega de la puerta para acercarse a ella.

LEXA  
Clarke, hice un juramento a Ossian y a Roan.

Clarke, que también observaba su mano, alza los ojos hacia los suyos y la mira con expectación.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Cuando todos estemos a salvo, renunciaré al trono y Ossian será Heda.

Lexa espera las palabras de Clarke, que medita unos segundos antes de hablar, intentando entender la verdadera razón por la que hizo tal juramento. Pero Lexa se adelanta a sus palabras, sonriendo de la manera más dulce.

LEXA  
Ya no le deberemos nada a nuestra gente…

Clarke entiende. Traga saliva y habla con la voz ronca por la emoción.

CLARKE  
No tienes por qué hacerlo.

LEXA  
No tengo por qué hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que lo haga?

CLARKE  
Sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

Clarke lo dice muy seria, pero enseguida dulcifica el gesto, intentando restar intensidad a la situación.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Pero sí, me gusta la idea.

Y las dos sonríen tontamente. Lexa alza su mano y le acaricia la cara. Clarke la imita y juntan sus frentes. Entonces, Lexa se separa y la mira con una intensidad que quema. La nueva embajadora _skaikru_ también la mira, abrumada por la fuerza de sus ojos.

LEXA  
Clarke, cuando me coloqué la llama de nuevo… pude sentir tu inmenso dolor, pero también tu amor… por mí.

Los ojos de Lexa brillan de emoción y su voz tiembla.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Cuando te la pusiste tú… ¿sentiste el mío?

Clarke abre la boca para hablar, pero le tiemblan los labios y su mirada se vuelve húmeda. Cierra los ojos para asentir con la cabeza, y dos lágrimas asoman entre sus pestañas y ruedan por sus mejillas.

Lexa le seca las lágrimas con los dedos, suavemente. Y allí deja su mano, sobre la cara de su compañera, que reacciona a este contacto como si fuera lo más delicioso del universo.

No es deseo, no es sexo, es un torrente incontrolable de amor, que las inunda, que las sobrecoge y las sobrepasa.

Clarke, todavía con los labios temblorosos, besa con desesperación a Lexa. No es un beso erótico, es simplemente la constatación del torbellino de emociones que golpean sus corazones. Lexa le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad, la abraza, la atrae hacia sí tanto como puede… Clarke hace lo mismo. Sus besos, sus movimientos son desesperados, temblorosos, incluso torpes… ávidas por besar, acariciar, sentir cada parte de sus cuerpos… Hasta que finalmente sus respiraciones se aceleran tanto que se convierten en sollozos de alegría, de amor, de estremecimiento, de pasión, de sentir demasiado… Y las dos mujeres se funden en un abrazo agitado que las convierte en una.

CORTE A:

 **52 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN DE LEXA (Y CLARKE) – NOCHE**

La habitación está en penumbra, apenas iluminada por un par de velas en una mesilla junto a la cama en el lado de Lexa.

Las dos mujeres están acostadas, desnudas, frente a frente, el pelo suelto, sus piernas entrelazadas, abrazadas, saboreando un tranquilo beso en los labios. Un beso lento, delicado, lleno de amor y de ternura.

Se separan para respirar, para mirarse adorándose. Transmiten la relajación que deja una intensa sesión de sexo…

Clarke rompe el silencio.

CLARKE  
Entonces… si no eres Heda, ¿qué quieres ser?

Lexa se encoge de hombros.

LEXA  
¿Embajadora?  
(Irónica)  
¿Es muy duro ese trabajo?

Clarke se pone fingidamente seria.

CLARKE  
Sí. Durísimo…

Clarke sonríe ampliamente y Lexa la imita.

LEXA  
Entonces, antes de eso tendremos nuestras vacaciones.

CLARKE  
Por supuesto.

LEXA  
Sé dónde llevarte.

CLARKE  
¿Dónde?

LEXA  
¿Ah? Tendrás que esperar.

Lexa se acerca y le da un nuevo beso, esta vez más subido de tono. Clarke responde, pero Lexa se retira.

LEXA  
(Apesadumbrada)  
Dios… tendremos que dormir en algún momento.

CLARKE  
Me temo que sí.

La expresión de Clarke, de nuevo, es afectadamente seria.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
De embajadora a futura embajadora… mañana nos espera un día muy duro, así que, a dormir.

Lexa asiente sin dejar de sonreír y de mirarla.

CLARKE  
 _Reshop_ , Lexa.

LEXA  
Buenas noches, Clarke.

Y se dan un rápido beso antes de que Lexa se gire para soplar y apagar las únicas dos velas encendidas de la habitación.

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Durante mucho tiempo este ha sido el final de este fic, pero he escrito un último episodio (un epílogo), espero que os guste.**

 **Silvia.**


	41. EPISODIO 409 - ACTO UNO

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **El episodio 408 iba a ser el último, pero después de unos meses, aquí traigo un epílogo. Espero que os guste.**

 **Episodio #409 - "I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU" (SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO)**

 **EN EPISODIOS ANTERIORES:**

Como predijo ALIE, las centrales nucleares se funden y una ola de radiación acabará pronto con la humanidad. Pero Abby y Raven han tenido una idea, la única esperanza para la supervivencia: convertir a todos en _natblidas_ y, por tanto, resistentes a la radiación.

Lexa ha conseguido el apoyo para recuperar el trono de todos los _natblidas_ vivos: River kom Trishanakru, Luna kom Floukru, Ossian kom Azgeda y Thalia kom Sankru. Al frente de sus ejércitos asedian Polis junto con el clan de Lexa, Trikru, y el de Clarke, Skaikru. Pretenden así presionar para lograr los votos necesarios en el cónclave que elegirá al nuevo Heda.

Entre tanto, Lexa y Clarke se han confesado su amor, Raven y Luna han flirteado, y River ha mostrado interés por Octavia, que espera un hijo de Lincoln.

Raven, Abby, Kane y el doctor Taylor (el ex hombre de la montaña) llegan al campamento base donde se reunirán los seis líderes de los clanes. Allí se produce el emocionado reencuentro entre los dos hermanos, Luna y River. Raven se conecta a la sangre de Luna y se coloca la llama, ya que necesita los conocimientos de Becca para crear la sangre negra.

Lexa y Clarke llegan al campamento y Abby les cuenta su descabellado plan. Tras "volver" de la llama, Raven confirma que crear _natblidas_ es técnicamente posible, y Clarke propone que usen esa baza en la votación del nuevo Heda. Raven es la primera en convertirse en _natblida_ , así su sangre tendrá la apariencia de negra y podrán probar a todos que sí es factible.

Los seis líderes y sus segundos preparan el plan: cuando se produzca la votación, los _natblidas_ y Wanheda estarán al frente de sus ejércitos. Mientras, Kane y el embajador _trikru_ deberán convencer al menos a un séptimo clan para que la votación incluya a Lexa y así, además de Uzac, pueda también ella postularse a Heda. Si no es así, tomarán Polis por la fuerza.

Pero Uzac tiene sus propios planes: conoce las intenciones de Lexa, sabe que no atacará hasta el momento de la votación, y lo sabe porque tiene una espía entre sus filas: Echo, la segunda de Ossian, el _natblida_ de Azgeda. Su plan es que una lluvia de flechas acabe con las vidas de los sangre nocturna.

Antes de la votación todos los ejércitos están preparados con los _natblidas_ al frente. También lo están los arqueros de Uzac. Kane consigue entrar en el salón del trono, pero no Miller y Bryan que, tras una trifulca, son retenidos por los guardias. Cuando el embajador _trikru_ anuncia que Lexa está viva y que se postula para Heda, Uzac ordena el ataque.

Una nube de flechas cae sobre los ejércitos. Sin embargo, los verdaderos _natblidas_ y Clarke están en el salón del trono: sospechaban la traición de Echo, así que, en realidad, su verdadero plan era colarse en el cónclave. Lexa reclama el trono como la legítima Heda; mientras, Wanheda amenaza a Uzac con un arma hasta que este no tiene más remedio que detener el ataque.

Lexa expone su plan para salvar a la humanidad y, como prueba de que es posible, Clarke se hace un corte en la mano del que brota sangre negra: se ha convertido en _natblida_ y ya es resistente a la radiación. Finalmente, la votación tiene lugar y Lexa es elegida.

Raven, también convertida en _natblida_ , se coloca la llama delante de dos embajadores que hacen de testigos. Desde su trono, la nueva Heda hace la promesa de que llevarán la sangre negra a todos los clanes, y también anuncia a Raven kom Skaikru como la nueva guardiana de la llama.

El plan es que emisarios lleven la noticia a todos los pueblos, para que los terrestres que lo deseen puedan acudir a Polis y recibir la sangre salvadora. Además, los ya transformados harán cortafuegos que impedirán la propagación de los incendios de las centrales.

Lexa le revela a Clarke que hizo un juramento a Ossian y a Roan para lograr su apoyo: renunciará a ser Heda en favor del _natblida_ de Azgeda en cuanto la humanidad esté a salvo. En su primera noche de vuelta en la habitación de la torre, Lexa le promete entre besos y bromas que, después del duro trabajo que les espera, por fin, tendrán unas vacaciones.

 **ACTO UNO**

 **1 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN LEXA – NOCHE**

RÓTULO: DIEZ MESES DESPUÉS.

La luna brilla a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Es una noche fría de mediados de febrero. La habitación está caldeada por las numerosas velas y por el vivo fuego de la chimenea. En una mesa de trabajo frente a la ventana, Lexa ojea unos papeles. Clarke lee un libro recostada en la cama. Pero enseguida lo deja y mira a su compañera.

CLARKE  
¿No vienes todavía?

LEXA  
Ya está… Quería repasar las notas de las expediciones antes de que llegue Ossian.

Lexa coloca todos los papeles dentro de una carpeta que pone el rótulo "EXPEDITIONS".

CLARKE  
¿Es seguro que llega mañana?

LEXA  
Sí, lo ha confirmado su embajador.

La comandante se quita el abrigo y se mete en la cama.

CLARKE  
En cuanto llegue Luna ya habrán regresado todos.

LEXA  
Así es…

Lexa sonríe satisfecha, y Clarke también.

CLARKE  
Lo hemos conseguido… salvar el mundo.

LEXA  
Al menos el mundo más cercano… No sabemos qué habrá pasado en los otros continentes.

CLARKE  
Deja esa labor para Ossian.

Lexa le sonríe dulcemente.

LEXA  
Seré la primera Heda que se retira voluntariamente.

CLARKE  
También fuiste la primera en serlo dos veces.

LEXA  
No había más remedio…

Clarke se pone seria y deja el libro sobre la mesilla.

CLARKE  
Lexa… ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

La comandante la mira confundida.

LEXA  
No…

CLARKE  
Hoy hace un año… que Titus te disparó.

Lexa la mira fijamente y ve el eco de aquel dolor aún reflejado sus ojos. La comandante sonríe levemente y le coge la mano.

LEXA  
¿Sabes de qué es también el aniversario?

CLARKE  
¿De qué?

Lexa se escurre bajo las sábanas invitando a Clarke a seguirla.

LEXA  
De la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Clarke la sigue gustosa con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **CABECERA**

 **2 EXT. AFUERAS DE POLIS – DÍA**

Un impresionante ejército de rostros blancos avanza a pie y a caballo hacia la ciudad de Polis. En la vanguardia, Ossian.

 **3 EXT/INT. TORRE DE POLIS – BALCÓN/SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Lexa, vestida con las ropas de Heda, observa desde el balcón de la sala del trono la ciudad a sus pies y los bosques que la rodean. Un inmenso ejército se divisa entre los árboles. La comandante respira hondo, concentrada y altiva ante sus dominios.

Clarke la abraza desde detrás y la saca de sus pensamientos. El gesto de Lexa se dulcifica cuando su compañera la besa en el cuello.

LEXA  
Ossian ya está aquí.

CLARKE  
¿Lo llevarás bien? No ser Heda…

La comandante envuelve con sus brazos los de Clarke y cierra los ojos para sentir mejor su contacto.

LEXA  
Estoy segura, Clarke… Además, si no cedo mi puesto a Ossian, Roan pedirá mi cabeza. Le hice un juramento.

La comandante se gira para mirar a Clarke a los ojos.

LEXA  
Pero, independientemente de mi juramento, quiero hacerlo.

CLARKE  
Va a ser raro…

Lexa se acerca para darle un beso en los labios.

LEXA  
No es nuevo, durante casi dos meses no fui Heda.

CLARKE  
Pero no tuvimos un momento de respiro. Ahora espero que sea más relajado.

Lexa la mira con lascivia elevando una ceja.

LEXA  
Ya veremos.

CLARKE  
Qué tonta eres…

Y la comandante la vuelve a besar, ahora con más intensidad… Hasta que son interrumpidas por Indra.

INDRA  
Heda, el rey Roan está aquí.

Las dos mujeres se separan de golpe y, en cuanto recupera la compostura, Lexa se dirige al interior seguida de las dos mujeres.

Flanqueado por dos guardias, el rey de Azgeda la espera en mitad de la sala.

LEXA  
Rey Roan, ¿a qué debo el honor?

ROAN  
Tan solo quería asegurarme de que no olvidabas nuestro pacto…

LEXA  
Yo no rompo mis juramentos.

ROAN  
No lo recuerdo exactamente así… ¿O es que ya te has olvidado de que no me levantaste el destierro y me encerraste?

LEXA  
No rompo mis juramentos de sangre.

ROAN  
De todos modos, me quedaré hasta que Ossian sea el nuevo Heda.

LEXA  
Por supuesto, será en unos días. Mientras tanto, serás mi invitado.

Roan acepta con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

 **4 EXT. MIRADOR JUNTO A LA TORRE DE POLIS – DÍA**

La torre de Polis se ve al fondo. En el mismo lugar donde en el pasado Lexa entrenaba a Aden, ahora es el turno de hacerlo con Clarke. Entrenan con largos palos a modo de lanzas, pero sin punta. Las dos están sudorosas, más Clarke, que se defiende como puede de las embestidas de la comandante.

LEXA  
La gente cree que es un arma defensiva, pero bien utilizada puede ser letal… sobre todo si las conviertes en lanzas.

CLARKE  
¿Podemos parar ya?

LEXA  
Sí, claro.

Clarke tira el palo y se inclina apoyando las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

CLARKE  
¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

LEXA  
La lucha con lanza no es mi fuerte.

CLARKE  
¿No? Estoy segura de que la reina Nia no opinaría lo mismo.

LEXA  
He dicho que no es mi fuerte, no que no sea buena en ello.

RIVER (OFF)  
¡Lexa!

La comandante se da la vuelta en al oír la voz de su amigo. El chico está montado en un carro junto con Abby y Octavia, esta última con un bebé en brazos.

CLARKE  
Mamá… Octavia…

A Clarke le brillan los ojos. River salta del carro y se apresura a ayudar a Octavia a bajar, pero esta baja sola. El vehículo está lleno de cajas con el emblema del Pico del Viento (Wind Peak).

ABBY  
Hola, hija.

Clarke abraza a su madre, pero enseguida su atención se centra en su amiga.

OCTAVIA  
Ya estamos aquí.

La guerrera sonríe mirando al bebé. A Clarke se le ilumina la cara en cuanto ve al niño, que tiene la piel morena de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. Aparenta poco más de dos meses.

CLARKE  
Oh… Octavia… es precioso.

OCTAVIA  
Te presento a Lincoln Junior.

CLARKE  
Hola, Linc.

Dice mientras le hace una carantoña al bebé. Entonces se acerca Lexa y observa la escena en silencio.

OCTAVIA  
Hola, Lexa.

LEXA  
Bienvenida, Octavia, ¿ha ido bien el viaje?

ABBY  
Sí, River ha sido un buen escolta…

OCTAVIA  
Dios, estaba deseando salir de aquel agujero. Tu madre es implacable…

ABBY  
Era necesario, Octavia: tú y todas las embarazadas debíais permanecer protegidas de la radiación, porque…

OCTAVIA  
(Interrumpe)  
… la sangre negra podía afectar al niño. Sí, lo sé. Ya está, pero tenía que decirlo. Aquel sitio es horrible. No pienso volver jamás, ni Linc tampoco.

CLARKE  
(A su madre)  
¿Quedan más bebés sin convertir en _natblidas_?

ABBY  
Media docena. El doctor Taylor se encargará de convertirlos en cuanto tengan un par de meses.

Clarke mira a su madre con una sonrisa.

CLARKE  
Lo hemos logrado, mamá.

RIVER  
(A Lexa)  
¿Han regresado ya todas las expediciones?

LEXA  
Solo falta Luna, pero Ossian está ansioso por ponerse al día, así que esta tarde tendremos una reunión con todos los embajadores. Quiero que tú también estés, Abby.

ABBY  
Claro, en cuanto deje el equipo médico en la enfermería.

La doctora señala las cajas del carro y a continuación el grupo se dirige hacia la torre.

 **5 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HANGAR PLANTA BAJA - DÍA**

La planta baja de la torre de Polis se ha acondicionado como una zona diáfana de trabajo en la que reparar y crear los más variados artilugios. Las mesas están repletas de radios, piezas de coche, motores, ordenadores… Raven camina hasta una mesa en la que Monty y Harper reparan una batería. La ingeniera apenas cojea ya, aunque su pierna sigue llevando la pieza ortopédica que la ayuda a caminar.

RAVEN  
¿Cómo va eso?

Monty pulsa un interruptor y mira orgulloso cómo se enciende una bombilla.

RAVEN  
No cantes victoria. Una bombilla no es el motor de un coche.

MONTY  
Gracias, profe. Tú sí que sabes dar ánimos.

Raven lo mira con media sonrisa afectada y le da una palmadita en el hombro.

RAVEN  
Bien hecho, chaval, seguro que sabrás iluminar tu casa… ¿Mejor?

Monty se encoge de hombros.

LUNA (OFF)  
Hey, profe…

Raven se vuelve hacia esa conocida voz y, en cuanto ve a Luna, sonríe de oreja a oreja, corre hasta ella y de un salto la abraza con brazos y piernas, con tanto ímpetu que casi se caen.

LUNA  
¡Que me tiras…!

Pero ya no la deja hablar más, porque se la come a besos. Luna ríe y le devuelve los besos, hasta que Raven para en seco y la mira muy seria.

RAVEN  
Me dijiste dos meses y han sido cuatro… ¡Has regresado la última!

LUNA  
(Irónica)  
El Caribe tiene muchos encantos, es tan bonito…

RAVEN  
No bromees. Estaba preocupada.

LUNA  
¿No te llegaban mis mensajes?

RAVEN  
Sí, uno a la semana. Pueden pasar muchas cosas en una semana.

LUNA  
No tengo la culpa de que tus motores sean tan lentos.

RAVEN  
Deberías dar las gracias de que por lo menos hiciera funcionar esa chatarra.

LUNA  
Sí, bueno… la verdad es que estoy rendida, me muero por un baño.

Luna zanja así la discusión. Y en una décima de segundo, el enfado de Raven se torna entusiasmo.

RAVEN  
Genial. Te acompaño.

Las dos mujeres se dirigen hacia la salida, pero una chica vestida con ropas terrestres para a la ingeniera y le muestra un walkie.

CHICA TERRESTRE  
Raven, ¿qué hago con esto?

La chica pulsa un botón y el aparato emite un ruido de interferencia realmente molesto. Raven lo coge y lo observa con cara de circunstancias.

RAVEN  
Pues empezar de nuevo.

La cara de la chica es todo un poema.

CHICA TERRESTRE  
¿Cómo?

Raven se encoge de hombros. En ese momento entran Murphy y Emori con pequeños petates a sus espaldas.

MURPHY  
No seas tan dura, Raven.

RAVEN  
Vaya… Pero mira quién ha vuelto también de unas vacaciones por el Caribe.

MURPHY  
¿Vacaciones? Si lo sé no vamos.

LUNA  
Calla. Has visto maravillas que jamás habrías soñado.

RAVEN  
(A la chica terrestre)  
Que te lo explique Murphy, era un alumno aventajado en… algo que no recuerdo. Yo ahora tengo un asunto muy importante que atender.

Raven le da el aparato a Murphy, coge de la mano a Luna y ambas se marchan de la sala.

 **FIN ACTO UNO**


	42. EPISODIO 409 - ACTO DOS

**Episodio #409 - "I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU" (SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO)**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **6 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – ATARDECER**

El sol se pone. La comandante preside la reunión sentada en su trono escoltada por Indra. Entre los asistentes están Raven, Abby y el rey Roan. Todos los embajadores, incluidos los _natblidas_ de nacimiento y Clarke, están sentados en sus sillas frente a ella. Todos menos Luna, que habla en pie al auditorio.

LUNA  
En resumen, las islas de la costa este y sur están seguras y la mayoría de sus habitantes, los que aceptaron, convertidos en _natblidas_.

LEXA  
Gracias, Luna. Ya hemos escuchado cómo todas las expediciones han logrado sus objetivos. Ahora informaremos de los avances llevados a cabo en Polis. Raven…

Tras la invitación de la comandante, la ingeniera se levanta de su asiento para hablar.

RAVEN  
Una vez controlados los incendios, nuestra misión ahora es reflotar las centrales de energía alternativa. Durante estos meses hemos formado a un equipo de mecánicos para repararlas. También estamos aumentando la flota de todoterrenos, ampliando los sistemas de comunicación…

Uno de los embajadores, el del clan Yujleda, se levanta y la interrumpe.

EMBAJADOR YUJLEDA  
Hemos vivido muchos años sin las máquinas de los Skaikru. ¿Por qué deberíamos ahora tenerlas?

RAVEN  
No son máquinas _skaikru_ , son las máquinas de todos, las que nos ayudarán a vivir mejor. Parte de lo que ahora sé lo he extraído de la llama, vuestra llama, la llama de todos, el espíritu de los comandantes. Todos somos lo mismo.

LEXA  
Está bien, Raven. Esta es una discusión que ya hemos tenido y que no vamos a volver a tener.  
(Mirando al embajador de Yujleda)  
El clan que no desee servirse de los avances tecnológicos es libre de no hacerlo, pero desde la coalición se hará lo posible por mejorar las condiciones de vida de todos, sean del clan que sean. Y esta tecnología lo hace. Al igual que los recursos médicos… Abby.

Lexa mira a la doctora y esta se levanta.

ABBY  
La transformación del Pico del Viento en un hospital ya se ha completado. Ahora abasteceremos la enfermería de Polis y formaremos a nuevos sanadores.

Lexa se pone en pie para tomar la palabra de nuevo, ahora en un tono más circunspecto.

LEXA  
Entre todos estamos construyendo un mundo próspero y en paz. Hemos derrotado a la radiación, y la coalición está unida. El tiempo de las luchas ha terminado… Y mi tiempo como Heda también.

Un murmullo recorre la sala. Para algunos embajadores no es una sorpresa, pero para otros y para la mayoría del público asistente es realmente inesperado.

EMBAJADOR YUJLEDA  
¿Y eso qué significa?

LEXA  
Que renuncio a ser Heda y que propongo que se elija a mi sucesor por votación de los embajadores. Y si estáis satisfechos con mi labor, tengo el honor de defender la candidatura de Ossian kom Azgeda, cuyos intereses coinciden con los que he expresado y, por tanto, con los de la coalición.

Thalia kom Sankru se levanta airada.

THALIA  
¿Más votaciones? Eso no es un cónclave.

LEXA  
¿Y qué propones, Thalia? ¿Que los embajadores luchen a muerte para ver quién queda? Aún soy la comandante y yo decido cómo será, y será por votación.

THALIA  
(Altiva)  
Y… suponiendo que aceptamos una votación… puede presentarse quien quiera, ¿no es así?

Roan se remueve en su silla.

LEXA  
Por supuesto. Aunque quiero dejar claro que Ossian es quien tiene el beneplácito de la comandante y de la guardiana de la llama.

THALIA  
Ha quedado claro…

LEXA  
Muy bien… La votación será mañana a la puesta de sol. Todos sois testigos de que renuncio a ser Heda por voluntad propia. Hacedlo saber a vuestros pueblos para que no haya sobresaltos cuando escuchen el cuerno que lo anuncia.

 **7 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN DE LEXA – NOCHE**

Clarke y Lexa cenan frente a la chimenea de su habitación. La comandante alza su copa de vino y la choca con la de su compañera.

LEXA  
Ya está hecho.

CLARKE  
Casi.

Lexa bebe y deja su copa sobre la mesa.

LEXA  
Ossian será un buen Heda.

Clarke se lleva un trozo de fruta a la boca y la saborea con gusto. Pero algo cruza su mente.

CLARKE  
¿Se instalará en esta habitación?

Lexa niega con vehemencia.

LEXA  
¡No! Esta habitación es mía. Seguro. Soy capaz de volver a ser Heda solo por conservarla.

Las dos sonríen. Parecen relajadas y felices. Entonces unos gritos se escuchan al otro lado de la puerta.

ROAN (OFF)  
¡Dejadme entrar!

LEXA  
(Alzando la voz)  
¡Que pase!

La puerta se abre y entra Roan como un vendaval.

ROAN  
(A Lexa)  
¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Thalia se va a presentar a Heda.

CLARKE  
(Sarcástica)  
Buenas noches a ti también, Roan.

LEXA  
¿Y? Tenemos siete votos asegurados de trece. Alastor y Duncan rompieron con Yujleda y ahora son leales.

ROAN  
Thalia es una serpiente, no me fío de ella.

LEXA  
Pues entonces haz tus movimientos. Es tu _natblida_. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte.

ROAN  
Habrás cumplido tu parte cuando Ossian sea Heda.

LEXA  
Lo será.

ROAN  
Más te vale… o habrá problemas.

Sin dar pie a una réplica, el rey se marcha con el mismo ímpetu con el que entró.

 **8 EXT. TORRE DE POLIS – BALCÓN DEL TRONO – ATARDECER**

El sol se pone en el horizonte. Lexa, desde el balcón del salón del trono, observa sus dominios por última vez como Heda. Indra sale del interior.

INDRA  
Ya están todos.

Lexa asiente ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **9 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – NOCHE**

Lexa, sentada en su trono, Indra, en pie junta a ella, todos los embajadores y el abundante público escuchan el discurso de Ossian.

OSSIAN  
Mi promesa es trabajar por la paz: crearemos escuelas, enseñaremos medicina, ingeniería, historia, para que no se repitan nuestros errores… Y crearemos herramientas para mejorar la vida de nuestros pueblos. Eso será en las tierras que conocemos, pero también prepararemos barcos con los que cruzaremos el océano en búsqueda de supervivientes a los que llevar nuestra preciosa sangre negra. Me comprometo con mi vida a dejar a nuestros hijos un mundo mejor que el que hemos recibido.

Ossian se sienta satisfecho en su silla de embajador. Lexa toma la palabra.

LEXA  
Gracias Ossian… ¿Alguien más se postula a Heda?

Thalia se levanta desafiante, con la cabeza alta, haciendo aún más imponente su aspecto.

THALIA  
Yo, Thalia kom Sankru.

LEXA  
Muy bien, Thalia, ¿tienes algo que ofrecernos?

THALIA  
Todos me conocéis. Yo no voy a prometer el cielo, como Ossian. Mis palabras son menos bonitas… pero más prácticas. La coalición debe ser fuerte, para que nadie se rebele. Para ello concentraré los recursos en el ejército, suspenderé la tecnología _skaikru_ …  
(Pausa desafiante)  
Y expulsaré a los _skaikru_ de la coalición.

Un murmullo recorre la sala. Lexa le echa una de esas miradas que haría temblarle las piernas a cualquiera.

LEXA  
¿Algo más, Thalia?

THALIA  
¿Te parece poco?

Las dos mujeres se retan con la mirada. Hasta que Lexa la desvía ignorándola.

LEXA  
Procedamos a la votación.

Thalia se sienta y, uno a uno, todos los embajadores van levantándose para decir su voto. Por el _natblida_ de Azgeda votan el propio Ossian, como embajador de su clan, River, Luna, Clarke, el embajador _trikru_ y el embajador de Podakru, Duncan. El resto, por Thalia. Al final hay un empate a seis votos, por lo que todos esperan expectantes la decisión de Alastor, del clan Ingranrona kru, para que desnivele la balanza.

ALASTOR  
El voto de mi pueblo es para… Ossian.

Lexa respira aliviada.

LEXA  
Que suene el cuerno. Ossian kom Azgeda es el nuevo Heda.

Ossian se pone en pie. Uno de los guardias hace sonar el cuerno. Todos los embajadores, incluida Thalia, el público asistente, incluso Lexa kom Trikru se inclinan ante el nuevo comandante.

 **10 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN LEXA – DÍA**

Las ropas de Heda descansan sobre una silla. Tanto Lexa como Clarke visten con unos ligeros camisones, los mismos que llevaron la noche tras la pelea con Roan, más de un año atrás. Las dos mujeres están en mitad de la habitación, cogiéndose por la cintura y sonriendo en los labios de la otra.

LEXA  
¿Ves? Conservo aún mi habitación.

CLARKE  
Nuestra habitación.

LEXA  
Nuestra.

Lexa besa a Clarke lentamente, saboreando cada roce de sus labios. La _skaikru_ le acaricia la espalada subiendo lentamente la mano desde su cintura hasta el cuello, y tira de él para profundizar el beso. Clarke se separa, apoya su frente en la de Lexa y sonríe cerrando los ojos con cierta timidez.

CLARKE  
No sé cómo se van a tomar que nos vayamos unos días de vacaciones.

LEXA  
No son unas vacaciones, vamos a la aldea de mi familia a visitar a mis tíos.

CLARKE  
¿Es acaso una misión diplomática?

LEXA  
No.

CLARKE  
Pues entonces son unas vacaciones, cariño.

Lexa sonríe dándose por vencida y se besan de nuevo.

 **11 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HANGAR PLANTA BAJA - DÍA**

Clarke y Lexa están en el hangar, el cuartel general de Raven. La excomandante ya no lleva las ropas de Heda, sino que viste como una _trikru_. Sonríe mientras escucha a Clarke hablar. Su gesto relajado la hace parecer mucho más joven. A su alrededor están Abby, Marcus, Bellamy, Monty, Harper y Raven.

CLARKE  
Serán solo unos días…

RAVEN  
¿Que os vais de vacaciones?

Raven no da crédito y Clarke mira a Lexa cómplice.

CLARKE  
No exactamente. Lexa hace mucho tiempo que no va a su aldea y ahora es un buen momento.

MARCUS  
No os preocupéis. Podéis iros tranquilas.

CLARKE  
Gracias, Marcus. Me gustaría que me sustituyeras tú como embajador.

MARCUS  
Claro.

ABBY  
Descansad. Aquí todo irá bien.

Todo son buenas palabras, pero Raven sigue contrariada.

RAVEN  
Pues eso son unas vacaciones. Yo también debería tomarme unas, que lo sepáis.

La ingeniera se da la vuelta y sigue hablando sola mientras se dirige hacia la salida.

RAVEN (CONT'D)  
Luna dice que el Caribe es una pasada… En cuanto regreséis, nos vamos nosotras… que también tenemos derecho…

 **12 EXT. TORRE DE POLIS – ENTRADA – DÍA**

Lexa y Clarke fijan varias bolsas de viaje al lomo de sus caballos antes de emprender la marcha. Indra las observa con el ceño fruncido.

INDRA  
Nunca había oído antes nada de tomarse vacaciones.

LEXA  
No son unas vacaciones. Voy a ver a mis tíos. Solo los he visto una vez y eso fue justo después de mi cónclave. Volveremos en unos días.

INDRA  
No me fío de Thalia… Iré con vosotras.

Clarke mira a Lexa disimuladamente con el "no" escrito en sus ojos.

LEXA  
No va a pasar nada con Thalia. Ya no soy Heda. No necesito protección.

INDRA  
Lexa kom Trikru siempre ha estado bajo mi protección.

LEXA  
Pues te doy unos días libres.

INDRA  
Yo no me tomo días libres.

Clarke sonríe, pero a Indra no le hace ninguna gracia. En ese momento llega Octavia con su hijo sobre su pecho, sostenido por una tela anudada a su espalda.

OCTAVIA  
Hey, ¿os vais ya?

CLARKE  
Ahora mismo.

OCTAVIA  
Buen viaje.  
(A Indra)  
¿Vamos?

INDRA  
¿Adónde?

OCTAVIA  
¿No habíamos quedado para entrenar? Me muero por entrenar.

Indra observa con rostro severo cómo la dos mujers suben al caballo y dicen adiós con la mano. No le gusta nada la idea de que se marchen solas. Después mira a Octavia sin abandonar el gesto serio.

INDRA  
Claro.

 **13 EXT. BOSQUE TRIKRU – DÍA**

La excomandante y la embajadora _trikru_ avanzan sin prisas, trotando pausadamente por un sendero entre árboles. El día es luminoso y el poderoso sol templa el ambiente. Lexa mira a su compañera con una sonrisa.

LEXA  
¿En qué piensas?

Clarke le responde con otra sonrisa.

CLARKE  
En que a este ritmo no vamos a llegar nunca a tu aldea.

LEXA  
No tenemos prisa. Además, nos vamos a desviar un poquito… Quiero enseñarte algo…

CLARKE  
Oh, cuánto misterio…

En ese momento, Lexa parece oír algo y se pone seria. Clarke no se ha dado cuenta de su gesto preocupado. La excomandante espolea su caballo y sale del sendero.

LEXA  
Vamos por aquí. Es un atajo.

Quiero llegar a un lugar seguro antes de que anochezca.

Clarke la sigue y ambas jinetes se adentran en el bosque. Discretamente, Lexa otea a su alrededor, pero no ve a nadie.

 **FIN ACTO DOS**


	43. EPISODIO 409 - ACTO TRES

**Episodio #409 - "I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU" (SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO)**

 **ACTO TRES**

 **14 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Reunión de los embajadores con el nuevo Heda. Marcus, como embajador _skaikru_ en funciones, tiene la palabra.

MARCUS  
Es importante que la mayor cantidad posible de personas asistan a las clases… cada uno lo que prefiera: mecánica, medicina, cultivos…

THALIA  
(Interrumpe. Con desdén)  
¿Venís del cielo a enseñarnos a los terrestres a cultivar la tierra?

MARCUS  
Conocemos técnicas que ya existían antes de las bombas nucleares. Además, gracias a Raven podemos acceder a los conocimientos de Becca, la primera comandante, la comandante de todos. Y…

THALIA  
(Interrumpe)  
La llama debería ser portada por el Heda, no por una extranjera.

OSSIAN  
Ya ha quedado clara tu postura, Thalia. Ahora, permite que termine de hablar el embajador _skaikru_.

MARCUS  
Podemos mejorar la producción de alimentos ahora que la radiación es alta. Y también criar ganado resistente a la radiactividad.

OSSIAN  
Muy bien. Haced llegar a vuestros clanes que todo el que lo desee será bienvenido para recibir estas útiles enseñanzas.

Ossian, desde su trono, mira a todos los embajadores. Los afines asienten con la cabeza, otros la bajan, pero Thalia le mira desafiante.

 **15 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HANGAR PLANTA BAJA – NOCHE**

Reunión de Marcus, Abby, Jaha, Bellamy, Luna y River.

BELLAMY  
No me fío de esa Thalia.

MARCUS  
Ella siempre ha sido así durante todos estos meses y no ha pasado nada. Ladra mucho, pero no muerde.

JAHA  
Porque estaba Lexa.

River no presta mucha atención a la charla y mira hacia la salida, como buscando a alguien.

ABBY  
Jaha tiene razón. Ahora se ha envalentonado con los seis clanes que la apoyan… Si convence a uno más puede forzar la situación.

MARCUS  
¿Cómo?

ABBY  
No lo sé. Solo sé que no le gustan los _skaikru_.

LUNA  
A Thalia no le gusta casi nadie.

RIVER  
¿Me disculpáis? Enseguida vuelvo.

El chico señala hacia la puerta y todos asienten.

 **16 EXT. TORRE DE POLIS – PUERTA HANGAR – NOCHE**

En el exterior de la torre Octavia se apoya en un banco de madera, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno, percibiendo los sonidos y los aromas de la noche. River sale del hangar y sonríe al verla. Sin decir nada se coloca a su lado. La chica se da cuenta de su presencia, abre los ojos y también le sonríe, pero vuelve a cerrarlos con el rostro hacia el cielo.

RIVER  
¿Y el pequeño Linc?

OCTAVIA  
Está con Raven.

RIVER  
Estos líos políticos son aburridísimos.

OCTAVIA  
Yo no podría ser embajadora como tú, ni nada parecido.

RIVER  
No pude decir que no. Lexa es muy convincente.

Octavia abre los ojos y le mira.

OCTAVIA  
¿Habéis arreglado ya el mundo?

RIVER  
Estamos en ello… Parece que siempre alguien tiene que odiar a alguien… Aunque creo que la gente ve amenazas donde no las hay.

OCTAVIA  
Eres demasiado bien pensado.

Octavia le sonríe, River se queda enganchado a esa sonrisa, a esa mirada cálida, profunda, llena de fuerza y de melancolía.

RIVER  
Puede ser… pero creo que la gente se complica la vida demasiado.

OCTAVIA  
La vida es complicada.

RIVER  
¿Siempre?

Se vuelven a mirar a los ojos durante unos segundos, como si dotaran a sus palabras de un sentido distinto del literal. Hasta que Octavia aparta la vista.

OCTAVIA  
Sí.

River traga saliva y la respiración se le acelera anticipándose a lo que está a punto de hacer.

RIVER  
A veces es sencilla…

El chico le coge delicadamente la cara y la gira hacia él… y le roba un beso. Ella primero lo acepta, aunque no responde, pero enseguida se retira unos centímetros. Sin embargo se lo piensa mejor y vuelve a acortar esa distancia y, ahora sí, le corresponde. Es un beso suave, cálido, impregnado de cariño.

Raven aparece de entre las sombras con el niño en brazos, pero en cuanto los ve una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se da la vuelta para, discretamente, regresar por donde ha venido.

 **17 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN THALIA – NOCHE**

Alguien llama a la puerta e interrumpe la cena de Thalia.

THALIA  
Pasa.

Los guardias abren la puerta y entra su segundo, Cruz, que se inclina ante ella.

CRUZ  
Disculpa que te moleste, embajadora.

Thalia no levanta la vista del plato.

THALIA  
¿Está todo listo?

CRUZ  
Sí, ya está en marcha.

THALIA  
Que no se demore mucho, en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, hazlo… Y que parezca un accidente.

CRUZ  
Así será.

Cruz se inclina de nuevo antes de salir.

 **18 EXT. BOSQUE TRIKRU – NOCHE**

Lexa rodea a Clarke con sus brazos. Están sentadas en el suelo frente a los rescoldos de una hoguera, con la espalda apoyada en el hueco de una roca. Tres simples telas y unos palos apoyados en la piedra hacen de improvisada tienda que las protege del aire frío de la noche. Un hato de mantas espera junto a la entrada.

Lexa tiene los ojos cerrados y su gesto revela el placer y la paz que le da tener a Clarke entre sus brazos, acariciando sus manos, oliendo su pelo. En cambio, Clarke tiene los ojos abiertos y mira hacia el bosque sin fijar la vista en nada en particular. La luna hace que la noche sea clara y que provoque luces y sombras entre los árboles.

CLARKE  
Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya.

LEXA  
Se está tan bien así…

Lexa le da un beso en la cabeza y Clarke se estremece por el contacto y por el frío de la noche.

LEXA  
¿Tienes frío?

CLARKE  
Un poco.

LEXA  
Voy a traer las mantas.

Lexa inicia el movimiento para levantarse, pero escucha algo y se detiene en seco.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurre?

LEXA  
Shhh.  
(Susurra)  
Antes me ha parecido oír a alguien. Pero creí que lo había despistado.

CLARKE  
¿Nos estaban siguiendo?

Lexa asiente y sale lentamente de detrás de Clarke.

LEXA  
Quédate aquí.

CLARKE  
Ten cuidado, por favor.

Y justo cuando Lexa asoma la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda se escucha una voz familiar.

INDRA (OFF)  
¡Soy yo!

Lexa pone los ojos en blanco, sale por completo de la protección de las telas y se encuentra frente a frente con su fiel protectora.

LEXA  
¿Qué ocurre, Indra?

INDRA  
Nada, pero sabía que te habías dado cuenta de que alguien te seguía y no quería preocuparte. Era yo. Pero me voy otra vez.

LEXA  
¿Pero por qué nos sigues?

Indra la mira como si la respuesta fuera una obviedad.

INDRA  
Para protegeros.

LEXA  
Podemos cuidarnos solas.

INDRA  
Me podría haber acercado sin que te dieras cuenta. Otro podría haberse acercado sin que te dieras cuenta.

LEXA  
No todos son tan sigilosos como tú.

INDRA  
Ya…, os dejo solas, me voy.

LEXA  
Ya que estás aquí, quédate.

INDRA  
No. Os dejo solas.

LEXA  
Pero, ¿nos vas a volver a seguir?

INDRA  
Claro, pero seré discreta.

La mujer hace ademán de irse, pero Lexa la coge del brazo.

LEXA  
Quédate, Indra.

INDRA  
No quiero importunaros. Son vacaciones…

Indra la mira con malicia y Lexa tarda un poquito en pillarle el sentido a sus palabras, pero lo hace.

LEXA  
Solo vamos a dormir… Puedes quedarte.

INDRA  
Está bien, Heda.

LEXA  
Ya no soy Heda.

INDRA  
Claro… Heda.

Indra la mira con gesto irónico. Lexa la ignora y le señala un cesto junto al fuego.

LEXA  
Ahí tienes algo de cena.

La guerrera la obedece y se sienta a cenar junto a la hoguera.

 **19 EXT. BOSQUE TRIKRU – AMANECER**

Clarke abraza a Lexa bajo las mantas. La excomandante despierta y se gira hacia su compañera en busca de un beso. Clarke despierta también, se aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo y la besa en la mejilla.

LEXA  
Buenos días.

CLARKE  
Buenos días.

LEXA  
Tenemos que levantarnos.

CLARKE  
Mmm, nooo… Un poquito más… No tenemos prisa.

LEXA  
Quiero que veas el sitio al que te quiero llevar.

CLARKE  
Está bien…

Lexa sale de la tienda seguida por Clarke.

LEXA  
Indra se ha marchado ya.

CLARKE  
¿A Polis?

LEXA  
No. Le encargado una cosa.

CLARKE  
¿Qué cosa?

LEXA  
Es secreto.

CLARKE  
Dijimos que no más secretos.

LEXA  
Enseguida lo sabrás.

Clarke sale por completo de la tienda y sacude la cabeza con cierto punto de diversión.

CLARKE  
Soy difícil de impresionar…

LEXA  
Lo sé.

 **20 EXT. ALREDEDORES Y PISCINA DE AGUAS TERMALES – DÍA**

Sendero en mitad del bosque. Clarke y Lexa se han bajado del caballo y la excomandante le está poniendo una venda en los ojos. El rumor del agua se escucha amortiguado por los demás sonidos del bosque.

CLARKE  
No me gustan las sorpresas…

LEXA  
Esta sí.

CLARKE  
No me gusta no ver.

LEXA  
No protestes más y sube al caballo, ya estamos cerca. Y no te quites la venda hasta que yo te lo diga.

CORTE A:

Un par de minutos más tarde, a pocos metros de donde estaban, se abre un claro en el bosque y el sonido del agua llega más nítido a sus oídos. Lexa sonríe y mira expectante a Clarke.

LEXA  
Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Clarke la obedece y, en cuanto ve el paisaje, un gesto de admiración inunda su rostro.

Frente a ellas se extiende una pradera verde plagada de flores silvestres y, en el centro, un estanque de reducidas dimensiones, hecho por manos humanas, alimentado por una cascada de agua que brota natural de una grieta en la roca que hay en el fondo. Y todo ello rodeado de una exuberante vegetación que convierte la estampa en una imagen del paraíso. Clarke se ha quedado, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

LEXA  
¿Te gusta?

CLARKE  
Esto es… precioso.

Lexa baja del caballo, se adentra unos pasos en la pradera y se vuelve hacia a Clarke, aún en su montura.

LEXA  
Venga… Vamos a bañarnos.

Clarke frunce el ceño.

CLARKE  
¿Bañarnos? ¿Estás loca? ¿Con el frío que hace?

LEXA  
Son aguas termales, están calientes.

La embajadora vuelve a mirar la masa de agua y ahora se da cuenta del vapor de agua que emerge de su superficie. Baja de su caballo y se coloca junto a Lexa.

CLARKE  
Es verdad, se nota el calor… ¿Es muy profundo?

LEXA  
¿No sabes nadar?

CLARKE  
En el espacio no hacía mucha falta… pero me sé la teoría.

LEXA  
Hay una zona que no cubre… ¿Vamos?

CLARKE  
Vamos.

 **21 EXT. PISCINA DE AGUAS TERMALES - DÍA**

Las ropas de las dos mujeres están en el suelo junto a las desgastadas escaleras que bajan a la piscina. Dentro de ella, Clarke permanece en el lugar donde hace pie, moviendo los brazos relajada, mientras que Lexa nada a su alrededor a unos metros de distancia.

La del cielo se lanza hacia su compañera nadando con poco estilo, pero lo suficientemente bien como para poder llegar hasta ella y colgarse de su cuello. Las dos sonríen tontamente. Entonces Lexa la mira fijamente, atrapada por esos ojos azules, aún más brillantes a la luz del sol.

LEXA  
Esos ojos deberían perpetuarse… ser eternos…

Clarke sonríe ante la ocurrencia y le besa en la nariz.

CLARKE  
Los tuyos también, cariño.

LEXA  
Lo digo en serio.

Clarke no parece entenderla.

CLARKE  
¿El qué?

LEXA  
Que tus genes deberían perpetuarse.

Clarke la mira como si hubiera dicho la cosa más extraña posible. Suelta una carcajada y Lexa se ruboriza.

CLARKE  
Oh, dios mío. ¿Estás diciendo que debería tener un hijo?

LEXA  
¿Nunca lo has pensado?

Clarke se da cuenta de que habla en serio, así que le sigue el juego.

CLARKE  
¿Y tú? ¿Lo has pensado tú, tener tú uno?

Lexa la mira extrañada.

LEXA  
Yo soy una guerrera.

CLARKE  
¿Y es que las guerreras no se reproducen? Mira Octavia…

Lexa calla unos segundos antes de hablar.

LEXA  
A veces sí… pero yo no me imagino…

CLARKE  
¿Y me imaginas a mí?

LEXA  
Sí.

Clarke la mira aún confundida.

CLARKE  
¿Estás hablando en serio?

Lexa se encoje de hombros, como si no se atreviera a decir que sí. Está visiblemente azorada.

CLARKE (CONT'D)  
Tengo diecinueve años… hasta dentro de diez, por lo menos, no voy a pensar en hijos… si es que pienso alguna vez…

LEXA  
Yo ya tengo veintitrés… y los Hedas no viven muchos años.

CLARKE  
Tú ya no eres Heda, Lexa. Y, por favor, no hables de tu muerte.

Lexa sonríe.

LEXA  
Es la costumbre.

Clarke le da un sutil beso en los labios y le habla casi sin despegarlos.

CLARKE  
En el supuesto de que, dentro de mucho tiempo, pensara en ello… tendríamos un problema, porque yo quiero que se te parezcan a ti.

LEXA  
No habría problema. De hecho, es posible que se parezca a las dos.

Lexa habla con seguridad, como si fuera algo que ya hubiera meditado.

CLARKE  
(Sarcástica)  
¿Ah, sí? ¿Es que existe algún método de concepción terrestre que desconozco?

LEXA  
No… Es que tengo un primo que se parece mucho a mí y tiene mis mismos ojos.

Clarke la mira atónita.

CLARKE  
¿Estás insinuando que tenga sexo con tu primo?

LEXA  
¡No, claro que no! Hay otras formas.

CLARKE  
(Irónica)  
¿En serio? Explícate.

LEXA  
He leído libros… seguro que tu madre podría hacerlo… se llama inseminación artificial.

Clarke se separa de ella y en su rostro se refleja la perplejidad que le está produciendo el tema.

CLARKE  
Lexa… Me están dando escalofríos. No quiero tener esta conversación hasta dentro de muchos años… o nunca.

LEXA  
Claro… solo era una idea… también podemos adoptarlos.

Clarke la mira muy seria y Lexa se ruboriza de nuevo.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Pero dentro de diez años…

Clarke no tiene más remedio que sonreír ante el azoramiento de la excomandante.

CLARKE  
¿Tienes más sorpresas para mí hoy?

Lexa le regala media sonrisa pícara.

LEXA  
Una más.

 **22 EXT. PISCINA DE AGUAS TERMALES – CUEVA CASCADA - DÍA**

Al otro lado de la cascada, la excomandante ayuda a Clarke a subir los resbaladizos peldaños que conducen a una pequeña cueva excavada dentro de la roca. Las dos están desnudas, pero el agua sale tan caliente que caldea el ambiente y las envuelve en un cálido vapor. En cuanto adapta sus ojos a la oscuridad de la cueva, Clarke ve unas mantas que tapizan el suelo y, al fondo, un par de velas iluminan la estancia.

CLARKE  
¿Qué hace esto aquí?

LEXA  
Este es el encargo que le hice a Indra.

La excomandante se acerca a ella y la invita a acostarse sobre las ropas.

CLARKE  
¿Qué pretendes, Lexa?

Lexa se arrodilla a sus pies y empieza a besarle las piernas, las rodillas, el interior del muslo. Clarke, aún en pie, cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente llevada por las sensaciones tan placenteras.

LEXA  
Acuéstate.

La embajadora la obedece y se tumba boca arriba sobre las mantas.

CLARKE  
No estará Indra todavía por ahí, ¿no?

LEXA  
No, le dije anoche que "desapareciera".

CLARKE  
¿Cómo de lejos?

LEXA  
Lo suficiente como para no vernos… ni oírnos.

Lexa continúa besándole la ingle y Clarke emite un quejido de placer.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
Aquí podemos gritar lo que queramos.

CLARKE  
Todos en Polis nos han oído ya.

LEXA  
¿Tú crees?

Lexa continúa su reguero de besos por su vientre.

CLARKE  
(Con voz ronca)  
Sin duda alguna, cariño.

Clarke se yergue buscando la boca de Lexa y, cuando la encuentra, la devora con hambre.

 **FIN ACTO TRES**


	44. EPISODIO 409 - ACTO CUATRO

**Episodio #409 - "I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU" (SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO)**

 **ACTO CUATRO**

 **23 EXT. ALDEA FAMILIA LEXA – DÍA**

Lexa y Clarke llegan a un modesto poblado levantado en un claro entre la vegetación. En la explanada formada entre las sencillas viviendas juegan varios niños; dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica, afilan las puntas de unas rudimentarias flechas; y varias mujeres conversan al tiempo que amasan harina junto a un horno de barro. Una de ellas levanta la vista y se encuentra con la de las recién llegadas. Lexa sonríe y la mujer la reconoce.

LEXA  
Tía Lilith…

LILITH  
¿Lexa? ¿Eres tú?

La mujer deja su labor y acude al encuentro de su sobrina, que baja del caballo. Ambas mujeres se funden en un sentido abrazo. La tía se separa y le acaricia el pelo y la cara como si no pudiera creer a sus ojos.

LILITH  
Desde que supe que estabas viva esperaba tu visita con ansia.

LEXA  
Siento haber tardado tanto. Las cosas han estado complicadas en el último año.

LILITH  
Me alegro de que estés bien.

En ese momento se acerca Clarke y la saluda alzando la mano. Lexa le sonríe y vuelve a mirar a su tía.

LEXA  
Ella es Clarke, mi compañera.

CLARKE  
Encantada.

Lilith la mira con interés.

LILITH  
Wanheda…

CLARKE  
Solo Clarke.

LUKE (OFF)  
Hola.

Las tres mujeres vuelven la cabeza y se encuentran sonriendo de oreja a oreja con el adolescente que fabricaba flechas. En cuanto Lexa le reconoce, le regala también una amplia sonrisa y abre los brazos.

LEXA  
¡Oh, dios! No te había reconocido. ¡Estás enorme!

Lexa mira a Clarke sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ahora de forma tímida.

LEXA  
Es Luke… mi primo…

Clarke lo mira sin saber qué decir. La conversación sobre él está demasiado reciente.

CLARKE  
Hola.

La del cielo observa al muchacho con interés: él tiene el pelo un poco más claro que Lexa y sus facciones son más angulosas, aunque podrían pasar por hermanos. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos son los de ella.

 **24 INT. ALDEA FAMILIA LEXA – SALÓN REUNIONES – NOCHE**

El lugar es una sala amplia de un viejo edificio. Clarke y Lexa, sus tíos y su primo forman parte de la amplia comitiva, compuesta por casi todos los aldeanos, que cenan alrededor de una mesa atestada de comida y bebida. Todos están pendientes de la excomandante.

LUKE  
Vamos, Lexa, cuéntanos cómo venciste al príncipe Roan. Dicen que es el mejor guerrero de Azgeda.

Lexa sonríe.

LEXA  
Es muy bueno… Pero tuve suerte.

LUKE  
Venga, cuéntanoslo…  
(A Clarke)  
¿Tú la viste? ¿Estabas allí?

CLARKE  
Sí.

LUKE  
¿Es verdad que estuvo a punto de vencerla?

CLARKE  
Sí. Pero ella fue más rápida y ágil, esquivó su lanza, se levantó del suelo, se la arrebató y lo derribó con ella.

LUKE  
¿Y por qué sigue vivo?

LILITH  
Luke, ya vale de preguntas.

LEXA  
Porque él no era mi enemigo, lo era la reina de Azgeda. Y ahora el rey de Azgeda es mi amigo.

Luke sonríe cómplice, entendiendo la jugada de Lexa.

LUKE  
Genial…

INDRA (OFF)  
Dejadme entrar.

Lexa mira hacia la puerta y ve cómo dos guardias le cortan el paso a la guerrera.

LEXA  
Dejadla pasar, es Indra kom Trikru.

Los guardias balbucean unas disculpas y la dejan pasar.

LILITH  
Sé bienvenida, únete a nosotros.

Indra acepta el ofrecimiento e inmediatamente le hacen un hueco junto a Lexa.

LEXA  
¿Te has hartado ya de cubrirme las espaldas entre las sombras?

INDRA  
Tengo hambre…

La guerrera coge un trozo de carne de una fuente y empieza a comer sin más miramientos.

CORTE A:

La cena ya ha terminado y se han formado corrillos. Clarke y Lexa hablan animadamente, recostadas sobre unos almohadones. Junto a ellas hay una mesita baja con dos copas de vino. Lexa coge la suya y bebe mientras sonríe tontamente. Tiene ojos de haber bebido bastante vino. Sus tíos se pasean entre los asistentes rellenando sus copas. Su primo y su amiga adolescente juegan con pequeñas piedras con varios jóvenes más. Indra está de pie cerca de la puerta hablando con dos hombres que momentos antes le cortaban el paso.

CLARKE  
¿Es que todos los nombres de tu familia empiezan por ele?

LEXA  
Muchos… es una tradición.

Lexa juguetea con su pelo rubio y Clarke se deja.

CLARKE  
Tu madre se llamaba Lilian, pero el nombre de tu padre era Radic, ¿no?

LEXA  
Sí. Lo de la ele viene por parte de mi madre. Ella y Lilith eran hermanas, y mi abuela se llamaba Lua. Pero no la conocí, murió antes de que visitara a mis tíos.

Lexa habla lentamente, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

CLARKE  
En mi familia no hay una tradición como esa…

LEXA  
¿Querrás seguir con la tradición?

Clarke sonríe frunciendo el ceño, censurando dulcemente sus palabras.

CLARKE  
¿Estás con eso otra vez?

Lexa le acaricia la cara, envalentonada por el vino.

LEXA  
Tendremos uno que empiece por ele y otro por ce.

CLARKE  
¿Ya vas por el segundo, cariño?

Lexa la ignora y la mira embelesada.

LEXA  
¿Quedaría fuera de lugar si te beso ahora?

CLARKE  
¿Estás borracha?

LEXA  
No.

CLARKE  
Sí que lo estás, un poquito…

LEXA  
No… Estoy feliz.

Las dos se miran ahora con más seriedad y profundidad. Las respiraciones se les aceleran con tan solo esa intensa y significativa mirada. Clarke se acerca a su oído y le susurra de forma seductora.

CLARKE  
Yo también.

Y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se sobresaltan cuando se escucha un cuerno a lo lejos. Las dos mujeres se miran entre sí confusas. El cuerno vuelve a sonar. Indra mira a Lexa con los ojos muy abiertos.

INDRA  
Es el cuerno que anuncia la muerte del Heda.

 **25 INT. TORRE POLIS. DISPENSARIO CAREY - NOCHE**

Carey tapa con una sábana el cuerpo sin vida de Ossian, que descansa sobre la camilla del dispensario de Polis. Junto al cuerpo, Abby se quita unos guantes de látex. Observan sus movimientos Kane, Thalia y el nuevo embajador de Azgeda, Aris.

ARIS  
(Amenazante)  
¿Qué le ha pasado?

ABBY  
Sus heridas son compatibles con las producidas por la caída del caballo. Se ha roto el cuello.

ARIS  
Él era un extraordinario jinete. No me creo que haya sido un accidente.

CAREY  
No hay nada que indique lo contrario.

THALIA  
A veces el destino tiene reservadas sorpresas desagradables.

Aris mira a la embajadora _sankru_ con desprecio.

ARIS  
No creo que esta sorpresa haya sido desagradable para ti.

Thalia avanza un paso hacia él de forma intimidante.

THALIA  
¿Qué estás insinuando?

Aris se mantiene en su sitio sosteniéndole la mirada.

ARIS  
Que esa caída ha sido muy oportuna para ti.

THALIA  
Ya te lo he dicho: el destino.

ARIS  
Si mis hombres descubren que estás implicada, la venganza de Azgeda caerá sobre ti.

Kane se interpone entre ellos.

KANE  
Por favor, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Ha podido ser un accidente y-

THALIA  
(Interrumpe)  
Cállate. No necesito a extranjeros que me defiendan.

La embajadora da media vuelta y sale del dispensario ante la mirada fiera de Aris.

 **26 EXT. POBLADO CERCA DE POLIS – DÍA**

Indra, Clarke y Lexa cabalgan hacia Polis. En un claro del bosque se encuentran con un grupo de _trikrus_. Indra reconoce a uno de ellos y le habla en su idioma.

INDRA  
Hey, Jon, ¿qué ocurre?

JON  
¡Indra!

Enseguida reconoce a Lexa y se inclina ante ella, que también habla en _trigedasleng_.

LEXA  
¿Qué ha ocurrido en Polis?

JON  
Dicen que el Heda se ha caído del caballo. Dicen que ha sido un accidente, pero Azgeda no lo cree así. Hay rumores… Se avecinan malos tiempos.

Ahora es Wanheda la que habla en el idioma terrestre.

CLARKE  
¿Qué rumores?

JON  
Que Thalia está detrás del accidente…

Indra mira Lexa como diciendo "ya te lo dije".

 **27 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Luna, River, Kane y Raven entran en el salón del trono. Todos los embajadores les esperan. Los recién llegados se sientan, pero Raven, antes de sentarse en su sillón de guardián de la llama, se percata de que Thalia ocupa el trono de Heda.

RAVEN  
¿Qué significa esto?

Luna y Kane la ven entonces.

THALIA  
Soy la Heda en funciones.

LUNA  
¿Quién ha decidido eso?

THALIA  
Fui la única que se presentó a la votación junto con Ossian. Hasta que haya un nuevo cónclave es lógico que yo sea Heda.

RAVEN  
Quieres decir hasta que regrese Lexa.

THALIA  
Lexa renunció.

RAVEN  
Lexa tiene más derecho moral que tú a sentarse en ese trono hasta que haya una nueva votación.

THALIA  
¿Habla la llama o la extranjera _skaikru_?

RAVEN  
Habla la guardiana de la llama.

Thalia se levanta del trono y hace un gesto a dos de sus oficiales que, inmediatamente, retienen a Raven.

THALIA  
La llama será custodiada hasta que se celebre el cónclave.

LUNA  
¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltala!

THALIA  
La llama deberá ser portada por el Heda, otra cosa es una abominación. Esa es mi misión, restaurar la tradición sagrada terrestre.

La mitad de los embajadores asienten.

LUNA  
No tienes potestad para dar órdenes, y menos para arrestar a nadie.

THALIA  
Es custodiar… Y la potestad me la dan los ejércitos de los seis clanes afines a mí que están apostados en las cercanías de Polis.

Aris salta de su silla.

ARIS  
Esto es una declaración de guerra.

THALIS  
Será lo que tenga que ser.

River se levanta y extiende los brazos en actitud pacificadora.

RIVER  
Tranquilicémonos. No hay pruebas que indiquen que la muerte de Ossian haya sido provocada. Y sin pruebas no hay culpables. Lo siguiente que sucederá es que habrá un nuevo cónclave y una votación decidirá. No hemos escapado del fin del mundo para pelear entre nosotros.

Algunos de los embajadores asienten complacidos, pero otros se muestran desafiantes.

En ese momento irrumpe en la sala el rey Roan, que es escoltado por cuatro de sus soldados. Se detiene en mitad de la sala y fulmina a Thalia con la mirada.

ROAN  
Thalia kom Sankru… la serpiente del desierto.

Thalia le mira altiva.

THALIA  
Nunca había oído ese apodo.

ROAN  
Te acabo de bautizar.

THALIA  
No sé qué pensarás, pero ha sido un accidente… El destino…

ROAN  
Y por accidente seis ejércitos rodean Polis, ¿no es así?

THALIA  
Estaban preparados por cautela, los cambios de Heda siempre son inestables.

ROAN  
Thalia, ten por seguro que me voy a asegurar de que ser Heda no esté en tu destino.

El rey Roan la mira amenazante, Thalia también.

 **28 EXT. TORRE DE POLIS – HANGAR PLANTA BAJA – DÍA**

En una habitación anexa al hangar, Lexa deambula inquieta de un lado a otro. Clarke entra y cierra la puerta.

CLARKE  
Enseguida vienen.

Lexa asiente con el rostro serio. Clarke la sigue con la mirada hasta que la excomandante se detiene y la mira con una mezcla de temor y tristeza.

LEXA  
Clarke…

La embajadora se acerca y levanta la mano para que no siga hablando.

CLARKE  
Lo sé, Lexa. Y lo entiendo.

Lexa la mira con los ojos brillantes.

LEXA  
Voy a volver a reclamar el trono de Heda.

Clarke asiente, porque era eso lo que se estaba esperando.

CLARKE  
Lo entiendo.

LEXA  
Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Clarke se acerca más y le acaricia la cara y le sonríe con dulzura, intentando suavizar la situación.

CLARKE  
Cuando las cosas se calmen, siempre estarás a tiempo de volver a renunciar…

LEXA  
Han sido unas vacaciones realmente cortas.

CLARKE  
Seguro que habrá más.

Lexa le devuelve una sonrisa un poco tensa. Se separan en cuando oyen la puerta abrirse. Entran Kane, River, Luna y el rey Roan que, acompañado de Aris, se dirige hacia Lexa con paso firme.

ROAN  
Poco ha durado el juramento que me hiciste.

LEXA  
Lo siento, Roan.

ROAN  
¿No creerás que ha sido un accidente?

LEXA  
No creo en las coincidencias. Thalia estaba muy preparada como para ser un accidente.

ROAN  
¿Y ahora? ¿Intercederás por un candidato de Azgeda?

Lexa lo mira insinuándole que le pide un imposible.

LEXA  
Los clanes solo aceptarán a un _natblida_ de nacimiento, y lo sabes.

ROAN  
¿Entonces, qué? ¿Dejarás a Thalia salirse con la suya?

LEXA  
No. Reclamaré el trono. Volveré a ser Heda.

Todos la miran como si fuera algo esperado.

LUNA  
Te pondrás en peligro, si Thalia está detrás de la muerte de Ossian…

ROAN  
(Interrumpe)  
¡Claro que está detrás de su muerte!

LUNA  
(Continúa)  
… no tardará en provocar que el nuevo Heda tenga otro percance.

LEXA  
He sobrevivido más de cinco años con multitud de enemigos. Podré controlar a Thalia.

KANE  
(A Lexa)  
¿Estás segura?

Lexa asiente y Kane desvía la vista hacia Clarke buscando su parecer; esta asiente de manera casi imperceptible, haciéndole ver que la apoyará en lo que decida. River, que ha estado callado todo el tiempo, traga saliva como si fuera a decir algo crucial.

RIVER  
Yo seré el que se presente a Heda.

Todos se vuelven hacia él sorprendidos por sus palabras. La que más, su hermana Luna.

LUNA  
¿Tú?

RIVER  
Sí, yo. Creo que Lexa ya se ha sacrificado bastante por todos, creo que ya es hora de que alguien más lo haga.

LEXA  
River, no tienes por qué…

RIVER  
Lo digo en serio… ¿Acaso tenéis alguna duda de mi capacidad?

LEXA  
No, en absoluto. Tú has sido un embajador con mano izquierda, te llevas bien con todos, y todos han visto tus dotes para la diplomacia durante el último año.

RIVER  
Pero…

LUNA  
¡Será peligroso!

RIVER  
¡Y para Lexa también! Lo voy a hacer, Luna… pero llevaré cuidado con el caballo.

River esboza una sonrisa irónica que no consigue borrar el gesto preocupado de su hermana.

KANE  
Estoy de acuerdo con Lexa, no se me ocurre nadie mejor para mantener la paz… Y si Thalia es inteligente no se atreverá a hacer nada una segunda vez.

LEXA  
¿Estás seguro?

RIVER  
Sí.

LEXA  
Entones le juraré a Thalia ante todos que si te ocurre algo esta vez no se librará.

RIVER  
Si la amenazas, tú también serás su objetivo.

LEXA  
Siempre he sido un objetivo. Estoy acostumbrada. Pero tú no. Reflexiona unas horas y, si cambias de idea, estará bien.

River le sonríe para quitar tensión a la situación.

RIVER  
Hey, no te pongas tan seria.

LEXA  
Esto es serio.

RIVER  
Lo sé, pero no cambiaré de opinión.

Los dos amigos se miran durante unos segundos: Lexa de forma grave, River con una sonrisa.

 **29 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

Los embajadores hacen corrillos en la zona central del salón del trono. Thalia y los afines a Lexa, incluida Clarke, están entre ellos. La puerta se abre y entra la comandante ataviada con sus ropas de Heda. Todos inclinan la cabeza con reverencia, menos Thalia. Cuando Lexa llega a su altura, ambas se sostienen la mirada. No tarda en hablar la embajadora _sankru_.

THALIA  
Bienvenida, Lexa, estaré gustosa de cederte el trono hasta el nuevo cónclave.

LEXA  
No necesito tu permiso. ¿Dónde está la guardiana de la llama?

RAVEN (OFF)  
Estoy aquí. Me acaban de soltar.

Raven entra en la sala y enseguida Clarke se acerca a ella.

CLARKE  
¿Estás bien?

RAVEN  
Perfectamente.

Lexa mira a Thalia interrogante.

THALIA  
Tómalo como una muestra de buena voluntad… hasta el nuevo cónclave.

LEXA  
Será tarea del nuevo Heda juzgarte por haber encerrado a la guardiana de la llama… Tienes suerte de que los tiempos de paz hayan dulcificado mis métodos.

Y, sin esperar su réplica, avanza con largas y elegantes zancadas hasta su trono. Los embajadores se sientan.

LEXA  
Todos vosotros sabéis lo ocurrido a Ossian kom Azgeda. Y también sabéis la conclusión oficial: ha sido un accidente. Así que, a pesar de las dudas de algunos, debemos actuar conforme a la conclusión oficial. Lo más importante ahora es elegir al nuevo Heda. Los candidatos pueden postularse ahora y defender su candidatura y, tras veinticuatro horas, se celebrará un cónclave en el que un nuevo Heda será elegido por elección de los embajadores. Yo, como Heda en funciones, así lo ordeno.

Casi todos asienten provocando un murmullo de aceptación.

LEXA (CONT'D)  
¿Quién se presenta?

Thalia se levanta.

THALIA  
Thalia kom Sankru.

A nadie sorprende su candidatura. Se hace el silencio esperando que alguien más se postule. Y River se levanta de su sillón.

RIVER  
River kom Trishanakru.

Los embajadores que no conocían la noticia, Thalia incluida, lo miran con sorpresa.

 **FIN ACTO CUATRO**


	45. EPISODIO 409 - ACTO CINCO

**Episodio #409 - "I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU" (SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO)**

 **ACTO CINCO**

 **30 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN DE RIVER – DÍA**

River revisa unos papeles cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

RIVER  
Adelante.

Octavia entra con el semblante serio.

OCTAVIA  
¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

RIVER  
No quería que me convencieras de lo contrario.

OCTAVIA  
¿Tengo ese poder sobre ti?

River sonríe un tanto azorado.

RIVER  
Me temo que sí.

OCTAVIA  
Me ha sorprendido, es cierto. Creí que no te interesaba la política. Y ser Heda es… sacrificado y peligroso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

RIVER  
Creo que se lo debía a Lexa.

OCTAVIA  
Yo creo que no le debes nada o, en todo caso, se lo debemos todos.

RIVER  
Sí, puede ser, el caso es que ya está hecho. Sería terrible que Thalia saliera elegida.

Octavia, que se ha ido acercando a él, alarga el brazo para acariciarle la cara con cariño.

OCTAVIA  
Eres una buena persona, River. Eso es algo que me gusta de la gente, pero también te hace vulnerable.

RIVER  
Regresé de la muerte tras mi cónclave. Todos los años que he vivido después han sido un regalo.

OCTAVIA  
Pues intenta que te sigan regalando años. Ten cuidado.

River asiente y mira a Octavia, que le toma de la mano como muestra de apoyo.

 **31 INT. POLIS - TIENDA REY ROAN – DÍA**

El rey Roan habla con uno de sus guardias. Otro entra en la tienda seguido de Lexa e Indra.

LEXA  
Hola, Roan.

ROAN  
¿Qué pasa ahora?

LEXA  
Quiero que te asegures de que Ducan y Alastor voten a River.

Roan sonríe con ironía.

ROAN  
Ni yo mismo tengo claro que Azgeda votará a River.

LEXA  
¿Prefieres a la "serpiente del desierto"?

ROAN  
Prefiero un Heda de mi clan.

LEXA  
Ya hemos hablado de eso. River es _natblida_ de nacimiento.

ROAN  
River es un flojo.

LEXA  
Roan, por favor…

Lexa se ha acercado lo suficiente como para agarrarle del brazo en actitud conciliadora.

ROAN  
¿Y cómo quieres que les convenza?

LEXA  
Tienes el mayor ejército de los clanes, eso debería persuadirles.

ROAN  
¿Quieres que use amenazas? ¿Lexa la pacificadora me pide eso?

LEXA  
Yo no lo he dicho, lo has dicho tú.

Roan asiente aceptando su juego.

ROAN  
Lo intentaré.

LEXA  
Gracias.

 **32 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN LEXA Y CLARKE – DÍA**

Lexa y Clarke descansan en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Las dos tienen un libro en las manos, Clarke lo lee, pero Lexa no; mira al frente con la cabeza apoyada por completo en la madera. La _skaikru_ se da cuenta, deja su libro sobre la mesilla y le acaricia el brazo. La comandante está tan concentrada que se sobresalta al sentir el contacto.

CLARKE  
¿Estás bien?

LEXA  
No debí aceptar la propuesta de River.

CLARKE  
Es su decisión.

LEXA  
Yo también podría haberme presentado.

CLARKE  
Eso dividiría nuestros votos frente a Thalia. Y lo sabes.

LEXA  
Estará en constante peligro.

CLARKE  
Lo mismo que estarías tú.

LEXA  
Yo estoy acostumbrada.

Clarke baja la vista.

CLARKE  
Y yo…

Lexa la mira culpable.

LEXA  
Siento no poder darte una vida fácil.

Clarke sonríe con ternura.

CLARKE  
Yo tampoco a ti. Son las circunstancias las que son difíciles, no nosotras. Tú has sido la mejor parte de mi vida, Lexa, y siempre te apoyaré. Pero si River es Heda en lugar de ti… no voy a negar que me parece estupendo.

Lexa sonríe, pero poco, mostrando todo lo que le cuesta traspasar el peso del trono a un amigo.

 **33 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – SALÓN DEL TRONO – DÍA**

En el salón del trono ya están todos los embajadores, guardias, la guardiana de la llama y las delegaciones de los clanes.

Lexa habla en un aparte con Clarke, pero enseguida llega Roan y las interrumpe.

ROAN  
(A Lexa)  
Mi ronda de negociaciones ha finalizado.

LEXA  
¿Cómo ha ido?

ROAN  
No elegirán a River, ni yo tampoco.

Y se marcha a su lugar entre la delegación de Azgeda. Lexa y Clarke se miran preocupadas. La guardiana de la llama alza la voz para que pueda ser oída por todos.

RAVEN  
Es la hora.

CLARKE  
(A Lexa)  
¿Qué vamos a hacer?

LEXA  
Nada. La votación debe realizarse. Vamos a sentarnos.

Lexa endurece el gesto y se dirige hacia su trono. Clarke aún tarda un par de segundos en encaminarse hacia su silla de embajadora, intentando procesar lo que puede venir a continuación. Una vez que la sala está en silencio, Lexa se dirige a los embajadores.

LEXA  
Que empiece la votación.

Los embajadores están sentados de forma que primero votan los afines a Thalia, por lo que los seis primeros votos van para ella. A continuación, es el turno de Luna.

LUNA  
El voto de mi pueblo es para…  
(Mira a su hermano)  
… Lexa kom Trikru.

Murmullos de sorpresa recorren la sala. Lexa la mira interrogante, pero Luna se sienta de nuevo sin intención de dar ninguna explicación. Thalia salta de su sillón.

THALIA  
¿Qué broma es esta? Ni siquiera se ha presentado.

LUNA  
Ese es el voto de mi clan.

Raven mira a Lexa sin saber cómo proceder a continuación. La comandante intenta no mostrar su perturbación, porque sabe que ya está el voto dividido y que la ascensión de Thalia será inevitable.

LEXA  
Que continúe la votación.

Thalia se sienta, ahora más tranquila, como si acabara de ser consciente de que este cambio de parecer en la embajadora _floukru_ la beneficia.

El siguiente en votar es Aris, el embajador de Azgeda, que vota sin dudar.

ARIS  
El voto de mi pueblo es para Lexa kom Trikru.

Un nuevo murmullo invade la sala. Lexa mira a Roan, que le responde con una discreta sonrisa cómplice. Y Lexa comprende cuáles han sido sus negociaciones.

El siguiente en votar es River, aún como embajador de Trishana kru. El silencio se hace antes de que hable. El chico mira a la comandante, a su amiga, y parece pedirle perdón.

RIVER  
El voto de mi pueblo es para… Lexa kom Trikru.

Ahora sí que la sala se alborota. Thalia se levanta de nuevo con furia.

THALIA  
¡Esto es un insulto! ¡Esta votación es un fraude!

LEXA  
¡Silencio!

La poderosa voz proyectada de la comandante hace callar a todos.

THALIA  
¡Estás haciendo trampas, Lexa!

LEXA  
Estoy tan sorprendida como tú de escuchar mi nombre. Pero hay que respetar la voluntad de los representantes de los clanes; espera al final de la votación para alegar lo que consideres oportuno.  
(Mira a Alastor)  
Continuemos.

ALASTOR  
El voto de mi pueblo es para Lexa kom Trikru.

Duncan y el embajador _trikru_ también votan por Lexa, por lo que, antes de que vote Clarke, van empate a seis. La embajadora _skaikru_ se levanta, aún desconcertada por el cariz que han tomado los acontecimientos. Mira a Lexa, después a Kane, que le indica con la cabeza a la comandante. Si da su voto a River, seguirá el empate, si se lo da a Lexa, será de nuevo Heda… y volverá a estar en peligro.

CLARKE  
¿Qué ocurre si hay empate?

Lexa mira a Raven, Raven mira a Indra, que vuelve a mirar a Lexa. Thalia se levanta y habla ufana.

THALIA  
Que un combate a muerte decida.

Thalia mira a Lexa buscando su aprobación.

LEXA  
Si nadie tiene nada que decir en contra, que así sea.

Silencio. Nadie se opone.

Clarke observa a la imponente Thalia: es una figura corpulenta que le saca más de una cabeza a Lexa. Su aspecto parece más fiero que el de Roan. La embajadora _skaikru_ está acorralada por dos decisiones malas; diga lo que diga pondrá en peligro a su compañera: o es Heda o le espera un combate a muerte. La mira como buscando una respuesta, y la comandante mira a River, como si quisiera decirle que es a él a quien debe votar y zanjar el tema así, con un combate a muerte. Clarke mira a River, a Lexa y cierra los ojos aturdida porque tiene que decidir entre lo malo y lo peor.

CLARKE  
El voto de mi pueblo es para… Lexa kom Trikru.

Lexa deja entrever la contrariedad que le produce su decisión. Clarke tan solo ha postergado el peligro.

RAVEN  
Lexa kom Trikru es la nueva Heda. Que suene el cuerno.

THALIA  
¡No! ¡Esta votación es un fraude!

Roan, entre el público, se levanta.

ROAN  
Cálmate, Thalia. Podríamos repetir la votación con Lexa ahora como candidata y el resultado sería el mismo. ¿Quieres que perdamos el tiempo? Los clanes han hablado y Lexa kom Trikru es la legítima Heda.

THALIA  
¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres embajador, tu voz ahora no importa!

ROAN  
Mi embajador dirá lo que diga yo. Y todo el mundo sabe que yo quería un Heda de Azgeda, pero ante lo imposible, Lexa es la única que puede mantener la paz entre todos los clanes, la única que puede mantener viva la coalición.

Thalia aprieta los dientes, incapaz de aceptar la derrota.

THALIA  
El voto _skaikru_ no es reconocido por la mitad de la coalición terrestre. Hay un empate virtual, así que te desafío, Lexa kom Trikru, a un combate a muerte.

CLARKE  
El voto _skaikru_ sí es legítimo.

LEXA  
Déjalo, Clarke, acepto el desafío: lucharé contigo, Thalia, en un combate a muerte.

Clarke mira a Lexa sorprendida por la rapidez en aceptar el desafío. Pero calla, nadie habla, porque saben que la voluntad de la Heda es inquebrantable.

 **34 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN LEXA Y CLARKE – DÍA**

Lexa se viste con parsimonia para el combate. Clarke deambula a su alrededor nerviosa.

CLARKE  
Ha sido todo una artimaña de Roan, él los ha convencido a todos. ¡Y a mí no me ha dicho nada!

LEXA  
Quería el factor sorpresa.

CLARKE  
Lexa, no tienes por qué, has sido elegida legítimamente.

Lexa se acerca a ella y la coge del brazo para transmitirle seguridad.

LEXA  
Clarke, la voy a vencer y así solucionaré el problema.

CLARKE  
Admiro tu seguridad, pero, ¿has visto a Thalia?

LEXA  
Ya te dije que un combate se gana con la cabeza.

CLARKE  
Pero el cuerpo ayuda, y te saca dos cabezas.

LEXA  
Una.

CLARKE  
Una y media.

LEXA  
No te preocupes.

Lexa le acaricia el rostro y Clarke cierra los ojos, como si temiera que fuera la última caricia. Finalmente se aparta y se da la vuelta para que no la vea llorar.

CLARKE  
Lo siento, no te lo estoy poniendo fácil, pero si te vuelvo a perder… me volveré loca.

Lexa la abraza por detrás.

LEXA  
Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que eso no suceda.

CLARKE  
Más te vale.

Lexa la abraza aún más fuerte y le da un beso en la mejilla.

LEXA  
Es la hora.

Clarke asiente en silencio y la deja escapar de su lado con pesar.

 **35 EXT. POLIS – PLAZA DE LUCHA – DÍA**

Suenan los tambores. El gentío rodea la plaza. Raven y los embajadores, Clarke entre ellos, ocupan los lugares centrales de la tribuna. Lexa y Thalia permanecen en pie delante de Raven, que se levanta para hablar.

RAVEN  
(En _trigedasleng_ )  
Lexa kom Trikru y Thalia kom Sankru van a luchar a muerte. No hay reglas. La vencedora será la próxima Heda. Que empiece el combate.

Lexa mira a Clarke intentando transmitirle confianza, e inmediatamente se dirige hacia un ayudante que le tiende su espada; por el otro lado, Thalia coge una lanza con hojas afiladas en ambos extremos. Clarke cierra los ojos y murmura para sí.

CLARKE  
La lanza no le va bien…

Las contendientes se acercan, se observan, se estudian. La primera en atacar es Thalia, acompañando su embestida de un grito de guerra. Pero Lexa esquiva el baile de la lanza agachando el tronco. A priori parece que la lanza tiene ventaja sobre la espada, porque, al ser más larga, no le permite acercarse al cuerpo de Thalia. Una nueva embestida de la de Sankru es frenada por la espada de Lexa que, mientras bloquea la lanza, puede acercarse lo suficiente para propinarle un codazo en la cara. Thalia se aparta y se limpia el hilillo de sangre negra que le sale de la nariz. Ahora agarra la lanza por el centro con ambas manos y la voltea en el aire amenazando con las afiladas puntas. Lexa esquiva con agilidad felina cada una de las embestidas, pero es palpable que la fuerza de su oponente le va comiendo terreno y que el movimiento de la lanza es tan frenético que a duras penas puede contrarrestarla con su espada. En uno de esos endiablados giros una de las puntas roza la piel de su brazo, del que mana inmediatamente la sangre. Clarke se agita entre el público. Lexa se repone, pero Thalia vuelve al ataque con furia… una y otra vez. Parece cuestión de tiempo que una de las puntas perfore otra zona de la anatomía de la comandante. Y ella lo sabe, tiene que salir de la trampa. Retrocede lo suficiente como para que la lanza no la alcance, y Thalia sonríe, porque sabe que su oponente cada vez está más cansada, lo que aumenta las probabilidades de que cometa un fallo. Thalia arremete de nuevo lanzando otro grito de guerra y corre literalmente hacia Lexa, que la espera parada esperando la embestida. Se escuchan gritos entre el público, Clarke tensa la mandíbula y abre mucho los ojos. Y justo cuando le falta un par de pasos para alcanzar a Lexa con la lanza, esta da una voltereta a ras de suelo hacia su atacante, hasta quedarse bajo su cuerpo y, desde el piso, con el mismo impulso que lleva, clava la espada en el pecho de Thalia, que apenas ha visto su rápido movimiento. La lanza, aún en el aire sobre Lexa, cae de las manos sin fuerzas de Thalia. Lexa saca la espada de un tirón y su oponente, herida de muerte, cae al suelo a plomo.

La plaza estalla en vítores, Clarke respira aliviada, y el grito de "Heda, Heda" resuena en toda Polis. Lexa kom Trikru es, de nuevo, Heda.

 **36 INT. TORRE DE POLIS – HABITACIÓN LEXA Y CLARKE – DÍA**

Clarke entra en la habitación seguida de Lexa, que aún lleva las ropas ensangrentadas de la lucha. En cuanto la comandante entra y cierra la puerta, Clarke se detiene frente a ella y la mira con una mezcla de alivio y adoración, como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida. Entonces la abraza con fuerza.

LEXA  
Te voy a manchar.

Dice Lexa entre risas y besos.

CLARKE  
Me da igual.

Clarke no la suelta, como si no la quisiera dejar escapar jamás.

LEXA  
Estoy bien. Ya pasó el peligro.

La embajadora se separa y la mira fijamente.

CLARKE  
Nunca va a pasar.

No lo dice como reproche, sino como un hecho objetivo.

LEXA  
Lo siento.

CLARKE  
No te disculpes porque el pueblo te haya elegido. Eso significa que lo has hecho bien. Eres la Heda de la paz y de la esperanza. Y ahora todos lo saben. No había elección.

LEXA  
Siempre hay otras alternativas.

CLARKE  
Ven que te cure el brazo.

Clarke tira del brazo de Lexa y la sienta a los pies de la cama, entonces se dirige a un estante cercano de donde coge un maletín de primeros auxilios.

CLARKE  
Quítate la parte de arriba.

Lexa obedece y se quita el peto de cuero y la camiseta interior que cubren su torso y sus brazos. En el izquierdo se aprecia una herida longitudinal poco profunda. Clarke la observa y palpa la piel de alrededor.

CLARKE  
Es superficial, no te voy a dar puntos.

Lexa asiente y se deja hacer.

LEXA  
Siento no poder darte la vida tranquila que te prometí.

CLARKE  
Si no fueras Heda, serías embajadora de tu clan. Yo soy embajadora del mío, ¿crees que llevo una vida tranquila?

Ambas sonríen; este comentario distendido parece haber quitado algo de la culpa que pesa sobre Lexa, no como Heda, sino como pareja de Clarke.

CLARKE  
Esto ya está, no te va a quedar ni cicatriz.

La chica del cielo se da cuenta de que Lexa aún tiene la mirada baja y el gesto apagado, así que le coge de la barbilla y la hace que la mire a los ojos. Ella también lo hace regalándole una sonrisa.

CLARKE  
Lexa, pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea, siempre estaré contigo.

Sus sonrisas se amplían y un brillo de emoción invade sus ojos al recordar la frase que dijo el "espíritu" de Lexa en la Ciudad de la Luz.

LEXA  
Pase lo que pase… Siempre estaré contigo.

Clarke le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso en los labios, y otro, y otro. Lexa le corresponde con dulzura, pero poco a poco van subiendo la intensidad del beso y de las caricias. Lexa le recorre la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, y va subiendo y bajando hasta que le estorba y se la quita. Ya con sus torsos desnudos se suben del todo a la cama y entrelazan sus cuerpos, sin prisas, demorándose en cada caricia, sin urgencias, porque saben que, pase lo que pase, de un modo u otro, siempre estarán juntas.

 **FIN**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, es que te ha gustado la historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. ¡Me interesan vuestros comentarios! Sé que el formato de guion se hace un poco extraño, pero es lo que me pedía la historia y así lo he hecho.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **May we meet again ;)**

 **Silvia.**


End file.
